Have Faith
by bbflabradors
Summary: A modern story... Jack and Elizabeth have not yet met. Neither one wants simply "good." Each one wants something extraordinary and are willing to wait for the right someone. Jack is certain that she exists; he's seen her, and he has a strong faith that they will meet. Others tell them to move on, but they choose to listen to their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 1- I'd Wait an Eternity**

Jack was sitting at a stoplight on his way to meet Lee, Rosie and their 6 year old son, Matthew, at Met Park to watch the farm teams from the New York Mets and the Baltimore Orioles play. He glanced over to the very busy fenced in dog park and was quickly drawn to a woman, whom he initially only saw from the back. It appeared that all of the four-legged occupants were mesmerized by the woman, and he quickly understood why when she turned around.

He had never been so thankful for a malfunctioning stoplight than he was at that particular moment. Her smile drew him in. It was warm, and she appeared to be quite engaging with the animals and people alike. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a teal tank top, with a deep luscious tan, and her long brown hair was held secure in a ponytail as her curls cascaded down her back. He felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

She played fetch with any of the dogs that were interested, and if given an opportunity, Jack would have gladly jumped in.

Sadly, he could only assume that she was involved with one of the men also present in the park and he searched to find someone that he found to be a suitable mate for her. He discounted the elderly gentlemen who picked up his small dog and exited the park with the use of a cane; the several middle aged men who he assumed were closer to her father's age, and the disappointedly handsome body builder who tucked his little Chihuahua under his arm, and left the park without uttering a word to the woman. "Someone like her had to be attached, right?" He thought to himself.

He watched her glide across the ground as graceful as a gazelle, until she went left and so did the St. Bernard, quickly taking her to the ground. He wanted to help pick her up, but before he knew it, she was back on her feet, brushing herself off and laughing hysterically. Unfortunately the light finally turned green and horns began to sound requiring him to move along.

Jack drove up one street and then took a right, planning to circle the block, maybe even parking this time. He reached the stoplight again, but this time she was gone. There was no sign of her anywhere, so he disappointedly continued on to meet the Coulters.

Jack was standing in the parking lot at Met Park when Lee and Rosie approached him.

"Hey Jack…Jack? JACK?" Lee repeatedly called out, eventually yelling to get his attention.

"What?" Jack turned his head seeming surprised at his loud tone.

"I called you several times. Where are you?" Lee asked.

"Obviously I'm here, but I..." his voice trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" Lee asked. "What's her name?"

"What makes you think it has to do with a woman?" Jack stated as he attempted to cover up his inattentiveness.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I've never seen you like this. So who is she and where did you meet her?" Lee continued to push.

"I don't know," Jack stated, obviously preoccupied. "But I'm going to marry her. Well, that is if she isn't already married."

"You met someone; you're going to marry her, and you don't even know her name? Jack, have you lost your mind?" Lee asked.

"I haven't met her. I saw her at the dog park, but before I knew it, she was gone," Jack advised.

"Jack, there are other women out there. I mean, you know nothing about her," Lee commented.

"Maybe so, but I know that I'd like to get to know her," Jack stated disappointedly at his apparent loss. "I don't want a good relationship; I want an extraordinary one, and I have faith that it will happen. I'd wait an eternity for the right woman."

 _ **Four Months Later…**_  
The moon was bright and shined down upon the beach and the boardwalk. The bright lights of the strip illuminated the entire area almost appearing as if it were broad daylight.

Jack slipped in behind the silver BMW and flipped on the blue lights on his cruiser, effectively pulling over the SUV. As usual, he cautiously approached the driver's side of the vehicle with one hand on the snap covering his service revolver.

The driver of the vehicle was looking in her purse as the window lowered. She pulled her driver's license from her wallet and looked at the officer who had turned her already horrible day into a nightmare.

"I'm sorry officer. What did I do wrong?" She asked finding herself smiling back at the man in uniform.

She was it. She was the woman he had seen at the dog park; the same woman who had continued to enter his dreams. He had never met her before, but somehow he had memorized her eyes, her pillow-soft lips, and her hair, it was shiny and all he could think about was running his fingers through it. He stammered slightly…

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Jack blinked several times as he tried to remember to breathe. Her image was so strong and clear in his mind. "Uh, no…I mean, yes, I'm fine. Your right turn signal is out."

"Oh, I'll let someone know. Thank you, officer" she stated as Jack allowed her to leave with a promise to have her lighting issue fixed.

Jack was breathing, but felt a little lightheaded as he opened the door to his cruiser, realizing that the oxygen he was inhaling was catching in his throat and couldn't possibly be reaching his lungs. He sat down in his patrol car and then it dawned on him…before now he didn't know who this woman was that he had dreamed about, and in the shock of seeing her he never even asked for her ID, so her identity was still unknown.

He checked his computer, thankful for the license plate on her fancy car. He plugged it into NCIC and waited ever so impatiently for her name and address to pop up on his screen.

"Hertz Car Rental? What?" And with that information, he still knew nothing about her.

Jack pulled out into traffic, oddly comforted by the fact that he now knew that at least this woman he had thought about was real and not simply a figment of his imagination.

Elizabeth pulled into her apartment complex and parked her rented BMW in her assigned space.

"Hey, you're late getting home. WOW, nice ride. Did you trade in the Mustang?" Andi Moroney, Elizabeth's neighbor asked.

"I guess in a manner of speaking I did. It has been a really crappy day, well most of it anyway," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed some items from the car.

She closed the car door and pushed the button to set the alarm, "I was on my way home from work and a teenager hit the gas instead of the brake and rear-ended me. Then I was pushed into the dump truck in front of me, so needless to say, my Mustang looks like an accordion," she explained.

Andi's eyes widened, "Are you okay? That had to have been scary."

"I've had better days; that's for sure, but I'm fine. I got to ride in an ambulance, but I didn't have to stay at the hospital very long. They were surprised that I had nothing but a few bruises," she remarked. "I actually feel worse for the boy that hit me. His land yacht didn't have a scratch, but by the reaction his father had when he showed up, I don't think he'll be driving anywhere anytime soon. And he had his girlfriend in the car with him, so I know he had to be embarrassed," she stated.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay. So, you got a fancy rental?" Andi asked.

"I wanted something less pretentious, but surprisingly, this was all they had available," Elizabeth attempted to explain what many may have considered a great twist of fate. However, she viewed the fanciness of the vehicle to be unsuited to her girl next door simple life style.

"Well, enjoy it while you have it. It's beautiful and I'm sure fun to drive," Andi remarked.

Elizabeth released a harsh breath that exited her lungs in the form of a soft laugh, "Yes, it's so much fun that I've already been stopped by the police for a blinker light that's out."

"Oh, don't worry about that. Taylor will be home in a little while and he has a whole box of fuses. He'll pop one in for you after dinner," Andi mentioned.

"I appreciate that. I was going back to the car rental place, but I needed to get home," Elizabeth stated. "The officer was…"

"Was what?" Andi asked.

"He seemed distracted…" she began to explain.

"Distracted by what?" Andi prodded.

"I'm not sure. He came up to the window and just looked at me. He never even asked for my driver's license," Elizabeth replied. "I'll tell you one thing…he was certainly good looking," she giggled. "He can stop me any time."

"Well, not that your accident was a good thing, because it certainly wasn't, but you wouldn't have met him if you hadn't been in the rental car," Andi stated as she attempted to put a positive spin on Elizabeth's already disappointing day. "You need to get back out into the dating game."

"He doesn't want to date me, Andi. He was just doing his job, but he was good looking, and had a beautiful smile," Elizabeth replied.

"He smiled at you? Officers don't smile at you when they pull you over. That's weird," Andi remarked.

Elizabeth fiddled with her keys as she replied, "Maybe he was nice to me because I wasn't disrespectful to him. They probably deal with so much ugliness, and they expect people to be rude and angry at being stopped."

"What's his name? You know, Taylor knows a lot of officers," Andi advised.

Elizabeth frowned and simply shook her head, "You know I didn't even look at his name plate. I don't know his name."

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay," Andi stated as she took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed it gently. "If you need anything, you let us know."

"Thanks for the offer and just call me when Taylor has the time to check the blinker fuse. I'm okay and I'm just glad that Snitch wasn't with me; which reminds me, I need to get her outside," Elizabeth stated as she waved goodbye to Andi and headed to her apartment building.

Elizabeth stopped and turned back around when Andi called out to her, "Hey, you aren't dating anyone now, are you?"

"No, and why?" Elizabeth cautiously answered.

"There is a local singles get together on Friday night," Andi advised.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I'm not interested in that. It makes me feel desperate, which I'm not."

"Well, just think about it. I'll go with you if you decide to go," Andi offered.

"You're not single," Elizabeth reminded her.

"I'll go as your wingman, or rather your wing-girl. I'm crazy about Taylor, and I want you to find that too," Andi remarked.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. I'm not really looking for anything serious right now anyway. Snitch and I are fine together. Oh, that reminds me, I need to get her outside," Elizabeth stated as she said goodbye and rushed to her apartment.

Jack finished his shift and headed home. He went through the KFC drive thru before making his way to his townhouse. He went inside, changed out of his uniform, ate his fast food meal, and then went outside to cut his postage stamp size front and back yards.

"Hey Jack," Eric, Jack's neighbor, walked around the hedge and into Jack's yard.

Jack stuck out his arm to shake Eric's hand, but felt a beer being placed in his grip instead.

"Take a break man. You work way too hard," Eric commented.

Jack laughed as they walked up on his porch and took a seat. "Thanks for the thought. I'm just trying to get this grass cut before it gets way out of control and I get forced out of the neighborhood."

"Are you busy Friday night? I mean do you have a date?" Eric asked.

"Eric, you know I'm not seeing anyone," Jack responded.

"That's sad, and I'm hoping that by you saying it out loud, you will realize how pitiful it sounds and do something about it," Eric replied.

Jack finished his beer, crushed the can in his grip and stood up to return to his yard work. "Eric, I know what I'm looking for and I'm willing to wait for her."

"Who…who exactly are you waiting for?" Eric asked.

"I think I've met her; well, not exactly but kind of," Jack rambled.

"Jack, what are you talking about? There are some beautiful women in this very complex, and don't think they haven't taken notice of you," Eric remarked. "There's a singles get together on Friday. I'm going and I think you should too."

"Eric, you're not single," Jack reminded him of the obvious.

"No, I'm separated," Eric replied.

"Separated? When did that happen? I'm sorry. Do you think you and Dana will be able to work it out?" Jack asked obviously concerned by his friend's revelation.

Eric started laughing.

"What are you laughing for? There's nothing funny about it." Jack responded.

"We're fine. Dana is out of town until next Tuesday for work. So, technically, we're separated," Eric explained.

"But why are you going to a singles get together? If you go to the gathering and Dana finds out, you're liable to be single," Jack advised him.

"No, I was trying to get you to go. Dana is worried about you and she said that you need a love interest," Eric stated as he stood up and headed back toward his own yard. "Look, I get it. You aren't interested. I'm just passing along what Dana has been nagging me about. If I have to listen to it, and it's about you, then you should have to listen to it too."

Before stepping back into his own yard, Eric spun around, "Think about it. No one says that you have to get married to anyone you meet there, but you truly may find someone. And just so you know, Dana is the one that suggested that I go with you."

"I'll think about it, but don't count on me," Jack commented. "I'm not a player; I know what I want, and I'm certain that I'll find her."

Jack cut his grass and then headed inside to shower and chill before heading to bed, only to start the whole daily process of living all over again tomorrow. He laid his head down on his pillow, closed his eyes and her image immediately appeared.

Jack had always done well with women, not that he dated around, but he rarely found himself at a loss for words or so distracted by one that he couldn't think clearly. Until her, and he didn't even know who she was.

He tossed and turned most of the night, realizing by the time that the sun rose in the sky that he either needed to move on, or find her.

Friday evening rolled around, and although neither of them wanted to attend the singles get together, they each felt forced to do so. Jack walked in with Eric and took a seat. The one minute introduction sessions were scheduled to start at 7:30, and although Jack was scanning the room and saw many beautiful women, the one he truly wanted to meet was nowhere in sight.

Elizabeth was surprised at the number of people entering the meeting room. She hated feeling desperate, but felt that her presence there gave the indication that she couldn't find a suitable companion on her own. Sadly, she was beginning to think that she couldn't.

She was tired of dating men, whose only interest in her was in how soon they could get her into their bed, choosing never to call her again when she quickly shot them down.

She stood in the doorway and spun around to leave before Andi grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"Andi, this isn't for me. I feel freakishly uncomfortable," she stated as she hesitantly walked into the room and took a seat.

The rapid fire introductions began and both Jack and Elizabeth were overwhelmed. The idea was for the women to remain seated as the men hopefully moved in an orderly fashion in one minute intervals. However, there were always participants who did not follow the rules, effectively holding up everyone else.

Elizabeth continued to feel uncomfortable, much like a farm animal being led down the auction line. She wanted to leave; she needed to leave; she had to leave.

Jack tried to be polite; some of the women were over anxious, but still others were overly shy. Then he caught a glimpse of her.

Elizabeth didn't see him, but he certainly saw her, and the line couldn't move fast enough for him.

Jack kept his eye on Elizabeth, much to the disappointment of many of the women who faced him down the line. Try as they might to draw his attention in their direction, his eyes were focused elsewhere. Many of them simply gave up; others placed their hands on the side of his face, forcing him to have contact with them.

Elizabeth smiled politely as each eligible bachelor took the seat before her. The room was a maze of men standing, moving down and then taking the next seat, before quickly talking hoping to beat the sound of the cow bell ringing to signal the next big move.

Many of the men seemed nice, and she told herself that "if that handsome police officer was here," she'd stay, but right now she felt like a slab of meat on display and she needed to leave.

Jack spent most of the evening trying to get over to Elizabeth's table, but the rotation of men down the line seemed to be working against him. He found himself apologizing to the numerous women before him. He meant no disrespect; truth was he initially didn't want to be there, and now he didn't want to leave. He found who he wanted to talk to, but couldn't get her attention.

Jack knew that he had to be getting closer when he found a break in the sea of women in the room, and…

"She's gone?" He stated, not realizing at the time that he had actually spoken the words out loud.

Jack stood up, looking about the room, hoping that he had simply looked at the wrong table, but alas, she was gone. He again apologized and left the room, hoping to run into her outside, but still nothing.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Eric called out from the doorway.

"She was here," Jack replied.

"Who was here?" Eric responded.

"The woman I told you about. She was in the room, but she's gone," Jack stated, the tone of disappointment was quite evident in his voice. "I don't want to stay here. I'm leaving."

Elizabeth walked into her apartment and Snitch quickly greeted her. "I'm not sure why I let Andi talk me into going tonight. It was nothing but a meat market, and that isn't what I'm looking for." She grabbed Snitch's leash and headed for the door, "Let's go for a walk down to the beach."

Jack headed for home, but felt the need to clear his head, so he took the ramp to the interstate and headed for Atlantic Avenue. Sitting at the stoplight at 20th Street and Atlantic Avenue, he found himself staring at the steering wheel, paying no attention to his surroundings.

Suddenly he heard horns blaring and glanced up to see that the light had turned green. He thought to himself that no horns would be beeping if he were in his police cruiser.

He wasn't certain how, but in the midst of the crowd of people he saw her. He wanted so badly to stop, to approach her, to meet her, but by the time he found a place to pull over, again she was gone.

He was now more determined than ever to find her.

As Elizabeth walked along the strip with her faithful dog, horns were blown and cat calls were made in her direction. It sickened her to think that men were so disrespectful toward women. Between this experience and the auction block she felt she had been on earlier in the evening, she doubted that she would ever take the plunge into a relationship with a man.

"We're okay, aren't we Snitch? We don't need a man, especially a rude egotistical one," she stated as they headed home.

"Are you okay, Elizabeth?" Andi called out from her apartment entrance.

"I'm fine, but I just couldn't take it. I'm sorry I left, but you looked like you were having fun with some of the other female participants," Elizabeth stated as she attempted to apologize for walking out without telling Andi.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I knew that the atmosphere there probably wasn't for you, but I just want you to find someone. I want you to be happy," Andi explained.

"Andi, I walked Snitch down along the strip tonight and the vulgar things that were being said to me by many of the men down there, makes me want to steer as far away from a relationship as possible," Elizabeth confessed.

"I know that it seems like they're all bad, but they aren't," Andi commented. "Taylor is a good one."

"Yes, but he's taken," Elizabeth remarked. Elizabeth looked around to make certain that the hallway was empty before she continued. "Besides, the men I've dated only want one thing, and then don't call again when I tell them no."

"Well think about it; do you really want them calling you again?" Andi asked.

Elizabeth laughed, "Actually, now that you mention it…No! There's just no good guys out there Andi, and I'm better off staying by myself than dealing with the rude and disrespectful attitudes that I see so much of."

"Hey, there are good guys out there. Taylor isn't the only one. And Elizabeth, we didn't sleep together before we married," Andi admitted.

"You didn't?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't seem so surprised. I wanted to wait, and he didn't push me. Although I will say that once we got engaged, we moved quickly to the wedding," she stated as both women giggled.

"I just don't think I can tell when it's a good one, but I'm trying to have faith that he's out there." Elizabeth glanced down as she fiddled with Snitch's leash. "But I'd wait an eternity for the right man."

Andi thought for a moment, "These men you have gone out with before; did your heart pound when you were near them?"

Elizabeth took an equal amount of time to think, "No, not that I can recall."

Andi smiled, "Okay, do this for me; the next time you meet someone and you both seem interested in each other…"

"Yes…" Elizabeth was very interested at this point.

"If your heart is beating out of your chest…take the chance," Andi suggested.

"That's your words of wisdom? My heart pounds and I should take the chance?" Elizabeth did not appear convinced. "No promises, but I'll think about it."

Another month passed and school started. Elizabeth spent her weekdays with her students, and her evenings with her dog, and she was happy, at least outwardly so. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but Snitch, but her free time was a bit lonely. However, she had in her mind what she was looking for in a man, and she didn't see herself settling for something other than what she wanted.

The first week of school had come and gone. Elizabeth's single girlfriends were trying to bring back the carefree days of summer by heading to the mountains to tour several of Virginia's most popular wineries.

"You spend too much time alone. We need to hook you up with someone," Jana commented.

"I know what I want and settling isn't in the cards for me," Elizabeth replied. "Besides, I'm sick. I'm on medication; I can't drink, and I would be horrible company. Maybe I'll go next time."

She backed out at the last minute feigning a sinus infection.

She sat on her sofa, a bowl of popcorn on the table, Snitch sleeping on the floor, and a DVD of Sleepless in Seattle sitting in the player just waiting on her to push the button. As the movie came to an end, she wiped her eyes, and thought to herself how things that are meant to happen, will happen. She walked to her bedroom and retrieved her leather bound journal, returned to the sofa where she contemplated her thoughts and feelings.

She opened her journal, flipped approximately halfway in and found the first blank page. She picked up her pen and began to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Our lives contain a multitude of emotions, dreams, desires, mistakes, misunderstandings, and adventures. Each situation has the opportunity to be exciting or disappointing, but no matter which, it is life altering, and lessons are learned. No matter the stage in life, we are racked by fear; fear of the unknown; fear of embarrassment, and fear of remaining stagnant, knowing what we want, but often we are emotionally paralyzed and unable or unwilling to open ourselves up to the possibilities.**_

 _ **We go through life having in our minds what we want for ourselves. Our dreams, even as children, should never be shot down. However, an adult understands that a small child's dream to be the first person to ballet dance on the moon, may not be realistic, but truly who's to say what is or is not attainable? The same goes for love. Should you try to force it or simply let it occur when or if it chooses?**_

 _ **Do you truly need to be in a relationship with someone to feel complete? Isn't it more important to feel complete within ourselves before attempting to bring anything into a relationship? I'm scared of being alone, but I think I'm more afraid of being hurt. Hindsight is 20/20, so if I had the ability to see into the future, knowing what was going to happen in my life, then opening up to someone would be so much easier. Taking the chance, letting someone in to your life and your heart, requires a great deal of trust and an ability to let go.**_

 _ **Is it possible to really see into someone's soul by looking deeply into their eyes? Can you honestly know that their motives are pure by the kindness and warmth of their smile? Does the pounding of your heart honestly mean that this one may be different? Is the electricity you feel when your skin casually touches theirs mean anything? So many questions and unfortunately everything simply boils down to the fact that you have to take a chance and no matter the outcome you pray that the faith you have will see you through."**_

Lee opened the door and invited Jack inside. "Jack, this is Gina Bartoli. She's a dear friend of Rosie's."

"Hi Gina, it's nice to meet you," Jack stated as he stuck out his arm to shake her hand.

Gina took his hand, leaned in and whispered, "I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

She kissed his cheek before stepping back slightly and smiling. Jack returned his own nervous smile.

Jack looked around and noticed no one else but Lee and Rosie. It didn't take Jack being a rocket scientist to realize that he had been set up.

Rosie handed Jack the steaks and he and Lee stepped out onto the patio.

"Lee, why did you do that?" Jack asked. "You've put me in a really awkward situation."

"Jack, she's nice, beautiful, and she's a good friend of Rosie's. She's actually been asking to meet you," Lee remarked. "But don't be upset with me, Rosie did this without me knowing."

"I have in my mind the woman I want to meet, and I will find her," Jack replied.

Lee turned the steaks before facing Jack, gently shaking the tongs at him, "Jack, your fascination with this mystery woman has got to stop. I'm not saying that she isn't real, but what happens if you meet her, she opens her mouth and is dumb as a box of rocks. Just think how bad you will feel to have turned away all of these other opportunities."

Jack looked toward the back door before answering, "Something tells me that I will regret it if I don't find her. On patrol, I find myself circling the area by the dog park, but she's never there. I get in the car on the weekends and cruise the strip alone hoping to see her again." He shook his head, "WOW, saying that out loud makes me sound like a pervert, but I can't stop thinking about her."

"Jack this is a huge city. What are the chances that you will ever be in the same place with this woman?" Lee argued. "Even if you do meet her, isn't it a bit weird that you've been stalking her?"

"Stalking her? I'm not stalking her. Every time I've come across her, it has just been by chance. Doesn't than mean something? Like GOD keeps having our paths cross?" Jack felt the need to justify his feelings.

"What are you two talking about out here?" Gina asked as she and Rosie stepped out onto the porch and the men immediately became silent.

He suddenly released a harsh breath, realizing that maybe Lee was right; in such a big city how likely was he to ever find her again?

Even with the awkwardness they had a nice evening. Jack was polite to Gina; he saw her to her car, accepted the kiss she gave him, but made no further plans with her.

Several weeks passed; Lee no longer tried to set Jack up, but encouraged him to get out and meet people. He was invited over for dinner, but Lee had neglected to tell him that the meal would be after Matthew's elementary school program.

"What are we doing? Are we going out to eat?" Jack asked as he stepped inside and Lee, Rosie and Matthew were slipping into their jackets.

"We're going to Matthew's school program; then out to dinner. Lee forgot about the program. Please come with us," Rosie pleaded.

"You aren't trying to fix me up, are you?" He asked.

"Jack we're going to an elementary school program. There's not much fixing up happening there. Most of the teachers are married, or men," Lee responded.

Jack agreed and followed them out to the driveway. Just on the chance that he felt the need to escape, he chose to follow them there in his soft top Jeep.

Jack and Lee took their seats in the audience as Rosie walked with Matthew to the gathering area behind the stage.

"He's nervous, but his teacher bent down and talked to him and it's as if his fear simply disappeared," Rosie stated.

"He'll be fine, Honey," Lee wrapped his arm around Rosie and pulled her toward him. "Don't worry."

"What is this program?" Jack asked.

"The music teacher puts on two concerts a year; this one and then one in the spring. Then we go to the classroom and hear how wonderful Matthew is doing in class," Lee remarked.

Lee and Rosie each pulled their cell phones from their pocket and purse and made certain to capture the precious innocence of the children as they sang several songs.

At the end of the show, everyone jumped to their feet to show the children just how great a job they had done. As everyone filed out of the auditorium, Jack took a seat in front of the main office to allow Rosie and Lee an opportunity to meet with Matthew's teacher alone.

"Excuse me," Jack looked up to see the school custodian standing before him.

"Yes sir," he responded.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I have cleaned that end of the hall," he stated as he pointed in the direction away from Matthew's classroom. "Now everyone will be leaving through the doors at the end of the hall."

"I'm sorry, but would you mind heading toward the exit so I can continue cleaning? The custodian directed Jack down the hall where Rosie and Lee had disappeared. As he passed each classroom, he perused the bulletin boards, smiling at the originality of many of the pieces of artwork.

He observed husbands and wives exiting the classrooms with their children in tow, and Jack was jealous. He continued walking oblivious to his surroundings. Then… **BAM**

"Oh ma'am, I'm so sorry," Jack stated as he bent down along with her to pick up all the papers she dropped.

"No problem. It was an accident," she replied as she took the papers back from Jack, closed her classroom door and headed for the parking lot.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Jack continued to the next classroom. He glanced inside and observed Rosie and Lee sitting on one side of the teacher's desk. He stopped, not wanting to intrude, and although he didn't see Matthew's teacher, he could only assume that they were all talking about the Coulter son's progress.

Jack leaned up against the wall and waited for them to finish. He pulled out his cell phone and began passing the time by checking Facebook and Instagram.

Everyone walked out of the room; he glanced up, and every bit of air rushed from his lungs when he saw her. His phone flipped from his hands and fell to the floor. He attempted to casually bend down to pick it up as Lee began the introductions.

"Jack Thornton, this is Matthew's teacher, Ms. Thatcher…"

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her, "I'm very pleased to meet you." He had never before meant those words more than he did at that particular moment. Elizabeth stretched out her arm to shake his hand, and as soon as their palms touched, the electric current swept through both of them and it was as if time stood still.

Elizabeth glanced down at their hands before looking back into his eyes, "I'm pleased to meet you too. You seem familiar. Have we met before?" She asked.

"He's a police officer. Have you been to jail lately?" Lee joked, but Rosie's elbow in his side helped him to quickly realize how inappropriate the statement came across.

"Well actually…" Elizabeth began.

"You have?" Rosie surprisingly stated.

"No, nothing like that," Elizabeth stated as she blushed before turning to face Jack. "You probably don't remember," Elizabeth stated as she released a breath that escaped her nose and mouth in the form of a soft laugh. "I mean, why would you remember, right? Oh anyway, you stopped me months ago in my rental car for a blinker that was out."

"I did?" He responded, knowing full well that he had, and remembering every second of that encounter. "I hope I didn't give you a ticket."

"No, actually you were quite nice. Not that you care, but I did get it fixed right away," she assured him.

"Did your husband take care of it?" He asked, holding his breath for her answer.

"I don't have one, but my friend's husband handled it for me," she replied.

The custodian continued down the hall, hoping to get everyone to leave so he could finish his work and head home. Lee, Rosie, Matthew, Elizabeth and Jack all walked toward the side entrance, exiting the building and heading toward their vehicles.

Matthew stopped suddenly, spun around away from his mother, and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth as she bent down to meet him at eye level, "I love you Ms. Thatcher. I'm going to marry you when I grow up?"

"You are a sweet young man, Matthew. I wish more men were as kind as you," Elizabeth stated as she stood and continued walking with the group.

Matthew reached up and took her hand. Jack never thought that there would be a time when he would be jealous of a small child. However, at this moment, it was his hand that he wanted her to hold.

As they reached the parking lot, the men watched Elizabeth walk to her car and slip safely inside.

"What's the deal with you Jack? You seem…" Lee began his interrogation.

"She's her. I mean it's her. She's the one I've told you about. Matthew's teacher is the woman I'm going to marry," Jack seemed flustered and rambled unintentionally.

"You are apparently going to have to fight Matthew for her." Lee remarked. "Ms. Thatcher is the woman who you've seen all over but haven't met?"

"Not until tonight. I finally have a name to put with that beautiful face," Jack stated as he glanced over at her still sitting in her car.

"What are you doing here? Go talk to her," Lee verbally pushed Jack.

Jack vacillated between staying with the Coulters and attempting to talk with her further. He had never been nervous before around women, but on this occasion, his feet felt as though there was a bag of wet cement in each shoe.

She didn't know why; after all of her comments to her friends about men only wanting one thing, and her lack of interest in a relationship, there was something about him. She didn't know him, but her heart was pounding, and if she knew Morse code, like Andi suggested, she was certain that it was beating out "Take a chance." She sat in her car pretending to fiddle with something, anything as she subtly watched out her side mirror.

She observed as Jack looked in her direction, but didn't make any moves toward her. Assuming that the interest only came from her side, she started the car engine. Elizabeth suddenly observed Jack moving in her direction. She pretended not to be paying attention on the chance that he was simply passing her vehicle to reach his own.

She looked on the floorboard as if she had dropped something when she heard a knock on the window. Pretending to be startled, she lowered her glass, "Oh hi…" she stated as she felt herself drawn in to the warmth of his smile, providing her own smile in return.

"Did you need something Mr. Thornton?"

"Ms. Thatcher…"

"Please call me Elizabeth."

"Okay Elizabeth, please call me Jack."

"Okay Jack." They remained momentarily silent before she again spoke up, "Was there something you wanted?"

"I know this is going to sound somewhat odd, but…" he began but hesitated.

"But what Jack?" She replied.

Jack swallowed hard, trying desperately to wet his suddenly desert dry mouth. "Are you seeing anyone?" He asked.

"No I'm not," she replied.

"Would you have coffee with me some time? I mean any time that's good for you," he nervously extended the invitation.

Elizabeth didn't know why, other than her heart was telling her to take a chance, so she quickly responded, "I'd love to." She slipped his phone from his hand and inserted her contact information. "Call me," she stated as she smiled warmly before backing out of her parking space and heading out onto the road.

His heart pounded and he smiled as he watched her car disappear, "I will!"

Jack returned to Lee, Rosie and Matthew, each of them noticing the broad smile on his face.

"Whoa Jack, what's going on with you?" Rosie asked.

Lee covered Matthew's ears, "Jack just met the woman he's going to marry."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2- Taking Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 2- Taking Chances**

"What are you doing, Jack?" Lee asked as they stood by his car.

"I thought we were going out to dinner," Jack stated as he stared at the contact information on his phone.

"Well, we are, but did you forget that you drove here separately?" Lee inquired.

Jack released a soft breath through his nose as he chuckled, "I guess I did. I have something else on my mind."

Rosie walked to the back of the car and pushed the "send" button on Jack's phone.

"What are you doing?" He yelled as he quickly pushed the "end" button in response. "I don't want her to think I'm desperate."

Lee laughed, "Well, aren't you kind of desperate? I mean, you were desperate to meet her, weren't you?"

Jack thought for a moment, "Yes, I was desperate to find her, but I don't want her to go out with me because she pities me."

"Pities you? Jack you are absolutely hilarious," Rosie remarked as she turned around and opened the door to get Matthew settled in his seat.

Rosie kept Matthew's door open while the adult talk continued. She turned to Jack, "I have never known you to be a player. I don't know Miss Thatcher other than as Matthew's teacher, but I'll tell you one thing…"

"What's that, Rosie?" Jack asked.

"If Lee had approached me and asked if I wanted to go have coffee sometime and then he walked away without setting a date?" she released a harsh breath. "Well, all I'm saying is that I would have been mad and when he did ask, I might have said 'No.'"

"Hey Uncle Jack?" Matthew called out.

"Yeah buddy…" Jack responded but was still preoccupied by Rosie's statement.

"I'm going to marry Miss Thatcher when I grow up," he announced.

Without thinking, Jack responded, "Not if she marries me first."

"Mommy, tell Uncle Jack that Miss Thatcher is mine. I love her," Matthew remarked.

"I'm sorry buddy. I'll make you a deal; if she wants to marry you, I won't stand in the way, okay?" Jack replied before Rosie closed Matthew's car door.

Matthew held a "thumbs up" as he immediately began playing with his hand held video game system.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Jack asked.

Rosie jumped in, "Matthew's favorite place is Pizza Hut."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the one on Holland Road," Jack stated before heading to his Jeep.

By the time Jack arrived, Lee, Rosie and Matthew were in line, which made its way out the door and onto the sidewalk.

Jack walked up, "Are you kidding me? I've never see this place so busy."

"Honey, why don't we just get some pizza to take home?" Rosie suggested.

Lee started for the door, "That's a great idea. Jack, do you want to come back to the house for dinner?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll head on home," he replied.

Jack arrived back at his apartment, stepped inside, threw his keys on the table and sat down on his sofa. He checked the clock, 8:49PM, and wondered if it was too late, or even too soon to contact her. Rosie's comments continued to spin in his mind, but he also knew that Rosie was Rosie, and not the typical woman.

He realized that she had consumed his thoughts for so many months and there was no way he would sleep tonight without talking to her. Would his call be viewed as coming too soon? But then again, if he waited would he come across as uninterested?

"Uninterested?" he whispered as a quick breath exited his lungs and he shook his head slightly.

He pulled up her contact and not wanting to bother her if she was busy, he texted her…

"Hi Elizabeth. It's me, Jack…"

"Hi Jack…" Elizabeth responded as she quickly placed his contact information in her phone.

"I wanted 2 call, but thought u might B busy…"

"Not busy. Just walking my dog on the boardwalk…"

"What kind of dog do u have…?"

"A black Lab. Her name is Snitch…"

"Interesting name…"

"Her registered name is Can't Keep a Secret…"

"Ha, that's funny…"

"vnc98w78a7hf nav8a7w45ncr…"

"Huh…?" he responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm having trouble navigating the crowd of people with Snitch while texting…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to catch you at a bad time…"

"Jack, I didn't mean it that way. Would you like to talk in person? I mean over the phone and not text…?"

"Yes if you're sure you aren't busy…"

"Jack, just call me…"

Within seconds her phone rang…

His name now flashed up on the screen of her phone, "Hi Jack. This is better than typing." Even as she told herself to back away; that she would only find herself in pieces again, the sound of his voice made her heart pound and had her praying that he would be different.

Jack couldn't believe that he was a bundle of nerves talking himself into texting and calling her. Now that he was actually talking with her over the phone he felt completely at ease.

The topics of their conversation were varied, but casual. Their talk was not forced or uncomfortable, and before Elizabeth knew it, she was back home.

"Okay Jack, if your plan was to talk to me until I made it home, you have succeeded," she stated with a slight giggle.

"Did you lock your door?" He asked.

"Always," she responded. "I promised my parents when I moved away that I'd be careful," she explained.

"Before I let you go, are you free for coffee after work tomorrow?" He asked.

Elizabeth hesitated. She desperately wanted to say 'Yes,' but fear of unresolved issues hampered her response. Before she knew it the word 'Yes' flew out of her mouth and she was obligated. Although she promised herself that she would be cautious, she realized that there were many things she didn't want to do, but truly meeting Jack for coffee was far from one of them.

"Um, I'm out of school at 3:30. How about you?" She asked.

"My shift is over at 3," he replied. "Do you want to meet at Starbuck's on Main?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then," She offered.

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied.

"Jack…"

"Yes…"

"Thank you for talking with me until I got home," she mentioned.

"I enjoyed it; you're very easy to talk to Elizabeth. Good night," he replied before hanging up the phone.

Elizabeth smiled as she sat on her sofa and held her phone in her hand. "Calm down girl. You act like you've never had a conversation with a man before," she whispered to herself.

He'd done it; he found her, called her and now had a coffee date for tomorrow with her. He knew that it was way too early to assume that she was the "one," but he couldn't deny the fact that there was something about her that had completely captivated him.

Elizabeth changed her clothes, slipped under the covers of her bed, pulled out her Nora Roberts novel, "Come Sundown," from her bedside table and attempted to take her mind off of her coffee date the following day. After reading the same paragraph three times and still having no idea what it said, she closed the book and sat it beside her on the bed.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and laid her head back on her pillow. It had been eight months since she had been on a date. No, that's not true. She had been on several dates during that time, but the men were all self absorbed, controlling and/or only wanted one thing from her. She decided that she was better off spending her free time with Snitch and her friends, and that a romantic relationship would come along at some point…maybe.

Her eyes remained closed as she unconsciously smiled at the image of Jack sheepishly picking up his phone from the floor when they first saw each other. Not certain what it was, but she felt some type of energy when their palms touched. His handshake was firm, but quite gentle, and the more she allowed herself to think about him, the more images of him continued to flood her mind. She could only hope that the positive images of Jack could now wipe away the ones she had continued to carry of the worst night of her life.

Elizabeth sat up in bed, again reached into her bedside table and pulled out her journal. She had regularly conveyed her thoughts and feelings on paper for as long as she could remember, receiving her first journal as a Christmas present from her parents at the tender young age of six. She often pulled out her previous journals and enjoyed reading what was important to her during that time in her life. Many times she found herself laughing at the things she wrote, but quickly realized that at the time, those feelings were real, and often nothing to laugh about.

Her journal unfortunately opened to an entry that was written ten months ago…

" _ **My head is spinning; my heart is broken, and it feels as though nothing will ever be right again. I was living within a lie; his soft, kind eyes hid the deception, drawing me in as I drifted through. I heard the words and honesty was what he swore; it was what he professed, keeping me dangling as he laughed at my naivety.**_

 _ **Never will I allow myself to be taken in; never will I assume that the words are gospel, and that I am truly important to another. I trusted easily, and that won't happen again as I sit amongst the shattered pieces of my life."**_

She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. She found it hard to catch her breath as she quickly flipped through the pages of her life, hoping to remove the visual which now snapped her back to her reality.

She picked up a pen from the table, flipped her journal to the next blank page, took a deep breath and attempted to place her thoughts and feelings down on paper…

" _ **Don't let go; keep control; don't fall quickly, as the pain from the past will push the feelings of the future. Lead with your head, not with the desires of your heart. Think through that which is before you; remember things aren't always what they appear to be…"**_

Jack was quite proud of himself. Not only had he found the woman, who had occupied a place in his mind for many months, but they had spoken, and she was as intelligent as she was beautiful. The fear of having her open her mouth to speak and ruin the visual he had maintained was gone. Now it was time to take things slow and hope that she would be as captivated by him and he truly was by her.

He closed his eyes to sleep, and for the first time since he could remember, her face appeared, however, this time it contained the smile she wore when they met.

The following morning, Elizabeth was sitting at her desk while her students were in their music class when Freja, one of the third grade teachers entered her classroom.

"Hey, a group of us are taking Macey out to Stevie Ray's for her birthday dinner tonight. You are coming, right?" Freja asked.

"No, I'm sorry I have plans. I'll go by before I leave today and wish her a happy birthday," Elizabeth stated.

"You…plans? Okay, who is he?" Freja inquired.

Elizabeth shuffled papers on her desk, "What makes you think it has to do with a guy?"

"Elizabeth, since you and Maxx broke up you never have plans. Well, you dated those guys that really weren't worth your time or you hang out with your dog. So now you have plans? Good for you, but who is he?" Freja pushed for information.

Elizabeth thought for a moment before commenting, "At least Snitch isn't going to hurt me. But if you need to know, his name is Jack and we are just meeting for coffee. He's nice, but we just met, so we'll see how it goes. I want to take it slow."

Freja had other things to do, but sat beside Elizabeth's desk in the uncomfortable child's seat. "OK, talk fast before I fall out of this thing. Where did you two meet?"

"Actually he is a friend of the parents of one of my students," Elizabeth revealed.

Freja's eyebrows arched and she cocked her head to the side, "Elizabeth, isn't that like pushing the limits a bit?"

"What do you mean? He isn't the father of one of my students. I don't see a problem with it. Is there a problem with it?" Elizabeth asked wondering if her interest in him had caused her to turn a blind eye to a possible ethical issue.

"No, I guess you're right. It's not like he is the father of one of your students. Besides, don't you remember when Mr. Russo married that woman whose son was in his class the year before? You can't tell me that they weren't sleeping together when he was teaching her son. That right there is crossing the line," Freja remarked.

"I assure you Freja, he does not have a child in my class, and I am not sleeping with him," Elizabeth admitted.

Freja carefully stood from the chair and walked toward the hallway, "The second part of that statement is your loss, of that I'm sure."

"How do you know, you don't even know who he is?" Elizabeth asked.

"I know you. You were hurt by Maxx, and you aren't going to take the chance on someone unless you see something special," Freja replied. "Elizabeth, do yourself a favor…"

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't let what Maxx did to you continue to influence the way you feel about men in general. He wasn't worth the sadness you felt. Not all men are jerks. There are good ones out there, and hopefully this guy…"

"Jack?"

"Yes, hopefully Jack will prove to be a good one. You deserve some happiness."

"I'm happy," Elizabeth stated sternly, seemingly as if she was trying to convince herself.

"You need more in your life, Elizabeth," Freja insisted.

Elizabeth stood from her desk and headed toward Freja and the hallway. "I need to go get my students, but please don't worry about me. Don't make a big deal about this thing…this whatever it is with Jack," she stated as she used her hands and a back and forth flick of the wrists swinging in the open air.

Elizabeth continued, "He seems nice, but I won't hold my breath that he's everything I've always dreamed of. We'll see what happens. Who knows, we may never see each other after today."

The women headed down the hall together until they reached the first intersection at which time they separated.

"Elizabeth, don't let Maxx continue to pull you down. He's not worth it. You know you are so much better than that," Freja stated softly, so those standing outside the office couldn't hear.

"Hey, I appreciate your concern. Maxx is done; fact is. it was done before it started, I just didn't know it. I wasn't smart enough to see things clearly back then. He showed me his true colors, and I learned a valuable lesson. It won't happen to me again," she stated as the women separated. "At least I hope it won't happen again," she thought.

Jack returned to the precinct, having to take a prisoner to booking on a Driving on a Suspended License charge.

"Oh good, I didn't think I was going to see you today," Logan Amherst stated as he passed Jack in the hallway.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" Jack asked.

"A group of us are meeting after work for a game of basketball. I can count on you, right?" Logan asked.

"Sorry, but I have plans," Jack quickly responded.

"Well, change them. We're going up against Braden's guys from the First Precinct. You know how cocky they can be. We need you, Jack. You're our best shooter," Logan pleaded.

"I'm sorry but no one said anything, and I have plans that I'm not willing to break," Jack stated as he headed back toward the parking lot and his police cruiser.

"Stop right there. Who is she?" Logan asked.

"Stop yourself. Not everything has to do with a woman," Jack replied.

"Come on Jack. Tell me who she is," Logan continued to prod.

Jack smiled but provided no further information.

"Wait…did you find her?" Logan asked.

"Find who?" Jack pretended to be confused by the questioning.

"You found her? How did you find her? Man, you need to apply for the detective position that's opening up," Logan remarked.

Jack's continued smile and soft laugh proved to Logan that he was on the right track.

"So where did you find her?" Logan asked as he walked with Jack out into the parking lot.

"You're not going to believe this, but she is the first grade teacher for my friend Lee's son, and I'm seeing her after work today. So, I won't be playing basketball later," Jack adamantly stated. "I'd like to help out, but not today."

"Okay, but we aren't playing until 6:00. If you find yourself free anytime after that, please come play. Your brothers are in trouble without you," Logan attempted to play the camaraderie card.

"No promises, but I'll come by if I can," he stated,

Jack arrived at Starbucks at 3:25 PM, captured a table with an umbrella outside and waited. Then he saw her exit her ice blue Hyundai Santa Fe. He smiled as she walked toward the sidewalk. She was every bit as beautiful now as she was before he had met her. He jumped up and greeted her at the gate.

They both sat down at the table and their conversation immediately flowed. Before they realized it, it was 4:10 and neither of them had yet to experience a cup of coffee.

"I'm so sorry. I invited you here for coffee and neither of us have had any yet. What do you like?" He asked, making a mental note of her preference.

"House blend is good. Maybe 4 splenda and 3 pumps of French vanilla? She stated but it came out more like a question.

Jack laughed, "Is that what you like or are you asking me?"

She returned the chuckle. "Jack, I'm a simple girl. Usually I go to 7-11 and I make my own. I never know how to order coffee here."

"Are you willing to try something new?" He asked.

"As long as it isn't spicy and does not contain anchovies I'm an adventurer," she advised.

"Okay, I can guarantee that you will be safe there. I'll be right back," Jack stated as he headed into Starbucks to place their order.

He returned a few minutes later and found Elizabeth on the phone…

"I know, I've missed you too Mark, I'll see you on Saturday," she stated as she watched Jack take his seat across from her. She listened as "Mark" continued talking.

"Okay, dinner would be great. You let me know; I'm looking forward to it. Bye," she ended the call and placed her phone back on the table.

"So, what do we have here?" She asked.

"It's Pike's Peak with three packets of splenda and 3 ½ pumps of caramel macchiato," Jack stated as he handed her the cup.

"Hmm, this is really good, thanks," she commented as she cupped her coffee in the palms of her hands.

They sat quietly for a few moments while Elizabeth smiled nervously, concerned by what had happened between Jack leaving and returning to their table that stifled their conversation.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, as she was enjoying herself more than she had expected to.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack responded.

"I don't know, can you?" Elizabeth replied, but quickly noticed the confused look on his face. "I'm sorry; that was teacher humor, but apparently it wasn't funny. What would you like to ask?"

"Who's Mark?" Jack asked as he held his breath while awaiting her answer.

"My Vet. Well actually, my dog's Vet," she stated as she glanced down at her phone before looking back at Jack. Seeing the look on his face she explained further, "Snitch has an appointment on Saturday morning for her check up and rabies shot. Mark was just calling to remind me."

"That's a Vet that really gets involved in his work. Don't the secretaries usually take care of the appointment reminders?" He delved further.

"I suppose so, but Mark and I have been friends since we were about 5 years old. He saw my name on the book and just wanted to call me so I wouldn't forget," she explained.

"Are you from Virginia Beach?" She asked, hoping to retrieve the comfortable ease of their prior conversation.

Jack's smile returned, "Yes, born and raised here. How about you?"

"Actually, I'm from Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, but I came to Virginia for college and never went home. So I call Virginia Beach home now," she responded.

Jack looked out into the parking lot before returning his glance to Elizabeth," May I ask you something?"

"Sure, what would you like to know?" She replied.

"Since you and Mark have been friends forever, I assume he is also from Ft. Lauderdale," he began.

"That's right. We met in kindergarten, and he and I went to UVA following high school. Is that what you wanted to know?" She asked.

"Are you two…I mean are you and Mark…"

"No…no, Jack I'm sorry. I guess I should have explained further. It's true, Mark and I have been good friends forever, but I have also been close friends with his wife, Mandy," Elizabeth explained. "I'm the godmother to their two kids."

Jack released a cleansing breath as the smile returned to his face.

Their ease of conversation returned, and although neither broached certain topics, they found themselves laughing, and thoroughly enjoying their time together.

Elizabeth glanced at her watch, 6:15, and suddenly became aware that Snitch was home alone, and most likely desperate to get outside. "As much as I would love to stay and talk, my dog is home and I really need to take her for a walk."

Elizabeth gathered her purse, phone and keys while Jack threw away their trash.

He walked Elizabeth to her car, "Thank you for meeting me."

"I had a really nice time, Jack. Thank you for asking me," she responded as she drew out her sentence wondering if he was going to make a move and ask her out.

When he didn't, she slipped into her car and headed for home to her faithful dog, Snitch. She pulled out of the parking lot, leaving Jack wondering to himself where his mind was and why he was standing alone without another date with the woman of his dreams.

Jack headed toward home, angry with himself, and worried about what she must think of him. They'd had a wonderful time, and for the most part, the conversation flowed without difficulty. It would have been logical for him to have asked her out, but "Oh, what must be going through her mind right now."

He pulled into his apartment complex and sat in his Jeep contemplating the phone call he was preparing to make. He fiddled with the buttons on his phone, as he worked through what he wanted to say in his mind.

Elizabeth walked into her apartment, energetically greeted by Snitch. She quickly took her down to the fenced in pet area to allow her to potty. They returned to their apartment where Elizabeth fixed their dinner. Both of them sat in front of the TV while they ate; Snitch having her usual kibble and Elizabeth with her boring microwave meal.

Following their dinner, Elizabeth grabbed Snitch's leash, stuck her keys in her pocket, locked her door and headed out for a walk.

Elizabeth's phone sat on the table vibrating as it announced a call from Jack. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was heading out of her apartment building and the voicemail clicked in…

" _ **Hi, this is Elizabeth; I can't get to my phone right now, but if you would like to leave me a message, and I'll get right back to you…" BEEP!**_

"Elizabeth, this is Jack. I don't know where my mind is. I don't like doing this over an answering machine, so please call me when you can," he stated before hesitantly hanging up.

Elizabeth rambled on about her time with Jack while Snitch was intent on sniffing everything in sight.

"He seems like a really nice guy and I think we had a good time. At least I had a good time, but he didn't ask me out, so what does that say?" Elizabeth bent down and looked directly into Snitch's eyes hoping for an answer.

"So he's not that into me, is that what you think?" she asked as Snitch looked up past Elizabeth to the bird whose wings were flapping in the tree.

"I know, I know, I told you after Maxx hurt me that I wouldn't let another man do that to me," she stated as they continued walking. "But does that mean that I don't open up myself to anyone? Okay, you're right, girl. If it is meant to be, it'll happen. You can't force something that isn't in the stars."

Elizabeth pulled up on the leash, "I know that things happen for a reason, but if I like him, do I just sit back and do nothing hoping he finds his way to me?" She laughed as she questioned herself, hoping that her four-legged companion would surprise her with the answer.

Not receiving the answer she wanted, or any answer for that matter, she released Snitch to play in the local dog park. There were none of the usual dogs present, but Snitch still appeared to be having a wonderful time, leaving Elizabeth alone on the bench to ponder life.

Jack initially went into his apartment, but felt edgy and in need of burning off some steam. So back to the precinct he headed with the thought that playing basketball may get his mind off of Elizabeth.

"I wasn't expecting you, Jack. Did you see your girl?" Logan asked.

"She's not my girl, Logan, and yes, I did see her," Jack responded, still finding it hard to believe that he watched her drive away without asking her on a real date.

Jack's teammates quickly realized that Jack's head wasn't in the game. He passed the ball to their opponent's point guard, committed several personal fouls, but the final straw came when he made a 3-point shot…for the other team.

"Time out," Logan yelled.

"Jack, what's the deal man? You have got to get your head into the game," Logan stated as he put his arm around Jack's shoulder and led him away from the others. "What happened?"

"Nothing, we had a great time," Jack responded.

"Great, so when are you taking her out again?" Logan pushed for more information.

"I don't know what was with my mind but I forgot to ask her out and then she was gone," Jack admitted.

"So call her," Logan remarked as he reached in Jack's bag and pulled out his phone.

"I called her earlier and got her voicemail. I'll call her when the game is over," he stated as he dropped his phone back into his bag.

"Jack, I think your game is over. We can't recover from the points that you're scoring for Braden's team," Logan stated as he took the ball from Jack's hands. "Sorry man but no girl is worth losing to the First Precinct guys."

Jack certainly didn't agree with Logan's statement, after all this was just a game, but his brothers in blue were depending on him. He shook it off, headed back out on the court and completely turned the game around. Each shot he took swished through the hoop and he quickly became the 'go to' guy on the court.

Following the game, Jack showered and changed before heading out into the parking lot.

"Hey, we're heading to Shakers for a beer. We pay up when we lose, so you have to come with us?" Sgt. Cal Braden mentioned.

"Thanks but I have something that I need to take care of," Jack stated.

"Jack it's still fairly early. Come with us for a celebratory beer and then you can call her. Besides, maybe she'll call you in the meantime. You don't want to appear too eager," Logan stated as he pulled Jack over to his truck.

The officers of the first and third precincts came together to celebrate a great game as the cheesy trophy, purchased by Sgt. Braden, was handed over to Jack as the unanimously voted MVP.

"I certainly never saw that coming, especially when you came in and scored more points for my team in two minutes than my guys did," Sgt. Braden and the other guys laughed. "I don't know what was on your mind, but we appreciated the help. At least it wasn't a runaway game."

As they left the dog park, Snitch still appeared energized, "I take it that you aren't ready to go home. Let's just keep walking then," Elizabeth stated as they continued toward the beach.

As they passed a pet friendly café, Elizabeth glanced into the patio area and saw several of her friends.

"Hey, I guess it's 'Macey Party Wednesday,'" Elizabeth giggled as several of her friends were playing a drinking game. "But where's Macey?"

"We had dinner at Stevie Ray's, and then many of the people had to head home. Sometimes it's nice not to have anyone waiting on you," Patty stated. "Join us."

A guy sitting next to Patty stood and offered his seat to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth. I don't believe that we've met."

It was evident that he was already intoxicated as his voice was louder than necessary, his speech was slurred, and he fell into Elizabeth as he stepped away from his seat. "No, I don't believe we have. I certainly would've remembered you, sweetheart," he stated as he flashed a glassy eyed smile. "I'm Adam, Patty's brother's cousin's friend," he stumbled poorly over the words.

"WOW, that's a mouthful," Elizabeth stated as she slipped back away from the table.

"Come on, let's dance," Adam somewhat demanded as he grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her toward the dance floor.

"Adam, stop. I have my dog. I really need to leave," Elizabeth remarked, certainly sorry that she took the time to stop and say hello.

"I'm just visiting for the week. Come on, beautiful…join us," he was frighteningly pushy.

"I don't have my purse with me. I wasn't planning on needing to stop anywhere that I needed money. So, technically I'm broke. My dog and I are going to head on home," she laughed nervously, sorry that Adam had now given her another reason to mistrust men.

"Your money isn't good here anyway. I've got you covered. No need to rush off," Adam stated.

Elizabeth looked at Patty, hoping to obtain some assistance with Adam, but she herself appeared to have consumed a bit too much wine. Elizabeth found the entire scene sad, and simply wanted out.

"Thanks so much for the offer, but I need to get back home. Snitch and I were just out for an evening stroll. You guys be careful," Elizabeth stated as she and Snitch quickly headed out to the sidewalk.

"Elizabeth…wait," she stopped and turned around to find Adam approaching her.

"I want you to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" He stated, his demeanor was pushy and he was not willing to accept 'no' for an answer.

Somewhat caught off guard she replied, "Thank you so much for asking, but I'm seeing someone right now, so I can't."

"I'm only in town for the week. I'm sure the guy would understand," Adam remarked as he held on to the parking meter for stability.

"I can't do that, but you have a nice night," she stated as she turned away.

Elizabeth had only walked a few steps when she felt something on her arm, and was quickly spun around. Snitch started barking and jumped between her and Adam.

As quickly as Adam had grabbed her, his hand was forcefully removed.

"Elizabeth, is everything okay?" Jack asked, surprised to have run into her on the strip.

She immediately wrapped her arm through his, "Jack, I didn't know that you were…"

"Hey, you must be her boyfriend," Adam snidely commented.

"Yes I am, is there a problem?" Jack asked as he carefully positioned himself in front of her.

Adam raised his hands up, "No, she said you two were dating, but I just thought we could have some fun while I'm in town."

Before thinking Jack's mouth opened and the words flew out, "If she's going to have fun with anyone, it'll be with me." Jack looked around as several people from their party stepped outside to see what was going on. "Can someone take care of him and make sure he gets home safely?"

The designated driver of the group stepped forward, "I've got him. I'm sorry ma'am. He's usually a nice guy."

Elizabeth removed her arm from Jack's and started down the street.

"Elizabeth, wait…I'm sorry; I didn't mean the crack I made about us having fun. I'm so sorry," Jack stated as he rushed to catch up with her.

"I'm so embarrassed, Jack," she stated as he trotted up and walked beside her.

"So, you told him we were dating?" Jack teased her.

"I didn't say you specifically, but thankfully you came up when you did," she clarified. "What are you doing down here?"

Jack advised that his third precinct team beat the first precinct in basketball, and the group had stopped in at Shakers for a beer. "Did you get my message?" Jack asked.

"What message?" Elizabeth asked as she slapped at her pockets, quickly realizing the she didn't have her phone. "I must have left my phone at home."

"You know, you should always have your phone on you in case you need to reach me to save you," Jack released a breath that came out in the form of a soft laugh.

"That's funny, but you are right. I always have it…well, almost always," she replied. "So, what was your message?"

"Come with me to my Jeep and I'll give you a ride home," Jack offered.

"Didn't you say you came down for a beer? So, have you been drinking?" She asked.

"I came down to celebrate our win, but I didn't drink," he assured her.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate a ride home. Oh, is there room for Snitch?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he promised.

They reached his Jeep and he opened the door for her…

"So Jack, do I have to wait to check my phone or are you going to tell me what you wanted?" She asked.

Before closing her door, he took a deep breath and began, "I had a great time with you this afternoon," he stated.

"I did too," she replied.

"Well then you wouldn't want to be considered a liar, would you?" He asked.

"Liar? What are you talking about?" She asked, obviously confused.

"Well, you did tell that guy that we were dating. So, I have a sure fire way to keep you from being branded as a liar," he stated with a warm smile that showed dimples so deep she could have easily forgotten her hesitancy and fallen into them.

"Jack, I didn't say you specifically, but I do appreciate you being concerned for my honor," she smiled back. "What do you suggest to keep my reputation intact?"

"Will you have dinner with me Friday night?" He asked as he felt his heart somehow resting in his throat as he awaited her answer.

"Obviously I don't want to be labeled as a liar, so I would love to have dinner with you," she responded as she told herself that he was different.

"So technically, we're dating, and you were telling the truth," Jack stated as his linked hands were draped over the door frame and his chin rested atop his entwined fingers.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, technically you'd be right."

Jack closed the door, slipped into the driver's seat and drove Elizabeth and Snitch to their apartment, located a short distance away.

The entire apartment complex was quiet as they pulled into the parking lot and he slipped into one of the visitor spaces. He put the Jeep in park, jumped out and opened her door.

"Thank you Jack for the lovely conversation today, the ride home and well, thanks for saving me tonight," she humbly stated as she made note of his gentlemanly nature.

Jack held out his hand, which she hesitantly accepted, as he helped her and Snitch out of the Jeep. "I had a wonderful time today, and I look forward to our date on Friday."

He walked her to her apartment, took her keys from her hand and opened her door. Jack placed the keys in her palm as his hand rested momentarily on hers.

He didn't know why, but he saw pain in her eyes, and he secretly promised to find out whom or what had hurt her so deeply.

"Thank you again for today." Jack turned to walk away. He had only ventured a few steps when he turned back around to see her closing her apartment door.

He smiled before calling out, "Elizabeth?"

She opened the door and stepped back outside.

From the middle of the empty hallway he stated, "Just so you know, I would have asked you out to dinner without the 'Liar' thing." He watched a smile return to her face before turning and heading down the hallway toward the elevator.

Before he stepped outside she called out to him, "Jack, just so you know, I would have said 'Yes' to dinner with you even without the 'Liar' thing."

"Good night," he stated as he headed out into the courtyard.

"Good night," she replied as she stepped back inside her apartment. She leaned her back up against the closed door and released a cleansing breath.

She glanced over at Snitch, "He is nice, and that smile is to die for, but…"

Snitch walked over and rubbed up against Elizabeth's leg before sitting down in front of her, "I know that I have not always been the best judge of character, but he seems so different from the others."

Elizabeth suddenly seemed disappointed in herself, "Okay, I promise not to get suckered in again."

Elizabeth walked back to her bedroom, grabbed her journal and returned to the den. Before taking a seat, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She grabbed Snitch a biscuit and walked back to the sofa. She pulled her legs up, drawing her knees in and encouraged Snitch to join her, which she did, following the consumption of her biscuit, of course.

She opened her journal and flipped to the first blank page…

" _ **Can you truly count on anyone but yourself? Is it possible to ever feel completely comfortable with someone; so comfortable that you know that each decision they make will have your best interests in mind? You trust them so much that there is no shadow of a doubt that their actions are genuine and contain no ulterior motives? You feel so at ease with them, knowing that they would never hurt you, but when it did happen, as it inevitably will, there would be no doubt that it was unintentional. How do you find such unconditional love; such true devotion, and once found, how do you let go of the fears, the apprehension, and the nagging memories of your poor past decisions?**_

 _ **I do want what others have; the healthy relationships that I see from my parents, family members and friends. However, do I have to change who I am and what I want to achieve it? In doing so, aren't I no longer being true to myself and simply accepting what is before me? Isn't that settling? Settling may be fine when choosing the difference between the ice blue and sky blue blouse, or the eggshell and beige wall paint, but in a relationship, settling will not bode well for long lasting happiness.**_

 _ **I do believe that things happen for a reason. We may not know the whys initially, if ever for that matter, as some things are best left unknown. However, do we simply sit back and coast on our ride through life? Do we accept whatever happens as our destiny without so much as lifting a finger to intervene? Don't we have a say in our future? 'Que sera sera, whatever will be, will be' may be a beautiful song, but does it mean accept the hand your dealt and don't fight for more? Mistakes of the past are meant to be corrected, hopefully never to rear their ugly head again. However, if we sit back and allow our fate to be completely decided for us, then I believe we have no one but ourselves to blame for the outcome.**_

 _ **Although I am a firm believer that some things are completely out of our control, we must also realize that our present and future decisions are made based on the experiences of our past. Replicating bad experiences is inevitable if we choose to turn a blind eye, preferring to move whichever way the wind blows, casting aside the responsibility that we should feel for the decisions we've made.**_

 _ **Finally, fear drives many of our decisions, holding us captive as we navigate through the intricacies of life. I am afraid, I won't deny that, but I am also intrigued, and I can only hope that fear will not be the ultimate winner here."**_

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3- Let Him Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 3- Let Him Go  
**

"Thank heavens it's Friday," Freja remarked as she walked with Elizabeth out into the parking lot.

"You know it. I love the kids, but sometimes you just have to live for the weekend," Elizabeth responded.

"Speaking of weekend, we're having a cookout and a bonfire tomorrow night. Hank has invited some of the guys from his office. Please come," she pleaded.

"I'm not if you are trying to set me up," Elizabeth advised.

Of course not; bring Jack…you are seeing him, right?" Freja asked.

Elizabeth smiled shyly, "We're going out tonight."

"Oh great, so invite him to my cookout tomorrow night," Freja strongly suggested.

"It may be too soon to ask him out, but I appreciate the offer," Elizabeth responded as she unlocked the door to her vehicle. "Have a great weekend."

"You too," Freja replied as Elizabeth drove passed. "If he's a nice guy, don't ruin this one…" she whispered.

Elizabeth walked in the door of her apartment and was greeted by an enthusiastic Snitch. "Come on Girl. I have just enough time to take you for a walk."

Elizabeth and Snitch made their way to the park for a little free play. As she sat on a bench in the fenced in play area she pulled out her phone.

"Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth blew out a disgusted breath as she pulled up her facebook account. "Just leave me alone," she stated sternly into her phone.

As she finished her sentence, her phone chimed, startling her…

"Working an accident on Virginia Beach Blvd. May be late…" Jack advised.

"That's fine, but would u rather do it another time…?"

"No, 2nite is good. I'll b there. I promise…"

"OK, just let me kno when u get off. Don't rush, I'm fine…"

"C U soon, hopefully…"

Elizabeth allowed Snitch to play a bit longer as it didn't appear necessary to rush home. She continued to flip through the new posts on facebook, before plugging in Jack's name.

"Hmm, no facebook page? That's odd. I thought everyone was on facebook," she thought to herself. "Is he hiding something?"

"Come on, Snitch. We've got to go," she yelled gaining the attention of her four legged friend.

Elizabeth arrived home, took a shower and relaxed on the sofa with a glass of wine, hoping to hear from Jack soon.

It was 7:30pm when Elizabeth's phone rang and Jack's picture appeared on her screen.

"Hello…" Elizabeth answered the call knowing it was Jack, but not wanting him to know that his contact information was already locked in to her phone.

"Hi Elizabeth, its Jack…"

"Hi Jack, is everything okay?"

"I'm sorry that I'm so late. Will you still have dinner with me?"

"Yes, come on over," Elizabeth stated as they said their goodbyes and she headed into the kitchen.

"Mmm, smells good," she remarked as she closed the oven door allowing the lasagna to finish cooking.

She walked back to her room and slipped into a pair of black jeans and her favorite Jade colored silk blouse. She brushed out her hair and touched up her makeup.

While looking at herself in the mirror she commented, "Calm down. It's just a date, and he's just a guy. Remember to keep your expectations low and you won't be disappointed."

She heard a knock on the door, "Hi Jack. Please come in."

"I'm sorry that I'm so late…oh my, what smells so good?" He asked.

"That would be dinner. Feel free to hang your jacket up in the closet. Would you like a beer or a glass of wine," She asked.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry; I didn't intend for you to cook dinner tonight. I just couldn't get away," he explained.

"Jack, its fine. I'm sure you're tired, so have a seat and I'll get you a…I'm sorry, did you want a beer or a glass of wine? I also have tea, coffee, soft drinks and water if you don't drink," she offered.

"A beer would be perfect, thank you," he stated as he took a seat on her sofa and glanced around, hoping to learn more about her by the items contained in her apartment.

"Hey Snitch," Jack stated as Elizabeth's faithful companion came out to investigate.

"Here you go," Elizabeth stated as she handed him a beer. "If she's bugging you, I can put her back in my room," she stated awaiting his response.

Snitch sat beside him as he petted her while they both watched the ending of Jeopardy, "No, she's fine."

"Good answer," she thought as she returned to the kitchen.

Elizabeth gathered the salad and various dressings and placed them on the table. She removed the lasagna from the oven, but returned the pan to brown the bread.

While she waited the few minutes for the bread to cook, she cut the lasagna and placed it on their plates. She opened the oven door and observed the golden brown bread inside. Instead of reaching for a mitt, she grabbed a dish towel, paying no attention to the fact that it was damp.

She grabbed the extremely hot pan and pulled it from the over.

"AAAAH," she screamed as the heat went through the towel and settled on the inside of her right pointer finger.

She dropped the pan on the counter as Jack rush into the room, "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing major," she was frustrated as she glanced down at her hand. I just burned my finger.

Jack led her to the sink and began running cool water over her finger, "How does that feel?"

"Better, thank you," she stated. She was embarrassed and gently pulled her hand from his.

He backed up slightly, changed the subject and offered to carry things out to the dining room table.

They sat across from each other during dinner and enjoyed general conversation. The topics were light, not terribly thought provoking, and didn't require the divulgence of much personal information.

"That was the best Lasagna that I have ever had. It wasn't necessary for you to cook, but I certainly enjoyed it," he stated as he helped to clear away the dirty dishes.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"Thank you. Do you need some help?" He responded.

"No, I have it. I'll be right out," she stated as she pulled two coffee cups from the cabinet. Within minutes two cups of coffee had been supplied by her Keurig machine and she loaded them onto a tray with two slices of cheesecake for dessert.

"I hope you like cheesecake," she stated as she sat the tray down on the coffee table and took a seat beside him

"WOW, you have really outdone yourself. I truly owe you a good meal now," he mentioned as his fork cut through the cheesecake and he brought a bite up to his lips.

As he pulled his fork away, a smudge of cheesecake remained on his lips. Without thinking, "You missed a little," she stated as her thumb gently brushed across his lip.

Her heart pounded as she surprised herself by her uncharacteristic boldness. "I'm sorry," she stated as she began to pull her hand back.

Jack took her hand and gently pressed his lips to her finger, removing any sign of the cheesecake from her skin.

There was music playing in the background but neither of them heard anything as their eyes were locked on each other. They were so close that they shared the same air as their breaths mingled.

Jack leaned in; his head told him that it was too soon, but all he could think about was her beautiful, sensuous lips and how much he wanted to kiss them. She wasn't backing away, so he could only assume that she was thinking the same thing.

His heart pounded; he had dreamed of this moment for months, and he prayed that he would not come across as too brazen or pushy. However, something in her eyes told him that she was willing to give "this" a try.

Just as his lips met hers, a clap of thunder broke through the silence of the evening, causing her to jump back.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his hand reached out to take hers.

Suddenly nervous, she smiled, "Would you like some fresh coffee?"

"No I'm fine. Thank you though," he replied as Elizabeth grabbed his cup and stood up. "Please Elizabeth, sit back down."

Sensing her nervousness, Snitch approached, "Do you need to go outside girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's raining; I'll take her so you don't get wet," he offered.

"That's sweet, but I can't ask you to do that," she responded.

"You didn't ask, I offered," he replied.

Elizabeth went to the closet and pulled out her umbrella, "I'll take her, but you can either come with us or I'll be back in a few minutes."

He grabbed his jacket and took the umbrella from her hand, "I'll come with you."

Initially it was raining when they stepped outside. However, by the time they reached the fenced in area it had stopped. Elizabeth released Snitch into the yard and closed the gate behind her. She walked back over and joined Jack along the fence line.

She left just enough space between them that reaching out to take her hand was awkward, so he asked, "Are you okay?"

"You make me nervous," she admitted.

"Me? I make you nervous? Why?" He asked while keeping his distance.

"I don't know. Maybe that's why I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Elizabeth, I won't hurt you," he stated as he watched her expression.

She shrugged her shoulders, tilted her head and released a quick breath through her nose that sounded much like a snicker, "Maybe not intentionally, but Jack, no one can make that promise. People hurt people all the time without intending to."

She continued in a whispered tone, "Still others hurt you and don't care." She turned away as her finger wiped away tears that had begun to fall.

She glanced back and observed the concern in his expression, "I'm sorry Jack; I didn't mean to bring down the evening."

"Snitch, are you ready to go back inside," she called out into the darkness of the pet area.

"Would you like to go back inside?" She asked trying to get up the nerve to invite him to the cookout at Freja's tomorrow evening.

"I'd like to, but I have to work tomorrow, so I guess I'd better go," he replied.

He walked with Elizabeth and Snitch back to her apartment, seeing her safely to the door. He leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek, "Is it okay if I call you?"

"I'd like that," she replied as she and Snitch stepped into her apartment and closed the door.

Elizabeth sat down on the sofa and released a frustrated breath, "Why do I let him still get into my head?"

Snitch jumped up on the sofa, curled up beside Elizabeth and rested her head in Elizabeth's lap. They both sat quietly; Snitch enjoyed the head rub, and Elizabeth was thankful for the opportunity to reflect, hopeful that situations of the past would not repeat themselves.

"You stay here, girl. I'll be right back," Elizabeth stated as she headed back to her bedroom. She returned a few moments later with her journal in one hand and a pen in the other.

She took her seat next to Snitch, opened her journal and attempted to convey her thoughts on paper…

" _ **I want to believe that I'm worthy of the truth; that my feelings are worthy of consideration, and that I am worthy of love. However, once you've been hurt and bits of your heart have scattered the universe, you tend to look at people differently. You don't open up quickly or fully; you hesitate to trust, and you question the motives of everyone. One bad apple truly does spoil your appetite for the whole bunch.**_

 _ **Not everyone is cruel; not everyone is heartless, but how do you tell the difference? How can you be certain that the person standing before you with the piercing hazel eyes, the dimply smile and who seems to exude kindness from every pore, will not be the next person to dance on your heart? Each time we are hurt, do we recuperate faster, or do we simply become colder, less feeling and more likely to give up without a fight?**_

 _ **You push people away, unintentionally or not, assuming that no one will love you, because it's easier than opening yourself up to the possibilities. You choose to guard your heart from the start, finding it easier than letting someone in and taking the chance of it being broken. You tell yourself that you're unlovable, because in the midst of all the words, fears, and emotions, the reality that someone would find you worthy terrifies you more than simply being alone."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and sat it on the table. She leaned over and laid her head on the pillow that was lying across the armrest. She had just closed her eyes when her phone chimed signifying a text…

"I'm sorry if I said or did anything 2 upset u 2nite…"

"You didn't…"

"Are you okay…?"

"I'm fine, Jack. It's not u…"

The phone was quiet for a moment before Jack responded.

"Are u giving me the brush off…?"

"Y would u say that…?"

"When some1 says it's not u…"

"No Jack. Just working thru something…"

"Is it OK if I call u now…?"

"Sure…"

Within seconds of sending her last text, her phone rang…

"Hi Jack," she stated as she picked up the phone on the second ring. "I'm sorry that my mood brought down the evening."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked.

"No, I appreciate the offer, but I think it's just something that I need to work through on my own," she stated.

"Well, I do owe you dinner," he confessed.

"Jack you don't owe me dinner," she replied.

"Maybe not, but I would like to spend some time with you," He added. "Will you go out with me Sunday night?" He asked. "I promise not to make it a late night for you. I'd just like to see you."

She glanced at her journal, realizing that it was filled with her attempts to release a multitude of emotions; the anger, the fear, the anguish, and the embarrassment, along with a spattering of laughter, joy and excitement.

She wanted to see if there was anything to him; was he different? Or would he turn out to be just like some of the other men she had known? She hated that she had allowed Maxx to harden her heart. She deserved happiness, but at what cost?

"Elizabeth, are you there?" He called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm here," she replied.

"Will you have dinner with me?" He asked again.

"Yes," she stated as she hoped that it was a decision that she could continue to live with.

"Okay then, it's a date. Is 6:30 good for you?" He asked.

"6:30 will be perfect. I'll see you then. Be careful tomorrow," she commented before they said their "Goodbyes" and hung up the phone.

Late Saturday afternoon Elizabeth was walking back from the beach with Snitch when her phone rang.

"Hi Freja. How are you doing?" She asked.

"Doing well. Just wanted to call and encourage you to come to my cookout and bonfire tonight," she stated, sounding somewhat insistent. "Bring Jack."

"He's working and I don't know what time he'll get off," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Well come alone. It'll be fun," Freja pushed.

"I don't know; it's getting late and I…"

"Stop with the excuses. I'll expect to see you here by 6:30, okay?" Freja demanded.

Elizabeth released a harsh breath, "Okay. Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Nope, just yourself," Freja stated.

"Okay, I'll be there," Elizabeth hesitantly agreed.

Elizabeth rushed home, took care of Snitch, hopped in the shower and then checked out facebook before heading to Freja's.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked herself before pushing the delete button for the second time in as many days on the same friend request. She checked again and couldn't find Jack on any form of social media, "That's just not normal."

She grabbed her purse, keys and phone and headed out the door. "You be good, Snitch. I won't be late."

Elizabeth pulled up to Freja's country home and observed the numerous cars parked along her long driveway.

"You did come. I had my doubts," Freja remarked as she approached Elizabeth and hugged her.

"You didn't give me much choice," Elizabeth released a soft laugh.

"Hey, Hank invited several men from work. They are bank professionals; quite the catch. Just mingle," she suggested.

"What are you doing? You promised that this wasn't a set up and you asked me to bring Jack, so what's going on?" Elizabeth shook her head back and forth.

"I just want you to find someone special," Freja remarked. "Besides, I…"

"You what? What have you done?" Elizabeth asked.

"I didn't do anything but I think you should know that I saw Maxx this afternoon," Freja admitted.

"Saw him? Where?" Elizabeth was shocked. "Last I heard he moved to Wilmington, NC."

"I was walking passed the ABC store as he was coming out," Freja stated.

"ABC store? I'm not surprised. Please tell me that you kept on walking. Don't tell me that you invited him," Elizabeth blurted out suddenly appearing like a deer caught in headlights.

"No, no nothing like that. But we did talk," she advised. "He asked if you were seeing anyone, and I told him you were."

Elizabeth was quickly perturbed with her dear friend, "Why did you talk with him? Why did you tell him anything about me?" She asked. "He lost his right to know anything about me a long time ago."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted him to know that you weren't sitting around waiting on him," Freja explained. "I thought you might like to know that he isn't dating anyone."

Elizabeth felt her stomach tighten, "Why would I want to know? Weren't you the one who told me to move on and not let what he did affect me? So he's not dating anyone; that doesn't keep him from…" Elizabeth took a deep breath trying her best to compose herself. "Never mind, I said a long time ago that he wasn't worth my time."

"Elizabeth, he had the best thing in his life when he had you…"

"Are you pushing him on me now? You never liked him," Elizabeth argued.

"Absolutely not. I still don't like him, but I'm a believer in Karma, and I want him to see that he didn't tear you down, that you have survived," Freja remarked.

Elizabeth swallowed hard as she attempted to control her rising anger, "Well, for your information, I barely survived. No, that's not true; I survived the loss of the relationship. My anger made losing him fairly easy. However, I question my survival of everything else he took from me; my ability to trust others; my ability to take chances, and most of all, my ability to open my heart and love again."

Elizabeth slung her purse over her shoulder, "I'm not much in a party mood. I think I'm just going to head on home."

Freja hugged her, quickly realizing that her meddling was not welcomed. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step in. I just know how much he hurt you; he seemed all smug and I just wanted him to know that you're okay without him."

Before she could leave, Freja's husband, Hank, snagged her and led her over to a group of people, many of which were single men from his office. Elizabeth was polite, as usual, but uncomfortable with the circumstances.

"Elizabeth, would you like some wine?" Dave offered.

"No thank you. I've got water," she stated as she held up her Aquafina bottle.

"They are playing some nice music. Would you like to dance," Geoff asked

Before she could decline the offer, her phone buzzed signifying a text, "I got off work early. Are you free 2nite…?"

"I'm at a cookout. Would you like to join me…?"

"Are u sure it's ok…?"

"YES…"

"Do I need to bring anything…?"

"No, just yourself…"

"Address…"

"1104 Margaret Drive in Chesapeake…"

"OK, I'll be there in about 30 mins…"

"So, do you want to dance?" Geoff asked again.

"Geoff, leave Elizabeth alone. She has a boyfriend," Freja boldly announced.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. You were here alone, and I just assumed…"

"Don't worry about it Geoff," Elizabeth assured him.

"Well, I'm sorry," Geoff apologized as he walked away and she observed him approach another woman.

As she glanced around, Elizabeth observed the pronouncement by Freja had the group of men backing away, mingling or pursuing other possibilities. As such, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Freja took Elizabeth by the arm and they stepped inside. Freja made certain that they were alone, "Please forgive me for earlier. I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries. I think that a part of me wanted to hurt Maxx for you…but I'm sorry."

Elizabeth hugged her, "I know you're sorry. I remember that you were almost as devastated as I was when it happened."

"Well, at least you hadn't gotten married," Freja remarked.

"Just not sure now that I ever will," Elizabeth replied.

"You'll find him. Who knows, the one you're meant to marry may be…"

"Jack, you surprised me," Elizabeth stated, hoping that he had not heard their prior conversation.

"Hi Jack, I'm Freja," she stated.

Jack stuck out his arm and shook Freja's hand, "It's very nice to meet you. You have a beautiful place here."

"Thank you," Freja stated as she glanced over at Elizabeth and smiled, acknowledging her approval. "You guys go get something to eat and drink. The bonfire will start up soon."

They walked over to the table and fixed hamburgers, placing them along with baked beans, cole slaw and veggies and dip on plates. Jack carried the plates and Elizabeth poured two cups of iced tea, as they took their seats over by the yet unlit bonfire and enjoyed their meal together.

"You look beautiful tonight," Jack stated with a smile.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself," she responded.

Elizabeth didn't know if it was deliberate or not, but everyone else remained away from the burn pile allowing her and Jack some alone time.

"I meant to ask you, I have tickets to the ODU football game next Saturday. Would you like to go?" He asked, observing her shiver slightly, he took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you Jack, but I don't want you to get cold," she mentioned as she started to remove his jacket.

Jack put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm fine."

"Yes," she stated.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well, if the invitation still stands for the football game, my answer is 'Yes,'" she advised, a pronouncement that brought a smile to his face.

"Great," he responded before taking their plates to the trashcan.

Their conversation remained somewhat casual until…

"It's a beautiful night," she mentioned as she snuggled into his jacket.

"It can't compete with you," he stated awaiting her response.

She turned to him and smiled shyly, "Are you flirting with me, Jack Thornton?"

"Absolutely not; I'm just being honest," he stated.

Jack began to talk as the music volume was cranked up. Elizabeth couldn't hear him, but thought she had done a good job reading his lips…

"Oh his lips," she thought. She sat by him joined by the many partygoers and attempted to process what he'd said and she couldn't help but to be disappointed. She had to admit, however, that she wasn't shocked. Most men she had met were like that, but she had initially thought better of Jack.

She smiled politely and realized that if she wasn't willing to play it loose with Jack, that acquaintance or possibly friend would have to do. "At least he's honest," she thought.

Hank and several of the other men gathered around the pile of wood, twigs, leaves, paper and other burnable trash as it was set on fire.

Assuming that he wanted something casual, she relaxed, "I guess I can be his friend."

They watched as the pile was engulfed in flames. As they stood by, many of those who came by themselves found someone to "hook up" with, which Elizabeth found to be sad. She imagined that what she viewed as loose morals may have been attributed to the free flowing alcohol, all of which was provided by those attending the party.

Freja and Hank provided the food, fire, music, and non-alcoholic beverages, with the exception of a few bottles of wine. However, what Elizabeth observed was beer on tap from the back of a pickup truck, and others too fancy to drink from a keg that chose to add liquor to the lemonade and sodas that Freja provided.

Elizabeth excused herself to go inside to the bathroom, leaving Jack sitting alone.

Crossing paths with Freja as Elizabeth entered the house and Freja left, they stopped and momentarily chatted.

"Freja, who are these people? They don't seem to be your type of friends," Elizabeth inquired.

Freja stepped back inside, "A lot of the men work with Hank, but the women are friends of the guy next door. Hank told him that they could come before he realized the can of worms he was opening."

"I'm embarrassed for them, but none of them, the men or the women seem to be phased by their actions," Elizabeth was obviously disgusted.

"Not that it makes it right, but a man isn't likely to turn it down if it's thrown in his face," Freja replied.

"You're right. I just wish that intimacy meant as much to them as it does to women," she stated as she looked out into the yard at the women dancing lasciviously. "Well, obviously I'm in the minority. Intimacy and love are more precious to me than they are to others."

"I'm so glad that Jack was able to come. He's really nice looking," Freja remarked.

"Don't get too excited. We just met and he is a man after all," Elizabeth replied.

"So what's that supposed to mean?" Freja asked.

"You know how the story goes; men only want one thing. If you don't provide it, they leave," Elizabeth stated what she considered to be the obvious.

"Elizabeth, just like you are nothing like those women out there, Jack may not be like those men," Freja held her by the shoulders and forced her to look out into the yard.

She added, "There are beautiful women all over the place and what is he doing? I'll tell you…He is on his phone playing what appears to be a video game, because he is not interested in what they are offering. When you're around he doesn't take his eyes off of you."

"Put your horse back in the barn, girl. I think he just wants someone to hang out with. He wants nothing serious. You know, something like friends with benefits," Elizabeth remarked. "I'm not interested in that, but I can be his friend without benefits," she and Freja giggled.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Oh, bathroom is free. We'll talk later…" Elizabeth stated as she rushed in and closed the door behind her.

"Oh dear sweet Elizabeth," she whispered, "You have no idea what you're doing. Please don't mess this up," Freja walked out to the bonfire and took a seat beside Jack.

"Nice party," he remarked as he looked up from his game and attempted to make casual conversation.

She turned to Jack and smiled, "You seem like a nice guy, Jack. Let me just cut to the chase… Elizabeth is a very special person, and I don't want to see her hurt again."

"Again? What happened?" He asked.

"It's not my place to say. If and when the time is right I'm sure she'll tell you. I just want you to know," Freja hesitated, but then continued, "If this is just a game to you, move along, because she's too good for that."

Jack was somewhat startled at the previously soft spoken Freja who appeared to be attacking him. "This is by no means a game. I like Elizabeth, and I'd like to get to know her better."

Freja stood from her seat with the intent to replenish several food bowls, but before leaving she stated, "Elizabeth doesn't trust very easily, so don't you dare hurt her…"

"Hi, did I miss anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Jack stated as he stood from his chair, "Just getting to know each other."

She took her seat next to Jack. He found her immediately focused in on the fire, possibly in an attempt to keep from staring at the new "couples" becoming quite friendly around them.

Elizabeth felt uncomfortable with what she considered to be inappropriate behavior from the various "hook ups" around her. She understood that her choice to remain a virgin until marriage was viewed as peculiar by many. However, she certainly never saw herself wrapped around a man that she had just met trying to suck the tongue from his mouth. Had they been couples that were dating, she may not have been so surprised. However, several of the men had been introduced to her earlier in the evening. She knew for a fact that they had come alone, and several of them had even approached her to dance or chat. Now to find them wrapped in the arms of a woman they had just met, barely coming up for air, she found to be appalling.

Jack watched her; she seemed to be mesmerized by the flames, "Elizabeth…Elizabeth…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me?" She asked not realizing initially how her comment sounded.

"That's a loaded question," he responded with a smile.

She laughed nervously, "We're friends Jack. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry, I mean, what did you want?" She asked as she fumbled over her words.

"You look uncomfortable here, and I know that I am. Let's go take Snitch for a walk, get some ice cream and just sit and talk. Is that okay?" He suggested.

"If that's all you want, that sounds good," she agreed as they walked inside to thank Freja and Hank and then headed for their respective vehicles.

"I'll meet you at your house," Jack stated as he closed her car door.

She rolled down her window, "I'll run in and grab Snitch; I'll meet you in the parking lot, okay?"

"Sounds good; drive safe, and I'll see you in a few minutes," he replied.

Jack followed Elizabeth out of the driveway, but was left behind when he caught the first red light. Elizabeth pulled into her apartment complex and ran upstairs to grab Snitch.

Elizabeth was busy hooking Snitch's leash and was paying no attention as she opened the door. Snitch jumped back and barked, drawing Elizabeth's attention to the hallway just outside her apartment.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm back in town and wanted to see you," he replied as he approached Elizabeth with his arms open, expecting her to fall into them.

Snitch took her usual spot in front of Elizabeth; her hackles came up and she continued to bark.

"Okay, you've seen me, now please leave," she demanded as she held tightly to Snitch's leash.

"You still have that damn dog?" He scoffed.

"She's the only good thing that came out of our…I don't even know what to call it," Elizabeth replied.

"We were in love, Elizabeth. I still love you," he stated as he reached out his hand to grab her arm.

She pulled away as Snitch began dancing about, clearly anxious with his advancements.

"Elizabeth don't you miss me? I miss you," he responded. "I am sorry about what happened."

"No, I don't miss you and you're only sorry that you got caught. Now please leave, I'm expecting someone," Elizabeth stated firmly.

"Are you dating someone?" He asked.

"It's none of your business. Nothing in my life is any of your business," she added.

She didn't want to know, but then again, she did, "Why are you here? I thought you accepted a job in Wilmington," she asked.

He stepped closer, causing the nervous level for both Elizabeth and Snitch to increase. "I tried to hook up with you on Facebook, but you didn't accept me."

"I don't 'hook up' as you put it. My social media account is for family and friends, and you are neither. Please leave," she begged.

Snitch's barking became incessant as Jack approached Elizabeth's apartment. Hearing a man's voice inside, he stopped and listened momentarily.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain. I've done nothing but think about you since that night," his voice was soft, trying desperately to pull her in.

"On that night I did what I should have done a long time before that; I left, and I have no intention of revisiting that relationship. I'm asking you again, please leave," she demanded.

Hearing her voice and her request that he leave, Jack opened the door that was already ajar.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Jack asked as he walked over and positioned himself in front of Elizabeth.

"Actually, you are," he announced.

"No, he was just leaving," Elizabeth stated.

There appeared to be a standoff as "He" turned to Jack, "I'm Maxx. Elizabeth and I are engaged, so if you don't mind."

Jack turned to look at Elizabeth who appeared horrified.

"Maxx, we haven't been engaged for a long time. Clearly your idea of being engaged and mine were totally different," she stated as her anger level was increasing.

"Maybe this isn't any of my business but…" Jack began.

"No it isn't, so why don't you just leave," Maxx yelled.

"I think you're the one who needs to leave. At this point you're trespassing," Jack advised.

"What are you, a lawyer?" Maxx asked.

"I'm a police officer and if you don't want to be arrested, I'd suggest you move along and leave her alone," Jack stated with a determined tone.

"Elizabeth sweetheart, you've lowered your standards," Maxx laughed.

"Stop it right now. I owe you no explanation. I'm asking you to leave; I don't want anything to do with you. If I ever meant anything to you, you'll just leave me alone," Elizabeth stated as her body began to shake and she wrapped her arm through Jack's for stability.

Maxx turned and walked toward the door, "I don't want you anyway. I just felt sorry for you."

Maxx glanced over toward Jack, "Is she sleeping with you?" He suddenly and inappropriately laughed. "Of course she isn't, we all know how pure she is. Oh, who do you think you're kidding? You're just a tease and…"

"I've heard enough," Jack stated as he approached Maxx.

"Hey, let's go get a drink and I'll tell you all about what you're getting yourself into with her," Maxx stated before he felt Jack's hand on his arm. "What are you doing?" Maxx asked as he swung with his free arm, catching Jack in the jaw.

Jack released Maxx's arm before drawing back and punching him in the face, dropping him to the ground. "Get up and get out or your next stop will be in the back of a police car facing a felony for assaulting an officer."

Jack grabbed the collar of Maxx's shirt, pulled him to his feet and dragged him toward the door, "Get out and don't come back."

Maxx fell out into the hallway as Jack closed the door behind him. He immediately turned to Elizabeth who dropped down on the sofa and rested her head in her folded arms. Snitch wound her nose through Elizabeth crossed arms trying desperately to reach her face.

He sat on the sofa but left some space between them as her body shook when the tears began to flow. He reached his arm over and rested it on her shoulder as he tenderly rubbed back and forth providing whatever comfort he could.

"Can I get you something?" He asked as he grabbed a box of Kleenex from the end table and placed them near her.

She said nothing and simply shook her head back and forth. A few moments later, she took a deep breath, and plucked several tissues from the Kleenex box as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Okay, you can go ahead and laugh, I'm used to it," she sadly remarked.

"Laugh? What am I supposed to laugh at?" He asked her.

"I'm a freak of nature," she stated. "I'm a 28 year old virgin, born 100 years too late. I've seen the expression before, Jack. When men find out that little tidbit of information, they can't get away from me fast enough."

She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm used to it; it's nothing new to me. I'm not normal. Those women tonight…I can't be like that, I'm sorry."

"Normal is overrated. Besides, who said that what I was looking for was someone like that?" he quickly added. "I know we just met Elizabeth, and you don't know me, but I'd like you to. I hope you'll give us a chance."

She stood from the sofa and started for the door, "It was very nice meeting you Jack, and I appreciate you coming to my defense, yet again. But you're free to go, I'll be fine," she mentioned as she looked away from him. "I'm sure that even as friends, this isn't what you signed up for."

"Are you giving me the brush off without even giving us a try?" He responded.

"I would think you'd be bolting for the door," she stated as she opened her door.

"Do you see me bolting?" He asked as he stood up but didn't move from the sofa.

Elizabeth looked up; her eyes were red, and the previously fallen tears stained her cheeks. "Jack, I'm sure that I, that this, is not what you want. Even for a friend it's emotional and probably not worth hanging around for."

Jack arched his eyebrows and pursed his lips as he approached her, "So now you're making decisions for me? Are you saying that you don't want to see me?"

"Jack, we can be friends. I can't give you what you're looking for," She advised.

Jack looked confused, "Elizabeth we just met; how do you know what I'm looking for?"

"It seems to be the same thing that all men are looking for. Tonight at the bonfire was a prime example," she explained as she stood by the door, part of her wanting him to leave but the other part hoping that he'd stay.

"Have I been anything but respectful to you?" He asked.

"No, of course not," she quickly responded.

"You have made several remarks putting me in the friend's zone. I thought I had been very clear; although being friends is necessary, I would like to see where this goes."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to be confused, "Jack, I heard what you said at the cookout," she stated as she began to repeat the words that had been spinning in her head… "Elizabeth, I'm just looking for some company; I don't want anything serious. I just want us to have some fun together."

"Now I'm laughing," he responded. "That's nowhere near what I said."

"What did you say? She asked.

He tentatively reached out his hand to take hers. She glanced down observing his gesture before pulling her hand away. She then returned her eyes to his.

"I said that I enjoyed your company and that I was willing to take things as slow as you were comfortable with, but that I wanted to get to know you better," He stated as he observed a hesitant smile appear on her face.

"WOW, I need to brush up on my lip reading," she stated as she closed the door.

Jack reached out his hand. Hesitantly she placed hers on top of his as he closed his fingers gently around her. "Elizabeth, please relax. I'm not going to say that a physical relationship isn't important, but to those people tonight, if they hooked up, that was sex. I'm looking for more than that, something deeper, something special…and I can wait."

"So, may I go with you to walk Snitch? If you want to talk, we'll talk. If you don't, we won't," he stated as he opened the door for them.

They made their way down the street to the local dog park. Although it was late, Elizabeth was well aware of the switch on the pole which turned the lights on. She let Snitch go and they took a seat at one of the picnic tables.

Both were initially quiet as he decided to allow her to lead any conversation. He continued to hold her hand, lending his support in this simple gesture as he felt her thumb rub along his skin.

To his dismay, she suddenly released his hand and stood up from the bench. "Jack, can we talk?"

He smiled, attempting to lighten the mood, "I don't know, can we?"

She laughed, "Teacher humor. It wasn't funny when I said it and it isn't really funny now."

"Maybe just a little funny; what would you like to talk about?" he replied.

She took a deep breath, "Maxx. I'd like to explain to you what happened."

"I'm listening," He stated as he swung his legs around the bench so he could face her.

He allowed her to walk as it was obvious that she was nervous.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and was carried back to a time ten months ago when she felt her world cave in upon her.

"Maxx and I started dating two years ago. Initially, no actually until we broke up I thought everything was wonderful. He treated me better than I ever dreamed possible…no, that's not right. I guess what I didn't know didn't hurt me, so I was oblivious to so much."

Elizabeth looked off into the distance before returning her gaze back in Jack's direction. He remained quiet as she gathered her thoughts.

"I decided a long time ago that there was a difference between having sex and making love, with the former being mostly between those who cared very little about themselves. As I got older, I understood more of the difference between the two, and knew that I was not giving that part of myself away until I got married."

She was on a roll; she took a breath and continued, "In high school I dated, but truly most of the boys were high on hormones and only interested in one thing. If you gave it up you developed a reputation, and if you didn't, they made up stories in order to save their reputation."

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" She asked.

"If you want to tell me, then I want to listen," he replied.

She stepped up on the bench and sat down on the table top as Jack moved up to sit next to her.

"Maxx and I met in our senior year of college. He seemed different than the others. We didn't date, but were friends, and I confided in him. He appeared willing to get to know me and didn't laugh at my desire to remain a… well you know," she seemed embarrassed.

Jack smiled warmly, "Elizabeth, 'virgin' is not a bad word. It's something to be proud of."

She smiled back before casting her eyes at the ground. "We didn't date at all in college. As a matter of fact I assumed that he wasn't interested in me in that way. Two years ago we met again at an education conference in Charlottesville. I was teaching and he was an elementary school assistant principal."

Without taking a break other than to breathe she continued, "We started dating almost immediately. He didn't push me to sleep with him, and I felt comfortable, you know like he was willing to get to know me on a deeper level."

"Are you okay?" He asked as she pulled a Kleenex from her pocket to dab at her eyes.

She shook her head up and down before continuing, "I met his family and friends and he met mine. We were engaged about a year ago and were in the process of planning the wedding."

"Snitch, where are you?" Elizabeth called out as Jack took her hand.

"She's over by the bushes; she's fine. Please continue," he encouraged her to release her feelings.

She released a harsh breath, "I should have known that there was something wrong. He pushed me away from my friends and was rushing for us to get married quickly." She shook her head and laughed softly as she remarked, "I naively assumed that he wanted to get married because he couldn't wait any longer to make love to me."

"You were wrong?" He asked.

She added, "Apparently. I don't know why he wanted to marry me, He obviously didn't love me."

She took a moment as she remembered being sad initially at the loss of the relationship. She then recalled the guilt she felt at pushing him into another woman's arms.

She glanced back at Jack and realized that he was patiently waiting for her to continue. "Maxx had an Administrator's conference to attend and invited me." She pointed her finger at him, "Jack don't look at me like that. He got me my own room. But I have to say that I contemplated… never mind."

"Contemplated what?" He asked.

"We were almost married after all. It just seemed logical that we should be sleeping together," she stated as if she was trying to convince herself.

Jack found himself hanging on her every word, "So what happened?"

"I had a staff obligation myself, so I couldn't go. Maybe that was God's way of watching out for me, I don't know. Well anyway, I got away earlier than I thought so I headed to Charlotte to surprise him."

She released his hand as she shook them, almost as if they were asleep. Her knees were bent and her legs rocked up and down as she rolled from the ball to the heel of her feet.

"Don't say anymore if you don't want to; It's okay," he assured her.

"No, I've come this far. I've never told anyone, well, except Freja. My parents don't even know what happened." She closed her eyes, took another deep breath, and continued on, "I went to the resort and assumed that I would need to secure a room, but he had forgotten to cancel mine."

She started to twirl the birthstone ring she wore on her right hand, smiled nervously and then added, "I put my stuff down and then headed to his room to surprise him."

Elizabeth was embarrassed that she had allowed herself to be so horribly deceived, almost giving him that private part of herself that she had held so tight for her entire life.

Jack could see the tears beginning to well in her eyes. He wanted to hold her; to tell her that not all men were so cruel, but he was afraid to touch her. They hadn't known each other that long, and he was just thankful that she felt comfortable baring her soul to him. Maybe she just needed someone to release it to; to allow her to finally push past the hurt and anger so she could move on.

"So this is where I realized what a fool I was for all of that time," she remarked.

Snitch barked at something in the bushes, momentarily diverting Elizabeth's and Jack's attention.

Elizabeth blew a quick breath out of her mouth. "Oh, that scared me."

"I won't let anything happen to you," he stated before reaching over and taking her hand.

"Jack, I want to believe that you mean what you say, but people lie all the time; people get hurt all the time, and people let you down all the time," she commented.

Jack released a frustrated breath, "You don't really know me, I understand that, but give me a chance. I'll show you that I am nothing like those men you saw tonight."

Elizabeth seemed sidetracked as she looked off into the distance.

"Do you feel like finishing?" He asked, knowing that she had come so far and releasing all of her demons may allow her to move on.

She couldn't maintain eye contact; looking down she continued, "I knocked on the door. I was so nervous wondering if this was the right time or if I should wait. I felt so bad because we had been engaged for a year and I thought that maybe not giving him that part of myself was not fair. And then he answered the door."

Jack's heart sank as he saw the tears fall in a steady stream. She did nothing to stop them or to remove them as they fell. He assumed that possibly it was her way of allowing the hurt to wash away, hopefully leaving her body forever.

"What happened, Elizabeth?" He asked, feeling his own body tighten up and wishing that he had taken care of Maxx earlier.

"He didn't hurt me; well not physically," she quickly stated. "He was intoxicated when he answered the door, wearing only a towel around his waist and a naked woman draped over his shoulders."

Her breathing became more rapid and shallow as she continued, "I guess we were both surprised. He took no responsibility and simply accused me of forcing him to look elsewhere to satisfy his needs. I even believed him for awhile."

She looked up as her eyes were drawn to the full moon in the sky as she began to ramble, "I couldn't sleep at night. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him with her. I wondered if it was my fault. I wasn't fair to him, always keeping him at a distance. I mean if I have slept with him then I would be married. I drove him into her bed."

"Elizabeth, everyone is responsible for their own actions. You don't force someone to do something; they do it because it is their choice," he reminded her.

"I threw his ring at him, went back to my room, ordered one of everything on the room service menu, because it was tied into his account, and then I left. I haven't seen him since then until tonight," she stated.

"How long had he been seeing her?" Jack asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but from what I understand, not very long. However, she was just one in a very long string of women with whom he'd had affairs. Fact is, he didn't need to sleep with me; he had women all over that entertained him."

She threw her hands up in a sign of frustration, "I don't know why he wanted to marry me. He could have any woman he wanted, so why hold on to me?"

"You were the one thing that didn't come to him freely. Those other women fell into bed with him, it was no challenge. You, on the other hand were a challenge," he advised, expressing his male perspective.

"Is that what I am to you, a challenge?" She asked.

"Elizabeth," he stated softly and with more sincerity than she believed she had ever felt before, "I don't play games. I'm scared to open myself up too, but I'm more afraid of not doing it and realizing that I was wrong."

"But now that you know the good, the bad and the ugly, I can't imagine you would want to stay around," she stated as she watched his expression.

Jack looked so sad. After taking so long to meet her, he didn't want to let go, not yet. "Elizabeth, we haven't known each other long and I understand your hesitancy. But there's something here, something special," he stated, using his hands to motion between them.

Jack reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently, "If you tell me that you don't want to see me, I'll have to accept that. Please don't let your fear keep you from giving us a shot at something that could be what we both need; what we both want."

Before she had time to think, he added, "Elizabeth, everyone has baggage, some have more than others. Just so you know women don't hold the monopoly on getting hurt. It does happen to men too."

"You were hurt too?" She asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to tell. I thought she loved me, and apparently she didn't. She found someone else that she wanted more; she just neglected to tell me first," he stated attempting to make a joke out of it.

"Did you love her?" She asked.

"I thought so. Funny thing is that after I dealt with the shock, I moved on, so I couldn't have been too upset with the loss, right? That has to mean something," he elaborated.

"I'm so sorry Jack," she whispered before slipping away to gather Snitch.

"It's okay; we weren't meant to be, and in the long run, I'm lucky that it happened. Obviously she was not who I needed in my life, just like Maxx was not who you needed in yours."

"I can't guarantee anything Jack, but knowing what you know, if you are still willing to see where this goes, I guess I'd like to take the ride with you," she admitted.

"I can't ask for anything more than that. We owe it to ourselves to take the chance," he suggested.

"Does the offer for ice cream still stand?" She asked.

"Of course," he replied as he reached out his arm and she willingly took hold of his hand.

"Come on Snitch… Jack is buying us ice cream."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4- Trust is the Glue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 4- Trust is the Glue**

Elizabeth sat in the front pew of Aragona Baptist Church as the Youth Choir sang. She thought back to her teenage years in Ft. Lauderdale; she was popular in high school, and active in her church. She smiled at the uncertainty of life as she recalled being positive that she would have a successful teaching career, a wonderful husband, and several beautiful children by this age. "I guess one out of three isn't bad," she thought.

She snapped back to the present and settled in as Reverend Culpepper spoke. She hated to say it, but most times she found herself daydreaming during at least a portion of his sermon, but not this time. She locked in on every word as he discussed "Trust is the adhesive of life."

She listened intently as he discussed the difference between the game Jenga, a test of skill using wood blocks with no glue, and the construction of a brick house, using cement to seal everything together.

Reverend Culpepper continued, _**"Trust is the adhesive of life; the most important ingredient for effective communication, and it is the foundation principle that holds all relationships together."**_

Elizabeth glanced around and it appeared that a majority of the congregation was as enthralled in the words he was speaking as was she. She continued to listen…

" _ **Look around you; think of someone you know and trust,"**_ Reverend Culpepper suggested. _**"As you picture that person, ask yourself why do you trust them? More than likely you will say that they have proven themselves to be trustworthy. But really, what do we mean by that?"**_

He continued, _**"As children, the people in our lives set the stage as they earn our trust for their consistent actions over time. If we experience love, compassion, fairness, reliability, dependability and support, these ingredients will make up the glue of trust."**_

She thought how right Reverend Culpepper was when he stated that _**"Unfortunately as adults we encounter individuals and situations which try desperately to weaken our glue, often making it difficult to trust others, simply because we are afraid to try."**_

Elizabeth thought about her close family ties; the strong adhesive that developed as a result, and her need to completely resolve issues that had weakened some of her glue of trust.

Feeling as though Reverend Culpepper was speaking to her, she raised her hand to her cheek and wiped away a few tears that fell. She continued to listen, feeling the need to hear each and every powerful word.

Reverend Culpepper left the pulpit and began to walk across the stage, _**"Obviously when we visualize those we trust we don't think 'when I need you, you may come, but you may not; you may not always protect me or my reputation, your interest in me is purely selfish, and I'm sure you'll leave once you obtain what you want.' Trusting someone means that you feel that they will always have your best interests at heart; they will honor their commitments to you, and their word is golden."**_

Reverend Culpeper's voice became stronger, _**"But we are also human, and we make mistakes. Much like the old saying, 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me,' we must realize that trust can take a long time to achieve, but can be lost in a heartbeat. By no means should you ever think that you can talk yourself out of situations that you behaved yourself into."**_

Although he made no eye contact with her, Elizabeth was more certain than ever that Reverend Culpepper was speaking directly to her. She glanced around and observed inquisitive looks on most of the congregation, leading her to believe that she wasn't the only person with trust issues. She took a deep breath as his sermon came to a close…

" _ **While trusting does make us vulnerable, we miss out on a great deal of joy that God desires for us if we choose not to try. We were created by the Almighty for relationships based on trust and forgiveness. We may find that it takes longer to trust, but you should never allow your fear to steal your joy for life and for love. With God's help, you can trust again."**_

Following the church service, Elizabeth drove home, as the sermon continued to spin in her head. Never before could she recall a message so powerful and relevant, leaving an indelible impression that was not likely to fade any time soon. She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, found her journal and returned to the sofa. She opened her book to the next blank page and began to convey her innermost feelings and thoughts on paper…

" _ **Taking chances leaves you feeling as though you are jumping in blindly, with the control of the outcome often in the hands of another. Although you can predict what will be the result, what will happen in the end is only a guess. With each and every choice a decision is made, some are good, and some are bad, but either way, lessons are learned.**_

 _ **Mistakes are inevitable, intentional or not, we all make them. We aren't perfect; we are flawed, and we don't have the ability to go back in time to erase the hurt feelings or keep ourselves from suffering a broken heart. The emotional pain which engulfs our bodies can be paralyzing, so much so that even the simple natural act of breathing can be difficult.**_

 _ **We wonder what we could have done differently; were we misled, were we blinded by our own dreams or visions of what we expected, or did we simply accept what was presented before us as what was to be?**_

 _ **We all have options, and we all can learn from our mistakes, hopefully never to replay them. As difficult as it may seem at the time, making mistakes does not define us. However, how we handle the aftermath does!"**_

Elizabeth grabbed Snitch's leash. Raced her to the door and headed for the beach.

They walked to the only area along the strip that allowed dogs. Surprisingly there were only three other dogs there, a Golden Retriever, a Beagle, and a Plott Hound.

Elizabeth released Snitch from her leash and took a seat on a nearby bench. She watched Snitch run to the waterline then back away as the waves crashed to shore.

"Hi, I'm Ben and this is Apollo," a guy sat down on the other end of the bench with his Golden Retriever.

"Hello Ben…hi Apollo, I'm Elizabeth and the black seal out at the water in my girl, Snitch," Elizabeth replied.

Ben released Apollo from his leash, "We're new here; is it always so empty?"

"Actually, I rarely come down this far. Generally we just walk on the boardwalk," she stated. "It's such a beautiful day and this park was calling to us," Elizabeth responded with a soft laugh.

"Do you live nearby? Ben asked.

"Not too far away. It's a nice area; you'll enjoy it," she promised.

"I'm from the Midwest, so even being this close to the water is different for me. I love it; that's why I wondered why not many people were here," he explained.

"I guess it's one of those things where you rarely visit the places that are so close to you," she mentioned.

"Go play, Apollo. We need to leave soon," he stated as he shooed his dog out into the open area.

Snitch came to check on Elizabeth and she and Apollo sniffed each other before running off to play together.

"Looks like Apollo found him a friend. Did your family move out here with you?" She asked.

"No, not yet. My girlfriend had taken a job as a teacher at a junior high school in Raleigh, so she's tied into her contract at least through this school year," he advised.

"Well, Raleigh isn't that far away from here. At least you can visit each other," she remarked. And he nodded in agreement.

"I've only been here since the middle of the week. What is around that's fun?" Ben asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "You know, what's wonderful is that you have the water, but within a few hours you can get to the mountains. There are museums, sports facilities, beautiful parks…I mean there are so many things to do that you should never be bored."

"Sounds nice, but it's no fun to do those things alone," he replied sadly.

"All the more reason for your girlfriend to visit frequently," she responded.

There was a lull in the conversation until Elizabeth spoke up, "Where are you working?"

"I'm an Assistant Principal at Princess Anne Elementary School. Well, I will be when I start tomorrow," he explained.

"Are you taking Angela's position while she is out on maternity leave?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do you know Angela?" He asked.

"Yes, I teach first grade there," she responded. "WOW, I'm surprised that they would bring someone in for such a short time."

"Don't say anything, but she's not planning to come back. Apparently she's decided to stay home with her baby," he advised.

"Oh my, I had no idea, but don't worry, I won't say anything," Elizabeth promised.

"Well, welcome Ben…I mean Mr.…" she began.

"Marquette…Ben Marquette, but please, I'm still just Ben," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you 'just Ben.' I'm Elizabeth Thatcher," she completed the formal introduction. "Well Ben, I guess Snitch and I better get going."

"Do you have any plans tonight?" He asked.

"Actually I do," Elizabeth responded quickly. "But I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Come on Snitch; it's time to go home," she called out.

"Maybe sometime we could go out and you could show me around town," he suggested.

" _ **Think Elizabeth…**_ " her mind started spinning. "I think maybe when your girlfriend comes into town my boyfriend and I could take you two out and show you around."

"So you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

As if on cue her ringtone for Jack sounded… (Arms by Christina Perri)

" **I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home"**

She held up her phone, "Sorry, it's Jack. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

She grabbed her leash, "Come on, Snitch… Hi Jack."

"Bye Elizabeth. I'll see you tomorrow," Ben called out as she walked away.

Elizabeth turned around and waved, but said nothing else.

"Who was that?" Jack asked.

"It's ironic; there is hardly anyone here at the park by the beach, and I meet Ben Marquette…" she began.

"Ben Marquette? Who is he?" Jack asked.

"I was telling you Jack. He's taking over as Assistant Principal at my school. Small world, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yea small," he responded.

"Are we still going out tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, you pick the place," he stated.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Just let me know if I need to dress up," he replied.

"Well, if it's my choice there is no need to dress up," she advised.

"Are you sure? I want it to be special," he added.

Elizabeth released a soft laugh, "Jack, don't you know it's not where you go but who you're with that makes the moment?"

"Okay, I'm game. What time would you like me to pick you up?" He asked.

"Are you busy now?" She giggled.

"I'm getting ready to leave the precinct. I can be there in about 30 minutes. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Absolutely…and Jack?"

"Yes…"

"I'm looking forward to seeing you," she smiled and although he couldn't see her, the tone of her voice expressed her excitement.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you too," he responded.

Much to Snitch's dismay, she and Elizabeth jogged home, "Come on girl; pick up the pace."

They rushed in the door and Elizabeth jumped in the shower. As she stepped out and wrapped her hair in a towel, she heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming," she called out.

Elizabeth opened the door, concerned about the towel wrapped around her head, and completely forgetting about the towel covering her body. She hesitantly opened the door with her hand on her head, initially drawing his attention upward.

However, the white towel wrapped around her tanned body was hard for him to resist as his eyes quickly scanned her body.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she stated as her hands and arms attempted to cover her body as if she were standing before him naked.

"I can wait outside if you'd prefer," he commented.

"Jack, don't be silly. I'll be out in a few minutes," she stated as she disappeared into her room.

Jack sat on the sofa listening to the hum of the blow dryer in the distance thinking how he could get used to that sound; how he could get used to her.

Jack waited for an additional 15 minutes before he heard the door open and she stepped out into the hallway. She appeared wearing a pair of stonewashed blue jeans, a lightweight teal sweater, tennis shoes, and her hair pulled up into a ponytail. He smiled as he thought to himself that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't ready," she remarked.

"That's okay. Snitch and I took the time to get to know each other," he advised. He stood from the sofa and walked toward the door, waiting patiently as she gathered her purse, tote bag and keys.

She turned off her cell phone and slipped it into her purse, "Are you ready?"

"You look beautiful," he stated as he opened the door.

"Thank you," she stated as she blushed and turned her eyes away.

"So, where are we going?" He asked.

"Don't forget, you said that I could choose," she reminded him.

"I know," he replied as his eyebrows arched and his head tilted slightly. "Are you into some kind of weird food?"

"No, nothing like that," she stated as she directed him down the highway. "Take a left at the next stoplight."

"Okay," he stated as he attempted to visualize the eating places that were located in the shopping center. Pulling in he saw a grocery store, drug store, Chinese restaurant and a Subway.

He glanced over to her, "Okay, where to?"

"Subway…is that okay?" She asked, suddenly concerned that this would be considered a stupid idea.

Jack couldn't help but to be a bit disappointed. He had hopes of going somewhere nice and quiet, allowing them to talk, and get to know each other better. However, he had told her to choose, so he gladly parked his Jeep and they went inside.

Jack ordered a foot long combo sub with lettuce, tomatoes, green peppers, mayo, mustard and salt and pepper. Elizabeth ordered a 6" ham and cheese sub with lettuce, tomatoes green peppers and honey mustard. Neither one chose to add onions just on the chance that there may be a kiss or two during the evening. They grabbed their chips, cookies (oatmeal for her, chocolate chip for him), their bottles of water and he headed for a booth.

"Oh no, Mr. Thornton; we're heading to a special place. I thought we could go somewhere and talk. That is unless you'd rather stay here," she offered a suggestion and was hopeful that he would play along.

Jack gathered their subs, chips and cookies while she carried their water and they headed out into the parking lot.

"Okay, I'm pretty familiar with everything around here. Where are we going?" He asked.

"Are you familiar with the park at Lake Standish?" She asked.

"There's a park at Lake Standish?" He laughed.

"I take that to mean that you aren't familiar with it," she responded. "You don't know what you're missing. It's quiet and beautiful and you get the most incredible view of the sky and the stars after the sun sets."

"It sounds beautiful. I guess I just haven't had anyone to share it with before," he replied.

Jack followed her directions reaching Lake Standish and pulling into a space in an otherwise empty parking lot. "WOW, how did you find this place and why is no one else here?"

"Freja and I used to ride bikes through the neighborhood, and somehow took a wrong turn once and ended up here. It's more active during the day with people fishing and such," she stated as she pulled a blanket from her tote bag.

"You came prepared," he remarked.

"I guess that's the Girl Scout in me," she replied with a smile.

They sat down on the blanket by the water; each one feeling comfortable with their companion, yet a bit nervous with how to proceed. Each one wanted to know about the other, making mental notes of any important information that was gleaned.

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"Certainly; my life is an open book," she stated. "But if you ask me something, I get to ask you something in return, okay?"

"That seems more than fair," he responded

"Is anything off limits?" She asked.

"Not with me. I'll answer anything," he replied.

"You say that now, but you haven't heard my questions," she joked.

He responded with his own laugh, "Well, just remember that whatever you ask, I can counter with my own question next."

"Well, you did say that you wanted me to get to know you. I just want you to get to know me on the surface, so nothing in depth, okay?" She remarked, totally kidding, but she could see his surprise.

"Really? That's not fair," he disappointedly replied.

"I'm just kidding, Jack. If we're going to see where we go with this," she began as her hands motioned between the two of them, "feel free to ask me anything."

"Okay, when is your birthday?" He asked.

"That's an easy one…May 11, 1989. My turn, what's your favorite color?" She countered.

Jack sat for a second assuming initially that she would be asking hard questions, and this certainly was not. "I never really thought about it, but I guess it would be blue. And yours?"

She smiled, "That's easy…green, any shade but lime."

"What's wrong with lime?" he asked as he looked down at his t-shirt which contained that color.

"Wait, that's not fair; you've asked two questions in a row. It's my turn," she advised. "Where did you go to school?"

"I went to First Colonial High School and then did the community college route. I finished my Bachelor's degree at Old Dominion University."

"You follow them in football; did you play?" She asked.

"Wait, that's 2 questions. It's my turn. Why don't you like the lime shade of green?" He asked

"No reason. I guess I don't think it looks that flattering on me, so I steer clear of it," she remarked.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked.

Still feeling comfortable with the fluff questions, he easily answered, "I have a younger brother. He works over at the shipyard."

"Going back to lime…I think you'd look beautiful in anything you wear," he stated as his eyes never veered from her, watching for any change in her expression. Observing a shy glance and soft smile he continued, "How about you…any brothers or sisters?"

"Two, one older and one younger. My younger sister, Julie, and I are very close. My older sister and I, not so much," she advised.

"Did you have pets growing up?" She asked. "You know, I do want to know the answer to that question, but I think we're both dancing around other subjects."

"What subjects," he asked.

"Did you always want to be a police officer?" She asked.

"Really? That's what she's dying to know?" he thought to himself. "I think so, well at least from as far back as I can remember. My dad was a detective and I admired him so much. I guess I like the idea of helping people in their time of need, but also the excitement that comes with the job."

Observing her cast her eyes out onto the water, he placed his hand on hers, squeezing gently he drew her attention back to him, "Elizabeth, is that really what you want to know?"

"I have to be honest with you, Jack," she started to respond.

"I want you to feel like you can be honest with me Elizabeth, just like I want to be honest with you," he replied.

"Does this scare you?" She asked.

"What? Us? He replied.

"I mean, not that we're an 'us' yet, but if we did become one, doesn't it scare you?" She asked.

"I'm more afraid of letting you walk away before we give this a chance," he signaled between the two of them with a flip of his hand.

"Okay, then I have a confession to make…" she stated as the words seemed to get caught in her throat.

"It can't be that bad, Elizabeth. What is it?" He asked, noticing that she seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Today at the park, Ben, never mind, I think I just read the situation wrong," she stated.

"Please tell me," he encouraged her to release what was on her mind.

"He said that he has a girlfriend who lives in Raleigh…" she began to explain.

"That's nice to know," he replied, suddenly feeling a bit more comfortable with Ben Marquette.

"But then I'm not sure, but I think he was going to ask me out. Forget it, I'm just being too sensitive," she stated as she started to ask him another question.

"Wait, what makes you think he was going to ask you out?" Jack asked, suddenly very concerned with her answer.

"I was getting ready to leave the park and he asked me if I was busy tonight," she replied.

"No, I don't think you're being too sensitive. I think he was going to ask you out. What did you say?" He inquired.

"Well, here is where the confession comes in. I told him that I was going out with my boyfriend," she replied. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I didn't know how to refer to you."

Jack liked the sound of her confession, as it was certainly one that he could live with. "Elizabeth, you're worried about hurting his feelings when he has a girlfriend and it appears that he was preparing to ask you out on a date?"

"Jack it all happened so fast and I'm not so positive that he was going to ask me out. Maybe he just wanted to know what people did on a Sunday evening," she remarked, suddenly wondering if her judgment of people was again flawed.

"As for how to refer to me, I'm not seeing anyone else, Elizabeth. I don't want to, so if you feel comfortable referring to me as your boyfriend, I'm fine with that," he replied.

Jack thought for a moment, "Elizabeth what does being in a relationship mean to you?"

"You didn't answer my question yet," she chided. "Does the possibility of a relationship scare you?"

"I will, or actually depending on your answer, you will," he commented. "So, what does being in a relationship mean to you?"

Thinking back to the sermon this morning she took a deep breath and stated, "I think a relationship is being with someone you can trust with anything and everything. Someone who will have your back; someone you can depend on, who will always have your best interests at heart. But in someone being that for you, you must also be that for them, or it's one way and will never thrive."

As she spoke she watched the expression on his face change, "what's the smile for?"

"Elizabeth, when asked that question, you are the first person who has answered me that didn't stop with what they expected from a relationship. It was always what they expect, but not what they were willing to give. It is give and take, with both people willing to compromise," he explained.

"Aren't you afraid of being hurt again?" She asked.

Jack blew a sharp breath through his nose, "I think most people are afraid of being hurt, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"How did you get over your last relationship? I mean, how do you not let it affect your future ones?" She asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I don't really know. I guess I realized that every experience has the opportunity to make, or break me. If I truly loved her, I would have had a hard time. I guess my heart knew better than I did, because something told me that she wasn't the one for me," He looked down and then back at Elizabeth as he nervously laughed, "I guess the real tip off was finding her in bed with her ex-boyfriend."

Jack continued, "I'm sure you're familiar with this, but Ernest Hemingway once said, 'We are all broken. That's how the light gets in.' So Elizabeth, no one comes into a relationship completely unscathed."

"How did you move on?" She asked.

"I think my anger helped." He stated. "I think my head jumped in and showed my heart that she wasn't the one I needed. So, if you get over someone quickly, it must mean that you didn't care about them as much as you thought, right?" Jack hated to say it but if he was going to be completely honest he needed to, "Elizabeth have you ever thought that you're having trouble letting go because you were in love with Maxx…that you are…still…in love…with him?"

She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. He found her reaction to be a bit odd given the loss you normally feel with the ending of a relationship.

"Jack, I thought I loved him. I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if I didn't. But I fell in love with an image he portrayed not the real person that he was inside. We never sat and talked as we are right now. I never knew how he really felt, what was truly important to him, and I certainly never knew about all of the relationships he maintained on the side," she blurted out.

Jack sat quietly listening, allowing her to comfortably spill any secrets she chose.

"No Jack, you're wrong," she stated with certainty. "I don't love Maxx, and the truth is I don't believe I ever did. I'm angry at what he took from me; how the way he treated me is now affecting any relationships I have."

Jack could tell she was angry as he watched the vein in her neck twitch. He made a mental note of this observation for future reference.

"Jack, trust and honesty are very important to me, two things in which Maxx apparently saw no value. As for not letting go, it isn't Maxx that I'm holding onto. It's the fact that for two years I gave everything," she smiled shyly, "Well, maybe not everything, but he took advantage of me. He took away my sense of good judgment, leaving me to question the ulterior motives of everyone. He made me feel like a fool, and that is one feeling that I don't want to repeat again."

"Jack," she continued, "I've dated other men and when we ended the relationship there was a period of mourning, but then you put it behind you and move on. But Maxx made be out to be a fool, feeling guilty that I was being unfair to him as he was bedding most of the available women, and some that were unavailable, in the resort city.

"Maybe you should consider yourself lucky that you found out when you did," he suggested. "He is certainly the one who lost out, and I have to say it…I feel blessed that we met. Elizabeth, how do you feel about fate? I mean do you believe that things happen for a reason?"

'Yes I do. I've often wondered about…oh, you'll think I'm silly," she rambled.

"I will not. Please tell me," he replied.

"Don't laugh, okay?" she stated before continuing. "Well, have you ever started to leave your house when you realize that you forgot something? You go back inside and gather what you forgot only to find that you are now 5 minutes late. Then as you drive down the road you pass by an accident and the first thing you think of, after praying that everyone is OK of course, is that it could have been you. It's like God held up your travels to keep you safe."

"I've often wondered about that and I completely agree with you," he replied.

"I don't mean to scare you by telling you this, but since we are being honest and talking about fate…" Jack started but then stopped afraid of freaking her out.

"Please, tell me," she encouraged him.

"Months ago I saw you and I couldn't get you out of my head. I kept seeing you at different places, at the beach, at the dog park and it felt as if it were a good form of Karma, like something positive was happening," he stated.

"I told you when we first met about the time you stopped me, but you acted as though you didn't remember," she replied.

"I remembered, Elizabeth, but I was just so shocked after months of not knowing who you were, to have run into you in the least likely of places…I barely could have told you my own name at that moment," he admitted.

"When you stopped me, did you know who I was then?" She asked.

"No, I truly stopped you for the tail light being out, but when I approached the car and saw you, I felt like a tongue tied school boy. I didn't even ask you for your license and registration," he admitted.

"I remember, which I thought was a bit off, and now that you mention it, I remember asking if you were okay," she stated.

"So Elizabeth, not that I was stalking you, because I wasn't, you just kept showing up at places where I was and I viewed that as fate," he remarked.

"Well, if we're being honest, I told Freja about the handsome police officer who had stopped me, and the fact that he could pull me over any time," she giggled.

Even though they were out in the open, Jack was feeling as though both of them needed some air. He stood and held out his hand, "Elizabeth, will you take a walk with me?"

She looked between his eyes and hand before accepting his thoughtful gesture and placed her hand in his.

They walked along the edge of the lake hand in hand. They were quiet, each one waiting for the other to break the silence.

"I know what you're worried about, Elizabeth," he mentioned.

"I'm that transparent?" She asked.

He gently squeezed her hand, "I don't expect anything from you. Really, I don't. We can take things as slow as you like. Just know that I'm not going anywhere, and I promise you can trust me. Please, just give me a chance."

They had walked in silence half the way around the lake. They held hands and Elizabeth felt her heart opening, finally willing to move forward. As they walked, his thumb gently brushed across the skin of her hand and even with the fear she fought inside, she knew that she was happier than she had been in years.

As the moon shined down upon them, Jack turned her to face him, "I want you to know that I have had a wonderful time with you today. I love talking to you, and getting to know you. It's important to me that you get to know me as well…that is if you want to," he smiled hoping that she was feeling the same pull toward him that he felt toward her.

"Jack, I haven't felt so relaxed talking about such embarrassing topics in a long time. You're easy to talk with, and I do want to get to know you," she stated softly.

Her glance rolled between his eyes and his lips as each of them subconsciously moved closer. Elizabeth hadn't wanted a man to kiss her in quite some time, but now as their breaths mingled, that's all she wanted.

"Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you right now?" He whispered, as he hesitantly waited for her response.

No words were said; it was simply a meeting of the eyes as the soul of each one was visible to the other. His lips met hers; they were passionate, yet gentle, and as he slowly pulled away, he observed that her eyes remained momentarily closed.

"I'd better get you home. It's getting late," he stated as he continued to hold her hand and led her back to their picnic blanket.

They gathered their trash to throw away, folded up the blanket and stuck it inside her tote bag.

Jack took the tote bag from her grasp and held out his arm, offering his hand to her.

She smiled as his hand tenderly closed around hers.

Once they arrived at her apartment, Jack opened her door and helped her out.

"You're such a gentleman, and I for one appreciate the gestures," she commented.

Once they arrived at her apartment, Jack took the key ring from her hand and opened the door. She was greeted by Snitch, who also came outside to kiss Jack. She smiled at the sight of Snitch's tail wagging and the fact that he actually appeared to enjoy the dog as opposed to being put off by her.

"Is it okay if I call you tomorrow…and the next day…" he smiled.

"I'd like that," she replied.

Jack placed her keys back into her hand. Her eyes closed as his lips gently brushed across her cheek. For such a simple kiss, her heart pounded and her knees buckled slightly as she found it to be quite sensuous and romantic. He leaned back and smiled, leaving her with the flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

"Sleep well, and I'll call you tomorrow," he stated as he turned away.

"Jack," she called out garnering his attention, "Please be careful tomorrow."

"I will," he promised and with that he disappeared down the hall.

Elizabeth closed the door to her apartment. She leaned up against the wall, and placed her hand on her cheek, "I believe he may be special…"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5- Heartbreak to Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 5- Heartbreak to Happiness  
**

Elizabeth sat on her sofa next to Snitch, pulled out her journal and began to write…

" _ **I contemplate my happy ending in life, and I wonder, is it possible that it isn't my dream job or a new relationship? Could it be that maybe it's just me, alone, picking up the shattered pieces of my world, proving to myself and others that I am capable of making it on my own? Am I even worthy of a happy ending?**_

 _ **However, as that thought runs through my mind, I close my eyes and I see him walk out the door. My heart pounds and I worry about him…why? I've known him for like a minute, certainly not enough time to feel comfortable with someone, yet I do. Why? What is it about him that has drawn me in so quickly?**_

 _ **He makes me feel safe; he knows that sex isn't in the cards for now, so could he truly just want to get to know me? We talk and I feel honest emotions from him, nothing fake or concocted to ease my concerns. He asks questions, and truly seems interested in my answers. Could he be too good to be true?**_

 _ **As we mature, we hopefully realize that our life's direction is directly related to the choices we make. So, being unhappy with my life, I changed direction. It was a difficult task, initially heartbreaking, but it often takes a paralyzing breakdown of dreams to have an indisputable breakthrough of reality. I guess only time will tell which category this falls in…dream or heartbreak."**_

Snitch lifted her head and placed it on Elizabeth's lap, "I love you girl."

Just as Elizabeth placed her journal on the table, her phone chimed signifying a text…

"Just got home. Sleep well, and u b careful 2morrow 2…"

She felt her heart flutter as she couldn't control the smile on her face.

"U 2. Glad ur home safe…"

"What time do u have 2 b at work…?"

"I usually get there at 7:30. Kids arrive at 8:15. Why…?

"Just wanted 2 know. Talk 2morrow…"

"OK…"

Elizabeth rested her elbows on her thighs as her hands cupped her chin. She released a deep breath through her nose and felt a sense of relief. She now realized that whatever this thing that they were embarking on was, for whatever reason, she already felt more comfortable with Jack than she ever did with Maxx.

She took Snitch out for one last walk before bedtime. Once back inside for the night, she changed into her flannel pajama shorts and a t-shirt and they headed for bed.

The next morning, Elizabeth ran into some traffic on her way to school, pulling into the parking lot at 7:45am. She grabbed her bag, closed and locked her car with her key fob as she turned toward the school entrance. She caught a glimpse of Jack walking from his Jeep towards her with a Starbuck's coffee in his hand.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. I brought you some coffee," he stated as he handed her the cup.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thank you. That was so thoughtful of you."

"Hey, who's that with Elizabeth? I didn't know she was dating anyone? And a man in uniform too," Sophie asked Freja.

"They look cute together, don't they?" she replied.

"You're her best friend; don't you know anything?" Sophie prodded.

"I am her best friend, and that's why you'll have to find out from her. See you later," Freja remarked before heading over toward Jack and Elizabeth.

"Hi Freja. I'm sorry, if I'd known I was going to see you, I would have gotten you some coffee too," Jack stated as he awkwardly reached out to shake her hand.

"That's okay. I've had my two cups this morning, so I'm good," she responded. "It's nice to see you again Jack." Freja turned to Elizabeth, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay, I'll be right in," Elizabeth remarked as they watched Freja heading for the entrance.

"You were late this morning. Is everything okay?" he asked.

She smiled at his concern, "Yes, I just ran into some traffic on Holland Road. It was an accident, I assume, but I never saw anything."

"Well, I have to be at the precinct in 15 minutes, so I guess I'd better go," he stated as he reciprocated her kiss on the cheek with one of his own. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"I'd like that," she replied as they each turned and headed in their own direction, her to the school and him to his Jeep.

Elizabeth sat down at her desk, placed her hand onto the cheek that he'd kissed and smiled. Then she realized that she didn't recall walking from the parking lot into the school. She left her desk to check in at the main office, but quickly realized that her name was already down.

"Get a grip, Elizabeth," she thought to herself. "He's just a guy, a really nice one at that, but don't rush things," she whispered to herself as she headed for the door.

"Hi Elizabeth," She heard a male voice call to her from behind the main office counter.

"Oh, hello Ben; that's right, today is your first day. Are you getting settled in?" She asked not really knowing what to say.

"That may take a while. Were you coming to see me?" He asked.

"No, besides I teach first grade. I work directly with Mrs. Sommers. You handle the upper grades, right?" she asked.

He walked closer, "Yes, that's right, but I just thought maybe you were coming in to wish me well."

Realizing that she had completely forgotten about him, she stumbled somewhat over her words, "No, I was, I mean yes, I hope you are settling in. Sorry, I need to get back to my classroom. Have a good day," she remarked as her hand pulled on the office door.

Ben followed her out into the very busy hallway. "I'm still looking forward to you showing me around."

Feeling uncomfortable and certainly not wanting anyone to misunderstand their conversation she quickly added, "Just let me know when your girlfriend comes to visit and Jack and I will show you both around."

"She's planning to come this weekend," he responded.

Thinking that in another week she and Jack may seem more like a couple she replied, "Well, we will make plans then. Let me know the types of things she enjoys doing. Oh wait, Jack and I are going to the ODU football game on Saturday, so it would have to be Friday evening or Sunday. But I need to check with him first, because I don't know if he already has plans."

"Okay, no big deal. If nothing else, maybe you can tell me some nice restaurants where I could take her, and definite places to see," he replied.

Elizabeth felt foolish; thinking that he was possibly making moves on her while his girlfriend was out of town. Now with it appearing that she was definitely coming for a visit, and Elizabeth's presence was not required, she realized that she must have been reading him all wrong.

"Sure, I'll make a list of some places to eat and things to do while she's in town," she stated before turning down her hallway and heading for her classroom.

By the end of the day, Elizabeth handed Ben a list of the most popular restaurants, museums, and night spots, "I think you will both have a great time. Any of these places are fabulous."

"Thank you very much. Maybe we can double date sometime. I know Haley would love to have a friend here when she visits," he remarked.

"Sure, maybe we can set something up," she replied as they both headed out into the parking lot.

Elizabeth sat in her car and thought, "Hmm, if you don't see your boyfriend for a week or more, when you do visit, do you really want to spend time with other people too? I don't think I would."

Putting it out of her mind, she headed home. Finding Snitch quite excited to see her, they made their way down to the local dog park where she brought a book to read while the dogs played. Before she knew it, the sun was quickly setting and most everyone had already left the park.

"Hi Jack," Elizabeth remarked as she answered her cell phone.

"Did you have a nice day?" he asked.

"It started out very nice," she stated as a smile covered her face.

"Really…what happened?" he asked seemingly very interested.

She laughed.

"What are you laughing for?" he responded.

"Silly man, it started out good because I saw you this morning," she giggled.

"Oh… well, since you feel that way, would you like to come to my softball game tomorrow night? It's at 7 at Princess Anne Park," he asked.

Elizabeth smiled; she thought back to times before when Maxx played spring softball, but told her that her presence at the game made him nervous. She never attended a single game and was somewhat jealous of her friends who sat in the stands to cheer on their boyfriends. "I'd love to Jack," she stated.

"That's great. I'm at practice now, but if it isn't too late, can I call you when I get home?" he asked.

"I don't know, can you?" she laughed.

"I know, teacher humor, and you're right, it isn't that funny," he jokingly chided.

"Okay, so why is it funny when you do it but not when I do it?" she asked.

He laughed, "I think you just answered your own question. So, may I call you later?"

"Yes, of course, I'll be home." She replied.

Elizabeth recalled her friends talking about softball season with their husbands or boyfriends. Most of them hated fall ball, because it was colder at night, but then again, this time of year was also known for its lack of mosquitoes, which was a plus.

8:30pm and her phone chimed signaling a text. Certain that it was Jack she rushed from the kitchen to the sofa and grabbed her phone.

She texted back, "Hi Freja. What's up? Call me…"

Her phone quickly rang…

"Hey Freja, what are you doing?"

"Hank just got home from softball practice…"

"I didn't know he was playing fall ball," Elizabeth interrupted.

"Yes, but that's not why I called. He told me that he saw Jack. Did you know he was playing softball?" Freja asked.

"Not until this evening, He asked me to come to the game tomorrow. Are he and Hank on the same team?" she asked.

"No, but they all practice at The Park," Freja replied.

"Hank's already home?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, he got home about twenty minutes ago. The guys went out for a beer, but he usually skips that…at least during the week," she replied.

"Are all the games at Princess Anne Park?" Elizabeth asked.

"As far as I know they are. That's the only place I've been to watch," Freja replied.

"Does he have a game tomorrow night?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I'll ask… Hank," she yelled down the hall. "Do you have a game tomorrow night?" She waited as he responded. "Okay, so what time is it?"

Freja returned to the phone, "Yes, they play tomorrow night at 7."

"Well, unless they have multiple games going at one time, Hank and Jack are playing against each other," Elizabeth commented.

"Great, I'll come by and pick you up," Freja announced before they ended the call.

Elizabeth assumed that Jack would be calling at any time, so she grabbed a glass of wine, turned on a romantic Hallmark movie, and sat with Snitch on the sofa, somehow allowing herself to be transformed into the female lead.

As with many Hallmark movies, the plot calls for the male and/or female lead to be involved with someone else. The two people meet, realizing an attraction, and somehow find themselves together by the end of the movie.

By the time she turned on the movie, the lead characters had already realized an attraction to each other. With each commercial break she picked up her phone and checked to make certain that she had not missed a call or text.

"How could I miss anything, I'm sitting right here beside the phone," she remarked.

The movie ended and still no call from Jack, "10 o'clock, are you serious Jack Thornton? Just how long do you practice?" she whispered to herself as she picked her phone up but then dropped it beside her for the 100th time.

"Come on Snitch. Let's take a walk before bed," she stated as she snapped on her leash and they headed out to the pet area downstairs.

It was 10:20pm when they walked back inside the apartment. Elizabeth grabbed a bottle of water to take back to bed and headed down the hall. Forgetting her phone she turned around and grabbed it off of the sofa cushion, fighting the urge to check it again.

This time she had received a text, a call and then a voicemail. She pulled up the text…

"Just walked n the door. Long practice. Can u talk…?"

"Sorry, do u want to talk…?" he corrected his message.

It appeared that the message was sent at 10:03pm and after she didn't respond, having left her phone in the apartment, he called her at 10:10pm.

Elizabeth pulled up her voicemail…

"I'm sorry it's late. Practice went on longer than I thought. You said you'd be home, so I can only assume that you are already in bed. I'm sorry and I hope this call didn't wake you…Bye" the call ended.

Elizabeth remembered her friends talking about their guys going to practice and then out to a bar for a drinks. She recalled the women being upset often remarking that practicing was an excuse to tie one on with their friends during the week.

"WOW, ur practice went late, or is that normal…?"

"Sorry, did I wake u…?"

"No, I was out walking Snitch…"

"No phone again…?"

"Yep, left it on sofa…?" However, what she wanted to say was, "Yep, got tired of waiting on u 2 call…"

"Lee and I stayed late 4 batting practice. Need help w/ my swing…"

"Oh, so u didn't go out drinking…?"

"No, why…?"

"No reason. Friends told me that weeknight practice was code 4 drinking…"

"Maybe 4 some ppl, but not me. Elizabeth, can I call u…? I mean, may I…?"

"Yes…"

Before she added onto her comment, her phone rang.

"Hi Jack," she stated as she answered his call.

"Elizabeth, I know that we don't know each other well, but I take most things in my life, including my team sports very seriously," he advised before waiting for a response. Before she could provide one he added, "I understand what you're friends have said; some of the guys do go drinking after practice, some go home, and still others head out to their second jobs."

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to imply…" she started to say.

Jack interrupted her, "Yes you did. You may not realize it but you're looking for things to make this not work. Are you trying to pick a fight? I don't know, like maybe if I'm a liar or I drink too much it makes it easier to not try."

"No, I'm not picking a fight. I'm just asking. If that's a topic that you don't want to talk about, that's fine," she stated as she heard a noise through the phone. "Are you laughing at me?"

"You know, this makes no sense at all. How did we get from me staying late to work on my swing, to us having a fight?" He frustratingly stated. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either," she replied softly.

"Then would you please tell me what's wrong? " He asked.

If she had taken the time to think about it, she'd have realized how absurd the thought was. However, allowing herself to return to a time with Maxx when he played both ball and the ladies all on the same night, her words implied things to Jack that she honestly knew weren't true. "All I can say is I'm sorry."

"No, you can tell me what I've done to make you question me," he replied.

"You've done nothing," she responded.

"Okay, what did Maxx do?" he asked.

She took a deep breath, "He played spring softball and never wanted me at the games. I didn't find out until we broke up but that was where he'd meet up with one of his flings. He certainly didn't want his fiancé to show up where his girlfriend was…"

"Elizabeth…"

"I know, Jack…if we have any chance at all, I have to trust you," she interjected. "You've been hurt, so how is it that you can trust me so easily?"

"Well, the logical thing this is that I know you won't be out sleeping around," he remarked. "Angela…"

"Her name was Angela?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'm sorry; you've never said her name before. Please go on," she encouraged.

"Looking back, Angela was quite flirtatious. She could be talking about the weather to someone, and there just seemed to be sexual undertones," he responded. "You are nothing like that. I want someone who feels comfortable talking flirtatiously with me, but not everyone they come in contact with. That should have been a sign…" he added.

"We're quite a pair, aren't we Jack?" she commented. "Maybe we could hook up Maxx with Angela," a comment which brought about a much needed laugh from both of them.

"No, she's not worth my time, and Maxx isn't worth yours," he remarked.

Elizabeth glanced at her watch, 12:07am, "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't realize how late it was. Again I'm sorry for tonight, and thank you for talking."

"Will you still come to my game tomorrow?" he asked.

Although he couldn't see her face, she smiled, "I'd love to."

"Is it okay if I pick you up around 5:45?" he suggested.

"That's fine, but Freja's going to the game too because I think you must be playing Hank's team. She said she'd bring me if it was easier for you to meet me there," she offered.

"I'd rather pick you up, if that's okay?" he asked to which she quickly agreed. "Are we okay Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Yes, and I'm very sorry for even making you feel like I was accusing you of anything," she apologized. "Even in the short time we've known each other, I know better."

"You get some sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow," he suggested.

"Okay, good night Jack…"

"Good night Elizabeth…"

At 6 am Elizabeth stepped out of the shower, dried her hair and put on a little makeup before slipping into some sweats and a t-shirt to take Snitch for a walk. The air was brisk and actually felt quite good. Once they returned home she dressed for work, gathered her things for the day and headed for the car.

Just as she snapped her seatbelt, her phone chimed. Before starting her car she pulled out her phone…

"Are u tired sweetheart…?"

Before she could even respond a second text came through…

"Sorry, hate auto correct. Should say did u get coffee…? How does that sound n e thing like sweetheart…?

She giggled, "That's OK. But now I'm disappointed. Guess it's nice to have some1 think of me like that. Even if it's just ur phone…"

Not knowing how to respond, he simply wrote, "Have a good day. C U la8r…"

"Have a good day 2. Please b careful Jack…"

"I will. U 2. Don't let those kids take u down…"

"I'll do my best…"

After the kids were picked up from the bus ramp as school ended, Elizabeth headed back to her room to gather her bag and cell phone.

"Hey Elizabeth, do you have any plans tonight?" Ben surprised her as he entered her room just as she was exiting.

"Actually I do. My boyfriend plays softball, and he has a game tonight. So, I'm sorry but I'm in a bit of a rush," she stated as she attempted to walk by him.

"Are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"I have no reason to avoid you, do I?" she responded.

"I just came by to let you know that a group of us were going out to dinner and then to the contemporary art exhibit at the Chrysler Museum. I'm sorry if that offended you," he agitatedly replied.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were…oh never mind, I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions," she remarked as she went to walk passed him.

He accidentally caught her arm as she went by…

"Ouch…" she yelled.

"I'm sorry that was an accident," he stated as he grabbed a Kleenex off her desk to dab at the blood on her arm. "I'm so sorry. My watch must have caught you."

She took the Kleenex from his hand, "I'm fine, but I really must go." She continued to dab at the cut on her arm as she headed for the parking lot, leaving him standing by her door.

Elizabeth arrived home in plenty of time to walk Snitch, grab a bite to eat and change into a pair of jeans and a sweater before Jack arrived.

She heard a knock on the door and when she opened it, her heart pounded as she observed him standing before her in his softball uniform. "Oh my, Mr. Thornton, you have got to be the most handsome softball player that I have ever seen."

"You haven't been to any games, have you?" he chuckled.

"Well, actually…no," she laughed. "But I'm sure if I had, you'd still be the most handsome player.

"You look beautiful," he replied as they headed down the hall to the stairway door.

"Thank you," she replied.

Once they reached the park, he slung his bag over his shoulder and held out his hand. She smiled as she placed her hand in his and his fingers closed around hers.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" Jack and Elizabeth stopped to talk with one of Jack's teammates.

"Teddy, this is…my girlfriend, Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth, this is Teddy Eiban," he stated as he squeezed her hand slightly.

"Hi Teddy, it's nice to meet you," Elizabeth reached out her right arm to shake his hand.

"How did he manage to land you?" he stated as he drew back from their handshake. "She's out of your league," Teddy laughed as he glanced in Jack's direction.

Jack smiled, "Don't I know it."

"I'm not so sure about that," Elizabeth replied.

Jack walked her to the bleachers where she took a seat in the middle approximately a quarter of the way up.

Freja chose to sit on the opposing team's bleachers, giving Elizabeth someone to talk to. As they chatted, Elizabeth didn't seem to notice that she was the topic of conversation among the many wives and girlfriends in attendance. Somehow their stares didn't bother her; she was quite proud to be with Jack as he played one of his best games ever. As the game finished, and Jack's team came out victorious with a 12-7 score, all of the guys from both teams gathered on the field to shake hands. Jack then headed for the dugout to gather his bag when he was approached by several teammates.

Within Elizabeth's earshot, several of the guys crowded around Jack…

"Come on Jack. We're going out for drinks. Bring your girl with you…"

"Jack we won't be out late. Come on and join us. It's just a few beers or liquor if you prefer…"

"Come on guys, he never goes with us. One of these days we'll get you out drinking…"

Those were just some of the comments that were flying back and forth, to which Elizabeth felt even worse for their argument last night.

"Knock it off guys," Jack laughed as he headed for the bleachers and Elizabeth.

As he helped her down, she slipped and he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Thank you, just call me Grace," she joked.

They walked to his Jeep and she stood beside him as he placed his bag in the back. He took her hand in his, "Oh no Elizabeth, did I do that?"

Elizabeth glanced down and observed blood slipping passed her wrist and down her finger.

Jack reached in his Jeep and grabbed a clean towel. He poured some fresh water on a section of the towel before cleaning the wound. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Jack, thank you but it happened earlier at school. You didn't do anything wrong," she assured him.

"It sure is bleeding a lot. How did you do it?" he asked.

She pressed the towel down on her arm, "It was an accident. I brushed up against someone today and their watch had a loose chain section that cut me. It'll be fine. Thank you, but there's no need to make a fuss."

He pulled the towel away from her arm and observed the cut which thankfully had stopped bleeding. He reached in his glove box and pulled out a band aid, securing it over her injury.

Thirty minutes later they were walking down the hallway to her apartment. Always the gentleman, Jack took the keys from her hand and opened her door.

"Thank you for coming to my game tonight," he stated, awkwardly shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Thank you for inviting me," she replied.

They were both hesitant; both felt their eyes drawn to the lips of the other. Jack leaned in as his lips brushed across hers. "Sleep well," he whispered.

Elizabeth watched as he started down the hall, "Hey Jack…"

He turned around to face her, "Yea…?"

"I was right before," she mentioned.

"Right about what?" he asked.

"You're still the most handsome softball player I have ever seen," she stated with a soft bashful laugh.

He smiled, "Thank you ma'am." He turned and walked away, as the hallway returned to being empty.

Each subsequent night, they spent hours on the phone talking, learning more about each other; each one realizing that there was still much more that they wanted to learn.

It was now Friday and Jack and Elizabeth had been invited to Lee and Rosie's for dinner. Elizabeth was a bit nervous, as she had never been to a student's house to socialize before. Matthew took her hand and paraded her around the house, showing her his favorite rooms, the kitchen, the den with the wide screen TV, his playroom, and his bedroom, where when the lights are out, the solar system appears on his ceiling.

Following dinner, Matthew begged for a bedtime story. Rosie stood up from the den chair where she was enjoying her coffee and the cheesecake dessert that Elizabeth had brought.

"No mommy; I want Miss Thatcher to read my story," Matthew squealed.

Elizabeth glanced over at Rosie. She raised her eyebrows and smiled, "If it's okay, I'd love to."

"Elizabeth, you do that every day. It's your weekend; you should relax," Rosie responded.

"No mommy; I want Miss Thatcher to read me a story…PLEASE!" he pleaded.

"Well, if she really doesn't mind. I guess its okay," Rosie sat back down as Elizabeth stood.

Matthew took her hand and led her up the stairs to his room. She pulled the comforter back and he slid his pajama clad body under the covers.

Jack and Lee sat in the den talking while Rosie slipped upstairs, stood outside Matthew's bedroom, and listened to Elizabeth tell the story of Little Red Riding Hood…different voices and all.

Downstairs, Lee and Jack found Elizabeth to be their topic of conversation.

"So how are things going with you and Elizabeth?" Lee asked.

"She's scared of getting hurt. I don't want to push her, because we really haven't known each other long, but Lee, I could really see myself…"

"You don't have to say it; you've already fallen hard dude," Lee remarked as he slapped Jack on the back.

Jack smiled, "I have. But we talk and seem like we get a little closer, and then she pulls away. I just don't know how I can prove to her that she can trust me."

"You don't need to prove anything; you just need to be you," Lee honestly responded.

"I hope that's enough," Jack replied.

"If she's the right woman for you, it will be," Lee remarked as he gathered their dessert plates and carried them into the kitchen.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" Lee asked

"I don't know. The game starts at 6, and we tailgate, so maybe 1? I invited Elizabeth," Jack remarked as he flipped through a magazine on the table.

"Jack," Lee wiped his hands on the kitchen towel and walked back toward the den. "Did you forget that the game is in Raleigh?"

"No it's not. It's at Foreman Field," Jack stated as he pulled the tickets from his wallet. "It says so right here, Carter-Finley Stadium…What?"

"We were staying over. I've got the room and everything," Lee stated.

"I can't go, Lee. I'd never ask her to go out of town overnight with me, even if we had separate rooms," Jack stated as he continued to look at the tickets in disbelief. "You can have my tickets and take Rosie and Matthew," Jack suggested.

Jack pulled out his phone and made a quick call.

As Jack ended his call Lee made an observation, "Who did you talk to? Your mood immediately changed."

"Mrs. Palmer. I have something else planned for Elizabeth and me tomorrow. That is if she's willing," Jack stated as he stood from the sofa as Elizabeth and Rosie walked back into the room.

"Jack, it's getting late and I need to get Snitch outside," Elizabeth mentioned.

"Sure, I was just getting ready to say the same thing," he agreed.

Jack and Elizabeth thanked Rosie and Lee for a wonderful evening as he took her hand and together they headed out the door.

Sitting in his Jeep on their way to her apartment, Jack stated, "I need to talk to you about something.

"Okay, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I messed up," he began.

"Messed up what? It can't be that bad," she reached over and put her hand on top of his and squeezed slightly.

"The game tomorrow…"

"Oh yes, I meant to ask what time I needed to be ready…"

"Well, this is where I messed up. I thought it was a local game. It's not; it's in Raleigh, so we were supposed to spend the night," he started to explain.

They pulled into her apartment complex and parked.

"Oh, I see," she remarked as she released his hand and opened the Jeep door.

He met her in front of the vehicle, "No you don't see. I gave my tickets to Lee and Rosie, but there is some place that I'd like to take you. That is if you're game."

"Sure, where? She asked.

"It's a farm that friends of my family own. I called this evening and I was told to come on out," his excitement was readily visible. "Do you ride?" he asked.

"Ride what? Horses…dirt bikes…hot air balloons…" she caught his eyes, hoping for some clarification.

"I'm sorry, horses. Have you ever ridden?" he responded.

"Yes, I used to ride in Florida, but I haven't ridden in a while," she admitted. "It sounds exciting. What time should I be ready?"

"It's about 3 hours away; that is if there's traffic, so maybe 8?" he suggested.

"That's perfect," she replied.

Jack's eyes were drawn to her lips, soft and pillow-like. He leaned in, hesitant yet determined. His lips met hers, and both of them felt a satisfying tingle which reached out to each limb.

He pulled away slightly, "Thank you for a lovely evening and tomorrow is casual, okay?"

"I'll see you at 8," she stated as she opened the door and started to step inside.

"Oh Elizabeth," he called out, drawing her back into the hallway. "Feel free to bring Snitch tomorrow if you'd like."

"Okay, thanks," she replied, and with that he disappeared down the hall.

Elizabeth took Snitch out for a quick walk before returning to their apartment. She grabbed a glass of wine from the kitchen and sat on the sofa with Snitch's head in her lap.

Elizabeth grabbed her journal from the end table, cautiously flipping through intending to read some of her prior entries. She settled on one specific entry dated April 12, 2016…

" _ **Tonight it happened…Maxx proposed and as quickly as he asked, I answered. Everything I have done, each decision I've made, those heartbreaks I've experienced, and the numerous regrets I have tried desperately to forget, have led me down this path. I feel blessed to have taken this journey with you and I can only pray that as we continue to grow as individuals, that we will become closer too as a couple. Thank you for taking the time to know me; thank you for not pushing me into the complications of intimacy, and for promising to wait for me. I love you and look so forward to becoming your wife…"**_

After reading this she shed no tears. There was no anger, resentment or animosity. She re-read the entry several more times, each occasion brought her closer to liberation. She realized that the time she spent with Maxx was not wasted. For every heartbreak, each regret and poor decision had led her to where she was. Although it was not her intended path, she was learning that it was the one where she was always destined to travel.

The following morning, Elizabeth was returning from walking Snitch when she saw Jack pulling into the complex.

"Do you need any help with anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm just going to put Snitch inside and I'll be right down," she replied.

"You can bring her if you like," he reminded her.

She turned around and headed back toward his Jeep, "I'm not sure what the weather will be like, so she's probably better off here. My neighbor is going to take her out this afternoon, so she'll be fine."

"Okay, if you're sure," he commented.

Elizabeth walked up to his driver's side door, stuck her head through the open window and pressed her lips to his. "Good morning," she whispered.

"It most certainly is now," he responded with a broad, dimply smile.

Elizabeth disappeared through the courtyard and returned 15 minutes later, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a green sweater, a pair of tennis shoes and a jacket draped over her arm. Jack opened her door and she slipped into the passenger seat.

Jack started the Jeep and dropped it into reverse before putting it back into park.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

He couldn't contain his smile, "Certainly not that kiss you gave me. You just seem different, more relaxed, and I just wondered what happened?"

Elizabeth turned in her seat and leaned up against the passenger side door to face him, "First I want to apologize to you again for the other night. I had no right to accuse or assume or whatever I was doing to you. We've just started dating, so you really don't owe me anything."

He cut the Jeep off and shifted in his seat slightly to face her, "I do owe you something…I owe you honesty, just like I hope I can expect from you."

"What planet did you come from, because you truly are nothing like any of the men I have ever met?" she jokingly asked.

"I told you that before, but Elizabeth, you never answered my question," he reminded her.

She smiled knowingly, "Well, technically it wasn't a question, but the answer is 'Yes,' you deserve honesty from me as well."

"That's great but not the question I was referring to," he stated as he took her hand in his. "You seem more relaxed, what happened?"

"Let me just say that I did some reading last night and the more I read the more liberated I felt," she stated.

"I'd like to thank the author." Jack brought her hand up to his lips, "I like the change…relaxed looks good on you."

"I'm the author, and you're welcome," she stated as she glanced back in his direction. "Don't look at me like that. It's just a journal that I keep."

They headed out of town taking I-64 west toward Charlottesville. They talked, held hands and jokingly argued over which radio station to listen to. Surprisingly they ran into no traffic and arrived at the farm in the middle of the Blue Ridge Mountains earlier than he anticipated. He pulled his Jeep up to the front of the barn.

He opened her door and helped her out, "Would you like a tour?"

"Oh Jack, It's absolutely beautiful," Elizabeth stated as she turned her head to take in a panoramic view of their surroundings.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her, enjoying her childlike wide eyed smile, "Breathtaking."

Jack held out his hand, "Let me show you around." Jack grabbed his bag from the Jeep and sat it just inside the barn.

They continued through the barn. He introduced her to all of the horses, Pork chop the pig and Bessie, the cow. "Whoa Bessie, who's this?"

"Hey Jack. How have you been," a voice was heard from the back of the barn.

"Hey Stanley," Jack responded as they walked toward him. Jack held out his arm to shake his hand. "It has been a long time. When did Bessie have a calf?"

"Benji is 6 weeks old," Stanley advised.

"He's adorable," Elizabeth mentioned, finding it difficult to take her eyes off of him.

Stanley looked in Elizabeth's direction and then back toward Jack.

"Oh, Stanley, this is Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth, this is Stanley Parker. He's worked for the Palmers for as long as I can remember," Jack stated as he completed the official introductions. "Are the Palmers here?"

Stanley talked as he filled the stall water buckets, "They weren't planning to go, but Nathan got them tickets to the Virginia Tech football game, so they left early this morning. Mr. Palmer told me to tell you to make yourself comfortable."

"I thought I'd take Elizabeth on a tour; is it okay if we go riding later?" Jack asked.

"Sure, who do you want to take and I'll get them ready for you?" Stanley offered.

"I'll ride Pedro," Jack stated as he walked over to the bay and patted his nose.

"And for the lady?" Stanley asked.

"I think Castle Guard is safe," Jack remarked.

"Who," Stanley asked.

"The grey gelding," Jack clarified.

"Are you sure?" Stanley asked, seemingly a bit surprised.

"Yes, Elizabeth has ridden before, right?" Jack asked as he turned to face Elizabeth.

"Yes, but it's been a while ago," she replied.

"Okay, I'll tack them up and you can take them out when you're ready," Stanley replied.

Jack and Elizabeth walked out of the barn and headed for the orchard. Rows of peach trees stood proud, their limbs no longer burdened by their tasty fruit. "The Palmers have a reputation of having the best peaches in the state. However, I'm sure their sweetness pales in comparison to you."

She smiled shyly, "Jack, you make me blush."

"It's a beautiful color on you," he softly spoke.

Under the sprawling peach trees, Jack pulled her close. Their eyes were engaged and never drifted as their breaths mingled. In that minty moment, the past was just that, the past. Each one was looking toward the future as his arms around her waist pulled her even closer. He hesitated slightly, not wanting to scare her, but as he felt her hands slide up his arms, over his shoulders and cradle the back of his head, he covered her lips with his.

She pleasantly surprised him; her lips separated slightly welcoming his tongue as it gently slid along the inside of her lower lip. Subconsciously she softly moaned, which seemed to feed his desire for her.

It was truly a kiss like neither had ever experienced before. Of course they had each kissed and been kissed. However, this was different. On this occasion Jack's lips met hers as if her mouth was the only one he had ever touched. He felt the electricity as it shot up through his spine, while Elizabeth savored the touch of his lips on hers as if they were the only piece of chocolate that she would ever taste, smooth, and very much desired.

She seemed somewhat bashful when they separated as if she was concerned that he would consider her a tease, as Maxx had previously implied.

"I have to say, I like this new relaxed side of you," he remarked as he took her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Would you like to go for a ride?" he asked.

"That sounds like fun." she replied.

"Don't worry; Castle Guard is a real sweetheart. I haven't been here is quite a while, but he's always been my go to horse for a quiet ride and great time," Jack stated as they walked into the barn.

"I'm not worried. I'm sure I can handle him," she replied as they separated, walking to the stalls of their respective rides.

They walked out together and mounted their horses, but that was the last time they were side by side. As if a firecracker had been lit under the hooves of her horse, Elizabeth had barely mounted and set her stirrups when her horse took off, clearing the 4 foot paddock area fence.

Jack was in awe as Elizabeth remained onboard, but now the fence separated them, and Elizabeth on her galloping steed was getting farther and farther away.

By the time Jack caught up to them, Elizabeth, and her horse had found the lake. He came through the clearing, stopping his horse as they watched from the line of trees.

With the precision of an Olympic style dressage horse, Elizabeth had the horse completing moves that Jack had previously only seen on TV.

As they came to a halt, Jack proceeded toward the water. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. Are you alright? Before she could stop smiling enough to answer, he continued, "I thought when you said you'd ridden before that maybe it was those mechanical horses outside Wal-Mart, or maybe pony rides. That was impressive; where did you learn to ride like that, and why didn't you say something?"

Elizabeth walked toward Jack, "You asked if I had ever ridden a horse, and I have."

"But how…when…where…?" Jack still could not believe what he had just seen.

"Jack," she laughed softly, "I really haven't ridden in a few years. But, I was the Florida Horse Show Association equitation champion two years in a row, and when I came to Virginia I rode for a while at West Neck Creek Equestrian Center.

"Well, wherever you trained, you are quite impressive. There's so much I don't know about you," he remarked.

"I guess that means we need to spend more time together," she remarked as he walked up beside her and took her hand.

Elizabeth's horse was now quite exhausted and willing to take the remainder of their ride slow and steady. They walked along the bank of the lake, hands held firmly and eyes rarely drifting from each other.

They entered the woods, darkened by the tall tree that chose to only allow minimal light to seep through. They continued riding one in front of the other down the many trails that had been cut. Jack glanced at his watch and realized that they had been gone for several hours as he suggested that they return to the barn.

Unaware that the weather had changed due to the dense coverage in the woods, they were both surprised by the rain that drenched them just as they observed the farm in the distance. They initially picked up the speed but realized that getting to cover would make little difference in their already drenched appearance.

They rode into the barn, dismounted, removed the tack and settled each horse in their respective stalls.

"I was getting worried about you two," Stanley stated as he brought several towels into the barn and sat them on a stack of hay bales.

"Castle Guard was wild; he's nothing like I remember. What happened to him?" Jack asked.

"He died Jack, about 8 months ago. Elizabeth rode Phoenix," Stanley remarked as he turned toward Elizabeth. "Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me the horse was crazy?" Jack asked in a somewhat perturbed tone.

"Phoenix isn't crazy. He's had training, but the Palmers have had trouble finding anyone that could ride him. You seemed pretty set on which horse you wanted, so I assumed you knew," Stanley explained.

"I'm sorry; it's not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's me. I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," Jack stated with as much sincerity in his voice as he could muster. While they stood watching the rain fall, Stanley slipped unnoticed out the back of the barn.

Elizabeth shivered through her smile, "Don't apologized Jack. You didn't know."

Jack pulled some clothes from his bag. He pointed behind the hay bale stack, "Change into these. I don't want you to catch a chill."

She was only gone momentarily. When she stepped back out into the barn, she observed him standing by the open door watching the rain fall. He pulled his shirt over his head as she felt her breath leave her body.

She felt that she shouldn't look, but yet she couldn't look away. His skin was tight across his muscles as she saw the definition in his shoulders and arms, and she was saddened as a long sleeved t-shirt covered his torso.

She coughed, and he turned to find her approaching. He was mesmerized as he observed her wearing his sweats and a blue checkered flannel shirt. Although he knew he was breathing, feeling light-headed he could only assume that the oxygen was not reaching his lungs.

She walked up beside him and leaned against the frame of the barn door.

He grabbed a few towels and attempted to dry her hair as the droplets of water continued to splash on her face. "I'm so sorry about today, Elizabeth. I wanted this to be a great day, and well, I'm just sorry."

Elizabeth smiled as she cradled his face in her hands, "Please don't apologize; this has been the absolute best day I have had in a really long time."

She leaned in, without hesitation, and met his lips with hers. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as his body pressed her firmly against the door frame. As their hearts pounded, one kiss quickly led to a second and then a third, as the intensity grew with each one. They drew back slightly as he brushed a few strands of her wet hair behind her ear.

Not intending to but unable to control himself, he opened his mouth and his heart came pouring out as he whispered, "Elizabeth Thatcher…you have completely captivated me."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6- Snookums vs Sweetheart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 6- Snookums vs. Sweetheart  
**_

 _ **Several weeks later- The story picks up on a Saturday where Jack and Elizabeth have spent all day at a softball tournament. It's late and they are on their way home…**_

For the past 10 minutes, Elizabeth had been quiet. Initially concerned, he glanced over but with the darkness outside, he could barely make out her form in the seat beside him. Then he heard her inhale deeply and breathe out followed by a delicate feminine snore and he laughed softly knowing that she had fallen asleep.

They continued down the interstate in silence with the exception of the soft melodic sounds from the radio, and her occasional sleepy murmurs.

A short distance from her apartment complex they were stopped by a traffic light. Glancing over he obtained the first real view of the angel beside him. He reached over and gently brushed a few curly strands of hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

Jack turned into Elizabeth's apartment complex just before 10pm. He pulled into the parking space beside her vehicle and shut off the engine.

He gently took her hand, "Honey…Elizabeth, we're home."

Elizabeth struggled to open her eyes, taking her free hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," she mentioned as her eyes continued to flutter, trying her best to focus on him.

"That's okay; your snoring kept me company," he chuckled.

"Jack Thornton, I do not snore," she stated as she jokingly slapped his arm.

"Okay, but this video I have on my phone would beg to differ with you," Jack laughed as he held up his phone.

Elizabeth grabbed for his phone as he pulled it away, "Please Jack…erase it."

Jack started laughing, "I'm only kidding you. I was driving Elizabeth; I don't mess with my phone while I'm driving."

"Okay, I trust you," she replied.

"Do you?" he asked as he gently took her hand. He wasn't certain if she felt it, but every time they touched he felt his blood warm, his heart pound and his respiration increase.

"I do," she admitted as her thumb began to brush across the top of his hand. "I know we haven't known each other long, but I feel safe with you."

"I'm glad," he commented as he pulled her hand up to his lips. "Let me get you inside; you must be exhausted."

As he closed her door, he took her hand and they walked through the courtyard toward her building.

"Now that I think about it, maybe I need to reevaluate how safe I feel with you," she commented.

He looked hurt, "Why?"

"Well Mr. Thornton, if you think back a few weeks, I think you may have attempted to kill me on that horse," she tried desperately to contain her laughter.

Standing in the courtyard just outside her building Jack took her arm and turned her to face him, "Elizabeth, I am so sorry about that. You have no idea how my heart dropped when I saw that horse take off with you."

She smiled, "Jack, I'm only teasing. I know you didn't mean for it to happen. I've got to say, it felt good to be on a horse again."

"According to Stanley, the Palmers couldn't find anyone to ride Phoenix. That is until you came along. What are you, the Horse Whisperer? He asked.

"No, nothing like that; I just have a way with animals," she replied.

Jack leaned in as they practically shared the same space. He smiled as his left hand on the side of her face swept an errant strand of hair behind her ear. His right arm swept around the small of her back as he pulled her close, "You certainly have a way with me."

Elizabeth unconsciously ran her teeth across her lower lip as their eyes never drifted. What seemed like forever was actually only seconds as she parted her lips slightly, a sign of surrender while she gratefully embraced the warmth of this moment.

His lips met hers and it was like a coming together of the wind, the rain and the sun. Each one started out in this relationship with baggage and/or hesitation, meeting the perfect storm, eventually joining on the other side where everything felt so right.

He took her hand and they continued toward her apartment. Standing at her door she turned to face him, "Congratulations on your team winning the championship."

"Thank you for coming with me," he stated.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course; ask me anything," he replied.

"After you parked the Jeep, did you call me Honey?" she asked.

" **Oh, ask me anything but that…"** he thought. "I uh, it was…"

"Before you swallow your tongue, I just wanted to say that I liked it," she stated with a gentle smile. "I'm not sure why, but it felt comfortable."

"Well in that case, Honey," he stopped momentarily and smiled. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"I have church in the morning, but I'm free after that," she replied.

"What church do you go to?" he asked.

"Aragona Baptist over by Bayside High School. I'm singing tomorrow, so I can't be late," she stated as she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. "I can text you when I get home if that's okay," she commented as she unlocked her door and stepped inside, quickly greeted by Snitch.

"Think about what you might like to do," Jack stated as he squatted down to wrestle with Snitch.

"It's your turn to pick," she reminded him.

"Well, technically I chose today," he reminded her.

"Well actually, the team schedule chose for us. Anyway, I had an absolutely wonderful time. So apparently you have the golden touch," she teased him.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well," he stated as he stood back up, leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the cheek before walking away.

"Jack," she called out as he disappeared down the hallway.

He stepped back into her view, "Yes…"

She smiled, "Sleep well snookums…"

"Snookums? Is that all you've got?" he laughed.

"Not good?" she too found it hard to control her laughter.

"Sleep on it. I'm sure you'll come up with something, or just Jack is okay too," he stated as he shook his head. His laughter could be heard until the door to the elevator closed behind him.

Elizabeth walked into her apartment, closed and locked her door and headed into the kitchen for a bottle of water. On her den table was a note from her neighbor advising that Snitch had been outside several times, with their last walk being at 9:30pm.

"Looks like you're good for the night, right girl?" she asked Snitch who sat patiently wagging her tail.

Elizabeth pulled her Bible from the end table and sat on the sofa to study her Sunday school lesson.

Snitch brushed her paw across her hand, "Yes I could have invited him to church, but I'm singing tomorrow. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Twenty minutes passed and Jack pulled into his parking space. He was on his way into his apartment when his phone rang…

"Are you ignoring me?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I was out with Elizabeth and I…"

"And I need to meet her. You need to bring her here for dinner," his mother insisted. "Is there a reason why you don't want me to meet her?"

"No, of course not. It just may be too soon to do that. I don't want to scare her away," he replied.

"Too soon? Son, I just want to meet her. Besides the holidays are coming up. I'd like you to spend some of the time here. Are you going to be spending any of the holidays with Elizabeth's family?" she asked.

"Mom, I think it may still be too early for Elizabeth to make that kind of a commitment," Jack stated.

"Jack, it's a meal with family, not a wedding ceremony," she remarked.

"Mom, her family is in Florida, so it's a bit more involved," he responded.

"I worry about you, after what happened with Angela; I don't want to see you get your heart broken," her tone was sincere.

"Mom, Elizabeth is different," Jack insisted.

"If you will recall, you said that very same thing about Angela, and well, we know how that turned out," she replied.

"Mom, you don't need to remind me," he stated firmly.

"Jack, I love you. You deserve a special woman, and I just want to make sure that she's good enough for you," she remarked.

"Mom, I'm not worried about whether she's good enough for me; I'm worried about being good enough for her," he replied.

"I'm telling you, that woman I talked to at the hospital was beautiful, and sweet, and I thought of you when we spoke," she responded.

"Yes, and you told me she was there with a child, so she was likely married. Thanks mom, but I'll find a woman on my own," he demanded.

"She wasn't wearing a wedding ring, so maybe she's divorced…" she replied.

"No thank you mom. I'm not interested," Jack's tone was becoming bolder.

"You're a good man, Jack Thornton, and any woman would be blessed to be with you," she stated with warmth that easily conveyed through the phone. "Please, bring Elizabeth to dinner," she was close to begging at this point.

"Okay, I'll ask Elizabeth to come with me to dinner, but I don't want it to be an inquisition. I really care about her, so please, if she will come, be nice," he responded.

"Friday night…isn't that one of the international date nights? So if you two are dating then she should be free to come with you," his mother remarked. "Just remember, if she doesn't turn out to be the one, that woman I talked with at the hospital…"

"I know mom, she would be perfect for me. Please forget about the woman at the hospital. I'm not interested," he demanded. "Mom, it's late and I'm tired. No setting me up. I'm dating Elizabeth and I'm happy, okay?" he asked.

"That's all I've ever wanted," she replied. "Friday…don't forget."

"How could I? You certainly won't let me," he responded.

"Don't be smart with me," Mrs. Thornton scolded him.

With her lesson completed and scriptures read, Elizabeth glanced at the clock…12:30am.

"WOW, we need to get to bed," she stated as they headed down the hall to her room. She curled up in bed and thought about how her Sunday school lesson, The Fixer of Broken Things, pertained to her present day life. She opened her journal, flipped to the first blank page and began to write…

" _ **As a child, broken things meant a trip to a parent who always seemed capable of making everything right again. A doll's arm was quickly mended, a bike tire was rapidly repaired, and the stuffing in my favorite teddy bear was reinserted and stitched closed, making him fluffier than before.**_

 _ **As the years fly by, those things that break, your confidence, your spirit, and your heart, are much more difficult to repair. Often times those we go to for help mean well, but their words of wisdom fall short in repairing the damage that has already been done.**_

 _ **Not everything that breaks is meant to be repaired. There are times when some things, irreparably damaged simply need to remain broken and discarded from our lives. We fight to make things right or turn the other cheek, knowing all the while what's needed to be done, but afraid to make the inevitable decision. To end things may feel like failure, but in reality it opens the door for something better and brighter. As we move through our various relationships in life, we realize that to hold on to those things that are not meant to be, keeps us from moving forward with our life as God has designed for us."**_

The following morning Elizabeth was up early. She took Snitch for a run in the cool brisk fall air, before coming home and hopping into the shower. She wore a casual dress, as the church was starting their contemporary service this morning at 10am. She rushed around gathering her Bible, Sunday school book and the music for her solo, "Who You Are" by Unspoken.

Elizabeth rushed into her Sunday school class just as the door was closing. She took her seat and although she wanted to pay attention, her mind was on the solo she would be singing in an hour.

Once her class was released, she headed for the choir room where she met Richard and Robert Singer and Thomas Blake, the musicians who were providing the keyboard, guitar, and violin for her solo.

The service began and everyone in the vestibule headed into the sanctuary, filling each pew to its limit. An opening hymn was performed by the choir, several prayers were spoken, and the Assistant Pastor, David Brigetti provided a short sermon.

The band came out and took their seats at their respective instruments as the music began to play. Elizabeth walked out from the back door, her eyes focused ahead as she passed each pew while singing…

" _ **I know that look you're giving  
like you got something to prove cause  
I have walked for miles and miles in that same pair of shoes.  
You refuse forgiveness like its something to be earned,  
sometimes pain's the only way that we can learn  
You can never fall to hard, so fast, so far  
that you can't get back when you're lost, where you are,  
Its never too late, so bad, so much, that you can't change  
who you are, you can change who you are,  
you believe in freedom,  
but you don't know how to choose  
You gotta step out of your feelings that you're so afraid  
to lose, and everyday,  
you put your feet on the floor got to walk through door  
Its never going to be easy  
but its all worth fighting for  
you can never fall  
too hard, so fast, so far,  
that you can't get back when you're lost  
where you are,  
Its never too late, so bad, so much  
that you can't change who you are  
you can change who you are.  
So let the ashes fall where ever they land,  
come back from wherever you been  
to the foot of the cross  
to the feet of Jesus  
to the feet of Jesus  
You can never fall too hard, so fast, so far  
that you can't get back when you're lost  
where you are.  
Its never too late, so bad, so much  
that you can't change  
You can never fall too hard, so fast, so far  
that you can't get back when you're lost  
where you are.  
Its never too late, so bad, so much  
that you can't change  
at the foot of the cross.  
It changes who you are  
at the foot of the cross you can change  
who you are.  
You can change.**_ _ **"**_

She was initially nervous, not having sung in front of an audience in quite some time. As the music played and she observed the smiles of those in the congregation, she attempted to relax.

With the microphone in hand, she walked down the side aisle toward the last pew, #15. He had previously gone unnoticed. However, as she reached the twelfth row, she saw him sitting between two elderly women. Jack was wearing a suit and tie and a smile that covered his entire face, immediately putting her at ease.

After the service, Jack waited for Elizabeth out front on the church lawn. The new man certainly didn't go unnoticed by the many single women. Who he was and why he attended their church was more the topic of conversation on this beautiful Sunday morning than Mrs. Weddle and her oh so much younger boyfriend.

"Jack," Elizabeth called out causing him to turn away from the highway.

"I know you didn't invite me, but it is a church after all, and you know what they say, 'There's always room at the inn.'"

"I would have invited you, but…"

Jack interrupted, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Embarrassed me? You have got to be kidding. I think I was floundering until I saw you," her excitement spilled over.

Jack jumped in, "You were most definitely not floundering. You have a beautiful voice, and I very much enjoyed your song."

"Did you decide what you wanted to do today?" she asked.

"Well…no. But, I would like to go get some breakfast. I'm starving," he admitted.

"Me too. Do you want me to meet you some place or do you want to just take one car?" she asked.

"We don't need to take both cars, I'll drive," he replied.

"Okay, let me go tell someone that I'll pick up my car later and I'll be right out," she stated as she disappeared into the church.

They decided on IHOP and were thankful that the line wasn't too long when they stepped inside. Jack approached the hostess and checked them in before sitting beside Elizabeth on the bench. A few moments later an elderly couple came inside and Jack stood up offering his seat to the woman. Elizabeth scooted down providing the gentleman enough room to sit with his wife. Jack walked over and squatted down beside Elizabeth so they could chat while waiting on their table.

Luckily for his knees, it wasn't long and within 5 minutes they were heading to their table.

In a place like IHOP she wasn't expecting it, but he pulled out her chair, and then scooted it up to the table once she was seated.

"I'd like to thank your mom some time," she mentioned.

"Thank her for what?" he asked.

"For raising such a kind, and thoughtful gentleman," she replied, smiling as she observed him blush.

"Well, if you feel that way, I'd like to ask you…" Jack began before being interrupted.

"Oh hi Elizabeth," the voice caught her off guard as she practically choked on her coffee.

"Hi Ben…" she replied before glancing toward Jack. "This is…this is my boyfriend, Jack. Jack, this is Ben Marquette, the new Assistant Principal at my school," Elizabeth quickly completed the formal introductions.

"This is my girlfriend, Haley Harper. Haley, this is Elizabeth Thatcher and Jack…"

Elizabeth jumped in, "Thornton."

"It's very nice to meet you Haley," Elizabeth completed the pleasantries as the waitress seated them at the adjoining table. Elizabeth was quite happy to actually meet Haley, realizing now that she was, in fact, a real person.

"Haley, Elizabeth is the woman I've told you about," Ben stated as he and Haley were seated at the table next to Elizabeth and Jack.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Elizabeth. I've heard so much about you," Haley responded with what Elizabeth viewed as a forced smile.

"I guess you two were like us and slept in this morning," Ben laughed.

Assuming that Ben was implying that they had spent the night together, he quickly responded, "No, actually I met Elizabeth at church this morning."

As Elizabeth removed her jacket, Ben observed the scar on her arm. "I'm really sorry about that," Ben commented.

"You're the one who did that?" Jack asked.

Ben began to explain, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. She went passed me and I think my watch band cut into her arm."

"It was an accident, and I'm fine. Can we please eat?" she asked, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable.

"I don't know, can we?" he asked.

"I see what you mean…it isn't that funny," she remarked with a smile.

"I don't know. This time it was pretty funny," he responded.

"Maybe from where you're sitting, but not so much from this seat," she replied.

Quietly drawing herself into Jack and Elizabeth's conversation, Haley interrupted, "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to thank you for all the help you gave Ben when he first moved here. We're both from the Midwest, so coming to a new place is always difficult unless you have some help. So, thank you, but I don't think he needs anymore help."

Finding her comment odd, Elizabeth glanced in Jack's direction before returning her gaze to Haley, "I really didn't do much of anything. Ben seems to be doing quite well on his own."

Before Jack and Elizabeth knew it, Ben and Haley had pulled their chairs up to their table and the intimate breakfast for two was now a "Let's get to know you table for four."

Haley continued, "Back home we have a small museum, a movie theater, a shopping mall and a few country bars, but we have to drive three counties over to get to any big cities. I wish I had waited to sign my contract. I could have moved here with Ben," she coyly giggled.

Elizabeth whispered, "I'm sorry you didn't wait too."

"What?" Haley asked.

"Oh nothing," Elizabeth replied.

Jack was reluctantly drawn into a conversation about sports, while Haley began discussing with Elizabeth how happy she was to see Ben. She advised that she generally travelled to Virginia Beach every weekend to be with him.

Based on the information Haley provided, Elizabeth was quite certain that they were a solid couple. She realized that she had misunderstood his prior gestures as being improper as opposed to simply being kind. With Ben being an administrator, she was in an awkward situation and was thankful that she had not reported his behavior, or advised anyone that he made her uncomfortable. Generally avoiding him at work had made things easier as well.

"If you will excuse me, I'm going to the restroom. Jack, if the waitress comes, I would like two scrambled eggs and bacon. I think it comes with pancakes, and if so, I want chocolate chip," she stood from the table as did Jack. She pressed her body up against his, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "I'm so sorry." As she broke away, she pressed her lips to his cheek. "I'll be right back sweetheart."

"I'll take care of it," Jack replied and with a smile he acknowledged his satisfaction with the new term of endearment that she'd sent his way.

Haley decided to go with Elizabeth and stood from the table. Jack remained standing as she walked away, but Ben only began to stand after he realized that she was leaving. He quickly realized that the gesture was no longer warranted and returned to his seat.

As they stood at the sink to wash their hands and check their appearance, Elizabeth asked, "How long have you known Ben?"

"Oh gosh, forever I think. We really should go ahead and get married. We act like a married couple as it is, if you know what I mean," Haley giggled.

"I think I understand what you're referring to," Elizabeth replied. "Marriage is a big step; it takes a great deal of trust, and because of past relationships I struggle with that."

"Well, I feel sorry for you. If it were up to Ben, we'd already have been married," she casually offered. "He wanted to get married before I took this job, and I guess I just wasn't ready. Now I am and I don't want to start out a marriage with me in one place and him in another."

"If its right today, then a little more time will just make you stronger in your relationship," Elizabeth attempted to impart her unrequested words of wisdom. "As long as you trust each other, you can make it through anything."

Haley quickly interjected, "Ben is completely trustworthy. He's patient, kind, comes to help when needed…"

"Well Haley, that's great, but it sounds a lot like my Labrador Retriever," Elizabeth laughed, but quickly stopped when she observed the serious look on Haley's face. "I've learned that there is much more to trusting someone and it goes both ways," Elizabeth stated.

"How long have you and Jack been dating? You seem very close," Haley asked.

"Just about 6 weeks," Elizabeth replied.

"Really? I would have thought a lot longer given that you called him sweetheart and kissed him in public," Haley remarked.

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. Feeling as though her morals were being questioned she responded, "Seriously? It was a kiss on the cheek; I didn't insert my tongue down his throat."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to imply anything. It's just where we're from, public displays of affection are frowned upon," Haley responded.

"I guess it's a good thing you guys moved away then, right?" Elizabeth laughed, but soon observed that again Haley did not join in.

"Look Elizabeth, I appreciate you helping Ben get settled here, but I hope that it was only a friendly gesture. You don't have any other motive, do you?" Haley asked.

"Excuse me…what's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth was obviously perturbed.

"May I be frank?" Haley asked.

"I would appreciate it if you were," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay, I'm just going to put it on the table…Ben is a gorgeous guy, but he's my guy," she began.

Haley took a deep breath and continued, "Ben told me that the women on the east coast were more forward, and he's right. I mean, I see you with Jack. You've been dating a short while, yet you call him a pet name and kiss him in public?"

Elizabeth's heart began to pound as she had difficulty believing her ears. "Haley, I can assure you that all I ever did was to give Ben some places to take you when you're in town visiting; that's it."

"So you aren't after him?" Haley asked as she stopped primping in the mirror and turned to face Elizabeth.

"Did he imply that I was?" Elizabeth asked, obviously confused that her earlier act of kindness could be misconstrued into something more.

"No, nothing like that. I'm just feeling a little lost here. I mean, Ben and I have been together forever. Our whole lives were planned out and now he's here and I'm, well I'm not, and I'm afraid that things are going to change," Haley explained.

"Sometimes change is a good thing," Elizabeth replied. Seeing the concerned look in Haley's expression, Elizabeth continued, "If you're having issues with Ben, you need to talk them over with him. I'm dating Jack. I don't know if we will be together forever, but we are together now, and I have no interest in anyone but him. I promise you, I have absolutely no romantic interest in Ben," Elizabeth stated as calmly as her rapid heartbeat and increased respiration would allow.

"We need to get back to the guys. They're going to think we've disappeared," Elizabeth stated as she headed toward the door while attempting to make a joke.

"I just want things back the way they were. Have you ever felt like that?" Haley stated as she caught Elizabeth before she reached the door.

"I'm sure we all have at one time or another," Elizabeth remarked as she put her hand on the handle to open the door.

Haley commented. "Do you worry about Jack cheating?"

That topic hit close to home, "All I can say on that subject is that if a man or a woman are going to cheat in a relationship, then nothing the other person does is going to prevent it." Elizabeth stated as she released the door handle.

"I realize that. I guess since we've never spent time apart, I worry about what he's doing when I'm not around. Will the temptations be too much, and will I eventually lose him?" Haley stated as she grabbed her purse off the counter.

Feeling completely uncomfortable with the personal nature of the talk, Elizabeth stated, "This may not be what you want to hear, but if either of you cheat, maybe you weren't meant for each other after all." Elizabeth finally made her way out the door.

Elizabeth quickly realized that whatever their relationship was, Ben and Haley would have to own it, accept it and live with it. She realized that according to Haley, Ben was committed, but it was her who had the jealously and trust issues. They stemmed from nothing she had experienced before in their relationship. However, the freedom each one now felt outside of their small conservative community had Haley questioning the survivability of them as a couple.

Elizabeth assumed that the previous gestures Ben made toward her were not meant to make her uncomfortable, although they had. He most likely was not making a play for her romantically, although she had assumed that he was. She had managed to keep her distance from him, but was now feeling as though she had made a big deal out of nothing. She was thankful that she had not filed any complaints against him; assuming the information from Haley to be true, she could have irreparably damaged his reputation.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked as he approached the restroom.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later," she stated as they walked back to the table.

Luckily when they returned to the table, Haley suggested that she and Ben return to their original seating arrangement.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked.

Elizabeth didn't know how to answer that as she, herself was unsure of what had occurred.

Haley jumped in, "Nothing's wrong; I'd just like to spend whatever time I have in town with you. Is that okay, Elizabeth…Jack?" she asked.

"I understand. You two have a nice day," Elizabeth replied.

Jack looked in Elizabeth's direction as Ben and Haley moved away. They had to be seated in a booth at the other side of the restaurant, as their table had been given to other patrons. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. We went from having a simple conversation to I think her accusing me of having romantic feelings for Ben," Elizabeth whispered as she busied herself by fixing a fresh cup of coffee.

"What?" Jack responded.

"You heard me," she responded, trying to keep her voice low in the packed restaurant.

"Tell me what happened," Jack sounded insistent.

"I don't want to discuss it now; after breakfast, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, if that's what you'd prefer," he reluctantly agreed. "But we will discuss it."

They each tried to bring up other topics, but the conversation remained rather somber. It was quite evident that the mood was directly related to her bathroom conversation with Haley.

"Elizabeth, don't let what she said bother you," Jack stated.

"Jack, I don't want to talk about it," her statement was sharp.

"Okay, but can we at least try to enjoy each other's company and our breakfast?" he asked.

"Jack you weren't there. It was like walking into an alternate universe when we entered the bathroom. She went from sweet, and thanking me for helping Ben settle in, which I didn't do in case you were wondering, to accusing me of wanting him," Elizabeth rattled on as she poured syrup over her pancakes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes, that's evident," he remarked as she looked at him and released a quick breath.

"I'm sorry Jack. Let's change the subject…If I didn't thank you for coming to church this morning, I'd like to thank you now," she stated as she found herself lost in his smile.

Jack reached over and took her hand, "I enjoyed it, and you are very welcome."

Following their breakfast they headed outside. "What would you like to do today?" He asked as they both took their seats in the Jeep.

"I don't care, do you have any suggestions?" she asked.

"Do you feel like taking a bike ride through the state park?" he asked.

"That sounds like fun, but I'll need to change first," she remarked as she looked down at her dress.

"Me too, but I have a bag if you don't mind be changing at your place," he hesitantly asked.

"No problem," she stated as they headed back to the church where she picked up her car. He then followed her back to her apartment.

Once inside, she directed Jack to the bathroom, and she changed in her bedroom.

"Elizabeth, is it okay if I take Snitch outside?" Jack called out through her bedroom door.

"Yes, thank you; I'd appreciate that. Just take her out to the courtyard and the gate is on the…of I'm sorry, you were with me before. You know where it is," Elizabeth began to ramble.

When Jack and Snitch returned, Elizabeth was finishing up packing a backpack with water, fruit and energy bars.

"Hmm, I thought I was prepared. What are you, a Girl Scout?" he laughed.

"Something like that," she remarked as they headed out to the parking lot.

On their way to the state park, Jack noticed that she spent most of the drive staring out the window. He allowed her to be quiet, not pushing her until they rented their bikes and started out on the trail.

"Elizabeth…"

"Jack…"

They each called out at the same time.

"You go ahead," Jack encouraged her.

"Stop up there; I want to ask you something," she advised.

He pulled over in the clearing, standing with his feet on either side of his bike as she approached.

She looked around and observed that they were alone, "Jack do you think we're moving too fast? I don't mean on the bikes…in our relationship?"

"I knew she said something to upset you. What do you think, because we are truly the only two people that matter?" he remarked.

"You didn't answer my question," she prodded him for an answer.

"I don't think so. I'm comfortable with things. Are you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm very satisfied with things," she replied.

"Okay, then that's all that matters," he stated as his hands ran reassuringly up and down her arms. "Tell me what she said that upset you so much."

"Jack, she started out so nice, and complimentary. She was surprised that we had only been seeing each other for six weeks, because she said we looked so comfortable together. But then…"

"But then what…?" he asked.

"She couldn't believe that I kissed you in public, or the real kicker was that I should not use a pet name for you," Elizabeth elaborated.

Jack laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Completely! Speaking of which, I think I called you sweetheart for their benefit, so if it made you uncomfortable, I won't use it again," she stated as she glanced passed him down the path.

He placed his finger under her chin and turned her face toward his. He said nothing as his lips met hers, each one feeling the excitement as the warmth spread throughout his limbs but settled as butterflies in her stomach.

"As for calling me sweetheart, I liked it. You have to admit it's better than snookums," he stated with a laugh as he wrapped her in his arms and drew her as close to him as their bikes would allow.

Before returning to the trail, Jack spoke, "May I ask you a question? It may be more like a favor…"

"Ask away," she responded.

"My mom would like us to come to dinner on Friday night. Will you go with me?" he asked.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth, "Meeting your mother… are we ready for that?"

"I am. My mom is very special to me, and I would like for you two to meet," he smiled reassuringly. "But I won't push you if you aren't ready. Just think about it, okay?"

She smiled at his offer and assured him that she would give it some serious thought.

Glancing around, he observed that they were alone on the trail. He captured the opportunity as his hand slipped behind her head, drawing her lips to his. He kissed her deep and slow, causing her head to pound and thankful for her bike as it held up her buckling knees. She softly moaned into his mouth…

"Get a room guys," a group of teenagers called out as they raced by, appearing out of nowhere.

Surprised by their presence, Jack and Elizabeth separated slightly, as they both broke out laughing.

"I don't know how many times I've said the exact same thing to people," she continued to laugh as she hid her face in his chest.

"Elizabeth, about Ben, I'd prefer that you stay away from him," Jack mentioned. "Something about him, I just don't trust."

"Jack, that came out of nowhere. Did he say something that concerned you?" she asked.

"No, our conversation was appropriate; he said all the right things, but it's just a feeling I have, nothing more than that," Jack explained.

"I've already decided that in consideration of Haley, I'll continue to steer clear of him. He isn't my direct supervisor, so I can work without reporting to him. I'll be fine," she assured him.

Jack looked at her as if she were hiding something.

She continued, "Really Jack, I haven't seen much of him since he got settled in here. I just think I made a lot out of it in the beginning."

"If he says or does anything that makes you uncomfortable, you have to promise to tell me," Jack insisted.

"I promise," she stated as she began peddling, "I'll race you to the Welcome Center."

"Hey, that's not fair," he called out as he peddled faster and faster eventually catching her and then passing her.

"Ha, I won," he stated as he swung his leg over his bike and stood waiting for her at the entrance of the Welcome Center when she approached. "What do I win?"

"My utmost respect," she stated with a smile.

"I do want your respect, but I was thinking of something a little more personal," he admitted.

"How about this…" she leaned in as her hand rested just below his ear and her lips captured his.

"That's a prize I can be happy with," he smiled as his hand cradled the back of her head. His eyes focused on her soft, inviting lips, kissing her again. "Do you feel like taking a walk?"

"Sure," she stated as they parked their bikes outside of the Welcome Center.

He took her backpack from her, slipped it on, took her hand and they headed down the path.

"It's beautiful in here. I'll bet it's even more magical in the spring," she stated as her eyes took in everything around them.

"I'll make sure to bring you back in the spring," Jack promised as they continued their walk.

They walked and talked, each one completely enjoying the company of the other as they discussed many topics. Nothing seemed to be off limits…

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" she asked.

"Hmm, I guess I'd like to move up to a detective position in the department," he stated as she smiled, but she was hoping for his personal dreams.

Jack didn't want to say anything that may lead her to assume that he was falling too quickly, although he was. When she wasn't with him, he thought about her. When he wasn't talking to her, he wanted to be, and when he wasn't kissing her, he dreamed that he was.

What Jack wanted to say was that "a detective position in the department would be great, however, no success is truly fulfilling unless you have someone to share it with."

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" he asked.

She laughed, "It's funny, but I think I'm there; well mostly. I mean, I love the kids and I don't see myself giving up my time with them to move into administration. I love teaching, and I guess if things work out, maybe marriage and a child by then…maybe," she looked up and observed him looking back at her.

Suddenly she felt embarrassed, "I don't mean to imply anything Jack. I mean you asked…"

"I did, and I want to know; I need to know what is important to you and what you want in life," he talked softly as his gentle tone calmed her.

It was dark by the time they pulled into the parking lot at her apartment. He held her hand as he walked her to the door.

"I had a wonderful time with you today. Thank you," he stated as they approached her apartment.

"I had a great time too. Thank you again for coming to church, and the time at the park was wonderful. It was a perfect day…" she remarked.

"Even with what happened at breakfast?" he asked.

"You know, maybe because of what happened at breakfast," she replied.

"How so?" he inquired.

"I think talking with Haley made me realize that you can't force things. If they're right then you are blessed," she stated. She glanced down as she continued, "If not, it's sad, but you thank the good Lord for the experience that turns you toward another path."

He stepped closer as they began to share the same air, "Which path am I?"

"You are most definitely a good path," she stated as her hands moved up the outside of his lightweight jacket and over his shoulders. Her fingers danced through the strands of hair at the nape of his neck as she watched the smile on his face broaden.

He allowed his eyes to drift to her lips, finding them soft and inviting. He quickly found himself covering her mouth, his lips tasting a hint of the whipped cream that topped the hot cocoa she'd consumed earlier in the evening.

"Sleep well," he stated as his hands rested on either side of her face.

She felt the gentleness in his fingers as they gently stroked her skin and the tenderness of his lips as they lingered on her forehead.

"Yes," she stated.

"Yes?" he smiled but his eyes showed his confusion.

"Yes, I'll go with you to dinner with your mother," she stated.

"Thank you," he stated as he unlocked her apartment door, handed her back her keys, and kissed her one final time before watching her step just inside her apartment.

"Sleep well sweetheart," she called out, causing him to turn around.

He walked back toward her, 7 steps in all, with a purpose and without hesitation. She was leaning up against the door frame as he approached.

"I hate leaving you," he whispered as his hands cradled her face and his lips met hers.

Her lips separated slightly allowing his tongue to move gently across the tender skin on the inside of her mouth. Their hearts pounded as the emotion they felt was more than either one had ever experienced before.

As they hesitantly separated, she breathlessly stated, "I'm sorry Jack."

"What are you sorry for?" his arms around her waist drew her closer to him as he spoke softly into her ear.

"You must think I'm a tease," she stated as her voice quivered.

Jack leaned back and with a finger under her chin to lift her face to meet his he responded, "I care about you Elizabeth. I know how you feel and I won't pressure you into anything. But I do think I need to leave now."

"I understand. Sleep well sweetheart," she called out again, eliciting as smile from him.

"You sleep well too, honey," he kissed her forehead, and watched her step inside her apartment before walking away.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa and discussed with Snitch what a wonderful time she'd had with Jack. Even with the weird conversation she'd shared with Haley, each moment she spent with him seemed to be better than the last.

She grabbed the leash, walked out to the fenced in dog area and sat on the picnic table while Snitch played alone. It was late and all of her friends were in for the night, but with the lights on, the area was lit well enough for Elizabeth to relive the emotions of the day by expressing her feelings in her journal.

She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page, thought back to her conversations with Haley and Jack, and allowed the feelings to flow…

" _ **Change can be viewed as good or bad, but either way, it's always necessary. Whether we want it or not, it manages to knock on our door often raising us from our slumber with the uneasy feeling that nothing will ever again be the same. We settle in to what feels comfortable, assuming that it will always feel this right. When it no longer does, we feel the shards as they crash in upon us, slicing us to our very core. We eventually move on forgetting that we have, in fact, been here before, once again forced to deal with the anxiety of our next new experience.**_

 _ **Although we may find a relationship worthy of saving, others involved may not share in our sentiment. We struggle internally assuming that to let go is a sign of weakness. We fight to hold on, protecting that which we felt was important to us. We quickly realize that it may not have been so to some, and still others may sadly find it quite easy to walk away.**_

 _ **As sad as it is to end one chapter in our life, there is still excitement to be found in the next adventure, experience or relationship. However, to do so you must first say goodbye to what was, and open your eyes and heart to the new opportunities."**_

"I'm afraid that Haley has a long road to go. You know Snitch," Elizabeth smiled as she kissed her faithful friend on the top of the head, "Whether they stay together or not she will most likely always have trust issues with him."

Elizabeth thought about her own recent experience with Maxx, "No one should have to live like that. We can't hold on to those we love," she stated as she wrapped her arms around Snitch's neck. "Well, I'm holding on to you, but you know what I mean. People need to stay because they want to, not because they feel obligated or forced to."

Elizabeth pulled out her phone and pushed the information for her contacts. She scrolled through, stopping once she reached the "T's." Her fingers danced on the buttons wondering if she should pull up his information. Her fingers won as she stared at his face on her screen, "We are very lucky Snitch. We both lived through that disaster with Maxx, and as a result we are appreciative of what Jack has to offer. I think he's a good man; I think he respects me, and…I believe I can trust him."

"Thank u again 4 2day. I had a wonderful x…" she texted to him.

Before he could respond she fired off a second text, "Sorry, late…go 2 sleep…"

"I'm not asleep. Just thinking…" he responded quickly.

"About what…? Is everything OK…?"

Before he thought about his response his fingers typed out "You…"

She couldn't see him, but he smiled as he gazed at her picture on his screen, gently holding the phone as if it were actually her. Then he realized what he'd said. Such a simple word had the ability to make her happy, or petrified.

"Since u put it out there, I was thinking of u 2…"

"Hope they were good thoughts…"

"Yes they are…" she replied.

"Get some sleep and I'll call u 2morrow…"

"OK, b careful at work…" she responded.

"I will; u 2…"

Each one shut off their bedside lamps and drifted off to sleep…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7- Is This Too Sexy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 7- Is This Too Sexy  
**

Elizabeth sat at her desk waiting on her students to arrive for the day. She pulled out her phone and contemplated her plans for the evening.

"Do you have dinner plans 2nite…?" she quickly typed out a text to Jack.

"No plans. Where would u like to go…?" he replied.

"My place. I'll cook, OK…?"

"U cooking…?"

"No, thought u could come to my place and cook 4 me…"

"Oh, u don't like 2 cook...? Mental note made."

"I like it, don't love it. Don't u remember that fab Lasagna I made u? U coming or not…?"

"Yes, I remember. Just teasing u. I'll b there. What can I bring…?"

"Just u…oh, maybe some wine…"

"7 OK…?"

"Perfect…"

"Oh Jack, U have n e allergies…? Don't want 2 kill u…"

"Appreciate that and no, no allergies…"

"Good, c u at 7…"

"Hi Miss Thatcher," Billy Andrews called out standing next to Elizabeth's desk.

"Oh hi Billy. How are you this morning?" she asked.

"I'm doing great. I had Cocoa Puffs this morning for breakfast," he stated with excitement.

"Mmm, I love Cocoa Puffs," she replied as he hugged her before taking his seat.

Following the school day, Elizabeth walked out with Freja to the parking lot.

"Hank and I are cooking out tonight. Do you have dinner plans?" she asked.

"Actually, I'm cooking dinner for Jack," she stated as they reached her car.

"Girl…you better dish. Tell me, what's going on with you two?" Freja leaned up against her car, and settled in for what she assumed would be juicy information.

Elizabeth laughed, "There's nothing to tell. I mean, I like him…a lot."

"Girl, there's more to tell. You look happy; and at the end of the day I've noticed that you're rushing out of here," Freja acknowledged. "So, how close are you two?"

"Certainly not as close as you're implying," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay, but is he a good kisser?" Freja prodded.

"I wouldn't know," Elizabeth giggled as she unlocked her car door. She turned back to Freja, as a smile covered her face, "In all seriousness, I'm having a great time. I enjoy his company, and those lips of his…Mmm!"

"I knew it. I knew there was a reason why you seemed happier," Freja remarked.

"That will change as the week progresses. We're having dinner with his mother on Friday night," Elizabeth stated as she looked mortified.

"Elizabeth, she will love you," Freja attempted to ease Elizabeth's nerves. "But then again, you may be taking her son away from her."

"Oh man, I wonder if I could take Friday off and have my appendix removed. I'm not sure, but it may be more fun," Elizabeth remarked as she placed her bag in the back seat and took her place behind the wheel.

"Don't be silly. You'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure Jack will take care of you," Freja stated as she closed Elizabeth's door and continued talking through her open window.

"I don't know; his mother or his girlfriend? I'm not sure I'd win," Elizabeth stated.

"Of course you'd win. He can't sleep with his mother," Freja laughed.

"He's not sleeping with me either," Elizabeth reminded her.

"You can't tell me that he doesn't want to," Freja teased. "Men are wired that way. He's planning ahead. I know what I'm talking about…I'm married."

"I'm sure you do, but Jack's different," Elizabeth stated.

"I'm sure he is, because unfortunately most men won't wait around for as long as he has," Freja remarked.

"You make it sound like it's been a year, but it's only been a couple of months. Are you saying that I should…you know…?" Elizabeth asked.

Freja looked stern, almost parental, "Absolutely not; I really know you, Elizabeth. All joking aside, you are taking the time you need to be certain with him. If he's the right one, he'll wait without pressuring you."

Elizabeth interjected, "He isn't…he doesn't! How did we get from me being worried about meeting his mom to sleeping with him?"

Freja thought for a moment, "Think about it; it always comes back to sleeping with them."

"But right now I think I'm more worried about meeting his mom. I want her to like me, but I'm sure she'll be cautious, especially because of his last relationship," Elizabeth blurted out, obviously nervous as her respiration began to increase.

Freja reached through the open window and gently squeezed Elizabeth's arm, "Calm down, she'll love you; I just know it. Any mother would love you for her son. Gosh, my mother-in-law, if given the chance would probably rather have you for her son."

Elizabeth put her hand on top of Freja's, "I hope you're right. I can't compete with his mom, and I won't. It causes too many problems if the parents don't like the boyfriend or girlfriend."

"If you like him, and she raised him, I think you two will get along fine," Freja stated as she bid Elizabeth good night and watched her drive out of the parking lot.

Elizabeth roamed through the grocery store gathering items for dinner. Each time she decided on something to make, she'd change her mind before checking out. It was raining outside and she finally decided on a not so typical meal, Short Pump Beans, which is a combination of hamburger, lima beans, pork and beans, catsup, brown sugar, and bacon, poured over rice. It was always her family's favorite when the weather was bad. She grabbed salad fixings and a cheesecake for dessert. She rushed to the checkout line, but waited for what seemed like forever as they only had one line open.

Once she reached her apartment, she put her groceries away, took Snitch for a walk then returned home to fix dinner.

At 6:50 the bell rang and she rushed to her door, momentarily glancing in the mirror to check her hair and how she looked in her jeans and sapphire form fitting top.

Before any words were spoken, he stepped inside and kissed her on the cheek, "You look beautiful this evening. Did you have a good day?"

"Thank you. It was a busy. I think the kids were still on weekend mode," she replied as she took the bottle of wine from his hand and headed for the kitchen.

Before stepping out of the room she turned around, "Have a seat, Jack. I'll get you a glass of wine and you can relax. I'm sure you've had a busy day."

Jack took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack before taking a seat on the sofa. "Can I help you?" he called out to her.

"I don't know, can you?" she laughed.

"Not funny…" he responded with a smile.

"Okay, so refresh my memory…why is it funny when you do it?" she asked as she stepped out into the den with two glasses of wine.

"You don't catch on very quickly, do you?" he replied.

"I know, I know, you've told me; it's funny when you say it, not so much when I do," she responded.

She held up her glass to his, "Here's to an uneventful dinner…no burning of the food or my body."

She took a seat beside him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they watched the remainder of the news. All the while he thought how he could easily get used to evenings like this.

The buzzer on the oven rang, drawing her attention back to the kitchen. Ten minutes later she brought the baking pan out to the table.

Jack approached her, pulling out her chair and gliding it back to the table after she had taken her seat. He refilled her wine glass, sat across from her and made a dinner toast…

" _ **Here's to the prettiest; here's to the wittiest; here's to the truest of all who are true. Here's to the neatest one; here's to the sweetest one; here's to them all wrapped in one…here's to you!"**_

She couldn't contain her smile as they both took sips of wine. "Would you like some salad?"

"Yes, thank you. Dinner smells wonderful. What is it?" he asked.

"It was one of my family's favorites…Short Pump Beans over rice. Oh, and the favorite part is bacon!" she remarked.

"Well, I have to say that anything with bacon is on my favorites list," he replied as he fixed their plates.

Their dinner conversation covered TV, her favorite shows and his, work, hers and his, and national news topics. He was impressed that she seemed comfortable discussing important newsworthy topics as well as the plot on NCIS and the silliness of Two Broke Girls.

Jack found it difficult to dislike anything about her, not that he was looking, but he assumed that anything going this well would have to have a fly in the ointment…somewhere.

They laughed; they joked; they even bantered back and forth over political issues. The conversation flowed so freely from one topic to the next that they didn't realize they had managed to consume the entire bottle of wine.

After dinner, Elizabeth carried the plates into the kitchen. It appeared that he either enjoyed the meal or was too polite to say otherwise, as his dish was clean. She rinsed off the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. She heard him enter the room and she turned to find him returning times to the refrigerator.

"Thank you, but I can take care of that," she commented as she observed him putting away the salad dressing and butter. She couldn't help her thoughts going to visions of this being a nightly ritual, and realizing how it scared her that she felt so comfortable, so quickly.

"I'm not sure how long you can stay but there's a Hallmark movie on if you care to watch it with me," she offered, waiting to see what type of response she'd get from her suggestion that they watch a "chick flick" together.

Jack closed the refrigerator and walked toward her, "I'd like to stay for awhile. Besides, I can't drive right now; in case you didn't notice, we polished off the bottle of wine."

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked. "And I have cheesecake for dessert."

"I'm stuffed right now, but I'd love some coffee," he responded.

Elizabeth turned to the cabinet and reached for the cups. Struggling to reach them, he stepped up behind her. Stretching over her body, he retrieved two mugs, brought them down and sat them on either side of her on the counter.

She felt his body up against hers as the all too familiar butterflies, which seemed to appear whenever they were close, again settled in her stomach. She could feel his heart pounding against her back as he swept the hair away that fell loosely along her neck.

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath and soft lips press against the skin just below her ear. Without thought her head tilted slightly and she moaned softly at the incredible sensation. She felt his arms sweep around her waist as his hand slid under her shirt resting on her stomach.

She placed her hands across his and turned around to face him. His hands moved up and slipped through the hair at her temples as she felt his fingers cradle the back of her head. She caught him glancing at her lips as she nervously ran her teeth across them.

His lips met hers, not innocently like a "thank you for dinner" appreciation kiss, but hot, demanding and passionate. They separated slightly as their foreheads touched. He knew her boundaries, and accepted them. He would not intentionally push her for more, but quickly found himself doing just that. Although he attempted to resist, he found himself unable to fight against the thoughts he was having.

He held her close, whispering in her ear, "I think I'd better go."

She slipped out from his hold, "I'm sorry Jack."

He released a frustrated breath that sounded like a soft laugh, "Don't ever be sorry for your principles. That's one thing I really admire about you."

"Jack, please stay for awhile. I don't want you out driving yet," she begged as she popped a pod into her Keurig coffee machine. "I promise to be good. We'll sit on opposite sides of the sofa, okay?"

Knowing that she was right and he shouldn't be out on the road, he agreed. However, he also knew that sitting one cushion away would not curb the desire he had for her.

She sent him out of the kitchen as she fixed the coffee, bringing two cups into the den and sitting them on the coffee table, one at his end of the sofa and the other at hers. She slipped back into the kitchen and sliced two pieces of cheesecake, returning a moment later to the den with two plates in her hands.

"I know you aren't hungry, but while the movie is on, if you want something, it will already be here," she offered as she sat a plate in front of him.

"So what are we watching?" he asked.

Hallmark is in the middle of their holiday lineup of movies. Tonight is a movie called "December Bride." Is that okay or do you want to watch something else? She offered.

"'December Bride?' It's only November," he joked.

"I know, but their new movies are on Saturday nights. Right now it's just reruns of older holiday movies," she explained.

"If it's a rerun, haven't you already seen it?" he asked.

"No, I missed it last year, but if there is something else you want to watch, that's fine," she remarked.

Knowing that nothing they watched would keep his mind off of her, he agreed.

"Hmm, that's weird…that guy on the movie reminds me of you. Are you an actor on the side?" she asked as they both laughed.

As the movie progressed, Elizabeth found the wine taking effect and she became drowsy. She leaned into the middle cushion as she fought the urge to fall asleep. As the next commercial played, she closed her eyes, promising to open them again once the movie returned. That's all she remembered.

Jack paid little attention to the movie; all he could think about was Elizabeth, beside him and edging closer. "Honey, you're missing your movie," he whispered as her head fell across his thighs.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and moaned softly as she appeared to have settled in for the night.

Jack rubbed his hands up and down across his face as he released a harsh breath. "You are really making this difficult for me," he whispered.

He closed his eyes and thought back to the two thugs who he apprehended earlier in the day for stealing an elderly woman's purse, and then to an intoxicated man, whose recklessness sent a family to the hospital. Once he opened his eyes and observed her still resting on his legs he knew that nothing would remove her image from his mind.

His fingers brushed through her hair as he watched her sleep. She pulled her legs up on the sofa, stretched out and it was apparent that she was out for the night. Jack pulled the throw from the back of the sofa and covered her so she wouldn't get a chill, and he continued to watch the movie.

Snitch approached the sofa looking for someone, anyone to take her out for a walk.

Jack scribbled a note and left it on the table, _**"You were sleeping. Took Snitch out for a walk. We won't go far. I'll lock the door, but I have your keys."**_

Jack snapped on Snitch's leash and out the door they went. They returned thirty minutes later to find Elizabeth still asleep and stretched out from one end of the sofa to the other.

He put her keys on the table, unsnapped Snitch's leash, threw away the first note and wrote a new one…

" _ **Thanks for watching the movie with me. LOL… You were sleeping so I let myself out; door is locked. I'll call you in the morning to make sure you get up for work."**_

He walked over to the sofa, bent down and gently kissed her cheek. "Sleep well beautiful," he whispered before heading to his own apartment.

Elizabeth's eyes barely opened as she watched him walk out her door. "You're a good man," she whispered as her eyes closed again and she drifted back to sleep.

Elizabeth woke at 6am, stretched and shot up looking around for Jack. "Jack, are you here?" she called out. Remembering that he had left, she found the note on the table and settled back down on the sofa where her thoughts were taken back to the previous night.

At 6:10am her phone rang…

"Good morning Jack," she stated as she answered the phone.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" he asked.

"I did. I don't know why I was so tired, but I just woke up before you called. I guess you got home okay," she inquired.

"Yea, I was fine. Thank you for dinner last night. It was really good," he remarked.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. But Jack…I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. You were tired; I'm sure you'll be able to see that movie again sometime," he replied.

"I'm sorry about falling asleep on you, but I'm also sorry about…"

"Elizabeth, I'm fine. Don't apologize for standing firm on your beliefs. You are so different from other women I've met, and I really admire that," he assured her.

"But I'm sure there are times when you wish I was more like Ang…"

"Don't even say it. If we were meant to be together, we'd still be together. Please don't ever compare yourself to her." Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the direction of the phone conversation, Jack responded, "I have to work until 8 tonight, but if you don't think it'll be too late, I'd like to come over and we can talk more."

"I'd like that. I'm tutoring a few students after school, so I'll be late getting home too," she replied.

"I'll call you when I leave the precinct, okay?" he asked.

"Perfect. Jack…?" she called out.

"Yes honey," he responded. If he had been talking with her through "face time" he would have seen the smile on her face at hearing his term of endearment for her.

"Please be careful today," she replied.

"I will; you too," he responded.

Having many thoughts rushing through her head and feeling the need to express them, she pulled her journal from her bag, opened it to the first blank page and began to convey her feelings on paper…

" _ **As we go through life, we realize that everyone shares at least one thing in common, and that commonality is that we are all different. Of course there is the scientific variables such as our individual DNA that make us physically different, but even identical twins, though outwardly a carbon copy of each other do not share matching fingerprints. We are all different in one way or another and these differences should be cherished, not used to tear us apart or make us feel inadequate.**_

 _ **We should never question our worth by comparing ourselves to others. Our differences, some subtle, while others are quite obvious, make us different, special, and worthy of appreciation. Trying to be like someone else simply removes your individuality, making you nothing more than a copy, a clone, a pseudo-somebody, no longer unique or yourself.**_

 _ **We need to view each person as an individual, not collectively as a race, a gender, or a political group. Just because we may not share skin color, are of the same gender or have the same political views does not mean that we cannot have a lasting and fulfilling relationship.**_

 _ **Each person has their own unique makeup, genetic and emotional. Paired with our prior experiences and moral code, all of these things lead us down the path to who we are. Meeting new people opens our world to the diversity contained therein. Taking the time to get to know others on a deeper level, without complicating the relationship with sex, allows us to appreciate them fully as individuals not just someone with whom to share a physical release.**_

 _ **We shouldn't waste our time attempting to make a relationship work when it feels like pushing a square peg into a round hole. However, when the right one comes along, it will feel like the most beautiful picture ever taken, completed by inserting the final puzzle piece."**_

Following her work day and tutoring several students, Elizabeth rushed home and was enthusiastically greeted by Snitch. Feeling the need for some exercise of her own, Elizabeth slipped into a pair of leggings, a thin sweatshirt, and her favorite tennis shoes and out the door they went.

They headed down the street toward the park, initially walking, but finding themselves jogging the remaining two blocks. Once there, Elizabeth socialized with her many dog loving friends while Snitch played with hers.

Forty five minutes later, "Okay Snitch, we need to get going." Snitch immediately ran to Elizabeth as each of them bid their friends goodbye.

On their way home, Elizabeth's phone chimed signifying a text…

"Just got off work. I need 2 shower. C u n about an hr…?"

"Sounds good…"

Elizabeth and Snitch rushed home and she jumped into the shower. She had just finished blow drying her hair when she heard the knock on the door. Slipping into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized sweater she ran to the door.

Smiling at the sight of her, Jack leaned down and kissed her lips as he entered her apartment. "Do you feel like going out?" he asked.

"Sure, any place in particular?" she answered his question with one of her own.

"Would you take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Is something wrong?" she again answered his question with one of her own.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to talk," he replied.

"Okay, let's go," she responded as she grabbed her purse and keys off the table and walked out the door that he held open for her.

He took her hand and they headed for the elevator.

Ten minutes later they were parked near Rudee Inlet and walking down the boardwalk. It was a Tuesday night, so the area was relatively deserted. He held her hand securely, but gently as his thumb brushed across her fingers. The moon was full and cast a glow upon the calm water below.

Jack stopped walking, causing Elizabeth to do the same. Leaning on the railing and with his eyes cast out upon the water he stated, "I wanted to talk with you about last night."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but he quickly silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Let me say what I need to first, okay?" he removed his finger from her lips, but brought her hand up to his before releasing it.

"Okay, go ahead," she stated.

"Elizabeth, I know you think you know what all men want from women, and I'm not going to say that on some level you aren't correct…"

She looked down and released a harsh breath.

"Don't be like that; it's not what you think. I just want you to know how I feel," he quickly interjected.

"I'm sorry, go ahead," she responded with a halfhearted smile.

"I need to apologize to you," he began.

"Apologize to me, what for?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, I know how you feel about being intimate, and I would never push you intentionally for more than you feel comfortable with," he stated followed by a frustrated breath. "But last night, I think I was doing just that, and I'm sorry."

"I didn't feel pressured Jack," she quickly interjected.

Jack smiled as his fingers gently rubbed across her hand. "Elizabeth, I want to be the person who changes your view of men. I want you to feel comfortable with me and not assume that I'm just trying to get you into bed."

"Thank you for that. I know we haven't known each other very long, but Jack Thornton, you're a good man." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I probably need to apologize to you as well," she added.

"For what? You didn't make the dinner?" he stated with a laugh.

"No, I made it, but I think I may have dressed a little too…what's the word I want to say…"

"Sexy…?" he asked.

"I guess that word will do," she nervously admitted. "I think I just wanted to look sexy for you and I didn't realize that it sent a message that maybe I wasn't willing to follow through with."

Jack laughed, "Is that why you're wearing this," he stated as his hand moved up and down drawing attention to her attire.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Your sweats are two sizes too big and both of us could fit in your sweater."

She buried her face in his chest, "I just thought that maybe if I didn't dress…"

"Sexy…Elizabeth you can say it around me," he replied as his hands on her arms turned her to face him. "You don't understand."

He took a deep breath and continued to explain, "Although I find you beautiful, that isn't the only reason I desire you. What turns me on is how your eyes capture mine; the little flecks of color glisten and I know you're really paying attention to me. It's the fact that your heart is pure and so full of kindness and compassion for others, and I've seen you with Matthew; the love that pours out to the children is undeniable." He leaned in and kissed her forehead, momentarily suspending his explanation while he further gathered his thoughts.

Jack's finger under her chin lifted her eyes to his, "That's who I want to be with. It's not just because you wear a pair of tight jeans and a top that fits your body perfectly. Although I would like to add that I am a man, and I really did like what you wore last night," he released a rapid breath that sounded much like a soft laugh before he gave her a quick kiss on the nose.

"So we're okay?" she asked.

"We've been okay. I just don't want you to feel pressured by me, and if you ever do, please tell me. I'm a big boy and I can handle it," he replied.

"I'm fine Jack," she stated softly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really, but I'd love a cup of coffee," she replied.

Observing her shiver slightly, he removed his jacket and slipped it over her shoulders.

"Oh Jack no, I don't want you to catch a chill. I'll be fine," she stated as she started to remove his jacket.

He placed his hands on hers, "No, you wear it. Besides, you look sexy in my clothes."

He took her hand as they walked several blocks to the closest Starbuck's.

Elizabeth sat at a table glancing out the window at the empty boardwalk as Jack ordered their coffee. He returned to the table and sat down beside her.

"Anything going on out there?" he asked.

"Nope, still deserted," she replied.

"Do you have something on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing but dinner with your mom on Friday. Are you sure that maybe we shouldn't put it off a little longer" she responded. "I mean, you do realize Jack that if your mother doesn't like me that we can't continue to see each other."

Jack drew back, obviously surprised, "What has my mother got to do with you and me? She doesn't tell me who I can date."

She reached across the table and took his hand, "Think about it Jack. Of all the girls and women you've dated through the years, did your mom like any of them? And those that she didn't like, did you continue to date for long?"

Jack thought back to his prior girlfriends from high school to the present. She seemed to like his high school girlfriends, but wasn't fond of the women he dated in recent years. Although he realized that he should have listened to her regarding Angela, he knew that Elizabeth meant a lot to him, and he would not allow her to sway his feelings where she was concerned.

Changing the subject he stated, "It will be fine, Elizabeth. Besides the holidays are coming up and I think my mom needs to meet you before then," he commented as he watched her take a sip from her cup.

Jack continued, "Are you going home for Thanksgiving?"

"I was, but my parents had a change in plans," she advised. "My dad, because of work has always had trouble getting away, but he surprised my mom this year with a Caribbean cruise over the holidays. My parents and my sisters are going." she replied.

"You aren't going?" he asked, attempting to conceal his excitement that she'd be staying in town.

"My dad asked, but it's hard for me to get additional time off over the holidays," she replied.

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving dinner?" he asked.

"I guess I'll eat at Golden Corral. They're open and they offer a traditional Thanksgiving meal," she stated with a smile.

"No you won't. You'll have Thanksgiving with me and my family," he insisted.

"Why don't we see how Friday night goes before we plan that, okay?" she suggested, still obviously nervous about meeting his mother.

"It's going to go fine. My mom will love you; just like I…" he felt the air catch in his throat and he suddenly felt paralyzed. She smiled and he began to breathe again, "It will be fine. Please don't worry."

She glanced at her watch, "It's getting late. We'd better get going."

Jack threw her empty cup away, turned back to the table and took her hand as they walked back out onto the boardwalk.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm through his and pulled herself close to him. "Thank you for the talk tonight. I have to say, before you, I've never dated anyone that I've felt so comfortable talking about intimate topics with."

"Maybe you're realizing that I'm different from other men," he reminded her.

"Yes, and we know that I'm different from a lot of women," she responded.

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I haven't jumped into a physical relationship before. What I will say is that if the physical is all you have, the excitement and the desire to keep it going will disappear. There is no commonality other than what you share in bed, and that isn't enough for a relationship," he stated as his heart poured out.

Elizabeth stopped and faced him. She reached up placing her hand on the side of his face, "I appreciate your honesty, Jack. You're a good man; I hope you know that."

Jack's heart pounded as it did any time she touched him. He allowed his eyes to venture to her lips, so soft, inviting, and begging to be touched. He leaned in, so close that each breath brought more of her scent into his brain. His lips met hers, gently and tenderly, but broke away far too soon for her.

Jack saw Elizabeth to her door before saying good night.

Elizabeth stood at the door as he started to walk away. "Jack, may I ask you something?"

Jack walked back and stood in the middle of the hallway waiting on her to ask her question.

"Did you forget something?" she asked.

"Oh right, my jacket," he stated as he walked up and removed it from her shoulders.

"That's not what I meant, but okay," she frowned and rolled her eyes before turning back to her apartment.

Before she stepped inside, she felt his hand on her arm. He turned her around as she rested up against the door frame.

He leaned in as they began to share the same air. "I didn't forget; I just didn't want to push my luck," he whispered.

She felt lightheaded; she knew that air was entering her nose, but was fairly certain that it was becoming lost somewhere between her throat and her lungs.

His eyes drifted to her lips, smooth and plump as they quivered slightly. His hand rested on her cheek just under her ear as his thumb gently stroked her skin. "You are so beautiful," he breathlessly whispered as he leaned in and his lips met hers.

Her mouth opened slightly as he ran his tongue along the inside of her lips. The sensation was electrifying as the ever present butterflies again pooled in her stomach.

They leaned back resting forehead to forehead as each of them found their breaths to be shaky.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered.

"You don't need to thank me for kissing you, it truly is my pleasure," he smiled and leaned back while releasing a soft laugh.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as the flecks of color were caught by the hallway lights. She whispered as she caught his eyes, "No Jack, thank you for being you."

His heart melted as his thumb wiped a tear that slipped from the outside of her eye. "I really need to go now," he stated, closing his eyes as he kissed the top of her head.

Neither of them wanted the evening to end, but both realized that with their heightened emotions, it was certainly best to do so.

Jack headed for the parking lot and to his awaiting Jeep. He had something else of equal importance on his mind and wanted to take care of it before Friday. He arrived home, walked into his apartment and sat on the sofa.

"Hi mom," he stated as she answered the phone.

"Hi Jack. It's late, is something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm sorry; I just needed to talk to you about something," he stated.

"On no, did you and Elizabeth break up? I can talk to Marjorie at the hospital and find out who that woman was," she rambled. "I'm telling you Jack, she is beautiful, and is apparently family oriented. I'd have a readymade grandchild," she laughed but he did not join in.

"Mom, would you please stop about the woman," Jack stated. He was aggravated that his mother kept pushing him regarding this woman who was either married or in the least already had a child. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I don't want you to set me up with this woman. I appreciate your concern about my love life. But no, Elizabeth and I did not break up. In fact, I almost told her that I love her this evening," he admitted.

"Jack, you've only been dating her for a few months. It's too soon for such a proclamation. You barely know her," she stated, concerned that he was falling fast for a woman that she had yet to meet.

"I know that mom. Not because it's too fast to feel this way, but it just may be too much and too fast for her," he agreed. "I know what I'm feeling, but don't worry, I'm not jumping into marriage."

"Okay, so what did you call for? Just to tell me how much you love me?" she asked.

Jack smiled, "I do love you, but mom, please be nice when we have dinner on Friday. Elizabeth is very nervous and she wants to make a good impression on you. She really wants you to like her," he begged his mother to be the kind woman he knew her to be.

"Jack, I promise I will give her a chance. I can tell that she means a lot to you, so she must be special," Mrs. Thornton stated before they said 'I Love You' and ended the call.

Friday arrived and Elizabeth was noticeably preoccupied all day. Following lunch, her students were in the auditorium for music class when she heard a knock on the door. Elizabeth looked up to see Ben walk through the door carrying a flower arrangement.

"Ben, what…" she started to talk but found herself unable to articulate.

"Hi Elizabeth," he stated as he sat the flower arrangement down on her desk. Observing the surprised look on her face he quickly added, "No, they aren't from me. I was heading down to the second grade hall, and these were delivered as I was leaving the office."

"Oh, thank you," she stated as he headed for the door. "Ben, how's Haley doing?"

"I think she's fine. Why, do you know something she hasn't said to me?" he asked.

"I was just asking. I just wanted to know how she was handling being apart. She inquired.

You know, it's funny, but after we saw you and Jack at IHOP we did some talking. We decided to alternate visits. This weekend I'll go to Raleigh, and then next weekend she'll come up here," he explained.

"That's wonderful Ben. I'm glad to hear it," she replied.

"I don't know what you said to her, but things had been a bit rough for us recently. So thank you," he responded. "Have a nice evening, and enjoy those flowers."

"I will; thank you," she remarked as he left her classroom.

Elizabeth smiled as she pulled the card from its holder perched in the middle of the arrangement. She pulled the message from the envelope…

" _ **Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman. Don't worry about tonight. Everything will be fine. I promise… Love, Jack"**_

At the end of the school day, Elizabeth went directly home to take care of Snitch. Once she returned home, she jumped into the shower. It was now 5pm and she was expecting Jack at 5:45. She pulled out her blow dryer to fix her hair then went to her closet to find an appropriate "Meet your boyfriend's mother" outfit.

She settled on the navy blue floral print maxi dress. It was made of chiffon, with a rust and cream floral print with a high rounded neckline. It was sleeveless with a lace up back, and she paired it with a short cream colored sweater with two offset buttons that rested on her hips. She pulled her hair up in clips on both sides, and chose only to use a bit of blush, and mascara.

Elizabeth was standing at the door when she first heard whistling in the hallway. Then they saw each other and both smiled.

"WOW, you have just taken my breath away," he stated as his pace quickened.

"Is this okay?" she asked. "I mean, is it too sexy for dinner?"

"You are beautiful. As far as I'm concerned it isn't too sexy, and yes, that is more than okay," he complimented her.

"Okay, maybe not too sexy for you, but will it be too much for your mother?" she asked.

"It's perfect and so are you," he replied as his lips brushed across her cheek. "You're either really excited or petrified," he mentioned, commenting on the fact that she was waiting in the hallway for him.

"Thank you for the beautiful flowers, and the sweet message," she stated as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed out the door. "As for how I feel, I can't say that I'm excited, but I'm not nervous."

They stopped at 7-11 for gas and a cup of coffee. As he stood beside her watching he was suddenly worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jack. I wish you'd stop worrying about me. You've told me that tonight will be fine, and I believe you. I have to believe you. So, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" she rambled.

"Honey, if you don't stop putting sugar in your cup, you won't have any room for your coffee," he stated with a smile as he put his hand over the top of hers.

"Jack, I'm not ready for this," she stated as she poured her cup full of sugar in the trash."Maybe I could talk with your mom and we could do lunch sometime after the first of the year."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close, "It's going to be fine. Besides we can't back out this late."

Jack purchased his cup of coffee and they headed back to the Jeep for him to pump his gas.

"Jack, this is the wrong dress. I need to go home and change," she stated.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful," he replied.

"Jack, this dress doesn't have a back; well it has a back, but it's just straps that criss cross," she stated as she pulled her sweater over her shoulders to reveal her backless dress. "You're mom is going to think I'm a hussy."

She looked over at Jack who could no longer contain his laughter, "Hussy? What era are you from?"

"Okay, would you rather I say tramp?" she snapped back.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth; I know you're nervous, but you have no reason to be," he stated as he hung up the pump and took her hand. "You are absolutely beautiful. This dress is perfect and my mother will love it, and she'll love you."

"I know; I'm being silly," she commented. "I'll just keep the sweater on and everything will be fine."

As Elizabeth walked back around to her side of the Jeep she whispered, "I'll just be myself and pray that's good enough."

Thirty minutes later Elizabeth held her breath as they pulled into the driveway at his mother's house. He got out of the car and immediately went to Elizabeth's side. Opening the door, he took her hand and helped her from the Jeep. They walked to the front porch and he used his key to open the door.

"Mom, we're here," Jack called out as they entered the foyer.

"Come on in, I'm in the kitchen," she yelled back.

As they entered the kitchen, with Elizabeth behind Jack, Mrs. Thornton was busy pulling the chicken out of the oven. She sat it on the stove and turned around.

"You…It's you. Jack, you didn't tell me that Elizabeth had a child," Mrs. Thornton stated with an excited smile as she wiped her hands and approached them.

"Mom, Elizabeth doesn't have any kids…" Jack turned to Elizabeth, "You don't have any kids, right?"

"No, no children for me…yet" Elizabeth confirmed.

"What are you talking about mom?" Jack asked.

Her smile never faded, "Jack, this is the woman I have been telling you about." She turned to Elizabeth, "You had a child in the hospital."

Suddenly Elizabeth remembered her, "You were the volunteer in the children's ward, right?"

"Yes I was, and I could have sworn you had a sick child," Mrs. Thornton stated.

"It wasn't my child. I have a student whose appendix nearly burst and I promised that I would be at the hospital when she woke up from surgery.

"Elizabeth, that is a beautiful dress and pairing it with that sweater was perfect," Mrs. Thornton stated.

"Jack, the house is warm, so take Elizabeth's sweater and hang it in the closet," she stated as she pulled a few items from the refrigerator and sat them on the counter. "I hope you like baked chicken."

"I love baked chicken. It smells heavenly," she stated as Jack approached to take her sweater.

"I'm fine Jack," Elizabeth replied.

"Honey, don't be silly. I can't take this chilly weather so I have to crank up the heat. You will smother in here," she stated as Elizabeth complied and Jack took her sweater.

"Oh Elizabeth, that is even more beautiful without the sweater. But then again, you young things can wear that. I'm way too old," Mrs. Thornton stated as she took Elizabeth by the arm and led her into the den where they sat on the sofa to talk, leaving Jack to monitor the pots on the stove.

As quickly as Elizabeth fretted over meeting Jack's mother, she just as quickly settled in; feeling comfortable with the woman she'd previously met and bonded with over frightening circumstances.

Dinner went better than she could have ever imagined. Elizabeth and Jack cleaned away the dishes as his mother sat at the kitchen table and the conversation continued to flow.

Jack remained quiet as he observed his mother and Elizabeth laughing and enjoying themselves. He was excited to see Elizabeth so relaxed, especially since she had stressed so over this meeting. He could only hope that he would have the same experience when he meets her parents.

He didn't cut in until Mrs. Thornton began telling stories of his childhood; like the time he painted their tri-color beagle black, because he didn't want "Ernie" feeling out of place with the other solid colored dogs in the neighborhood. He had to admit to himself that following the dog story, Elizabeth's comment of how he had "such a kind heart" made his chest swell and he was no longer embarrassed.

Mrs. Thornton extended an invitation to Elizabeth for Thanksgiving dinner, which she quickly and graciously accepted.

As they gathered their things to leave, Mrs. Thornton hugged Elizabeth. "I'm so glad it was you," she whispered.

Heading home, Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Your mom is so sweet. I had a really nice time. "But what did she mean when she said that she was so glad it was me?"

Jack laughed at the irony, "My mom has been trying to set me up with this woman she met at the hospital."

"But she didn't know my name," Elizabeth remarked.

"No, but someone she knows at the hospital knows you. She was just waiting for me to say I wanted to meet you before she called her friend. Little did we know, you and I had already met."

They arrived at Elizabeth's apartment and sat in his Jeep for awhile to talk…

"Thank you for going with me tonight. See, I told you it would be fine," he reminded her.

"Jack wasn't there a time, even for a minute, that you thought she wouldn't like me?" she asked.

"I knew she'd love you, but I have to admit, when you said we couldn't see each other if she didn't like you, I was a little worried," he admitted.

He opened her door and they headed for Elizabeth's apartment. Once they reached her floor, they made the long walk down the hallway. Jack took her set of keys from her hand and opened her door.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

Jack placed her keys back in her hand, "I'd love to, really I would, but it's late and I'd probably better head home."

"Jack, it's 10:00 on a Friday night; it's hardly bedtime," she teased. "Do you really have to leave?"

"I'm working a security detail in the morning, but I guess I can stay for a little while," he stated as she took his hand and they walked inside, closing the door behind them.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" she asked.

"Yes please," he stated as Snitch came out for a visit.

As Elizabeth headed for the kitchen there was a knock on her door. Jack was concerned because it was late so he accompanied her.

She glanced through the peephole, "its okay Jack. It's just Amber, my next door neighbor."

Elizabeth opened the door, "Is something wrong?"

"No, Rachel and I were headed down to walk Peaches, and I saw that you have company so we thought we'd ask if you wanted us to take Snitch out?" she offered.

"Thank you, that's so thoughtful," Elizabeth turned to face Snitch, "Want to go out girl?"

Snitch danced about as Elizabeth snapped on her leash and sent her out with Amber.

Elizabeth stepped out into the hallway, "Thank you."

"Hey, he's so cute," Amber whispered, to which Elizabeth smiled before slipping back into the apartment and closing the door.

Elizabeth stepped back into the den, "Oh, let me get that wine."

She returned a few minutes later with two glasses and a bottle of her favorite Apple Jack wine from a North Carolina Winery, "Vineyards on the Scuppernong" and took a seat on the sofa beside Jack.

Elizabeth poured each of them a glass, and then clinked hers with his before taking a sip.

"Mmm, that is good," he whispered as he pressed his lips to hers, removing several little droplets that had remained.

He took her glass from her hand and sat both of them on the table. He leaned back slightly as he captured her eyes, which were the deepest blue he could recall ever seeing. His voice was strong, yet soft and sincere, "I want to do this right, Elizabeth. I'd like to be the man you need, the one you want."

"Jack, I just want you to be you…" Elizabeth smiled as her heart pounded and her respiration increased. Never before had a man treated her so well with no expectations in return. She discounted Maxx as he truly had his own agenda. Outwardly he treated her well, but under the cloak of secrecy, he took what he wanted from others, leaving her embarrassed and emotionally battered.

A hesitant knock was heard to which Elizabeth answered the door. "Thank you Amber. Did she behave?"

Amber laughed, "Snitch is never bad." She leaned in and whispered, "Do you want me to keep her tonight for you."

Elizabeth glanced back at Jack before responding, "No, thanks for the offer but she's fine here."

Elizabeth returned to the sofa, taking her seat next to Jack. Snitch took her seat on the end cushion, leaving them plenty of room to snuggle. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as his fingers ran up and down her arm. She settled into his chest as they watched the early news.

 **5:30am-** "Elizabeth, I have to go. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," Jack whispered as he found her tucked tightly into his body. His right arm was snuggly around her waist and his hand was entwined with hers held at her chest. His left arm was asleep as he tried to carefully remove it from under her head.

Jack gingerly moved over Snitch who was sound asleep on the floor beside the sofa.

"Are you leaving? Do you want me to fix you some breakfast?" she called out as she stretched and forced her eyes open.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to be at work by 7 and I need to get a shower and into my uniform," he replied as he knelt down beside the sofa.

"Ooh, I love you in your uniform," she smiled

"I'll make you a deal…" he stated.

What's that?" she asked.

"I'll wear my uniform, if you promise not to wear those sweats and big sweater again," he offered.

"You really don't like them?" she teased.

"I prefer…well, you know what I prefer…" he kissed her, patted Snitch on the head and headed for the door. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Be careful Jack," she called out before the door closed.

He opened the door again to respond, "I will."

"Oh Jack," she called out again. Once he stepped back into the apartment she sat up and said, "I guess this makes you the first man that I've ever slept with…"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8- I Wear Flowerbomb

**sing Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 8- I Wear Flowerbomb  
**_

 _ **Two weeks later and one week before Thanksgiving…**_

"Hey, I just left the precinct. Do u have plans 2night…?" he texted.

"Actually a bunch of us from work r going to c a band at Pascal's. Wanna come…? She replied.

"Broken Monday…?" he asked.

"Yes, have u heard them sing b4…?" she responded.

"Lead singer is a buddy of mine…" Jack advised.

"Y don't u come with us…" Elizabeth suggested.

Assuming that it will be a group of women, he declined. But did ask, "Is Ben going…?"

"No, this weekend he's in Raleigh with Haley. Y do u ask…? She inquired.

"Just wondering…"

"R u still worried about him…?"

"Sorry, just don't trust him. U promised 2 tell me if he bothers u…"

"Jack, I barely c him, and he's been nice. I just made 2 much out of it…"

"Sorry, I just want you 2b careful w/ him. I'm telling u…can I call u…?" he suddenly asked.

"Don't know…can u…" lol.

"Stop it. Not funny…" he texted just before her phone rang.

"Hi Jack. So what's your problem with Ben?" she asked.

"Elizabeth, humor me, okay?' He sounded stern. "I can't put my finger on it, but I still think there's something about him that concerns me."

"Jack, I'm sorry. I don't mean to tease you, but really, Ben has been completely professional around me," she was adamant. "I feel bad that I even said anything."

"You promise to tell me if he does anything to make you uncomfortable?" he was just as adamant.

"I promise Jack, but you are worrying over nothing," she assured him. "Are you sure you don't want to go tonight?"

"Is it just women going? I don't want to be the only guy," he remarked.

"Well I know that Freja is bringing Hank, and I believe Hazel is bringing her boyfriend, Mark and Victoria said that Jason was coming too. So no, you wouldn't be the only guy," she promised him.

"Yes, I'd like to go with you. I haven't seen my buddy, Bill Huebner since high school," Jack stated. "You know, I was supposed to be in that band. We talked about it all through high school, and I guess I just decided that it was too risky and I went the law enforcement route," he admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you did or we might never have met," she stated with a smile that he could feel through the phone.

"I'll pick you up at 6. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Perfect, I'll see you then," she confirmed before hanging up the phone.

Elizabeth took Snitch for a run and playtime at the park before rushing home to shower and dress for her date with Jack.

She walked down the hall stopping in her bathroom to take one last look at herself before Jack arrived. She was wearing her stonewashed jeans, a black sweater, and her favorite low cut boots. She pulled her necklace out from under her sweater, showing off the beautiful locket that at the moment contained only a picture of Snitch.

*Knock, knock, knock…

Elizabeth rushed to the door, "WOW, cowboy chic looks really good on you."

Jack took off his hat and stepped forward, pressing his lips to hers. "I will be the envy of every man tonight. You are absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. Let me grab my coat and purse and I'll be ready," she stated as she stepped back into her apartment and grabbed the items from her dining room table.

"Is that locket new?" he asked as he admired her piece of jewelry.

"No, my mom gave it to me years ago, but all I have in it is a picture of Snitch," she stated with a hint of embarrassment.

"Well, she is very important to you," he responded.

"But there is a place for one more picture," she admitted.

"Well hopefully we can remedy that situation," he stated as he took her hand and they walked toward the elevator.

Jack and Elizabeth held hands as they walked down the boardwalk toward Pascal's. As they approached, Elizabeth saw several of her friends, and proceeded to introduce Jack to everyone.

The men seemed to congregate together as the women were making the table arrangements. Football was their main topic, while the women commented on outfits each one was wearing, and their excitement at seeing the band.

They receive perfect seats up near the stage. They ordered appetizers and drinks, with Jack ordering a beer and Elizabeth requesting a frozen Blue Hawaiian.

Jack held her hand as the music played. His thumb strummed across the top of her hand as they shared eye contact and smiles.

The band was into their second set when one of the founding members took to the microphone.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you're having a great time, because I know we certainly are. My name is Bill, and I'm feeling like this is a coming home party for me."

Not knowing what he was talking about, the crowd erupted in applause and cheers.

Bill continued, "I see someone in the audience this evening that I haven't seen in years. I know it isn't fair, but…Jack Thornton, come up here and sing something with us."

"Jack kept shaking his head, "No," but with the continued encouragement, cheers, applause, and a kiss from Elizabeth he finally stood and took the stage.

"Did you know that Jack knew them?" Freja asked.

"Not until tonight. This is exciting," Elizabeth replied.

"Does he sing?" she asked.

"I don't know. He's never sung for me," Elizabeth responded as her eyes remained on him.

Jack talked with the band and when the music started he took the microphone…

"Good evening everyone. Are you having a great time?" He called out as he held the microphone out toward the crowd.

The cheers were loud and long, and required the band to play the intro twice.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special woman…" he stated as he looked directly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked around and it was obvious that she was the envy of not only her friends, but of all the women there.

Jack proceeded to sing "You and Me" by Lifehouse…

" _ **What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up, and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

 _ **'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me  
And all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

 _ **Why are the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right?  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here**_

 _ **'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me  
And all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

 _ **Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right**_

 _ **'Cause it's you and me  
And all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all the other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all the other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

 _ **What day is it  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive"**_

Elizabeth wiped a few tears from her eyes as Jack took a bow and handed the microphone back to his friend. As he left the stage, those he passed patted him on the arm or shoulder as he walked back toward his seat.

Before reaching their table, a young woman, obviously intoxicated, jumped up. She grabbed Jack as he walked by, turned him around to face her, and wrapped her arms around him, as she spilled her drink down his chest. She slid her arms around his waist and drew her body to him as she leaned in to kiss his lips.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in shock. She was certain that it didn't, however, it felt as though he allowed the kiss to continue for far too long.

Jack was obviously surprised but carefully took her by the arms, and sat her back into her seat before continuing on to his table.

"WOW, I certainly wasn't expecting that," he immediately stated upon returning to their table and kissing her cheek.

"Apparently you have a fan," Elizabeth remarked.

"You're the only fan I want," he stated as he pulled his chair closer to hers and put his arm around her.

Elizabeth scooted her chair away slightly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jack, you're wet, and smell like alcohol," Elizabeth remarked before she excused herself and walked to the bathroom, followed by Freja and Victoria.

"Are you okay?" Freja asked. "You know that wasn't his fault."

"I know it wasn't, but it seemed like he allowed it to go on forever," Elizabeth remarked.

Victoria jumped in, "You just think so. It wasn't really that long. Besides, you know men…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, really…think about it," Victoria held her hands out, palms up, as she shrugged her shoulders, tilted her head and frowned.

"Sorry, I still have no idea what you mean," Elizabeth shook her head and shrugged her shoulders in response.

"She kissed him; guys are physical, so not only did it surprise him, but guys like the attention, and the sensation," Victoria explained.

Elizabeth scratched her head, "He shouldn't like kissing anyone but me."

"I'm not saying that he liked kissing her specifically. I'm just saying the sensation of the kiss they like. Couple that with his surprise and it probably was a little longer than it should have been," Victoria stated as she ran a brush through her hair.

"Stop trying to stir something up," Freja commented. "You are right, men are physical, but she just surprised him, nothing more than that."

Victoria walked out of the bathroom leaving Elizabeth and Freja to continue their talk.

"It wasn't his fault," Freja commented.

"I know that. I just don't like him kissing her and then coming back and kissing me. It makes me feel like, oh what is that gross term people use…" Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Sloppy seconds…" Freja provided the answer.

"That is so gross, but he smelled like alcohol, and her, and it was gross. I'm sorry. It's just the way I feel," Elizabeth remarked.

They returned to the table and Elizabeth took her seat but noticed the band had taken a break and Jack was gone. She immediately glanced in the direction of the woman who kissed him, but found her head on the table, apparently asleep.

Jack returned to the table a few moments later wearing a "Who's Yer Daddy" t-shirt with his shirt rolled up and stuffed in a bag.

"I borrowed a shirt from Bill," Jack stated as he took his seat beside her.

The band came out and played another set before the enthusiastic crowd encouraged an encore. Once the show was over, Jack took Elizabeth back stage to meet his friend and the other band members.

"Bill, this is Elizabeth Thatcher…Elizabeth, this is Bill Huebner," Jack completed the formal introductions.

"It's very nice to meet you Elizabeth," Bill stated as he stuck out his arm to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," she replied. "Your set was wonderful."

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it," he stated before turning toward Jack. "WOW, that woman that grabbed you…but then again, you always got the ladies," Bill teased.

"Knock it off Bill. That's not funny," Jack stated as he cast Bill a disappointed look.

"I'm just saying that I never get woman grabbing me like that," Bill responded.

"She was drunk, and it was nasty. Is that the type of woman you're looking for?" Elizabeth sounded irritated.

"He didn't mean anything by it Elizabeth," Jack stated as he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean anything," Bill remarked. "I was just joking that we've been in this business forever, and Jack comes along and in one song he has a woman falling all over him."

Elizabeth forced a smile, "Yea, lucky him."

Jack said his goodbye to Bill advising that he would come back to see them again sometime. He took Elizabeth's hand and they headed toward his Jeep.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked. "You know that wasn't my fault."

"Of course I know that. But Jack…"

"But what?" he sounded snippy.

"I'm sorry, but you smell like her," she stated as she released his hand and sat down in the Jeep.

"Don't be absurd, Elizabeth. She jumped up and kissed me. We weren't rolling around together on the floor," he attempted to make a joke.

"I'm not laughing Jack. I know what happened; I saw it. Just saying I know what I smell and it's her perfume," Elizabeth stated as she closed her door and put her hands in her lap.

"You know, you're making a big deal out of this, why?" he asked as he sat behind the wheel with his keys in his hand.

"Well, I'm sorry Jack. I'm not upset with you…" she began.

"Well, you sure could have fooled me," he interjected.

"I just don't want to kiss you after she did. You can change your shirt, but I still smell her," Elizabeth quipped.

The ride home was quiet with each one quietly thinking. Jack parked his Jeep in the parking lot next to Elizabeth's car and shut off the engine.

"Thank you for an interesting evening," Elizabeth stated as she opened her own door.

Jack jumped out and met her at the front of the Jeep. They walked quietly through the courtyard and into her building. "Is the evening over?" he asked as they continued to her apartment.

"I think so," she stated as they stood at her door.

"You know, you say it's not my fault, but then you treat me like it is," he argued. "I don't know what the problem is. She kissed me; I didn't kiss her back. And as for her smell on me… I smell you, clean and fresh."

Elizabeth put her key in the lock and opened her door. "Jack, I don't blame you for what happened. It wasn't your fault, but I don't feel like being romantic when I smell another woman on your body."

She walked inside and turned back to face him, "As for smelling me… What you smell is White Linen perfume. Not mine…I wear Flowerbomb, two totally different scents."

He stood facing her as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

He turned around and started down the hallway. "It's not my fault, but you close the door on me? Really? What did I do that was so wrong?" he continued to talk to himself as he waited on the elevator.

Elizabeth dropped her purse and keys on the table before taking a seat on the sofa. As she thought about it, she was a little bit upset with him for what happened. After all, the kiss the woman gave him was not short and sweet and he could have broken it off much quicker than he did. But that aside, why could he not understand…

Elizabeth released a frustrated breath. "Men, they think we're complicated."

She took Snitch out for a quick run around the neighborhood before returning home and preparing for bed.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and headed to her bedroom. She changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and crawled under the covers. She grabbed a magazine from the bedside table and began to flip through it. None of the articles made sense as her mind was spinning. She exchanged the magazine for her journal.

She held the book to her chest as she glanced about her room, looking at everything in general and nothing in particular. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and began to fill the paper with her thoughts…

" _ **My feelings are just that…mine. Others may share them, but still other may not. In certain situations they become muddied; expressing them, for some unknown reason, becomes difficult and practically impossible to explain. I can only tell you how I feel, I have no control over whether or not you agree or understand.**_

 _ **Much like the yearly ritual of the leaves changing color and falling from the trees, so do relationships follow specific patterns. They evolve through many colors as well. They begin as green with fresh hopes and dreams, and move through the yellows of hesitancy and fear; the reds and oranges of fire and strong emotion, and unfortunately in some cases, they move through the browns, signifying the dying off of something that wasn't meant to be.**_

 _ **If the relationship is important to each person, it will be like bringing different colors together, praying that they blend. Occasionally one person's bold colors contrast with the other's pastels, placing them at odds and at opposite ends of the spectrum. As we lower our defenses and allow ourselves an opportunity to learn more of each other, our colors begin to soften. If we are lucky these colors begin to blend until you find it difficult to distinguish one from the other. The boldness of one compliments the soft hues of the other, and together, a masterpiece may emerge."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal and slipped it into her bedside table. She pulled up her phone, checked the time and text messages…1am, and no messages.

She fiddled with the buttons on her phone, trying to decide if she should text him or not.

"I'm sorry Jack…not 4 my feelings, but that I couldn't express them…"

She sat looking at her screen but decided that she didn't want to take the chance on the notification waking him. She deleted the message and decided to consider sending it in the morning.

Twenty minutes away at his apartment, Jack sat in his den trying to get involved in a football game that he'd taped earlier in the day. He checked his phone, no messages.

He closed his eyes, released a harsh breath and ran his hands up and down his face. "What happened tonight?" he whispered as he momentarily rested his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry…" Although his fingers were trying desperately to send this message to her number, he resisted, "What am I sorry for?" he asked himself. He thought momentarily before figuring that he would see what happened in the morning.

The following morning, Elizabeth got up, showered and dressed for church. "Oh Snitch I forgot to take you out. Where is my head this morning?"

She snapped the leash onto Snitch's collar and they walked down to the fenced in area in the apartment complex. "Hurry up girl. I'm running late and I'll take you out for a good walk when I get home."

Snitch was compliant, and within ten minutes, Elizabeth was locking her apartment and heading to her car.

She glanced at her phone, still observing no new messages. "It's not just up to him. I'll call him when I get home," she thought as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed to church.

Following Sunday school and the early church service, Elizabeth headed out to the parking lot. She smiled when she approached and observed Jack standing beside her car holding a Krispey Kreme donut bag and a cup of coffee.

"Peace offering…" he remarked with a hesitant smile.

"Good morning Jack. I'm glad to see you," she stated with a smile as she approached.

"You are?" somehow he seemed surprised.

"Of course I am. I wanted to talk to you last night but I didn't want to wake you," she stated as she took the coffee cup from his hand and enjoyed a sip.

"No, no sleep here," Jack remarked. "Can you go some place with me to talk?"

"I don't know, can I?" she asked attempting to ease the tension.

"If I laugh this time, will you stop with the teacher joke?" he asked.

"I'm sorry; I'll stop. Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"I don't care. I just want to be with you," he replied.

"Okay, hop in. I'm going to take you to a place I like to go when I need to think," she stated.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to Lakeshores Park. Luckily it was deserted as they walked onto the grounds.

Jack took her hand, "Elizabeth, I care about you, and I don't like arguing."

Elizabeth smiled and squeezed his hand gently, "I care about you too. I don't like arguing either, but if we are going to make this relationship work, we have to realize that arguing will happen from time to time."

He pulled her hand up to his lips and she felt those ever present butterflies fluttering again in her stomach. "I understand, but when you closed the door on me, it was like…"

"Jack, I'm sorry. I wasn't closing the door on us. It was a disagreement; a misunderstanding and I wasn't able to explain how I felt so you could truly understand." she wrapped her arm through his and pulled herself into his body as they continued toward the swings.

She took a deep breath, partly to release her nerves, but mostly to take in the aroma of his well balanced sweet yet spicy cologne. She smiled when that was the only smell she noticed.

They both sat side by side on swings; he with his feet firmly planted in the sand and her pumping her legs to go higher.

"Hey, would you stop so we can talk?" he asked.

Elizabeth drug her feet several times across the sandy bottom before she came to a halt.

"I don't want to start up another argument, so I just want to say that I'm sorry," Jack began.

Elizabeth dug her foot in the sand as she spoke, "Jack, I didn't explain myself well enough last night. What happened wasn't your fault. It's just that…" she hesitated for a few moments.

She continued, "I just wanted you to understand how I felt. Jack, it would be like… Okay, close your eyes…"

"Okay, they're closed," he complied.

Elizabeth stood up and started walking around the swing set. "Okay, I've just finished singing, oh wait…" she walked over to him and pressed her lips to his.

"Mmm, I like having my eyes closed," he stated with a smile. "But what was that for?"

"The song you sang last night. I had no idea you could sing. It was beautiful," she stated.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Jack stated as he opened his eyes.

"Close your eyes. You need to see what I'm explaining in your mind," she demanded.

With his eyes closed again, she continued. "Okay, I've just finished singing a song and I step off stage. Before I reach our table, a guy who is clearly drunk stands in front of me. He wraps me in his arms and pulls me in for a kiss that I don't immediately reject. Call it surprise…call it whatever you want."

"I don't like this," he stated as his eyes remained closed and his hand tightens around the chain of the swing.

"He pulls me in for a hug. When I break away and return to our table, you're…"

"On my way to deal with the guy that grabbed you," he stated as he finally released the chain.

"You can't leave the table Jack. You must stay there with me. So I walk over to you and kiss you on the cheek with the same lips that he just kissed," she stated as she observed him tightening his hold on the chain of the swing again.

"Then you breathe in and you don't smell me, or you, but him. So, let's go somewhere and snuggle," she says.

"Not while you smell like him," he finally understood.

"Thank you…" she stated. "I was never mad at you and I'm so sorry that I let you walk away last night thinking that I was." She took his hand and they walked to the enormous snake slide, "When I closed my eyes I saw her and then I smelled her."

She slid down the slide to his awaiting arms.

He wrapped her in a tight hug, "I only smell like me now."

"And if I have anything to do about it, you'll smell like me…" Elizabeth replied.

"So we're okay?" he whispered.

She leaned back slightly to capture his eyes, "We're okay, Jack. At least I believe we are, and with Thanksgiving just around the corner, we have a lot to be thankful for."

His right hand captured her cheek as it rested along her jaw line. He pressed his lips to hers, tasting a hint of the mint that was added to her coffee. He inhaled, taking in her complete scent, all of the jasmine, rose freesia and orchids, promising never to make the mistake of last night again.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9- It's Not What You Think

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 9- It's Not What You Think  
**_

"Is Haley coming up for Thanksgiving?" Elizabeth asked Ben as she passed him in the parking lot when school let out on Tuesday.

"Actually, I'm driving to Raleigh tomorrow afternoon and we'll fly home at 5am on Thanksgiving morning," he replied. "Are you going home?"

"No, my parents are going on a cruise. I'm having dinner with Jack and his family," she responded.

Ben opened his car door, "Well, if I don't see you tomorrow, I hope you have a great holiday."

"You too. Oh, and safe flight," she replied as she headed to her car.

Elizabeth sat behind the wheel and pulled out her phone.

"Hi Mrs. Thornton. This is Elizabeth…"

"Please call me Charlotte…"

"Thank you, Charlotte. I was calling to see what I could bring to dinner…?"

"Absolutely nothing. You bring my son with you and my holiday will be complete…"

"Well, if you think of anything, please let me know," Elizabeth requested.

"I will dear. Thank you so much for asking," Charlotte responded before they ended their call.

Elizabeth was almost home when her phone chimed signifying a text. She waited until she parked her car to read it and respond…

"Are we still going to the play 2nite?:(" Jack asked.

"I take it that you'd rather not…" She texted just before her phone rang.

"No, I want to go. That was supposed to be a smiley face. I've seen a few ads on TV for it," he admitted.

"Jack, really you don't have to go if you don't want to. I can go alone. A few people from school will be there so I'll have someone to hang out with," she assured him.

"No, I'm in. Do you want to get dinner before or after?" he asked.

"Well, I hope its okay with you, but I told Geoffrey and Allie that we'd get them hot chocolate after the performance," she hesitantly responded.

"Sure that's fine. We can either meet their families at Dairy Queen, or if they don't mind, we can take them and drop them off at their houses," Jack sounded quite accommodating.

"Thank you, Jack. It means a lot to the kids to see me in the audience," Elizabeth advised.

"I'm almost home. I'm going to shower, and change and I'll be over around 6. Does that give you enough time?" he asked.

"That will be perfect. See you then," Elizabeth replied.

She rushed inside, called Snitch and they headed out to the park for some much needed exercise. Once they returned home, she showered and was tying her tennis shoes when Jack knocked on the door.

"Hi Honey; you look nice tonight," Jack commented as he stepped into her pressing his lips to hers. "That's a new perfume, isn't it?"

She stepped back and smiled, "You noticed…"

"I like it. It's flowery, yet I smell citrus scents too," he remarked as she grabbed her purse and keys off the table and headed back toward him, "Thank you."

She kissed him on the way out the door, "I certainly don't mind, but what's that for?" he asked as he locked her apartment door and pulled it closed.

"That's for noticing," she replied as she put her hand in his and they headed down the hall to the elevator.

They travelled down the interstate headed toward Norfolk and the Roper Center for the Performing Arts. Jack parked the Jeep and took her hand as they made their way across St. Paul's Boulevard to join a large group of people waiting to enter.

On the side of the building stood Geoffrey and Allie dressed as munchkins for their debut in the Hurrah Players production of The Wizard of Oz. Allie caught a glimpse of Elizabeth, grabbed Geoffrey and they both ran to her, wrapping her in a hug.

Elizabeth squatted down to be at their eye level, "My, both of you look like the cutest munchkins that I've ever seen."

"Hey mister," Geoffrey called out to Jack. "Are you Miss Thatcher's boyfriend?"

"I sure am," Jack quickly replied as Geoffrey stuck out his arm to shake Jack's hand.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Geoffrey asked Jack.

Elizabeth jumped in, "I don't know Geoffrey, can you?"

Geoffrey turned back toward Jack, "May I talk to you for a minute sir?"

Jack glanced at Elizabeth and smiled, "Sure."

Geoffrey directed him away from Elizabeth and Allie. "Are you gonna marry her?"

Jack glanced back at Elizabeth who was involved in a conversation with Allie's parents. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because I was planning to marry her when I got out of elementary school," Geoffrey stated with complete confidence. "I only have four more years, so you can play with her until then."

"Play with her?" the term caught Jack's attention as he released a deep breath which sounded much like a soft laugh.

"You know board games, kick ball, and dodge ball. I'll tell you a secret…" Geoffrey called Jack down to his level.

Jack was quite interested as he leaned in and listened…

"She's not very good at kick ball. She runs slow, and never makes it to third base," Geoffrey stated with such childlike wonder.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack responded.

"Geoffrey, come on. We have to get inside," Allie called out.

"Okay Mister, don't forget…in four years Miss Thatcher is gonna be my girlfriend," Geoffrey stated as he ran toward Allie and they headed back inside.

Jack walked back over to Elizabeth who introduced him to Allie's parents. She took his hand as they continued to talk until the doors opened and everyone began to file inside.

Jack and Elizabeth took their seats, "So what did Geoffrey have to say?" Elizabeth asked.

He brought her hand up to his lips, "Well, I learned that you've never made it to third base. But then again, I already knew that," he teased her.

"Excuse me? A 6 year old boy told you that?" she asked.

"Well that and the fact that you don't play kick ball very well," Jack laughed.

"Okay funny. I'm bad at kick ball…WOW, I mean I thought when you said third base that it was a reflection of my…well you know," she leaned in and whispered.

"Oh, one other thing…" Jack replied.

"What's that?" she asked.

"He's planning on you being his girlfriend once he gets out of elementary school," Jack stated.

"Hmm, you have some competition," she giggled.

"I hope not. I'd hate to have to take the kid down," Jack stated.

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders as the program began.

Following the show, Jack and Elizabeth stood outside waiting on Geoffrey, Allie and their parents. It was agreed that Jack and Elizabeth would take the kids for hot chocolate as promised and would safely deliver them back home.

They headed back to the parking lot with Jack holding Allie and Elizabeth's hands. Geoffrey smiled at Jack as he walked around and took Elizabeth's hand. Jack situated the kids in the back seat of his Jeep, securely fastening their seatbelts before helping Elizabeth up into her seat.

"Where to?" Jack asked.

"Dairy Queen," the two in the back squealed.

They pulled into the parking lot and went inside. Elizabeth took the children into the dining area and they took a seat. Jack returned a few moments later with four cups of hot chocolate and placed them on the table. He sat beside Elizabeth as the kids chattered about their theatrical debuts.

"Jack Thornton…" a voice called out from across the room.

"Hi Mrs. Freeman, how are you?" he replied to the elderly woman who attended church with his mother.

"I'm fine, but how come your mother never told me that you got married…and with kids too?" she called across the dining hall before getting up and approaching his table.

Geoffrey and Allie walked over to the game machine with four quarters each as Jack continued his conversation with Mrs. Freeman.

"So when did you get married?" she asked. And why was I not invited?" Mrs. Freeman stated as she took a seat across the table from them.

"We aren't married. Elizabeth and I are dating," Jack clarified.

"Is that why you're mother didn't say anything? You know people have kids all the time and aren't married," she responded. "But they're a bit old, don't you think?"

"Oh, these kids aren't mine…ours. She's mine," Jack held up Elizabeth's hand, but those are two of her students," Jack explained.

"Well son, you two better hurry up. I know your momma wants some grandchildren," Mrs. Freeman remarked before standing, along with Jack, bidding them a good evening and then returning to her table.

"I'm sorry," Jack stated.

She smiled, "What are you sorry for? You have a lot of people who care about you. I think that's sweet."

Jack and Elizabeth gathered Geoffrey and Allie and they headed home. They dropped Allie off first with Jack walking her to the door and seeing her inside safely. Geoffrey lived with his grandparents, and Elizabeth walked him to the door, telling him how proud she was of both of them tonight.

Geoffrey hugged Elizabeth before running inside. His grandmother thanked Elizabeth for taking extra time with Geoffrey.

"Since both of his parents are deployed it's been hard on him. So I appreciate everything you do for him," she stated.

"Geoffrey is a sweetheart and I'm glad to do whatever I can to help during this difficult time," Elizabeth remarked.

Jack drove Elizabeth home and they sat in his Jeep for a few minutes.

"What time is dinner at your mom's?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but usually it's around 3. Is that okay," he answered her question with one of his own.

"Whatever time is fine. I just wanted to make sure I get Snitch out before I go, that's all," she responded.

Jack got out and walked around to open her door. "Are you tired?"

"Not in the least. Would you like to come inside?" she asked.

The smile on his face and his arm around her waist drawing her close let her know that he wanted to spend some private time with her.

They reached her apartment and he opened the door.

"Take your jacket off and I'll get us some wine. That is unless you want something else?" she turned around to face him.

"No, wine will be great," he replied as he sat down on the sofa.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth returned with two glasses of wine. She handed one to Jack before taking a seat on the sofa beside him. The TV was playing, but Elizabeth hit the mute button.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. It meant a great deal to the kids. Truthfully, it meant a great deal to me," she stated as she took a sip of wine before leaning in and nuzzling his chest.

His arm slipped behind her head as he pulled her into him. His fingers brushed gently across the skin on her upper arm and the sensation made her entire body tingle as if he were intimately touching her without actually doing so.

Jack took their wine glasses and sat them on the coffee table. He caught her eyes as her smile brightened the dimly lit room. Her lips were soft and inviting as he ached to touch them.

Her pulse quickened as he framed her face with his hands. He pulled her in and while their breaths mingled, his lips met hers. His tongue gently ventured along the inside of her lips, tasting the chocolate that she'd had earlier.

She felt her body warming as his hand slipped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She was nervous, but excited and if she were honest, she wanted his lips on hers, over and over; no guilt; no regrets. Each kiss built on the one before in intensity and passion as they each quickly found themselves getting carried away.

He leaned in as his lips met the soft skin just below her ear. Leaning back slightly, she felt his breath, rapid and warm, on her neck as he whispered, "E-liz-a-beth, I…I…I…"

She could feel the vibration of his words on her skin. The tingling throughout her body was a sensation that she had come to know when she and Jack were together.

He cradled her neck as he laid her back on the sofa. She could feel his body weight resting against her as she contemplated reasons to stop what was evidently being enjoyed by both parties. Her head was pushing for what she knew was morally right, while her body was all in and wanted more.

Their hearts were pounding as they found catching their breaths to be increasingly difficult.

Jack sat up, positioning his body in the middle of the sofa, before helping her up as well. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I didn't intend to…"

"Stop Jack, don't apologize. I wanted it as much as you did. I'm just so sorry, but I can't," she looked down attempting to hide her embarrassment from him.

Jack's finger under her chin lifted her face to meet his, "Don't you ever apologize for standing up for your principles. You stand firm on what's right, what you believe in and everything will work out the way it's destined to. I'll wait," he promised.

They talked about the program they'd seen that evening, with both assuming that The Wizard of Oz would certainly quell any romantic desires. However, they were mistaken, as a simple look between them brought about new desires and a quick need to call it a night.

Elizabeth walked Jack to the door, "Thank you again for coming with me."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I enjoyed it. Have a good day at school."

"I will. We get out at noon. If the weather is nice I think I'll take Snitch for a run along the boardwalk," she remarked. "Please be careful," she leaned in and kissed his lips one final time."

"I will," he assured her.

"Promise?" she asked.

He smiled at her concern, "I promise."

Jack stepped outside into the hallway. "Hey Jack," she called out. "I don't want to upset your mother and she told me not to bring anything for dinner. But I feel bad not bringing something. Would she be mad if I made deviled eggs?"

"You don't need to make anything, but I would greatly appreciate it. I love deviled eggs and mom never makes them," he advised.

Jack said good night and started down the hallway as Elizabeth closed her door. A moment later, having heard a knock on the door, she returned and glanced out the peephole.

She smiled as she opened the door, "Did you forget something?" she asked as she turned to check the sofa and table.

"Yes, this…" he stated as his hands cradled her face and his lips met hers with the heat of a summer storm. "Sweet dreams," he stated as he left her speechless in the doorway.

She heard the "ding" of the elevator door before feeling the sensation of her feet on the floor again as she stepped back inside.

It was finally noon on Wednesday and Elizabeth saw her students to their buses and awaiting cars. She stepped back inside to grab her things when she heard her phone chime, signifying a text.

"I'm in ur parking lot. Lunch…?" Jack asked

"Heading out now…"

Elizabeth walked down the hall joining several teachers who were also on their way out. Standing at the front entrance was Ben, holding the door for the teachers as they passed through. Elizabeth was the last one to leave, so he walked with her to the parking lot.

"Have a safe trip Ben," she said.

"Thanks. I hope you have a nice holiday. I'll see you next week," he replied.

Elizabeth continued on to Jack who was standing by his cruiser.

"What was that about?" he asked as he tipped his head in the direction that she had just entered from.

"What?" she replied as she turned around having no idea to what he was referencing.

"You and Ben," he clarified.

"What is the deal with you and Ben? Is it a code with you guys that you see something that we women are oblivious to?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't put my finger on it, but he still makes me edgy when I see him with you," he admitted.

"Jack, I told you that I'd let you know if anything happened with him. I was leery at first, but I just think I misread him, and I feel bad saying anything about it," she stated as she put her tote bag in the backseat of her car. "I shouldn't have said anything, because that's how rumors get started and I could have hurt his career."

"Good bye Elizabeth. Have a great holiday," Emerson King, the extremely attractive PE teacher stated as he passed by.

"Are you staying here or going home?" she asked.

"I have nothing keeping me here. I'm heading to Wilmington to see my brother and his family," he stated.

"Drive carefully and I hope you have a great trip," she replied as he continued to his car.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"He doesn't concern you?" she replied.

"No, should he?" he quickly responded.

"No," she replied. "Okay, well I guess you see something in Ben that I don't."

"I wish I knew what it was," he stated as he opened her door and she took her seat behind the wheel.

"Is it okay if we stop talking about Ben? I want to spend some time with you," she asked.

"I won't say anymore as long as you understand how I feel," he remarked.

"I understand," she replied. "And you need to understand that I will tell you if he does anything that makes me uncomfortable. But truthfully Jack, he has been nothing but professional."

"I believe you," he replied.

It was a beautiful, unseasonably warm and sunny day. They stopped off at Subway and ate out in the courtyard. Their conversation flowed as it always seemed to do, enhanced by the fact that no mention was made of Ben and Jack's concern of him.

It was Thanksgiving morning and Jack arrived at her apartment at 11:50am, ten minutes ahead of her. He was standing at her door when she and Snitch came trotting down the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth called out from the other end of the hall. "We lost track of time at the dog park."

"Both of you lost track of time? Is Snitch wearing a watch now?" he joked.

"Okay, okay, I lost track of time," she stated as she kissed him while opening up her apartment door. I need to change and grab the deviled eggs and then I'll be ready."

"Wear comfortable clothes. My mom is going to expect you to eat a lot, and we play flag football before dinner," he advised her.

"Okay, will you get the deviled eggs out of the refrigerator please?" she asked as she headed down the hall to her bedroom.

She emerged ten minutes later in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt under her UVA sweatshirt, a pair of tennis shoes and her hair up in a loose ponytail.

"Jack…" she called out as she looked at the plate of deviled eggs.

"Hmm," he mumbled with his back to her.

"How many of these eggs did you eat?" she asked.

Still not facing her he held up three fingers.

"Seriously?" she laughed.

His hand opened completely signifying five eggs. He turned around as he swallowed the final deviled egg.

"I don't care how many you eat. Have the whole plate if you want. I just need some to take to your mom's, so wait until I get them there," she reminded him.

He took the plate from her hands, she grabbed her purse and keys and they headed out.

Once at Mrs. Thornton's, Elizabeth stepped up to help with the final food preparation. The uncles, cousins, Jack and his brother stepped outside to throw around the football, warming up for the big game.

Everywhere Elizabeth turned, there were family members snapping pictures of her. She wasn't certain if they wanted photo proof that she had been a part of his life, or if it was done because they believed that she would remain. Either way there was no removing the fact that she was a much sought after photo subject for the Thornton's 2017 Thanksgiving.

Jack stepped inside and took Elizabeth's hand, "The game is getting ready to start." They followed the aunts, female cousins and his mother outside to the field behind her house for a competitive game of flag football.

"Is that the way it's always done?" Elizabeth asked when they broke up into teams of boys against the girls. "I mean, is that fair?"

Jack's cousin Rachel replied, "It's been like that for as long as I can remember. We give them a run for their money, but I don't think we have ever won."

"Well, we'll see about that," Elizabeth whispered.

The boys gave the girls first possession. On 3rd down, Elizabeth took off down the field, followed closely by Jack. Rachel's pass was wobbly to say the least, causing Elizabeth to curve back slightly.

She caught the ball but only made it two more feet before Jack pulled her flag. It wasn't enough for a touchdown, but they were once again at 1st down. Elizabeth stood on the line awaiting the snap. Once Rachel had the ball, Elizabeth ran across and took it from her. Rachel drew back as if she was preparing to pass and the guys didn't realize Elizabeth running right passed them for a touchdown.

As the game progressed, no one could believe the close score. It was now the 4th quarter; the score was 21-24, with the guys holding on to a slim 3 point lead. The girls had the ball at the 10 yard line, and with dinner almost ready, this was the last play.

The girls lined up facing their male counterparts. Elizabeth gently ran her tongue along the corner of her mouth before slowly gliding her teeth across her bottom lip.

Jack's eyes were focused on Elizabeth, not her feet or the direction in which she would run but on her soft red lips. The ball was snapped; Rachel drew back and Jack stood still as Elizabeth ran passed. She barely caught the high lob pass and was headed for the goal when Jack wrapped his arms around her and gently took her to the ground.

Her arms were extended with the ball across the end zone effectively giving the girls the first win in many years, and for most of the family that was present, the first win ever.

Jack's arm was across her body as he lay beside her. "You're kind of competitive, aren't you?" he asked.

"I was always told that girls can do anything that boys can do. She giggled, "It just so happened that today we did it better."

Jack brushed several strands of hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her eyes as he glanced up and observed the entire group heading toward the house.

"Jack," she whispered, "I thought this was flag football."

"This way is much more fun," he replied.

"I agree," she barely responded before his lips met hers. Her heart was pounding and she was certain that he could easily feel it.

As they separated slightly, his eyes locked on hers, "You are so beautiful," he whispered as their moment was interrupted by his mother calling everyone to dinner.

The dinner conversation covered topics of what everyone was doing, who was engaged, who was pregnant, who was missing, and the new members that were joining for the first time. Elizabeth was in good company with Cousin Joseph's girlfriend, Madeline, and the three children that were born this year to his cousins Michael, Sam and Jodie.

Following dinner Jack and Elizabeth insisted on cleaning the kitchen. Although neither one admitted it, they each enjoyed the feel of standing side by side washing and drying the dishes as if they were already a family.

They were both exhausted as Jack pulled into her apartment complex. He shut off the engine and then immediately took her hand. They each turned slightly to face the other, "I had a great time today," he stated. Even with you cheating and winning the football game for the first time in…whenever, I'm so glad that you came with me."

"Cheated…what are you talking about?" she joked as she again began to run her teeth across her lower lip.

"Stop that; I can't think when you do that," he stated as he leaned closer to her. His hand swept behind her resting along the nape of her neck as he pulled her closer.

Their lips met and he quickly felt her warmth swallow him. He pulled back slightly suggesting that Snitch was probably waiting on her.

As they walked through the courtyard and into her building, he securely but tenderly held her hand. As they reached her door, she invited him inside.

"I'd love to, but I really think I'd better say good night here," he suggested.

"Jack, how are we going to maneuver this relationship if we're too afraid to be alone?" she asked as she leaned against the door.

"Elizabeth, I'm simply trying to respect your boundaries," he reminded her.

"I know," she turned back toward the door, opened it and stepped inside. She turned back to face Jack, "At some point that's not going to be enough for you, for either of us."

"Well, if I'm honest, any time I'm with you, I want you," he admitted. He continued as he ran his hands slowly up and down her arms, "But I'll always respect that line, and although it may be difficult to walk away at times, I'll never be angry."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "Get some sleep and I'll talk with you tomorrow." He continued holding her hand as he walked away until the distance no longer allowed their fingertips to touch.

"Sleep well," she called out.

"You too honey," he replied as he disappeared down the hall.

Elizabeth slipped inside her apartment. On the table was a note from her neighbor advising that Snitch had been out to play several times and should be all set for the night.

"Bless her heart. I'm exhausted Snitch," she stated as she dropped her purse and keys on the table.

Elizabeth changed into her shorts and t-shirt and slipped into bed. She was tired, but sleep seemed so far away. She turned on her light, sat up in bed and grabbed her journal from off the table. She opened the leather bound book, flipped to the first blank page and did her best to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **How soon is too soon? Is it possible to be with someone for years only to find that they are not what you thought, yet someone you've known a mere speck of time is the soul mate you've waited your entire life for? Is it possible to capture the magic that you've always dreamed of? But then again, feeling that you had it before and realizing that you were wrong; will you even know when it truly knocks on your heart? Is it possible to completely open up emotionally when your experiences have led you to disappointment and heartbreak? Will you be able to open your heart, and at the same time trust yourself to know when he's the one and worthy of the fight? Why are there so many questions, yet so few answers?"**_

 _ **My emotions run deep. They are powerful and fight from the depths of my soul, forcing every sense, every feeling, and every thought to respond. I care, probably more than I intended to allow myself. But love… love is precious and should only be professed with certainty. Carelessly passing it about cheapens the emotion, making it simply words with no true and abiding meaning. Having spoken those words in the past, I believed that I meant them at the time. Although the words spoken were identical to mine, obviously he didn't feel the same. What's different this time? Can you always trust the words that your heart speaks? And in the same regard can you always trust what your heart feels?**_

 _ **We reflect on past experiences, hoping to understand what happened to make them a success or a blaring failure. Even those that did not survive serve a useful purpose in our lives. Those bad relationships cause us to delve deeper within ourselves, searching for that which we thought we needed, only to find after much soul searching that it wasn't what we wanted after all. We may not realize it at the time, but each person we meet will lead us in the direction of our true path. Whether they are with us for years or for simply a fleeting moment, their impact on our lives is indelible.**_

 _ **Heartbreaking relationships, though depressing in their memories, will teach us valuable life lessons, ones that we most likely don't relish, but will eventually appreciate for what they were…a stepping stone to something more beautiful than could have previously been imagined. Our most pleasant relationships; those heart stopping, take your breath away relationships will eventually open our eyes and our hearts to the most vivid and breathtaking memories of our lives.**_

 _ **Maybe it's time to take the chance…!"**_

Following the Thanksgiving holiday, Elizabeth's students returned with an excited spirit. Each one knew that Christmas was fast approaching and found it difficult to focus on their school work.

Upon returning home from work one day following the Thanksgiving break, she stepped into the mailroom, realizing that she hadn't checked her box in several days. There were a few bills, advertisements, and an envelope from Jack's mother. She rushed to her apartment and slipped inside before ripping open the envelope. Inside she found various pictures of her, Jack, and of them as a couple, all taken by Jack's family members on Thanksgiving Day.

As the days passed into weeks, Jack and Elizabeth found themselves getting closer, trusting more, and each one was excited for the possibility of a future together.

Elizabeth invited Jack to fly down to Florida with her for the holidays. He was concerned about meeting her parents, but he realized that if she could meet his mother, then he could step up to the challenge and meet her parents.

School was out on the 20th, and Elizabeth was scheduled to fly down on the 21st. However, Jack had to work a few extra details in order to have time off after Christmas, so she changed her plans in order to fly down with him on the 23rd.

After school on the Monday before the Christmas program, Ben caught up with Elizabeth in the hallway. She hadn't seen him other than in school meetings since Thanksgiving, and although Jack consistently voiced his apprehension, she felt no concern. He seemed excited yet hesitant when he stopped her in the empty hallway.

"Hi Ben, I haven't seen you much lately. How is everything going?" she asked.

"Work is great, and Haley and I couldn't be better. Actually, I haven't told anyone else this, but I'm planning to propose to her," he stated with a childlike enthusiasm.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Congratulations," she responded.

"No congratulations yet, she hasn't said yes," he replied as he placed his hand on her arm and squeezed gently, "I want to thank you for your friendship."

"No thanks needed," she stated as she stepped back and the distance required him to release his hold. "So when do you plan to do it?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

"I'm going to Raleigh this afternoon and I'll be back in a few days. I wanted to propose a while ago, but it just wasn't the right time. We're good now, and she wants to talk about our future, so I guess she's ready now too," he stated.

"What about the Christmas program?" she asked.

"I'll be back for that, don't worry," he stated as he excitedly ran out of the building to the parking lot.

"I wasn't really worried, but…okay" she whispered as she continued back to her classroom.

That evening, Jack was covering an additional shift so Elizabeth met him at the Panera's on Main Street for dinner.

While sitting in their booth waiting on their food they chatted about the happenings of the day.

"I'm sorry that you have to work extra shifts in order to take time off," she stated as she initially reached across the table and took his hand. Realizing that he was in uniform, she just as quickly released it and returned her hand to her lap.

"It's fine. Usually I don't have any place to go for the holidays, so I'd work extra shifts to help out those officers with kids," he commented.

"Did you ever go away with Angela over the holidays?" The look on his face was off, "I mean, did you have to go out of town to meet her parents?"

"No, everyone was fairly local." Wanting to change the subject he quickly asked, "How is the Christmas play coming along?"

"The kids are doing such a wonderful job. Mr. Daniels, oh he's the music teacher, and Ben have done a great job with the upper grades," she remarked noticing his jaw tighten when Ben's name was mentioned.

"Jack, I told you that Ben has been completely professional. Oh, I haven't told you his big news…"

*Beep, Bong, Bong* Jack's radio sounded. He kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and ran to his cruiser, leaving the sharing of Ben's news for the possibility of a new day.

Not realizing how late it would be when Jack finished work, Elizabeth boxed up their dinner and took it home.

It was 11:30pm and Elizabeth was lying in bed when her phone chimed signifying a text. She glanced at her phone and observed a message from Jack…

"I hope I didn't wake u…"

"No, not asleep. U okay…?"

"Yes, just got home. Going to bed…"

"Okay, sleep well…"

"Oh, I have to work 2morrow night. Sorry but can't come 2 ur program…"

"That's okay. I understand…"

"I get off at 9 2morrow nite. Is that 2 late 2 come c u…?"

"No, I'll c u then…" she replied before both of them said good night.

The next day the kids played games, had a Christmas party, and one final practice for their program before heading home. Elizabeth could not have been more proud of her students who all paid attention, and worked extremely hard to learn their lines.

Once her students were on their buses or in their parent's cars, she rushed back inside for her purse and keys. She headed home to quickly take care of Snitch, knowing that she had to be back at school by 6pm.

She sat in her car in the school parking lot and pulled out her phone…

"Hey, I hope ur day has been good. Wish me luck…" Elizabeth typed out a text to Jack. She sat for a moment hoping that he would respond. However, after a few minutes without one, she shut off her phone, stuck it in her purse and followed the others arriving for the program back into the school.

Jack reached his Jeep, took a seat behind the wheel and pulled out his cell phone. Seeing the message from Elizabeth, he quickly typed out a reply…

"Got off early. Heading to the school now. I know u and ur kids will do gr8…"

He waited for a response but when he didn't receive one, he put the key in the ignition, started his Jeep and headed for her school.

Elizabeth's students were dropped off at her classroom by their parents who then left to secure the perfect seat for filming. Lee and Rosie were the first parents to drop off their child, and Elizabeth was pleased to see how excited Matthew was about singing in the program.

Elizabeth helped the children into their costumes, and gathered them around for one final pep talk. The kids were chatty and excited, most likely due to the close proximity of Christmas and their school break. However, they followed directions which greatly pleased Elizabeth.

She lined the children up and started them out into the hallway toward the auditorium when Ben took her arm and pulled her back into her room.

"Ben, I need to go…" she stated.

He looked emotional and she attributed his red eyes to crying until he opened his mouth and she smelled alcohol on his breath.

Jack entered the school and passed Elizabeth's students on their way to the auditorium. "Excuse me. Do you know where Miss Thatcher is?" he asked.

"Oh no, you aren't going to arrest her, are you?" the little boy asked.

Jack laughed softly, "No, nothing like that. Do you know where I can find her?"

"She's in her classroom, but her boss is in there with her. My mommy talks about her boss. Maybe he's giving Miss Thatcher a raise," the little boy chatted away until he was called to catch up with the others.

Jack walked down to Elizabeth's classroom, but stopped short when he heard voices…

"I've always felt comfortable talking to you," Ben stated as Elizabeth continued to back up toward the blackboard in her room.

"Ben, what are you talking about? What happened with Haley?" she asked as she stepped behind her wheeled book cart, placing it in between both of them.

Jack strained to hear what was being said, but could only distinguish two voices, a man's and Elizabeth's. He didn't want to interrupt, so stood just outside the door.

Ben walked closer causing Elizabeth to lean her back up against the blackboard with the cart still between them.

His expression went from hurt to angry, "I thought she wanted to see me early because she was ready to move forward. Women can't be trusted," he stated as Elizabeth was quickly moving from concerned to fear as she heard nothing but children's voices in the hallway.

Hoping that he would have his say then leave, and not wanting to scare the children, she didn't cry out.

Ben was slurring his words and stumbled slightly as he continued to approach her. "She broke up with me. All this time together and this ring in my pocket," he reached in and pulled out the ring to show her.

Jack was concerned that it was getting close to the start of the program and he stepped just inside her room. Ben lost his balance, fell forward, moving the cart out of the way as he fell into Elizabeth, pressing her hard against the blackboard.

What Jack saw was Elizabeth against the wall, Ben's hands on her upper arms as the open ring box was held in his left hand and his face was nuzzled against her neck.

Elizabeth glanced over Ben's shoulder and saw Jack who turned and immediately left the room.

"You are drunk. Don't you leave this room," Elizabeth demanded as she rushed after Jack.

"Jack, wait…Jack, please wait…" she called out.

"Miss Thatcher," Mrs. Sommers called out. "The program is starting."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened…" Elizabeth began.

"Apparently; he looked quite mad," Mrs. Sommers replied.

Elizabeth glanced toward the door. Through the window she could barely see the top of his head as he descended the steps. "No, not that," Elizabeth responded.

Elizabeth looked down the hall toward her room, "Mr. Marquette is drunk. He's in my room, but he's in no condition to deal with students or parents."

"Or me," Mrs. Sommers stated as she headed down the hall toward Elizabeth's classroom.

Elizabeth stood frozen in the hallway until the first song, sung by the kindergartners drew her attention back to the auditorium.

Elizabeth stepped back stage trying her best to hold everything together.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you're going to be sick," Freja commented.

"I think I am. I'll tell you later," she replied.

Following the program, Elizabeth met her students back in her classroom. She handed out a Christmas present from her to each child as their parents again took custody of them and they left the building for the final time before the holidays.

"Hey," Freja slipped into her room as the last child left. "What is going on?"

"Jack is mad at me," Elizabeth replied. "And it was all a misunderstanding."

"Well that's bad, but Mr. Marquette just got escorted out of the building by security," Freja informed her. "I wonder what happened there?"

"Oh, he's drunk," Elizabeth stated as she grabbed her purse and keys, and checked her phone for messages. Seeing the message Jack sent her earlier in the evening, she quickly texted a response.

"I don't want to talk over text. Will u call me…?"

Freja could tell that Elizabeth was lost. Tears quickly settled on the edge of her eyelids, as perfect droplets began to slip down her cheeks.

"I have to go home. Snitch needs to get out," Elizabeth stated as she headed for the door.

"Elizabeth…" Freja called out.

Elizabeth stopped just outside her classroom and turned around to face Freja, "I can't talk about it now. We'll talk later; I promise."

On her way out to the parking lot she continually glanced at her phone, doing her best to will it to ring, but there was nothing… no ring. No text.

Elizabeth drove toward her apartment but continued passed her parking lot. Twenty minutes later she found herself outside Jack's apartment. She parked next to his Jeep and headed toward his building. Walking through the courtyard she heard voices, and recognized one of them to be Jack's.

She walked over to the picnic table closest to the horseshoe pit. There at the table was Jack, another guy and two girls. Jack had a beer in his hand, as did the others at the table, and she assumed by the size of the cooler on the ground, that it contained at least a 12 pack.

"May I talk with you for a minute?" Elizabeth asked as the butterflies she normally felt were no longer present. Silently she cried out for them, but felt only nerves instead.

"Jack, who's this?" One of the girls called out before she started giggling.

"Really Jack?" Elizabeth commented as she looked at the women at the table.

"This is Miss Thatcher. She teaches my buddy Lee's son," Jack replied.

She didn't outwardly show her disappointment, but she had to admit that him referring to her as "Miss Thatcher" instead of "My girlfriend" was heartbreaking.

"Do you have time to talk to me?" she asked again.

Jack got up from the table and directed her over to the covered picnic area.

"What…?" he asked, in a tone that sounded quite perturbed.

"What? Is that all you have to say?" she replied.

"Elizabeth, you made a promise to me…"

"A promise that I did not break…"

"Elizabeth, I take honesty very seriously. I thought you did too."

"What is it that you think I've lied about?" she asked.

"Elizabeth I have been asking you to tell me if he was out of line with you. Every time I asked, you kept saying that everything was fine; he wasn't messing with you, and implied that it was all in my head."

"Jack, I told you the truth; I rarely ever saw him and he wasn't inappropriate with me…until tonight. I don't know what you think you saw, but I promise you it wasn't what happened," she exclaimed.

"Elizabeth, don't deny it. He had his hands on you. He was kissing you and you didn't seem in a rush to get away until you saw me. If you were upset and he was forcing himself on you, why didn't you scream or yell for help?" Before she could answer he continued, "You didn't because you apparently liked his type of attention."

"Hey Jack," one of the girls called out. "Do you want another beer?"

"Maybe in a minute," he responded before turning his attention back to Elizabeth.

"I know you're upset Jack, but please don't say things that you don't mean. There wasn't a need to scream. He wasn't attacking me, and even if he was, there were children in the hallway. I wouldn't have wanted to frighten them," she adamantly stated as tears began to free fall down her cheeks. "He was dru…"

"Just stop it Elizabeth." Jack's voice was loud and his tone was harsh. He hated to see her cry, but with his anger in overdrive he opened his mouth and words came pouring out. "You know, I saw you from afar and before I'd even met you I envisioned what you would be like. I fell head over heels for a girl I'd never met; a girl who could do no wrong. I just didn't see it. Well not anymore. I'm tired of being the fool…" he stated as he got up from the bench.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I thought you were honest; I thought you had integrity…It happens that you're just a…"

"Watch your mouth, Jack. Are you calling me a liar? And before you answer, remember that some things have a hard time being taken back…"

"Elizabeth, I know what I saw," he stated as both of their tempers were starting to flair.

"For your information he went to propose to Haley. She turned him down…"

"So he thought he'd propose to you…? Hmm, sounds logical."

"Now you're just being mean. He pulled the ring out to show me. He was upset and had too much to drink. He lost his balance and fell into me…"

"Oh, is that like when Angela "fell" into bed with her old boyfriend?"

"You know Jack, you want honesty; I'm giving you honesty and you're just lashing out," she remarked. "I'll take it; maybe I deserve it, maybe I don't, but I'd like a chance to talk calmly."

"Come on Jack," one of the girls called out.

"I need to go," he stated as he watched her response.

She glanced back at the table and wondered if his desire to rush back to them was an attempt to make her jealous. She hated the fact that if so, it was working.

"Are you supposed to be drinking out here?" she asked.

"It's allowed. Why, you want to turn me in…?"

"Of course not. I just didn't want you getting in trouble," she remarked.

"Don't worry about me anymore Elizabeth," he stated. But as the words escaped his mouth, the concept of their meaning ripped open his chest. His heart was exposed and screaming at him to stop; begging him to take a breath.

"Jack stop; you're scaring me. Are you saying we're through?" she stood in front of him stunned by the thought.

"I'm angry right now, and I just can't talk to you…" he stated as he started back to the table with his friends.

"Jack," Elizabeth called out causing him to stop and turn around. "You know as a police officer you give people that you don't even know the opportunity to explain themselves on a daily basis. I wish you could give me the same courtesy."

He turned away…

"Will you call me when you're ready to talk?" she asked.

He said nothing as Elizabeth watched him walk away before turning toward the parking lot and leaving herself.

Jack momentarily sat back down on the bench as he watched her open the gate, walk through and then close it behind her.

"Hey, where are you going?" one of the girls asked.

"I'm going in. I'm tired. Good night," he stated as he dragged himself inside.

Elizabeth walked into her apartment, threw her purse, keys and phone on the table and fell onto the sofa. "I'm not a liar; I didn't lie to him. He wouldn't even let me explain." Elizabeth drew a frustrated breath, "If that's the way he feels, then good riddance…"

She walked down the hallway; her emotions were raw with anger currently overriding the sadness. She changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. Her heart pounded as she reached for her journal. Her limbs felt weak and the numbness in her fingers made it difficult for her to even hold her pen. She opened her journal, flipped to the most recent entry and that is when the sadness crashed in upon her.

She focused in on the final words of her entry, and immediately felt his loss…

" _ **Heartbreaking relationships, though depressing in their memories, will teach us valuable life lessons, ones that we most likely don't relish, but will eventually appreciate for what they were…a stepping stone to something more beautiful than could have previously been imagined. Our most pleasant relationships; those heart stopping, take your breath away relationships will eventually open our eyes and our hearts to the most vivid and breathtaking memories of our lives.**_

 _ **Maybe it's time to take the chance…!"**_

She flipped to the next blank page, took a deep breath and attempted to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Do relationships have to be so complicated? Do our words have to be so difficult to speak? In the short distance between our hearts and our mouths, the feelings and emotions that we have are unable to be expressed. We speak out of hurt and anger, saying things that we don't mean, but much like toothpaste once said they cannot be returned to the tube…"**_

She momentarily dropped her hand, releasing her pen from her grasp. She thought back to the words he'd said, how she no longer needed to worry about him, and the implication that he couldn't trust her.

" _ **The tongue, though it has no bones is quite strong and capable of breaking a heart with a single blow. Words said in anger have the potential to last long after any argument. To understand people fully, we need to hear what they do not say…what they may never be able to say. However, it is also important to note that by ignoring someone, you are simply showing them what is needed to live without them…"**_

She slammed her journal closed as her tears made it impossible for her to see the paper.

Jack was tired, but for obvious reasons he found it impossible to sleep. He tossed and turned most of the night, finally walking into his kitchen for a bottle of water. He sat down on the sofa and watched the recap of the news, assuming that the depressing activities in the world would take his mind off of Elizabeth. He was sorely mistaken.

He ran his hands vigorously up and down his face as the visual of Ben with his hands on Elizabeth, holding an engagement ring and kissing her replayed over and over in his mind.

"Was it possible that I misread the situation? That I didn't really see what my mind believes," he questioned the validity of that moment. "Is it possible that what she said was true? Is she worth fighting for?" he mumbled. He knew she was, but hurt and anger were currently occupying his emotions and he wasn't thinking clearly.

There were three days before Jack and Elizabeth were supposed to fly to Florida to spend the holidays with her parents and they weren't even talking.

School was out for the holidays and Elizabeth had nothing to do but sit around the apartment with Snitch and fret over what had happened. She was angry that he'd called her a liar, and disappointed that in the period of time they'd known each other that he would even consider her dishonest.

Her stomach was in knots as she picked her phone up from off the table. She quickly observed that there were no messages from him. She pushed the button to pull up his name and started to type out a text message…

"Jack, I'm sorry 4 everything, but it was a misunderstanding. U r working days tomorrow, right? Will u please meet me at Lakeshore Park at noon so we can talk…? I'll bring lunch. I want 2 explain…need 2 explain. If u don't want to continue this, whatever it is, I just need u 2 understand what happened." Her text began to ramble.

He immediately observed her message as it came through his phone. Part of him wanted to respond back, but the other part, the part of him that won out suggested that he take some time before texting her back.

Two hours later he responded, "I'll think about it." Her statement, "If u don't want to continue this, whatever it is," left him feeling lost and alone. The anger that he felt at what he saw was nothing compared to the sudden sadness he was experiencing at the thought of her loss.

That evening Jack showed up at his mother's for dinner…

"Where's Elizabeth?" she asked as she looked out toward the driveway for any signs of her.

"We're taking a break," he replied as he walked through the kitchen.

"A break? Oh no Jack, what happened?" she asked as she poured two cups of coffee and followed him into the den.

Jack had always been close with his mother. Since his father passed away when Jack was young, she was the person he went to for most things. Although he reserved intimate conversations for his uncle Jonathan, he did discuss some minor romance issues with her.

Jack went back to the near beginning of their relationship and expressed his concern of Ben. He stated that in the past 6 weeks or so Elizabeth had consistently advised him that she rarely saw Ben, and when she did, he was completely appropriate with her.

"So what's the problem son?" she asked.

"Mom, I went to her Christmas program at school and I found them in her classroom together," he stated, stopping short of finishing the rest of the story.

"Okay, they work together, so what's so strange about that?" she asked.

"He had his hands on her arms, kissing her and an engagement ring in a box that he was holding," he clarified.

"Jack, I find that hard to believe. Are you sure? She asked.

"Well, his back was to me, but she was leaning on the blackboard and he was pressed up against her," he explained.

So what did she say about it?" she asked.

"Mom, she lied to me," he stated.

"What did she say that makes you think she lied?" she responded as she encouraged him to talk.

"She said he's not been bothering her; that he's been professional and there was no need for me to be concerned for her," Jack explained. "She said something about him being drunk and he lost his balance and fell up against her…I mean really. How gullible does she think I am?"

Jack shook his head as if he were trying to remove the visual from his brain. "She's been telling me for weeks that they'd had no contact with each other. But you aren't going to get a proposal from a man when you've had absolutely no contact with him. It's not logical; it just doesn't happen that way."

"Jack, I've had an opportunity to get to know Elizabeth in the past month, and she's not the type to string you along," Mrs. Thornton stated as she took his hand in hers. "Did you give her a chance to explain? I mean really Jack, does that even sound plausible?"

Jack released a frustrated breath, "I walked into the room and it was like walking in on Angela all over again."

"Whether you admit it or not, Angela did a number on you," Mrs. Thornton compassionately acknowledged. "I never cared for her, but then again I made no bones about it. She was not good for you and she proved me right."

Mrs. Thornton continued, "Elizabeth is a good woman. If you don't try to work this out, you will regret it."

"Mom, there has been something about that man that I haven't trusted but I couldn't put my finger on it," he ranted.

Jack stood up and walked over to the den window and looked outside. "Tonight he put his finger on it and it was my girlfriend."

"That's the fire I like to see Jack. Go talk to her," she encouraged him.

You know the more I talk about it, you're right. It sounds crazy," Jack admitted.

Sitting at home, Elizabeth was tired of fielding phone call after phone call from school co-workers who wanted to discuss Mr. Marquette's firing. She finally shut her phone off; she was tired of talking about Ben, knowing that he had inadvertently come between her and Jack. Besides, she wasn't anticipating a call from Jack anyway.

As Jack walked out onto his mother's porch, he advised her that Elizabeth had asked him to meet her for lunch tomorrow. "Call her tonight dear. Don't go to bed with this between either of you."

"I'll think about it," Jack stated as he kissed his mother good night and headed to his Jeep.

As he sat in his Jeep pushing the buttons that marked her phone number, he was disappointed when the call was automatically sent to her voicemail.

"Hmm, screening your calls?" he whispered.

Jack knew that he would see her tomorrow; that is if he chose to go. As he was heading home, Lee called.

During their conversation he could tell that Jack was depressed. "Come over and talk to me," Lee offered.

Not really wanting to be alone, Jack agreed as he turned his Jeep around and headed away from his apartment.

Rosie was walking Matthew upstairs when Jack arrived.

"How did you like our program?" he asked. Did you like my song?"

"I didn't stay buddy. I'm sorry," Jack admitted.

"You were there?" Lee asked.

"Yea, I came to support Elizabeth, but then…" Jack didn't want to say anything while Matthew was in the room.

Rosie took Matthew by the hand and led him upstairs to bed. While they were gone Jack explained to Lee what had happened, what he had seen and Elizabeth's explanation.

Having been friends for what seemed like forever, Lee knew that Jack's feelings for Elizabeth far outweighed those he thought he had for Angela or any other woman he'd previously dated.

Listening to Jack as he explained what happened and Playing Devil's advocate, Lee began, "Well Jack, you have a right to be angry, and I guess it's a good thing that you didn't fall too hard for this girl."

"What are you talking about, Lee. I care a lot about her," Jack stated. "Or at least I thought I did."

"Maybe so, but for her to be telling you one thing and then cavorting around like a common…"

"Lee, watch your mouth," Jack sternly interjected. "I know we're friends and all, but don't speak ugly about her."

"But you don't need her Jack. Cut your losses," Lee recommended.

"Don't need her; cut my losses…what kind of a friend are you?" Jack asked, obviously frustrated.

Lee smiled, "I am your friend, and I'm going to tell you like it is…something's not right. You misread something, or assumed something, and because of what Angela did, you jumped to conclusions."

Lee continued, "Jack, I was leery when you told me about Elizabeth. Of course we had no idea that she was Matthew's teacher at the time. Sorry, I digress… Anyway, I was worried that you were going to fall in love with the image of this beautiful woman you'd seen before you really got to know her, and she wasn't going to be good for you."

"What are you saying Lee? You don't like Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, just the opposite. She is perfect for you. You'd better not mess this up," Lee pleaded. He could tell that Jack was thinking so he continued, "Elizabeth isn't Angela. Think about it Jack…it took her a lot to get passed her issues, but she was working on it...with you. Why would she give that up to play around with another guy? I don't think she would. Besides, from what I can see, she cares about you every bit as much as you care about her." Lee commented. "Jack, I know you were hurt, and you believe you saw something, but you hung her out to dry without listening to her. Can you imagine how much you hurt her?"

Jack thought for a moment, "Well, she said he was drunk; that he lost his balance and fell into her. Maybe I just didn't see that," Jack stated.

"Who was drunk?" Rosie stated as she entered the room.

"Elizabeth…"

"Miss Thatcher? I mean Elizabeth? She was not. She was clearly upset about something, but she was most certainly not drunk," Rosie jumped to defend her.

"You didn't let me finish Rosie. Elizabeth told me that Ben Marquette, the asst. principal, was drunk," Jack clarified.

"That very well could be. I received a school wide email today that he was no longer employed by the school system," Rosie informed them. "It doesn't mean he was drunk, but it could explain his hasty exit."

"Why didn't you tell me that," Lee chastised Rosie.

"I'm telling you now," she advised.

"Rosie, we need some privacy. Jack needs to talk," Lee stated as he nodded his head toward the door.

"Okay, okay what's going on?" Rosie stated. "Are you the reason Elizabeth was upset during the Christmas program?"

"Apparently so, but just let us talk alone, okay?" Lee asked as Rosie begrudgingly left the room.

The more Jack heard himself talk, the more he believed that although he expected the consideration of explaining himself during a misunderstanding, he had neglected to afford her the same courtesy.

Lee and Jack stepped out onto the front porch to finish their conversation.

"Jack, I'm sorry about some of the things I said earlier. I like Elizabeth. She's a special woman, a great teacher, and Matthew adores her. I don't know what you saw, or think you saw, but I don't think she's playing you. You owe it you yourself; you owe it to both of you to listen," Lee remarked.

Jack left Lee and Rosie and headed home. Recalling what his mother said about not going to sleep with this between them, he swung by Elizabeth's apartment. It was late and he did not intend to stay long, but he was ready to listen to her now.

Jack pulled into her apartment complex, but was concerned when he didn't see her car. He called her phone, but again it went directly to voicemail. Jack disappointedly pulled out of her parking lot onto the highway. He was working in the morning and since he had not slept the night before, he was exhausted.

Having returned from the local 7-11 store, Elizabeth pulled into the complex from the opposite direction and slipped into her parking space. She headed for her apartment carrying a bag containing a half gallon of chocolate chip ice cream for her and a package of Frosty Paws for Snitch. "If nothing else, we can both drown our sorrows," she stated as she headed for her apartment.

The next morning it was work as usual for Jack. He couldn't get through the early part of his shift fast enough as he planned to meet with Elizabeth for lunch. He had been unable to reach her, so he only hoped that she still intended to go. He was initially angry and hurt, but now realized that he would expect her to allow him to explain, and she deserved the same opportunity. It was 11:15 when Jack took his final call before lunch.

Elizabeth stopped by the sandwich shop "Pile It On," and picked up lunches for her and Jack. She picked up sandwiches, chips, an apple, and cookie and a bottled drink for each of them, but doubted that she would be able to eat a thing. She headed for Lakeshore Park, hopeful that they would talk and resolve this misunderstanding. She realized that it had only been 2 days since she'd seen him, and hated the emptiness she felt as a result.

The lunches sat on the picnic table nearby, as she dug her feet in the sand while rocking back and forth in the swing. She kept glancing at her watch, hopeful that he would come, but realizing as the time passed that he had decided not to.

She grabbed the bagged lunches, opened up the sandwiches and ripped them apart, scattering them on the ground for the birds. She threw the rest of the lunches away, and returned to her car. Sitting behind the wheel she cried, realizing that she was done, and if he wanted to talk with her, he would have to make the next move.

Twenty miles away the ambulance pulled up at Virginia Beach General Hospital with several police cars as escorts. The gurney was wheeled into the emergency room and they sprinted toward the elevator and the 3rd floor operating suites as a nurse hovered over the victim performing CPR. The waiting area filled quickly with brothers and sisters in blue waiting to hear if surgery to remove the bullet was successful.

Mrs. Thornton was transferring a load of laundry from the washer to the dryer when she heard the door bell ring. She felt weak when she opened the door to find Jack's Captain and the chaplain standing on her front porch.

Mrs. Thornton was told that Jack answered a call of a robbery in progress and while searching for the subject, shots rang out and he was struck in the chest. She did not make it to the hospital in time to see him before surgery and was forced to wait along with all of his police family for word.

Elizabeth contacted her mother to advise that there had been a change in plans. She stated that Jack would not be coming down for the holidays, and she was seriously thinking about not coming as well.

Although her mother questioned her, Elizabeth simply stated that she didn't feel like talking about it right now. Her mother encouraged her to fly down, as maybe some fresh Florida sea air would do her a world of good.

Elizabeth advised that her ticket was for tomorrow, so she would call them by then with her decision.

Late that afternoon she was feeling more like she wanted to get away when she answered a knock on her door.

Seeing the woman standing at her door; her body shaking, and her face all devoid of color, she asked, "Charlotte, what's wrong?"

"Jack needs you…"

"What's wrong; you're scaring me," Elizabeth barely heard the words rush out of her body as she felt her heart pounding and beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Jack was shot this morning answering a robbery call," she tried to speak fast before her emotions refused to allow her to continue. "They removed the bullet, but he's unconscious. I'm so scared Elizabeth; he looks so weak," Mrs. Thornton collapsed into Elizabeth's arms.

She continued to cry, "Elizabeth, I know you two had words. He may have said some things that are hard to forget, but I'm asking you to put that aside…"

Elizabeth had already gathered her purse, keys and phone and was heading toward the door. "Which hospital?"

"Virginia Beach General…"

The officer who brought Charlotte to Elizabeth's apartment was standing by, but Elizabeth drove Charlotte back to the hospital, allowing them time to talk.

"Elizabeth, my son cares a great deal for you. He doesn't show it, but he's scared," she stated.

Mrs. Thornton wiped her eyes before continuing, "That Angela did a number on him emotionally. You know, I don't even think he cared that much for her. But she showed him that you can think things are wonderful and then the shoe falls. He's always waiting for that damn shoe to fall."

"What happened between us isn't important. I need to be with him; I need him to know that I'm there," Elizabeth responded as her tears began to free fall.

"I don't know if it means anything but he was planning to meet you for lunch before this happened," Mrs. Thornton stated.

They were at a stoplight a few miles from the hospital. Elizabeth glanced over at Charlotte, "Are you sure?"

"I know my son. I don't know if he's told you how he feels, but he cares about you a great deal. He just has to be okay," Charlotte began to ramble as her words trailed off.

They parked the car and ran into the hospital. Jack was currently in the ICU, which was located on the third floor.

As they rushed from the elevator to Jack's room they were stopped by a nurse.

"Mrs. Thornton, I'm sorry but only immediate family members are allowed in to visit," the nurse remarked. "Officer Thornton only has you listed as his immediate family… so ma'am, I'll…"

"There's been some mistake; she's his wife," Charlotte blurted out.

It was a comment that stopped the nurse's protestations, but also took Elizabeth's breath away.

Charlotte took Elizabeth by the arm and pulled her into Jack's room. Elizabeth pulled up a chair beside Jack's bed and glanced around at the IV's in his arms and all of the machinery whose startling beeping sounds were unnerving.

Elizabeth carefully took Jack's hand in hers…

"I'm going to step outside and give you some privacy," Charlotte stated as she walked over and squeezed Elizabeth's hand before walking out into the waiting area.

Elizabeth spoke softly as her thumbs gently brushed across the top of his hand, "I'm here, Jack." Her stomach was in knots and she was fighting back the tears. "I'm so sorry that we were at odds when this happened…I'm sorry that we were at odds at all."

She pulled his hand up to her cheek as she closed her eyes. She began talking; speaking as if they were having a casual conversation, but once the words started it was as if a flood gate had opened…

"When I first met you, I saw something in your eyes; something warm, and honest." She smiled through her tears as she continued, "I remember our coffee date just after we met. Never before would I have considered doing that; I don't generally open up to someone so quickly or completely, but my heart told me that you were worth the risk."

She held his hand to her lips, "Jack, you bring so much to my life, and I wouldn't be the person I am now without having met you. I'm so sorry for everything. Please Jack, open your eyes…"

She took a deep breath, "You're such a good man. Jack, you can't leave…I won't let you leave. There's still a lot in this world that you need to do, that we need to do together." She wiped her eyes, and spoke softly, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. That was never my intention. But Jack, I didn't lie to you, I would never lie to you."

She felt the air entering her body, but was certain that it was not reaching her lungs. She felt scared and light-headed as she remembered, "I have something to show you; please open your eyes." Seeing no change, Elizabeth lovingly held the locket that her mother had given her years ago. She pushed the small button on the side opening it to reveal two pictures…Snitch, and her favorite picture of Jack from the Thanksgiving Day festivities.

Her head dropped to her chest as she looked at the pictures. "See Jack, you're here in my heart. You can't leave me; I won't let you go now."

As her tears continued to flow, she laid her head on the side of his bed, "I love you Jack; please don't leave me." She held his hand and closed her eyes as Charlotte and the medical staff drifted in and out of the room. She dared anyone to challenge her continued presence there, telling anyone who asked, "I'm not leaving him."

It was after midnight, the full moon shone in through the window in Jack's room, but it remained dimly lit. Elizabeth rested her head in the middle of her crossed arms on the side of Jack's bed.

His eyes slowly opened and he focused in on the form resting her head on the side of his bed. His hand gently brushed several strands of hair out of her face. She stirred slightly, took a deep breath but remained asleep. He glanced about the room, observing the medical machinery, trying desperately to recall the events that put him there. He caught a glimpse of his mother sleeping in a chair in the corner and felt the somber emotions within the room.

He looked back at Elizabeth. He was weak, but wanted desperately to take her in his arms; to tell her that he believed her, that he knew she would never lie to him. He didn't like to admit his insecurities, but to her he would tell all. He wanted to say that he was scared, afraid of being hurt again. But if he were being honest, he would also tell her that he cared more about her than he had ever cared about any other woman in his life.

His eyes were misty as he found it impossible to look away from her. As his fingers swept across her cheek, he was totally honest when he whispered, "I love you."

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10- Follow Your Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 10- Follow Your Heart  
**_

Having no idea that Jack had previously regained consciousness, Elizabeth woke, raised her head and found him still "out." Her eyes were red due to the tears that had flooded them as she gently took his hand and began to pray…

" _ **Lord, I come to you today asking for your healing hand upon Jack's injured body. We know Lord that in you all things are possible. Please hold Jack's heart within yours, and renew his mind, body and soul.**_

 _ **Thank you, Lord for giving him another day to see the beauty of your creations and to feel the love of those around him. You know the state of crisis that he is in now. Please wrap him in your loving arms and give him the strength needed to heal.**_

 _ **In Jesus name I pray, and for his sake… Amen"**_

Elizabeth was scared; she'd never come this close to losing someone she cared deeply about before. She knew how she felt about him, but she wasn't certain that he was even willing to talk to her. However, none of that mattered now. The most important thing was Jack and his complete recovery.

She stepped away for a moment and stared out the window. In the distance she observed the Nightingale helicopter land as hospital staff rushed out to retrieve a cooler most likely carrying a transplant organ. It appeared that very few words were spoken as the medical staff retreated inside quickly and the helicopter took off again.

Elizabeth felt such sadness as she could only assume if others felt a mere portion of her emotions that they would be on the brink of despair.

She found her bag resting in a chair, opened it and smiled. She sat down, took a deep breath and attempted to process the emotions that were rushing through her like a violent tsunami, threatening to take her down.

" _ **When you feel the weight of everything upon you; when the fear of what may come swallows you, and the darkness gives you the sense of being buried with no way out, you can either give up or feel your rebirth and the growth of better things to come."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, thankful that she'd found her confidant tucked away in her bag. She sat by the window watching the cold rain as it slapped against the glass and prayed that this gloomy weather was not an indicator of bad things to come.

She walked over to the chair in the corner and placed a blanket over Charlotte who was still sleeping. She glanced at her watch, 12:23am, and realized that Snitch had been locked up in her apartment since earlier in the afternoon.

She hated to, but after all this was an emergency. She started to dial her neighbor April's number, praying that she would be able to take Snitch out for her. Suddenly she realized that April and her family had left town for the holidays, and no other neighbors had a key to her apartment.

She glanced back at Jack, unaware that when she slept he had briefly woken up. Now she was awake and he appeared to be as he was previously, unconscious.

"Charlotte," Elizabeth whispered.

"What…what…what's wrong," she jumped out of a dead sleep.

Elizabeth put her hand on her arm, "Shh, it's nothing. There's been no change."

Charlotte looked devastated, "Oh, why hasn't he woken up?" she asked.

"I don't know, but his body needs to sleep, so we can wait," Elizabeth commented. She squatted down beside the chair, "I have to go home for a short while. I completely forgot about my dog, but I'll be back. Do you need anything?"

"Just come back," she stated.

"I'll be back; I promise. If you need anything, call me," Elizabeth stated.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag, walked over, bent down, kissed Jack's cheek and squeezed his hand before rushing out the door. She ran down the hall to the elevator, thinking that the faster she made it home, the sooner she could return to him.

She ran to her car but momentarily sat behind the wheel trying to catch her breath. Her tears began to fall in a steady stream as her chest tightened and her breath seemed to catch in her throat. She suddenly realized that he may not want to see her; he may not be thankful that she was there, but truly none of that mattered. At this point, Jack was all that mattered.

It was pitch dark when she arrived at her apartment. Snitch barked nervously as Elizabeth opened the door, obviously surprising her as she lay stretched out on the sofa.

"Come on girl; we need to go," Elizabeth stated as they ran down the hall and out to the fenced in pet area.

Thirty minutes later she had taken Snitch out for some exercise, fed her, packed some food to take back to the hospital, and was running back toward the parking lot.

"Elizabeth…" Jack weakly called out, before finding himself alone in the room. "Maybe…was it real?"

Charlotte walked into the room and immediately found him with his eyes open. Rushing to his bed she carefully hugged him, her hands pressing against his body as if she expected part of him to be missing. "Okay, you're all there."

She observed tears slipping from the outside of his eyes, "What's wrong?"

She received no answer, "Jack, are you in pain? Do you need the nurse?"

He initially struggled, trying to sit up, but quickly realized that any movement was unwise. "I…thought…she…" he mumbled as his eyes focused in on the bottom section of his bed, moving back and forth as if he were deep in thought.

"Who honey?" she asked, feeling completely blessed that he was now awake.

"I thought I saw Elizabeth, but I guess I was just…"

"She was here. Did you wake up before?" she asked as she wiped his eyes before kissing his forehead. "I love you Jack."

Jack was paying little attention to his mother. His thoughts were on Elizabeth. "Are you sure she was here?"

"Jack, I went to her apartment and she drove me back here," she stated.

His expression turned somber, "Maybe she felt like she had to come."

"Jack, she was standing at the door waiting on me before I finished telling her what had happened," Charlotte revealed. "She came here because she cares about you. And I suspect that you care about her a great deal too. Am I right?"

He tried to move slightly in bed but winced in pain.

"Do you need the nurse?" Charlotte hovered over him.

"No," he sounded weak, but definitive. Jack looked at his mother, "I don't know if she'll forgive me."

"Well, I'm going to call her and let her know you're awake," Charlotte stated as she picked up Jack's cell phone off the table and dialed Elizabeth's number.

" _ **I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home."**_

Suddenly Elizabeth's phone began playing the ringtone she had set for him. They both looked at each other before glancing on the table where she had forgotten her phone.

"She cares a lot about you Jack," Charlotte stated as if he was unaware. "Please don't let what happened before keep you from opening yourself up to her."

Jack started dozing, finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. "Go get some dinner; I'm going to rest for awhile."

Charlotte sat beside his bed thinking about how he had totally lost track of time. "Hmm, sending me to get dinner at 2:50am," she thought as she watched him drift off to sleep.

She stepped out of his room and Jack's nurse, Simone, directed her to their break room where she found various food and drink machines. She grabbed a pack of nabs and a drink and took a seat in a chair by the TV.

"Mrs. Thornton," the nurse called out as Elizabeth slipped back into his room.

Simone had other patients to check on and assumed that Elizabeth would notice that Jack, her husband, was now awake.

Elizabeth sat her bag down and took her seat beside the bed. His eyes opened, startling both of them. She initially took his expression as one where he didn't want her there.

"I'll go find your mother," she stated as she quickly jumped up.

"Wait," he reached out for her… "Ow…" he grimaced.

"Jack, are you okay?" she asked as she rushed back to him.

He closed his eyes hard, hoping that if he weren't looking at his injury that it somehow wouldn't hurt. He was sorely mistaken.

"Don't go," he managed a whisper.

She sat back down and took his hand in hers.

"Please, don't go," he stated again.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere," she replied as she found it impossible to hold back her tears.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry…"

"Shh, Jack we can talk later. Please rest now," she pleaded with him.

In his mind he heard himself say it; he could feel it, but why weren't the words he needed her to hear passing through his lips?

Elizabeth sat by his bed as his eyes closed and he drifted back to sleep.

Charlotte walked back into Jack's room. She stopped short when she heard Elizabeth's voice. She turned to leave, not wanting to eavesdrop on their private conversation.

As she reached the hallway, nurses and doctors were appearing from everywhere rushing to the room next to Jack's. She stepped back into the room and stood quietly.

"Sleep now Jack; you need your rest," Elizabeth whispered as her fingers swept the hair from his forehead. "We'll have plenty of time to talk once you're stronger," her voice was soft and shaky and her eyes were tear filled.

"Elizabeth," Charlotte stated as she walked up behind her. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you. I'm fine," Elizabeth replied before the flood gates opened and her tears began to fall.

Charlotte knelt down and wrapped her in her arms. "Shh, it's okay. Let it out," she stated as both women were now in tears.

Jack slept for several hours before waking to find both women deep in conversation. "Hey, he called out softly. What are you talking about?" he asked.

Elizabeth walked over and took his hand, "You…"

"Mom, would you see if you can find my nurse?" he asked.

"Jack, are you okay?" both women spoke in unison.

"Let me push the nurse-call button," Charlotte stated as she reached for the controls.

Jack managed a slight smile, "Mom, I'd like to talk to Elizabeth alone, please."

"Oh…I'm sorry. Do you need your nurse? Are you in pain?" she asked.

"I am, a little, but I want to talk to Elizabeth first," he stated as he watched his mother walk out of the room.

"Jack, we can talk later. If you're in pain you need your medication, and to rest," Elizabeth stated.

He swallowed hard as he struggled to move.

"Jack stop. Please, you're going to hurt yourself. Please lay quietly. I'll sit right here," she promised.

His eyes watered and she assumed it was from the pain. She held his hand as he slowly settled down.

"Hi Mrs. Thornton; I'm Patricia. I'll be your husband's nurse until Simone comes back this evening," she stated as she checked Jack's IV's and injected his pain medication into one.

As the nurse was talking, Elizabeth could see the effect Jack's pain medication was having through the expression on Jack's face. His wincing eased and his eyelids looked heavy as he attempted to fight the sleep. She knew that she needed to explain the "Mrs. Thornton, and husband" references, but it appeared that that explanation would need to wait.

His eyes resembled dime slots as his voice was slow and slurred. He seemed to struggle with himself, wanting to stay awake but each blink of his eyes seemed to get longer and longer between openings.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up; I promise," she whispered.

She heard him take a deep breath and as he exhaled, it was as if everything negative in his body rushed out. She was holding his hand as she felt him completely relax and he was again asleep.

Elizabeth held his hand in hers, pressed it gently against her cheek as she whispered, "You have to be okay, Jack. I've never felt this way about another man, and I'm just not ready to let you go.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go and get some breakfast and I'll sit with Jack for awhile," Charlotte offered as she quietly stepped back into the room.

"No ma'am. I promised him that I would be here when he woke up; I can't leave," she stated as her tears and emotion overwhelmed her.

Charlotte bent down beside her, "Honey, he would want you to take care of yourself. I will tell him that you'll be right back."

"No," Elizabeth was emotional; her voice was sharp and louder than she'd intended, but she immediately apologized. "Jack thinks I lied to him before; I need to be here when he wakes up."

"Okay, I understand. What would you like, and I'll go get it," Charlotte offered.

"Thank you Charlotte, but I don't think I can eat anything right now. Besides, I brought some food from home if you're hungry," Elizabeth stated as her eyes remained on Jack. She turned away and looked at Charlotte, "How are you able to be so calm?"

"Oh dear, I'm scared to death right now, but my fear isn't helping him. So I have to summon all of my strength to be there for him…for you," Charlotte replied.

"I'm sorry; I'm making things worse for you and I shouldn't be," Elizabeth remarked as a whimper from Jack drew her attention back to his bed.

Charlotte pulled a chair up beside Elizabeth and took a seat. She reached over and gently took her free hand, "We'll stand strong together, okay?"

Elizabeth turned slightly in her seat, "He means a lot to me, Charlotte," Elizabeth's gaze returned to Jack.

Charlotte put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, "I know."

"You do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth, I've seen the way you look at him, and the truth is, he has the same look in his eyes when he looks at you," Charlotte advised.

Elizabeth got up from her seat, took the clean cloth from the table and wetted it down at the bathroom sink. She rung out the excess water and walked back to his bed. She took the rag and gently wiped across his face.

Charlotte sat quietly watching Elizabeth as her fingers gently brushed his hair from his forehead. She prayed that they would work out any differences they had, as it was apparent to her, even if it wasn't to them, that there was a great deal of love there.

Elizabeth refused to leave his room, promising him and herself that she would be there when he woke. However, it seemed that as soon as his eyes opened, the nurse was there with medication which would again knock him out.

She hated to do it, but with the holidays, most of her friends were traveling and unable to take care of Snitch for her. So, she contacted Four Paws and made arrangements to board her through the first of the year.

Several days passed; although Jack continued to improve, he slept more than he was awake. There was never a lack of visitors as the waiting room stayed full with officers who stopped by on their way to work, or following their shift on their way home. They took shifts to make certain that he was never alone. However, with Charlotte and Elizabeth around, there was truly no chance of that happening. In addition to the officers, Lee stopped by every morning, and he and Rosie checked in on Jack every evening.

Jack's eyes again opened and the first person he saw was Elizabeth. Truly the only person he saw in the room filled with people, was Elizabeth.

He wanted to talk; however, they never seemed to be alone. On the occasions when they were, although he knew what he wanted to say in his mind, the pain medication he was on made his words sound jumbled as they passed through his lips. Making no sense at all, he was frustrated, but Elizabeth sat quietly shaking her head up and down as if she understood.

Elizabeth knew that his injury was serious and rest was something that his body desperately needed. However, he struggled to remain awake, still wanting and needing to talk to her.

"Jack, don't get upset. We'll have plenty of time to talk. You need to rest now," Elizabeth stated as she ran her hand up and down his arm until he slipped back to sleep.

Elizabeth took this opportunity to slip out and run Snitch by the boarding facility. She rushed back and took her seat before Jack woke again.

Several hours passed; Elizabeth continued steadfast, her body refusing to move from his side. Knowing that she couldn't get Elizabeth to take a break, Charlotte left for a short walk and to get some fresh air.

Elizabeth dozed, but never closing her eyes for more than a few minutes at a time. She jumped slightly during one of her resting phases when Jack took hold of her hand.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jack," she replied.

"That's not what I asked," he responded.

"I've slept some. How about you; how do you feel? Do you need the nurse?" she asked.

He managed a weak smile, "I just need to talk to you."

"Okay, you wanted to tell me something…I'm listening," she stated as she scooted her chair closer to the bed.

Suddenly the door opened and numerous voices were heard before the faces were seen coming around the curtain.

"Jack, you look great; well, at least better than you looked the last time we saw you," Mark Jacobs stated, referring to finding Jack lying in the street with a bullet wound in his chest, as several other brothers and sisters in blue followed him into the room.

Elizabeth stood, backed away and released Jack's hand as the officers gathered around his bed. Her face looked flushed as the visual of Jack lying in the street suddenly struck her.

She stepped out and headed for the waiting room, hoping to find it empty or in the very least, quiet. She opened the door and found it relatively empty, but far from quiet.

A family in the waiting room was dealing with a tragedy of enormous proportions as they decided the plans for their young son, thirty years of age and the victim of a drunk driver. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but couldn't help listening in. They discussed how he had completed three tours of duty in the war torn areas of Iraq, and Afghanistan; how he had fought proudly for his country, just to return home three days ago, leaving his family to now deal with his eventuality and desire to be an organ donor.

She took a seat by the window, as far away from the family as possible but it still felt too close, invading their privacy without meaning to. She grabbed her bag and stepped back into Jack's room. The number of people surrounding his bed kept her from even seeing him. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the hospital courtyard where she would hopefully find some peace.

"Elizabeth," Charlotte called out as Elizabeth entered the elevator. "Are you leaving?"

Elizabeth stepped back out into the hallway, "No, I'm not leaving. Jack's friends are in there with him now, so I thought I just take a walk."

Seeing the tears in Elizabeth's eyes, she commented, "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth stopped and leaned against the hallway wall, "I walked into the waiting room and into a family's worst nightmare. There is so much sadness here."

Charlotte walked up and put her arm around Elizabeth, "Is Jack's job scaring you?"

"I'd be lying if I said 'no,' but…"

"But what dear?" Charlotte asked.

"I happened upon a family whose son served several tours overseas…"

"That had to be hard on everyone," Charlotte interjected.

"I'm sure it is, but like Jack he put his life on the line every day, only to come home and be killed by a drunk driver," Elizabeth looked away as she attempted to conceal her tears.

"Oh dear, that's so sad. I hope they can find comfort in their church and friends," Charlotte stated as she pulled her close and held her. She could feel Elizabeth's body shaking as the tears she had held tight for days broke free.

"I need some air. Would you please tell Jack that I'll be back in a little while?" she asked.

"Of course; you take whatever time you need," Charlotte replied as she watched her enter the elevator.

Charlotte walked into Jack's room; Mark stood and gave her his seat.

"Thank you," she offered as she quickly took the seat.

Although Jack enjoyed seeing his brothers and sisters in blue, there was something missing in his expression. He kept glancing toward the door; Charlotte saw it; she knew what he was missing, or rather who he was missing.

She reached over and took his hand gathering his attention. "She went for a walk; she'll be back," she whispered.

Elizabeth walked out into the courtyard and took a seat. There was a slight chill in the air, mainly due to the weather, but enhanced by the fear that she was allowing to overcome her.

She dug deep down into her bag and pulled out her journal, feeling the need to put her feelings into perspective. She opened her leather bound monogrammed book and flipped to the first blank page. She looked at the emptiness contained there as she took a deep breath and attempted to convey her thoughts and feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Fear comes in all shapes and sizes. Sometimes it's the uneasiness you feel as you gaze up into the once blue sky only to see a dark angriness that threatens your emotional calm. Sometimes it's irrational, totally without basis, yet you refuse to release it. Still other times it the knowledge of the dangers around you and you find yourself simply waiting for the devil to come knocking.**_

 _ **Fear has the ability to awaken a plethora of emotions within us, pushing us forward, or leaving us behind, dragging our feet, not wanting to venture too far from what we've known all too well. It's paralyzing; it eats away at your soul, closing you down emotionally, consuming all of your inner space, allowing little room for joy and happiness."**_

Her hand rested on the book as she contemplated life and love. She knew how she felt about him, but she also was aware that he was upset with her for days just before he was shot. She felt certain that he cared for her, but love…she wasn't so certain. However, she hoped that he was willing to put the "Ben episode" behind them and move on.

She took a cleansing breath, glanced back down on the paper and continued writing…

" _ **I love you…those three little words can spark excitement or cause us to run for the hills. The words mean everything to some, yet for others they flow passed the lips as freely as water through a faucet, with no real meaning attached. The fact is love is a precious emotion, which should be held tight within our heart, not given to another without clear thought and consideration. However, life is short and once we are certain, we are tasked with being honest, expressing ourselves and taking the chance that they too may feel the same.**_

 _ **Life is exciting and thrilling, yet scary and unpredictable. To fear for the safety of loved ones is normal. To await their homecoming from a dangerous mission is expected. However, to close yourself off to something that may be beautiful just because you fear the unknown possibilities is like closing all of the blinds in the house on a gorgeous spring day…no light gets in, and you simply drown in the darkness."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, took a deep breath and exhaled as she released many of the residual feelings of fear and nervousness that her writing didn't calm. She gathered her things and headed back into the hospital and to the man that she knew without a doubt was her future.

Although Jack knew that Elizabeth was simply taking a walk, a much needed break, he couldn't help but wonder how she was handling things emotionally. It seemed that the dangers of his job weighed heavily on relationships, both his and those of his fellow comrades. So, while everyone worried about him, he couldn't help worrying about her.

"She's here," he thought to himself, "So that must mean something."

He'd wanted to talk with her alone, to tell her how he felt about her, but would his proclamation be too much for her to handle? Would it come across that the words were only being said because of what happened, or given their prior relationships, would it seem too soon?

Elizabeth observed several police officers as they left his room passing her at the entryway. "Thanks for stopping by," she mentioned as they stepped out into the hallway.

Elizabeth stepped just inside the room but stopped short when she heard Charlotte and Jack talking. Suddenly the room was quiet.

Before Elizabeth stepped farther into the room, Charlotte broke the silence, "What's wrong, Jack? Are you in pain?"

"No," he quickly replied, but he looked distant, almost as if he weren't there.

"Then what is it? Do you need your nurse?" she asked.

"No, please don't call the nurse. Every time they come in here I get medication and the next thing I know I lose several hours," Jack stated as he carefully sat up in bed. "I need to talk…"

"What is it Jack?" Charlotte asked.

"I love her mom," Jack blurted out as Elizabeth stood just outside the door and smiled.

"I know you do, but what has you so upset?" she asked.

Jack looked worried as his brow furrowed, "I saw the look on Elizabeth's face when Mark mentioned how much better I looked than the last time he saw me. She was scared; she slowly excused herself, but she looked flushed, like the seriousness of what happened suddenly hit her."

Charlotte took his hand, "Jack you need to talk to her."

"I know, and I've been trying. It just seems like there are always people in the room, or my medication kicks in and whatever I say makes no sense," he advised her. "And then there's…"

"There's what?" she asked.

"The last time I saw her before this I was so ugly to her. I was upset and I wanted to hurt her, and I think I did," he stated, his voice sounded somewhat defeated.

"Why do you think you were ugly to her?" Charlotte asked.

Jack looked down before turning his attention to the window and away from his mother, "You were right; I'm always expecting something to go wrong. I guess Angela taught me that."

"She's not Angela," Charlotte commented.

Jack turned back to his mother, "I know. Mom, I thought I loved Angela…"

Elizabeth heard Angela's name and started to leave. She wanted to hear what he had to say, but it wasn't about her; it wasn't right to listen in.

"But what I feel for Elizabeth is so different; it's stronger, deeper, and I…" Jack stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and hesitated slightly before continuing. "I had a dream that we got married and we had 2.5 children."

"2.5?" Charlotte asked.

"We had 2 and she was pregnant with the third when the nurse woke me up for a blood draw," Jack smiled.

Before she could reach the hallway her name was again spoken and she stopped in her tracks. Maybe it still wasn't right not to make her presence known, but she couldn't move. Every fiber of her being was tuned in wishing that she could make out everything that was being said.

"So honey, how does Elizabeth fit in to things?" Charlotte asked.

"I have never cared about anyone as much as I care about her. I care about what she thinks, how she feels; what makes her tick, and anything that is important to her," he answered quickly.

Charlotte smiled but could tell by his expression that he still had things to say; things that were bothering him, and he needed to release them.

"But mom, you know as well as I do, some people can't handle this life," he cautiously stated. "I just don't know if she's…"

Charlotte jumped in, "Jack you need to talk to her. Be honest with her; tell her how you feel. I think she'll surprise you."

Elizabeth stepped into the room, "Charlotte would you mind if I talked with Jack alone please?"

"Certainly," she stated as she grabbed her purse.

As Charlotte walked passed Jack's bed she stepped back and hugged him, "Be honest with her," she whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why is this going to be a hard conversation?" he responded.

"What, you're answering my question with a question?" Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth, I want to apologize for what happened at your program the other night," Jack watched her expression.

Elizabeth was fiddling with her hands in her lap as she responded, "Jack, it hurt that you just left; that you wouldn't let me explain, and that you assumed that I had lied to you. I didn't lie to you; I wouldn't lie to you," her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," Jack stated as he reached out and took her hand.

"May I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Of course…"

"Who were those girls you were sitting with when I came to see you?"

"Were you jealous?" he asked.

"Was that your intent?" she responded.

Jack looked down at her hand as his fingers brushed across her skin, "No, and I went upstairs after you left."

"Alone?" she asked. "No wait, don't answer that. It's none of my business."

"Yes, I was alone. The truth is, Elizabeth, I don't want to see anyone but you," he admitted.

Elizabeth was nervous. She stood up and started walking around the room. Jack's chest tightened and it had nothing to do with the surgery he'd undergone days before.

"What's wrong?" he asked, not certain that he wanted to hear the answer.

She stood by the window watching the Nightingale helicopter land with a seriously injured or ill patient. She stopped momentarily as she watched the gurney removed from the chopper and taken into the hospital.

"Jack, when your friends were here before…"

"Here it comes," he thought. He didn't want to listen; he'd heard it all before, but only this time, she was quickly becoming important to him. Not the "I want to spend some time with her" important, but more like "I don't see my life without her in it" important.

He took a deep breath and waited for that other shoe to fall…

He observed tears forming in her eyes, "Elizabeth…"

She cut him off, "Jack please let me say what I need to…"

"Hi, Mr. Thornton; I'm Bianca and I'll be your nurse tonight. Do you need anything?" she asked as she rushed into his room on her rounds.

"No, I'm fine," he quickly responded, wanting to get back to his talk with Elizabeth.

"Jack, you are a brave man and I am so proud of you for putting yourself out there, risking your own life to protect the lives of others," the tears started to slip from her eyes. "But Jack…"

"Please don't do this; don't walk away; give us a chance," his voice was firm but tender.

"Jack, I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't worried about you when you're working. This right here is a prime example," she started to explain.

"You're going to do it…"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're going to walk away; you're going to walk away and not even give us a chance," Jack sounded defeated.

"No Jack, it's not what you think," she assured him as she turned toward the window drawn by the sound and the lights of the Nightingale helicopter taking off for another run.

Her tears were no longer hindered as they slipped easily down her cheeks and her voice wavered. She took a deep breath and continued, "Jack, I have this visual of you lying in the street, all alone, and I wasn't there for you."

She turned away, "Elizabeth," he gained her attention with just the sound of his voice. "I'm good at what I do. Well, it may not look like it now," he stated as he glanced around his hospital bed, "but I'm a good officer."

She smiled, "I know you are, and you make a difference with those you come in contact with. But Jack, your job is very dangerous…"

"Elizabeth…"

"Please let me finish, Jack while I can…"

He shook his head up and down and remained quiet, hoping that she wasn't about to walk away, but already feeling the loss as if he knew she was.

"The fact is, yes, your job is dangerous. However, I heard a family in the waiting room talking about a young family member who completed three tours of duty overseas and returned home safely each time," she stated. She saw the confusion on his face as he tried to anticipate where this conversation was going.

"Jack, this young man returned home three days ago and was hit by a drunk driver. The family had gathered in the hospital to discuss organ donation," she sadly completed the story.

She continued, "The fact is that anything can happen at any time," she walked back toward his bed and took a seat.

His heart pounded while he found her to be uncharacteristically calm. She sat on the side of his bed and took his hand.

"Jack, whatever time we have I want to share it with you… I mean, that is if you want to?"

A smile finally returned to his face, "Can I talk now?"

"I don't know, can you?" She smiled back.

"If I laugh, will you not say that anymore? He asked.

"I'm sorry, yes, you can talk now," she stated.

He took her hand, "Elizabeth, I care a lot about you. I'm sorry for letting you down the other night, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you." He stopped and took a cleansing breath, "After I was shot," his voice became shaky as his eyes watered, "My only thought was of you. How I had things that I wanted to tell you…"

"Jack, shh, I don't want you to get yourself worked up. I'm here and I'm not leaving," she said as her own tears continued.

"No, I have to say this…I've been trying to say it for days, and I don't want to wait any longer. I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher," his heart opened and his emotions poured out.

She smiled, "I love you too. But Jack is it too soon?"

"I knew shortly after we met; I've never felt like this about anyone before," he admitted. "Elizabeth, I'm thankful for my other relationships, even Angela, because they got me to this point right here…they got me to you."

"Jack, I'm still not inclined to…"

He laughed, "Elizabeth, there are people out there that will say what you want to hear to get you into bed. I'm not one of them."

"I know that, Jack," she teased.

"What I said before still stands; I will not push you for more than what you feel comfortable with, and if I do, you let me know," he stated as he moved over in the bed to be closer to her.

He cradled her face and his thumbs gently brushed away the tears as they fell. He pulled her closer until their lips lightly touched. It was such a gentle, tender kiss which sparked real heartfelt emotions as they leaned back and their foreheads touched.

His lips met hers again, and although they had kissed before, this was different. There was a feeling of completeness, a warmth that washed over them. Their relationship was moving in a direction that each one desired; on a deeper more emotional level. They had discussed difficult topics, and felt stronger as a couple because of it.

Jack leaned back… "So, Elizabeth Thatcher, will you go steady with me?"

Elizabeth giggled, "I thought you'd never ask."

New Years Eve was fast approaching. Jack had made remarkable progress and his doctor was planning to release him.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Fairly good, but I'll be glad when I can get out of here and get home," he replied. "So, how did my wife sleep?"

"I slept…wait, what did you say?" she asked.

He responded with a smile, "My nurse came in to check on me last night and I was awake. We started talking and she told me how lucky I was to have a wife who loved me as much as you do."

"Jack, I couldn't get in to see you…"

He started laughing, "I talked to mom this morning and she told me what happened."

"I hope you aren't upset," she replied.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, "Elizabeth, I can think of a lot of things that would make me mad. You being my wife is not one of them."

"Do you have any idea when they will be releasing you?" she replied.

"Well actually, it looks like I can leave tomorrow," he said with a smile.

"Oh Jack that's wonderful," she rushed over and hugged him.

"Oww, still not healed…" he winced slightly.

"I'm so sorry," she stated as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his clothed chest.

"Watch what you're doing or my chest won't be the only part of me hurting," he teased.

"Jack Thornton," she gasped.

"I can't wait to get home to my own bed," he stated as his hands smoothed out the sheets around him.

Elizabeth took a seat beside him, "You can't go home by yourself. What if you need something?"

"They will be releasing me with a nurse," he advised.

"Well, I hope your nurse is qualified, but like 70 years old and a man…" she teased.

"There's no fun in that," he joked.

She shook her head back and forth, "Mr. Thornton, you aren't supposed to be having fun. You are supposed to be recuperating."

"But having a pretty nurse around would help me heal," he laughed.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Is it working?" he replied.

"Maybe…"

"It's a shame that you aren't a nurse," he commented.

"Wait, why can't you come stay at my place? I mean, I go back to work in a few days, but it would be no different than you being at your place all alone during the day," she suggested.

"Honey, that's sweet, but I don't want to put you out. Besides, you only have one bedroom," he stated questioning the feasibility of her offer.

"You can have my bedroom, and I'll sleep on the sofa," she responded.

"Are you sure?" he asked; he liked the idea, but how hard would it be to be with her, and yet not be with her?

It looks like he will soon find out…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11- My Home is Your Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Chapter 11- My Home is Your Home  
**

"So, are you ready to blow this joint?" Elizabeth asked with a chuckle as she entered Jack's hospital room.

Jack looked pale; he was shivering but was sweating simultaneously.

"Jack, what's wrong? You were doing so well when I left last night," she asked as she wrung out a rag and wiped his face.

He never replied.

His morning nurse, JD, stepped into his room and found herself bombarded by Elizabeth with multiple questions. "You're husband developed an infection and it looks as though the surgeon will have to go back in and clean out the wound."

"Why didn't anybody call me or his mother?" she responded as she felt her respiration quickening.

"According to his file, you were called several times but they couldn't reach you. As his next of kin they would need your permission to do anything," JD advised.

Elizabeth glanced at her phone, seeing several unanswered calls from the hospital overnight had her realizing that she had put it on the charger in the kitchen and never heard it ring.

Elizabeth pulled JD aside, "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Thornton; I'm not able to answer that. You'll need to talk with his doctor," JD advised. "I believe I saw him just before I stepped in here, so he should be by very soon."

Elizabeth stood over by the window, pulled out her phone and called Jack's mother. Unable to reach her, she left the following message…

" _ **I don't know what happened, but Jack has taken a turn for the worse. I'm waiting on the surgeon now," Elizabeth stated. "Please hurry; Jack is in no position to give consent and they need to take him back into the OR."**_

Elizabeth hung up the phone and returned to her seat beside Jack. She heard the door open and looked up to find a doctor entering the room.

Elizabeth stood up and stepped away from the bed to allow the doctor an opportunity to examine Jack. She couldn't wait any longer, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Thornton, but it appears that your husband has developed a staph infection. We need to go in immediately and clean out the wound. The longer we wait, the more damage is done. I'll send the nurse in with the permission forms for you to sign," and with that he was gone.

Elizabeth's eyes moved between Jack and the door to his room, hoping that his mother would soon enter. She sat back in her chair beside his bed as her thoughts spun like a tornado.

"Jack, your mom has to hurry up and get here. They think I'm your wife, but I'm not, I can't give consent for the surgery," she stated as tears began to pool in her eyes.

She watched as his teeth chattered, yet sweat continued to flow from his pores. She made certain that his blanket was completely covering him, and then wet a clean rag in the sink to wipe his face.

Elizabeth was so involved in watching Jack that she didn't see JD enter the room with the forms for her to sign.

As JD began to go over the forms, Elizabeth hesitated.

"Mrs. Thornton…" JD had to call her a second time to get her attention. "Mrs. Thornton…"

"I'm not…I mean I can't do this…" Elizabeth's voice wavered.

"I believe that Dr. Galloway told you that time was of the essence here. The longer we wait to clean out the wound, the more tissue will die," JD's last word caused Elizabeth to panic.

"Can we wait for his mother?" Elizabeth asked.

JD took Elizabeth's hand, "I know how scary this is, but since you were here Dr. Galloway scheduled your husband's surgery and the team is already preparing. But we need the forms signed before we can move forward."

If it were possible, Elizabeth believed that Jack looked worse now than he did when she happily arrived hoping to take him home. She swallowed hard, took the pen from JD's hand and signed the necessary forms.

As they wheeled Jack out of the room, Elizabeth murmured, "I'm going to prison for forgery. But if he's okay, it'll be worth it."

As she walked down the hall toward the elevator heading to the surgical floor, she met his mother as she rushed toward his room.

"He's not there; they've already taken him to surgery," Elizabeth stated.

"Well, it must not be that bad. After all, they had to get his consent for surgery," Charlotte remarked.

"I signed it," Elizabeth stated as she broke down crying.

Charlotte grabbed her and pulled her close, "Shh, I would have signed it too," she whispered.

They found the waiting room and took their seats. Approximately an hour later, Dr. Galloway walked in and advised that Jack was in recovery, doing better, and based on what they cleaned out, any more time wasted could have had damaging effects.

"When can we see him?" Elizabeth asked.

"He should be in a room shortly," Dr. Galloway responded.

Dr. Galloway left Charlotte and Elizabeth as he headed out to perform his next surgery. Elizabeth rested her head in her hands as her body began to shake and it was evident that her tears were flowing.

Charlotte moved over next to her, put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her near. "You did the right thing given the circumstances. Thank you for taking care of my son."

"Maybe so, but I didn't have the right to authorize the surgery. I love him, but if anything had happened to him, I'd never forgive…"

"Stop it Elizabeth. I'm thankful that you signed it. He's going to be okay because you did. So don't even think about the alternative," Charlotte stated.

Elizabeth found out the number of his room before he was actually brought down. She and Charlotte were waiting as his bed was wheeled in. Elizabeth noticed that the color had already begun to return to his face and he was no longer shivering and sweating simultaneously. For that she was thankful.

Although he had taken a step backward, he still managed to be discharged two days later…on New Year's Day.

"Happy New Year's Jack," Elizabeth stated as she entered his room. She found him gingerly gathering his belongings and preparing to leave the hospital, as Charlotte sat quietly in a chair shaking her head.

"The nurse is bringing a wheelchair…" She began and quickly picked up that Jack was not happy being waited on.

"Elizabeth, I'm quite capable of walking out of here on my own," he stated with a harsh tone.

"Jack, whether you think you can or not, its protocol that you are wheeled out by the nurse, so please don't argue with them," Elizabeth begged.

"I just hate to depend on others to do things that I can do," he replied as he stuffed the last of his belongings in his overnight bag.

"Jack, you were shot, and suffered from a dangerous staph infection. Please take it easy; accept the help that your given," Elizabeth pleaded with him.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Jack's nurse asked as she entered his room pushing a wheelchair. "Oh and here is your prescription for Percocet. It calls for one pill every 6 hours for pain. As the pain begins to subside you can take it as needed, but never more frequently that one every 6 hours, Okay?"

"I don't need it anymore," Jack adamantly stated.

"You may think so, but although you need to take it easy, you need to get up and do some things in order to build your stamina. Don't overdo it, but the pills will definitely help you initially," his nurse suggested.

She scooted the wheelchair up for him to take a seat. Although he argued, Jack knew that he wouldn't win, and begrudgingly took the seat that was offered to him. He was wheeled out to the entrance where he waited as Elizabeth retrieved her vehicle.

Jack slowly took a seat in her vehicle and Charlotte followed them back to Elizabeth's apartment. As Jack and Elizabeth sat in the car, he questioned the appropriateness of staying with her to recuperate.

"Elizabeth, I just think that I should stay with my mom. I don't want to ruin your reputation" he remarked.

"Jack, I'm not going to force you to stay with me, but men and women live together all the time. I mean, I know we aren't in that type of situation, but I'm not worried about what people will think and neither should you be," she explained.

Elizabeth and Charlotte helped him out of the car; situating themselves on either side of him, helping to hold him up. He carefully walked to her apartment, and by the time he entered her place and made his way to her bedroom, he was completely exhausted.

Elizabeth pulled back his bedding and as he sat on the side of the bed, she bent down and removed his slippers.

He didn't say thank you; he just simply looked sad that he was unable to do things for himself or worse yet, that they assumed that he was unable to care for himself. He wasn't used to being in that situation and it made him feel useless.

The first week of Jack and Elizabeth "living together" had been challenging, but they managed. He was weak and easily lost his balance, so Elizabeth made him promise to call her when he needed to get out of bed; a request that he found to be humiliating.

She monitored his medication, making certain that he received his Percocet for the pain every 6 hours, as prescribed.

As he gained some strength, his overall demeanor softened slightly, returning to the "Jack" that she fell in love with. However, there were still issues to be dealt with. For instance, Jack found it difficult to sleep in her bed. Well actually, sleeping in her bed was not the issue, but Elizabeth, on several occasions, slipped into bed beside him, afraid that he would need something during the night and she wouldn't hear him.

Several nights into their living arrangement, he fell asleep early. She turned on her radio to soft music, closed the door and left him alone. She had forgotten to gather her bed clothes, so a few hours later she slipped back into her room, grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before leaving again.

She changed in the bathroom, fixed her bed on the sofa and called Charlotte to check in for the day. After their call, she walked back to make certain that Jack was fine for the night. Although he was asleep, she heard him murmur, with wincing like facial expressions and she was afraid to leave him. She lay in bed beside him, keeping her distance, yet close enough to help him if needed.

She woke the next morning under the covers and wrapped tightly in his arms. She tried to slip out of bed without waking him.

"Don't leave," he whispered.

"Jack, romance isn't what you need right now. You need rest and time to heal. Besides, I need to take Snitch out, and if I don't hurry, I'll be late for work," she remarked as she pulled on a pair of jogging pants over her shorts, kissed him on the forehead and left the apartment.

Jack's nurse was a brown hair, green eyed, 27 year old beauty named Samantha, "Sam" for short. She stopped by to care for him in the middle part of the day so Elizabeth had not yet met her. However, she was surprised that Jack was so comfortable with a male nurse, as he had referred to "Sam" on several occasions.

Sam visited with Jack three times a week on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, checking, cleaning and redressing his wound. Much to Jack's dismay, a sponge bath was also ordered. Elizabeth wasn't surprised, however, when he stated that he had refused as he didn't want "Sam" bathing him.

Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Jack had decided that he no longer needed the Percocet, and went through his days and nights without the pain medication. She had noticed a change in his attitude, but chalked it up to cabin fever and his desire to have life return to "normal."

Being in a constant state of pain, but trying to hide it was difficult. Even asleep, anytime he shifted in bed, he would wince in pain. Adding that to the fact that he felt that Elizabeth was "watching" him all the time had him on edge.

He would wake at different times during the night to find her either propped up on an elbow staring at him or sound asleep snuggled up to him. Either scenario made him nervous. It was difficult for him to be with her, yet not with her, especially when he found her so close.

His nerves continued to remain on edge. Feeling as though his mother and Elizabeth were babying him, he resented them wanting to do everything for him, and not allowing him to take care of some of his basic needs. He felt humiliated as Elizabeth stood outside the bathroom door while he used the toilet, simply because he had slipped and fallen several times when he first returned home and she was scared. He wondered if it would have been better if he had stayed with his mother or at his own apartment instead. Something about his mother taking care of his basic needs felt more right than asking the woman he loved to do it.

On this Sunday, mid-morning, Elizabeth unintentionally plucked Jack's final straw when she approached his bed carrying a Rubbermaid tub of water.

"What's that for?" he asked as he watched her set it on the bedside table, pull out the wet cloth inside and wring it out. She then went to his pile of freshly cleaned and folded laundry, pulling out a new set of pajamas.

"I'm giving you a sponge bath," she stated as she started to unbutton his pajama shirt.

"Uh, no you're not," he stated adamantly as he pulled his shirt from her hands.

"Jack, come on. You can take care of your private areas. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but if we freshen you up a bit, and get you into clean pajamas, you're bound to feel better," making a reference to his recent snarly attitude. "Besides, you didn't let Sam bathe you on Friday, which I do understand. I mean, I see you not wanting a man to bathe you, but me…I'm just trying to help," she stated as she went back to unbuttoning his shirt.

Maybe her comment regarding his nurse being a man went over his head, but he never corrected her.

"Please stop. I'm a grown man; I'll wash myself," he stated as he grabbed the cloth from her hands, but in doing so, he twisted his body, causing a sharp pain in his chest.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. What can I do?" she asked as she watched his eyes slam so tightly shut that she could only imagine the discomfort he was experiencing.

"Please Elizabeth, just give me some time alone," he snapped as he turned away, unaware of the hurt he had just dealt her.

She wiped her eyes as she headed for the door. "Jack, I'm taking Snitch out. I'll be back in a little while," she stated without turning around as she walked out the door. She grabbed Snitch's leash, her keys, purse, and her journal before rushing out the door.

He heard the door slam shut before releasing a frustrated breath. He felt useless, and certainly not like the man he wanted to be for her. He was used to taking care of others; having the shoe on the other foot was quite uncomfortable for him. He knew that she was only trying to help; he didn't mean to be so short with her, but being confined to bed and needing assistance with almost every aspect of his life humiliated him more than he ever imagined.

Elizabeth and Snitch headed for the parking lot, and some time alone.

"Hey Elizabeth… whoa, are you alright?" Richie, her neighbor in the apartment one floor below her asked.

They had been friends for years. They had never dated, but no matter how much time passed between them seeing each other, they were always able to start up where they left off.

Romance never entered the picture with them. They were great friends, and on those uncomfortable situations where boyfriend or girlfriend troubles arose, they found it easy to discuss those problems with each other. Somehow bouncing ideas off the other gave them a new perspective of the situation, a way of seeing the issue from the other gender's point of view.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and attempted to compose herself before answering. "I'm fine. I guess I assumed that it would be fun having Jack move in with me…"

"Wait…what? Who's Jack, and when did you start letting men move in with you?" He asked as a finger under her chin turned her back to face him.

"Richie, we haven't talked in a while. Jack and I are dating…"

"Apparently more than just dating," he quickly added.

"Stop, it's not like that. Jack is a police officer, and was shot recently. He came back to my place to recuperate," she responded.

"Okay, so why the sad face, and the tears?" he asked. "You know I hate to see you cry."

"Richie, the more I try to help him, the angrier at me he becomes. I tried to give him a sponge bath this morn…"

"You what? Oh Elizabeth…" he stated as he shook his head. "I don't know this guy, but think how you would feel if he had come at you to give you a sponge bath," he stated, hoping to get her into Jack's frame of mind.

"Well, I can tell you that I for one would appreciate any help that someone was…okay; even I can't say that and believe it. Maybe I didn't think it through, but I was just trying to help," she stated, providing a reason for her actions.

"Elizabeth, he's probably used to helping others. Having to have help with everything is most likely embarrassing," he stated. "It's nothing personal, no wait, it is and I'm sure it feels that way to you," he stated as he brushed several strands of hair out of her red rimmed, tear filled eyes.

He continued, "I don't know him, but if he loves you…he probably feels like he is nothing but trouble for you, and I'm sure he feels bad getting upset with you. He does know that you're just trying to help. It's our egos; they have a mind of their own sometimes."

He continued, "Guys have a hard time giving up our independence for anything, or anyone."

"Thanks Richie. I needed the pep talk," she stated as she loaded Snitch into her vehicle and closed the door.

Richie pulled her in for a hug, "Give him some time. He must be someone special if he snagged you. He'll come around."

Elizabeth faintly smiled before slipping into her car and driving off.

Richie continued into the apartment complex as Jack slowly and angrily stepped away from the window.

Elizabeth was thankful for Richie's words of encouragement; they were well received and much needed. However, she simply needed some time away, giving them both an opportunity to regroup and catch their breath.

She pulled into the parking lot at Lake Smith and headed for the water. To work off some steam, she and Snitch ran twice around the perimeter of the lake. Elizabeth was prepared for a third trip, but Snitch vehemently said "NO!"

Elizabeth release Snitch to play and investigate the various smells in the area. She walked back to her car to retrieve her journal and then took a seat on the bench by the water.

Her body hurt from the run, but it was the kind of pain she could accept; the kind that she could work through. The emotional pain that he was handing her seemed more intense, and not totally within her control.

The sun was shining, but it was chilly and she felt the stinging on her face as the wind hit her tear stained cheeks.

She opened her journal, flipped through the pages, reading many of her prior entries which she'd written in the short time that she'd known Jack.

" _ **Don't let go; keep control; don't fall quickly, as the pain from the past will push the feelings of the future. Lead with your head, not with the desires of your heart. Think through that which is before you; remember things aren't always what they appear to be…"**_

She flipped to the next entry…

" _ **Can you truly count on anyone but yourself? Is it possible to ever feel completely comfortable with someone; so comfortable that you know that each decision they make will have your best interests in mind? You trust them so much that there is no shadow of a doubt that their actions are genuine and contain no ulterior motives? You feel so at ease with them, knowing that they would never hurt you, but when it did happen, as it inevitably will, there would be no doubt that it was unintentional. How do you find such unconditional love; such true devotion, and once found, how do you let go of the fears, the apprehension, and the nagging memories of your poor past decisions?**_

 _ **I do want what others have; the healthy relationships that I see from my parents, family members and friends. However, do I have to change who I am and what I want to achieve it? In doing so, aren't I no longer being true to myself and simply accepting what is before me? Isn't that settling? Settling may be fine when choosing the difference between the ice blue and sky blue blouse, or the eggshell and beige wall paint, but in a relationship, settling will not bode well for long lasting happiness.**_

 _ **I do believe that things happen for a reason. We may not know the whys initially, if ever for that matter, as some things are best left unknown. However, do we simply sit back and coast on our ride through life? Do we accept whatever happens as our destiny without so much as lifting a finger to intervene? Don't we have a say in our future? 'Que sera sera, whatever will be, will be' may be a beautiful song, but does it mean accept the hand your dealt and don't fight for more? Mistakes of the past are meant to be corrected, hopefully never to rear their ugly head again. However, if we sit back and allow our fate to be completely decided for us, then I believe we have no one but ourselves to blame for the outcome.**_

 _ **Although I am a firm believer that some things are completely out of our control, we must also realize that our present and future decisions are made based on the experiences of our past. Replicating bad experiences is inevitable if we choose to turn a blind eye, preferring to move whichever way the wind blows, casting aside the responsibility that we should feel for the decisions we've made.**_

 _ **Finally, fear drives many of our decisions, holding us captive as we navigate through the intricacies of life. I am afraid, I won't deny that, but I am also intrigued, and I can only hope that fear will not be the ultimate winner here."**_

She felt her breath catch in her throat but continued reading…

" _ **I want to believe that I'm worthy of the truth; that my feelings are worthy of consideration, and that I am worthy of love. However, once you've been hurt and bits of your heart have scattered the universe, you tend to look at people differently. You don't open up quickly or fully; you hesitate to trust, and you question the motives of everyone. One bad apple truly does spoil your appetite for the whole bunch.**_

 _ **Not everyone is cruel; not everyone is heartless, but how do you tell the difference? How can you be certain that the person standing before you with the piercing hazel eyes, the dimply smile and who seems to exude kindness from every pore, will not be the next person to dance on your heart? Each time we are hurt, do we recuperate faster, or do we simply become colder, less feeling and more likely to give up without a fight?**_

 _ **You push people away, unintentionally or not, assuming that no one will love you, because it's easier than opening yourself up to the possibilities. You choose to guard your heart from the start, finding it easier than letting someone in and taking the chance of it being broken. You tell yourself that you're unlovable, because in the midst of all the words, fears, and emotions, the reality that someone would find you worthy terrifies you more than simply being alone."**_

She felt her chest tighten, skipped several pages and then settled on a recent entry…

" _ **I love you…those three little words can spark excitement or cause us to run for the hills. The words mean everything to some, yet for others they flow passed the lips as freely as water through a faucet, with no real meaning attached. The fact is love is a precious emotion, which should be held tight within our heart, not given to another without clear thought and consideration. However, life is short and once we are certain, we are tasked with being honest, expressing ourselves and taking the chance that they too may feel the same.**_

 _ **Life is exciting and thrilling, yet scary and unpredictable. To fear for the safety of loved ones is normal. To await their homecoming from a dangerous mission is expected. However, to close yourself off to something that may be beautiful just because you fear the unknown possibilities is like closing all of the blinds in the house on a gorgeous spring day…no light gets in, and you simply drown in the darkness."**_

Elizabeth turned the page; finding it blank, she thought momentarily about everything that had happened since the shooting. She thought about the sadness as a result of their fight; feeling alone when she assumed that he didn't want to meet her, his shooting, surgeries, and confessing their love for each other. She smiled for a moment at the joy she felt when he spoke those 3 beautiful words to her. Unfortunately her joy was fleeting as she now had the visual of his angered expression, the lack of kind words expressed, and the fear that he too had become one of those people who spoke the words too quickly, realizing later that he didn't mean their sentiment.

She clicked her pen and attempted to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Understanding that life is not all rainbows and warm fuzzy feelings often keeps you waiting for the proverbial other shoe to fall. The joy we feel when everything is going well is quickly over shadowed when we hit turbulence, and the terra firma that we have come to count on shakes beneath us.**_

 _ **We try to take into consideration the feelings of others, hoping that our actions will help and/or be pleasing to them. Sometimes our attempts made are viewed more like smothering, and the need to push back is seen as a lack of appreciation rather than self preservation.**_

 _ **Take a deep breath, realize that situations like this are stressful for everyone, and try desperately not to let the hurtful words damage your spirit. Communication is necessary, but if you don't know what's wrong, sometimes explaining the issue is more difficult than you are aware. Above all, understanding that the other person is hurting too and riding out the storm with them is essential.**_

 _ **You must realize that losing independence, no matter the length of time, will often make someone feel like less of a person, causing them to lash out, most likely at the person they care for the most. Possibly that's because in a world where "Love means never having to say you're sorry," we assume that those we hurt the most will take the tongue lashing given them and will still be there when the blue skies return."**_

Elizabeth checked her watch and realized that she had been gone for almost two hours. She gathered Snitch and headed for the car.

"Come on girl. Let's go home and see Jack. Maybe he's in a better mood," Elizabeth remarked as she helped Snitch up into the vehicle and then closed the door.

As she walked inside her apartment, she heard a loud crash coming from the bathroom.

"Jack, are you okay? Jack…JACK, answer me," she yelled but received no response other than mumbled sounds of pain.

She slowly opened the door and found Jack lying on the floor, wrapped in a towel, wincing in pain and holding tightly to his knee. She rushed in and squatted down beside him. Before she could say anything he began yelling…

"Get out. Please just get out…"

"Jack, I just want to help…"

"Then leave me alone…"

Elizabeth didn't think she would have ever reached the breaking point, but then again, she couldn't even remember when his words to her had been kind and loving. She understood that he was in pain, and probably scared, but she couldn't do anything to help him if he wouldn't let her.

"Fine, you've got your wish. I can't do this anymore," she stated as tears slipped down her cheeks. She stood up and walked to the door. Before stepping out into the hall she turned back around, "I love you Jack and I want to help. But I can't continue to have you treat me as if you wish I weren't here…especially since this is my apartment."

She said nothing further as she stepped out into the hallway, called Snitch and they both left the apartment.

Once in the parking lot she called his mother as she had every day since Jack's release from the hospital.

Elizabeth was crying, "Oh no, is Jack okay?" Charlotte asked.

On this occasion, Elizabeth was completely honest in her description of Jack and his apparent anger toward her. "Charlotte, he's different; he's doing everything in his power to push me away. I know he's hurting and scared about the future, but…"

"Elizabeth, let me talk to him. I've been where you are, so I do understand," Charlotte advised.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back later," Elizabeth stated before they ended the call.

Elizabeth and Snitch headed for the dog park. She sat at the picnic table while Snitch played in the empty yard.

When she returned home and opened the door, she observed his mother's purse on the table. The bedroom door was partially closed, but she could hear them talking as she approached.

"Mom, I think I just need to come home for awhile. It's not working out with me here," Elizabeth heard Jack's voice as she reached for the doorknob, stopping cold in her tracks.

Not wanting to intrude, she and Snitch left the apartment, but she wondered if he would still be there when she returned.

Charlotte reached over and put her hand on his arm as she gently rubbed up and down, "Jack, you forget, I've been where Elizabeth is now. Even your father was ugly at times with me when he was under stress. The last time he was injured on the job and ended up having to retire was the worst. I'm sure you never saw it, but I think he tried his best to push me away."

She observed Jack wiping his eyes but she wasn't certain if it was due to physical or emotional pain. "Do you love her, Jack? I mean, do you truly love her beyond anything else, or did you just say the words because you thought that's what she wanted to hear?"

Jack looked away, "Everything I do, it hurts."

"Jack, you should be feeling better by now. What has your nurse, or your doctor said?" Charlotte asked.

"It's taking me longer because I'm not taking the pain meds…"

"And why not? Jack, they are meant to help you," she stated, surprised that he was refusing to take them.

"I've seen people get addicted. I can do it without them," Jack was adamant.

"I don't doubt that you can, but you're running people off with your temper," she advised. "I'm going to ask you again, do you love her, Jack? I mean, do you truly love her, or did you just say the words because that's what seemed right at the time?"

Charlotte observed tears in his eyes as he began to answer, "I do love her, but she doesn't need someone that she has to take care of. I don't even know if I'm going to be able to go back to work. She doesn't need me sponging off of her."

"Sponging off of her?" she shook her head, "Sometimes you men make no sense at all." She watched as he slowly gathered some of his belongings.

"Wait, Jack. I'm not taking you home tonight. You think about things and if you want to come home, there is a room waiting for you. But you think about Elizabeth and what this is doing to her as well," Charlotte stated as she kissed his forehead and walked out the door.

From a distance, Elizabeth observed Charlotte enter her vehicle alone and pull out of the parking lot.

 _ **Back in Elizabeth's Apartment…**_

She and Snitch walked back inside and she cautiously approached her bedroom. She found him sitting up in bed with his head in his hands.

"Jack, are you okay?" she asked as he lifted his head and she observed that his eyes were wet.

"I can't do this anymore…" he stated.

"Do what?" she asked.

"This…us…" he stated as he turned away from her.

"What have I done? Why are you pushing me away?" she asked as tears threatened to fall.

"It's not you, it's me. I just need to get away for awhile," he responded.

"That's what people say when they're breaking up. Is that what's happening? Are we breaking up?" she asked as she quickly thought back wondering what was so bad that they had to end their relationship.

He slowly stood from the bed and carefully made his way to the window, "I'm not the man you need."

"You are the man I need; you're the man I want…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Jack, please talk to me. What's wrong? We can fix it if we talk about it," she practically begged.

"I don't know what to do to fix things. I don't know where I'm going from here. I hurt; I don't see myself going back to the job I love, and I just want to be alone right now. We just need to be apart for awhile. I don't want to hurt you," he stated, unable to look her in the eyes.

Her tears stopped and at this point her anger seemed to take over, "You know what, maybe you're right. You seem to think that you're less of a man because you need help right now. Jack Thornton what makes you less of a man is the fact that you are too pig-headed to realize what you have right in front of you. If you aren't willing to fight, then why should I?"

Her tears began again, "I love you and I want to help you, but I can't do this anymore. Go stay with your mother; or friends or an old girlfriend for all I care. I'm done."

She grabbed a bag from her closet and stuffed it with some clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Snitch and I will stay somewhere else tonight. That will give you time to get out before I get home from work. Just leave my key on the table on your way out," she stated as she reached for the knob to the bedroom door. "Goodbye Jack…"

"Why don't you stay with the guy I saw you hugging earlier?" he yelled.

"Is that what all of this is about?" she asked as she turned to face him.

It wasn't and deep down inside he knew he could trust her, but he was simply lashing out with everything he had.

"For your information, and not that it matters, but Richie and I have been friends for years. Yes, men and women can be friends without having sex. He's the one that told me to give you time, that it was hard for men to give up their feeling of independence. But you don't have to worry about where I stay tonight. Actually, you don't need to worry about me at all!"

It was difficult to slam the bedroom door, but she certainly did her best.

To be continued…

 _ **Note… I hate cliffhangers and did my best to have everything completed in one chapter. However, it was just too long. Never fear though, for Chapter 12 is almost complete and should be ready to go once you digest this! Happy reading everyone…**_


	12. Chapter 12- It Takes a Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 12- It Takes a Village  
**_

She hesitated, knowing in her heart that he wouldn't allow her to walk away. But there she was, walking down the hall and he wasn't coming after her.

Suddenly as she reached the front door, she heard her bedroom door open. She turned around and caught his eyes. "Jack, if I leave, it's over. Is that what you really want?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Yes Jack…"

"I'm sorry…"

She saw his pained expression, but at that moment, all she could feel was anger.

"Please get some help. I'm sorry, but you need something that I can't give you. Goodbye Jack!"

Jack's face contorted at the sound of the door to the apartment slamming shut. Suddenly she was gone and he realized just how real this entire scenario had become. It certainly was not what he expected when he recently spoke those three scary yet glorious words to her, and heard her respond in the like.

There he was standing in the doorway to her bedroom. Ordinarily that would have been a dream come true, but not now, not alone, and certainly not after the things he'd said to her as he dealt with his own pain and frustration.

He stared down the empty hallway. His breath caught in his throat, feeling more alone than he ever thought possible. He wiped his eyes, then turned and headed for the window.

From his vantage point, he could see her walking to her car. He watched as she seemed to fiddle with her keys, unable to open her door, eventually dropping them before giving up in a heap of her own frustration. He could only assume that she was crying as her head was hidden in her arms which rested on the roof of her vehicle, and his heart broke just that much more.

Although he felt bad, he was still under the impression that she was going to be better off without him. He knew that it would be initially difficult, but he only wanted her to be happy, and he didn't see that happening while he was in the picture.

Knowing that he needed to get out of her apartment as soon as possible, he called for a taxi, and then sent her a text…

"1 day you'll understand and realize that this is best 4 u. I'm sorry; I never wanted 2 hurt u. I've called 4 a taxi and will be gone in 20 mins. No nee stay away…"

He watched from the window as she read his text, quickly tapping out what appeared to be a response…

"We don't have 2 do this Jack. Please just talk 2 me. We'll get u some help. I'll stand by u…"

"Elizabeth I don't know what's wrong myself. I can't explain, but u deserve better than me…"

"I deserve better than this, Jack. Good luck. I hope things work out like u want…" was her final text, but what she wanted to say was, "I'm angry that u r giving up. We were good 4 each other, and could have been g8 2gether. I hope u r miserable w/o me…"

Elizabeth mustered the strength to pick up her keys, load Snitch into the back of her vehicle before slipping behind the wheel and slamming the door shut.

She had left relationships before, and had even been the one left behind. However, in her wildest nightmare she had never thought of being left where she was the one who walked out of her own apartment. Something about that made it seem less real, although she knew it was; it was very real.

She drove out of the parking lot, having no idea where she was heading, until she realized that she only needed to stay away until he was gone. She drove around the block, and then parked in the back of the lot.

Approximately ten minutes later she observed a "Yellow Cab" enter the parking lot and approach her building. Although there were several vehicles that partially obstructed her view, she observed Jack struggling with his bag before the driver took it from him and placed it in the trunk.

Jack stood at the open passenger side door and looked up toward her apartment as if he was saying his own goodbye. Once he was in the taxi, the door closed, they drove off and he seemingly disappeared from her life in the blink of an eye.

That evening, Jack and Elizabeth remained awake in their respective beds. Although Elizabeth slept in her own apartment, she contemplated shocking him by staying, as he suggested, with Richie.

The only thing that remained the same in the turmoil she was now living was the comfort she felt when releasing her feelings into her journal. She opened the leather bound book and flipped to the next blank page. Through tears and emotional heartbreak, Elizabeth re-read her last entry. She flipped the page, clicked her pen and wrote from her heart…

" _ **I thought I was home; that I had truly found my center, the person who would complete me, and my reason for choosing to open up my heart again. But how can you love and hate someone at the same time? How can you walk away, leaving your trampled heart on the floor, wanting desperately for them to stop you, yet at the same time the very sight of them suddenly makes you sick to your stomach?**_

" _ **The sound of his voice, once a much desired distraction, now becomes more like a nuisance; like the dreaded telemarketer call you hate to answer, but you do, hoping that what he says will change the horror you are now living. I want to be kind, understanding, compassionate and giving, but right now, at this particular moment, the only thing I feel is anger.**_

" _ **The tongue, though it has no bones, is extremely strong and quite capable of quickly breaking a heart. Harsh words, spoken in haste and without thought, will hurt long after any argument has ended. Our intentions, though well meaning may be interpreted otherwise, leaving both individuals reeling with feelings of sadness, guilt, resentment and helplessness. Please know that when you continually ask for privacy, a desire to be left alone, or you choose to ignore me, you are only providing me with what is needed to live without you."**_

Elizabeth rolled over on her stomach and buried her face into her pillow, but actually it had been his pillow and his scent remained; that intoxicating clean air, woodsy scent. Given the circumstances, she obtained an odd sense of calm as she closed her eyes and inhaled. It was almost as if he was still there and the recent events, other than their professions of love, had not occurred.

She heard a noise in the front part of her apartment and instead of being scared she rushed out, just knowing that he had returned to her, to apologize, to make everything right.

All she found were several books which Snitch had apparently knocked to the floor when climbing on the sofa, and her key, left by Jack on the table by the door.

The following evening after work, Elizabeth stopped by the Chinese restaurant around the corner and picked up dinner. She didn't realize until she pulled the food out of the bag that she had purchased sweet and sour chicken, her favorite, and General Tso Chicken, his favorite.

She was on her way to drop "his" food in the trash when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, hi Lee. Come in," she offered.

She observed the broad smile on his face and she attempted to replicate it. She failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, I know its dinner time, but I've been calling Jack for the past few days and he hasn't answered. I thought maybe he was busy with…" Observing her expression he stopped. "What happened?"

"Jack left," she stated.

"Left to go where?" he asked.

"We broke up and he went home," she replied, but what made her sadder than the actual loss was the fact that her statement rolled off her tongue easily and without thought, as if she was getting used to the idea.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth, but please keep the door open," Lee found the apparent need to beg for his friend. "I know for a fact that he loves you. Something must be eating him up inside to push you away."

"Thanks Lee, but he made it clear that he doesn't want me. I can't force him to change his mind; I have to just let it go," she stated as she followed Lee back to the door.

Lee walked out to the parking lot and took a seat behind the wheel of his car. He pulled out his phone and called Rosie, "Honey, I'll be home in a little while. I need to go find Jack and beat some sense into him."

"Okay, I'll keep your dinner warm…" she stated, but then his full statement hit her, "Wait? What?" she asked, unfortunately after the call disconnected.

Lee drove directly to Jack's…

*KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK…* he pounded on the door.

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on; I'm coming, settle down," Jack yelled as he headed for the door. "Hey Lee, come on in. It's great to see you."

"You know who else it was great to see? Lee asked.

"Okay, I'll bite…who?" he asked

"Elizabeth…" Lee remarked.

"How is she?" Jack asked, his tone quickly changing to one of concern.

"I don't even know if I should answer that. How do you think she is? You broke her heart," Lee remarked. "Matthew is going to be so angry with you when he finds out that you made her sad."

Before Jack could respond, Lee rattled on, "What the hell is the matter with you? I don't understand you, Jack. You are my best friend, but you have really messed up man and I don't know that you can correct it."

"Lee it was for the best…"

"What's for the best, Jack? Both of you being miserable? Yea sounds like a great plan, and by your appearance I can see it's working out great for you," Lee released a harsh breath, as he shook his head in disgust.

"I'll talk with her once I work some things out," Jack stated.

"What does that mean?" Lee asked.

"I have an appointment with the department psychiatrist next week. I have to go anyway, and I thought while I was there maybe I'll talk to him about some things," Jack added.

"Jack, you have been crazy about this girl forever. You'd better talk to her soon, because you're liable to find that she's comfortable living without you," Lee stated as he walked to the door.

Lee opened the door but turned around to face Jack, "Do something about this man. You have been the happiest I've seen you since you met her. I don't like spending time with Depressed Jack."

Days seemed to pass as Jack and Elizabeth tried their best to keep others from knowing how upsetting the entire breakup had been. Each one had dialed the other's number over and over again, but never pushed "send."

A visitor to her apartment had Elizabeth angry but gave her a reason to contact him. She pulled out her phone and quickly punched out a text to Jack…

"U should have called Sam to set up visit. SHE stopped by my place looking 4 u…"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't intentionally keeping that from u. 2 me it just wasn't important…"

"She's beautiful…"

"I didn't notice. She was just my nurse…"

"Come on Jack. Lying doesn't become u…"

"I'm not lying. U were all I ever wanted…"

"Were?" The past tense was like a knife in her heart. "But Jack, you left…"

"I'm not good 4 u right now…"

"That wasn't ur decision 2 make, but u did. Take care, Jack…"

"I miss u…" he texted but she did not respond.

"Elizabeth…?"

Her hands began to shake and she had difficulty typing her response…

"Please don't do this…"

"I'm sorry, but I do…"

"I miss u 2, but I guess that isn't enuf. Now I'm the 1 who can't do this…"

The following morning, Jack received a phone call that would start his true recovery in motion. He called for a taxi and within an hour he was sitting in Dr. Dobrin's office.

"Thank you for fitting me in. My appointment was in a few days, but I…I guess I need to talk. Where's the sofa? I guess I always thought that you were on a sofa when you talked to a psychiatrist," Jack mentioned.

Dr. Dobrin laughed, "The sofa is in my office next door. Do you need to lie down?"

Jack was nervous, "No sir. I just need to talk. My world has exploded and I don't know how to make everything right again."

"Why don't we start by you telling me what happened," Dr. Dobrin suggested.

An hour later Jack walked out of the office, an appointment card in hand, standing a little bit taller and with much less weight on his shoulders.

He walked into his apartment sat down and immediately dialed Elizabeth's number. His finger toyed with the "send" button, but he eventually shut off his phone, realizing that he had more work to do.

Jack finally called his mother…

"Hi Jack. I hope you've done some thinking. I figured that no news was good news. Are you two back on track…?"

He interrupted, "Mom, I'm back at my place."

Her release of a frustrated breath was easily heard through the phone, "Jack…"

"Mom, it's okay," he replied but the waiver in his voice said otherwise.

"I'm going out to run some errands. I'll be by in a little while. Do you need anything? Maybe some groceries…a brain, or possibly a heart?"

"Stop it mom. I did what I had to do for her," he responded to her sarcastic remark.

"Did you ask her what she wanted, or did you make the decision for her?" she asked.

"Mom…"

It was now her turn to interrupt him, "Stop making excuses. I'm on my way over and you'd better answer the door," then the phone went dead.

Twenty minutes later, he heard her infamous knock on his door. Although he wasn't looking forward to talking with her again, he knew that he was better off listening and then he could move on.

"Come on in, mom. Do you want some coffee?" he asked.

She didn't respond to his offer but quickly jumped to the point, "Jack, I never thought that I would be disappointed in you…"

"Mom, I've broken up with girls before. I know you liked…"

"Stop it Jack. You know that this has absolutely nothing to do with you and Elizabeth," she blurted out.

"Then what does it have to do with?"

"Jack it's about you. You are going down a very dark path and I just need you to realize what you're doing to yourself; what you're doing to those around you who love you," she stated as she began to cry.

Jack didn't recall having seen his mother cry since his father's funeral, and he certainly didn't like being the cause.

"Mom, I'm scared," he stated as he sat down on the sofa and she quickly joined him. "I've wanted to be a police officer my entire life, and it worries me that I won't be able to get back to what I was before the shooting; that I'll be useless to everyone."

"I don't believe that will happen, but what is the worst case scenario? Does your life come to an end because you're no longer a police officer? Do you honestly think that you are less of a man if that occurs? That Elizabeth would think less of you?"

"I don't know…" he whispered.

"I can tell you right now; that girl wouldn't care if you were a police officer, garbage collector, worked at Wal-Mart, or on Wall Street. She just loved you," Charlotte responded passionately.

"Loved…?" he asked, hating to hear the term used in the past tense.

"I don't know what her feelings are right now, Jack. I would assume that she's hurt, and angry, and most likely heartbroken," she replied. "Much like you, I suspect."

Charlotte continued, "Jack, what did you honestly think of your father?"

"I loved him," he replied.

"I didn't ask you if you loved him. I asked you what you thought of him?" she asked him again.

"He was a great man. I've spent my entire life trying to do what I think would make him proud," he stated as tears for his father's loss pooled in his eyes.

"I know he would have been proud of you…until now," a statement that caught his confused attention.

Seeing his confusion, she continued, "Jack do you think your father was less of a man because he was injured and had to leave the force?"

"Never… I've never felt that way. He was a great man." Jack thought back to the times his father would stand with him in the backyard tossing the football, or those occasions when he worked a full day on the beat only to return home, grab Jack and Tom, and head to the soccer field where he was the neighborhood coach.

It was evident that he was thinking about his memories as tears began to fall. Charlotte put her arm around his shoulders, but remained quiet.

Jack closed his eyes and remembered coming into the house one day and finding his father, confined to his bed, talking with one of Jack's friends about life's choices. He recalled this same scenario on many occasions, as his father, whether a police officer or not, was well respected and admired by young and old alike.

"He was a great man, mom," Jack whispered as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Jack, who you love, is who you love, and I won't tell you that you've made the worst mistake of your life by letting her go…"

"I think you just did," he leaned back into the sofa and turned his head before wiping his eyes.

"OK then, what I will tell you is that you pushed her away. I suspect you broke her heart, and most likely your own in the process. If you want her back you're going to have to start fighting. If you don't, you have no one to blame but yourself when she moves on…and she will move on," Charlotte leaned over and kissed Jack's forehead, "You've got some thinking to do, son."

Charlotte grabbed her bag and keys from Jack's coffee table and without saying anything further, she walked out the door.

Jack seemed to focus in on an imperfection on his coffee table as he thought about his final conversation with his father. Suddenly, it was as if his father was lying in a bed before him; his words he would never forget…

" _ **Jack, I love you. You and Tom were the best kids, and your mother and I were blessed to have you. But now, my time is slipping away son, and I need you to promise me…"**_

"I'll take care of mom and Tom, I promise…"

" _ **Jack, you don't need to take care of them; you need to take care of yourself. You can't be everything to everybody; you just have to be you. That will be enough for the right person. Be there for each other, but don't feel that you have to carry the load alone. Your mother and I raised you to be a caring and compassionate young man. You see the good in people, and you're so kind, for that I'm thankful."**_

Knowing that Jack's only ambition and desire was to following in his footsteps as a police officer, he continued, _**"But please don't live your life assuming that you're nothing if you aren't a police officer like me. I know how much you want it, but if it doesn't happen, turn it around and find something else that excites you. Be a man, a good man. Find that special woman who sets your world on fire, like your mother did mine. And when you find her, don't let her slip through your hands. Treat her with respect, love and kindness. When you tell her that you love her, be sure to mean the words and hold her carefully in your heart. I'm just so sorry that I won't be here to see the beauty you pick out, but know I'll be watching over you…over all of you."**_

Jack lay on the sofa in an emotional heap as he cried uncontrollably. He remembered his father's words, but had not thought about them again until that moment. _**"How disappointed he must be in me right now…how disappointed I am in myself…"**_

Jack walked to the bathroom, turned on the hot water, covered his injury with a protective bandage given him by his surgeon and gingerly entered the shower. He stood still as the water flowed over his shoulders, down his back and legs and soaked his hair. Although the water was hot, he felt chills as his mind went to Elizabeth and the last expression he observed on her face, somewhere between heartbroken and hatred.

" _ **She's right…I seriously need some help!"**_ Jack stated softly. "I hope it's not too late."

After his shower he changed into real clothes, grabbed a cup of coffee and a stale donut from the box in his refrigerator and sat at his kitchen table. He pulled his cell phone out from his pocket and fiddled with the digits, touching them but not hard enough to have them register.

He wanted to call her; he needed to know if she was okay… " _ **That's stupid. If she's anything like me, she's far from okay,"**_ he thought as he sat the phone down on the table.

At school, Elizabeth went about her days doing her best to smile and be cheery for her students. However, today, being left alone while her kids participated in their music class was another story.

Elizabeth's head was resting on her desk in her bent arms as Freja entered her classroom and closed the door behind her, "Hey, what's wrong with you? Is Jack doing okay?"

As Elizabeth raised her head, her red, swollen eyes were easily noticeable.

"Oh no, what's wrong? Is Jack okay?" she asked.

"He broke up with me," Elizabeth stated as she looked away. "He promised me that he wouldn't hurt me, but here I am…again."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and returned her glance to Freja, "Why does this always happen to me? People must get a kick out of the "L" on my forehead."

"Elizabeth people always say 'I won't hurt you', or 'I promise not to disappoint you,' but it happens. Even when you love someone so much, disappointment happens, and that's where forgiveness comes in. That's where you decide if it's worth putting everything else on the line and saying 'I forgive you.'"

"He doesn't want me. There is nothing there to forgive. I can't force him to want me," she stated as her eyes, weak and drained, had seen brighter days.

"That man loves you. I don't know why he's acting the way he is, but…"

"Freja, you're the one who told me to be careful," Elizabeth reminded her.

"Yes I did, but I've talked to Jack and I've seen him around you. He has to be going through something. I don't know what it is, but whether you believe it or not, I'd be surprised if he doesn't need you more right now than he ever has," she stated as she wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"They can't push you away but so many times before you realize that being alone was so much better than this," Elizabeth remarked.

"Is it? Is it really?" Freja asked. "Just don't give up yet. Give him time to work it out."

"I'm not the one who gave up. He did. Besides, I gave him every opportunity to talk and work it out. I told him that if he let me walk out that it was over. I can't very well go back on that. It's been days and he's made no attempt to contact me. I have to face it…its over."

"Oh no, heaven forbid that you should reconsider an ultimatum stated in anger," Freja simply frowned as both of their heads turned at the sound of the classroom door opening.

"Hi, Ms. Thatcher. I went ahead and brought the class back. I assumed that maybe you'd been held up somehow."

Elizabeth looked as the clock on the wall, 11:23; it was eight minutes passed their pick up time.

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and returned her pseudo smile to her face, "I'm so sorry, but thank you for bringing them back."

 _ **Back at Jack's Apartment…**_

Jack felt alone, but the truth was, even if he had been standing within a crowd of people, he would still feel alone. He had to admit that even though he hadn't known Elizabeth for a long time, the fact was that she was the one who gave his life meaning, and like his father said; she was truly that special woman who set his world on fire.

A knock on his door drew Jack out of his self imposed trance…

"Hi Sarge. I'm very happy to see you," Jack stated as he welcomed Sergeant Patterson into his apartment.

"I've stopped by a few times but never seemed to catch you home. I thought maybe you were staying with your mom, but I thought I'd try once more," he replied.

"Well, I was staying someplace else. I came home about a week ago. Can I get you anything?" Jack asked, doing his best to be a considerate host in an apartment where he had very little available to offer.

"No, I don't need anything, but you can let me know how you're doing," his sergeant replied.

"I'm doing well. I plan on being ready to hit the streets again in no time," Jack responded.

Jack turned away and shut his eyes in obvious pain as he listened to his sergeant's response, "You should take whatever time you need to heal."

He scanned Jack, having seen the signs before, "Why are you refusing to take your pain medication."

"Did my mother call you?" he stated angrily.

To be continued…

 _ **Note:**_ _ **Chapter 13 is sitting here ready to go. So I anticipate posting it on Saturday or Sunday at the latest.**_


	13. Chapter 13- Guiding Forces

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 13- Guiding Forces**_

 _ **Recap…**_

 _ **Back at Jack's Apartment…**_

Jack felt alone, but the truth was, even if he had been standing within a crowd of people, he would still have felt alone. He had to admit that even though he hadn't known Elizabeth for a long time, the fact was that she was the one who gave his life meaning, and like his father said; she was truly that special woman who set his world on fire.

A knock on his door drew Jack out of his self imposed trance…

"Hi Sarge. I'm very happy to see you," Jack stated as he welcomed Sergeant Patterson into his apartment.

"I've stopped by a few times but never seemed to catch you home. I thought maybe you were staying with your mom, but I thought I'd try once more," he replied.

"Well, I was staying someplace else. I came home about a week ago. Can I get you anything?" Jack asked, doing his best to be a considerate host in an apartment where he had very little available to offer.

"No, I don't need anything, but you can let me know how you're doing," his sergeant replied.

"I'm doing well. I plan on being ready to hit the streets again in no time," Jack responded.

Jack turned away and shut his eyes in obvious pain as he listened to his sergeant's response, "You should take whatever time you need to heal."

He scanned Jack, having seen the signs before, "Why are you refusing to take your pain medication."

"Did my mother call you?" he stated angrily.

His sergeant sat down at the table across from Jack, and spoke seriously, "Son, no one had to call me. I've seen the signs before. Hell, I've been there before. You don't want to give in to the pain. You feel like you've lost control; you've let people down, and the pain is the only thing you can fight."

Jack's eyes were moving about the room, not settling in on anything in particular, but it was evident that he was thinking. "Jack, Somehow the whole ordeal feels like a nightmare, like you aren't really there, but the pain keeps you in the here and now. Even if you're just feeling the pain, you're at least feeling something."

Jack looked up as if a light suddenly illuminated his life, "No one has seen that; no one else understands that."

"How do you expect them to understand if you close yourself off and don't tell them?" his sergeant asked.

"I just want to get back to work. I feel so useless…to everyone," Jack stated in a depressed tone.

"Jack, you recently suffered a serious injury and will need to have your doctor's approval, and a clearance from the department psychiatrist before you can return."

"I'm not crazy," he stated, "but I started seeing Dr. Dobrin on my own."

"Jack, I didn't mean to imply that you were crazy, but you know the department's policy in any shooting," his sergeant reminded him. "I'm glad to see that you've taken this step on your own. A lot of people wouldn't do that."

"Yes sir, I understand, and I have another appointment with Dr. Dobrin next week. But Sarge, I will be accepted back once I get clearance from the doctors, right?"

"Jack, you're the best officer I have. To be truthful, you're the best officer I have ever worked with. I want you back, but not until you're ready," he responded.

"I'm healing, sir," Jack stated with such conviction that it sounded almost sincere.

"I don't doubt that you're healing Jack, but if you aren't taking the pain medication, it's going to take you longer. Add that to the fact that you're already pushing to get back to work, and you will try to come back before you're ready," his sergeant explained. "That could have devastating effects for you, and the department."

"So, were you staying with your mom before?" he asked.

"No, I was staying with a woman I was seeing," Jack begrudgingly replied.

"Oh, didn't go well?" he asked.

Jack looked around his den before returning to face his sergeant, "It hasn't been easy. We've only been together for a short while, and I guess I feel like she and my mother were smothering me."

His sergeant released a soft knowing breath, "Jack, do you really feel that way or are you just reacting to the fact that many things in your life have changed; you've lost control, and you're no longer the person taking care of everyone?"

"You ask that like you know," Jack stated.

"Jack, I've been divorced…twice. My first marriage, well let's just say we were both too young. She was a wonderful woman, but neither of us was ready for marriage."

His sergeant continued, "My second marriage was a bit different. We were about your age when we got married. We had two great boys and it was a wonderful life. But I messed it up; I can't blame anyone but myself."

Jack had never seen his sergeant so vulnerable. It was surprising as he always found him to be in complete control of everything.

I loved my family so much. I would have done anything for them…"

"I know what you mean," Jack stated softly.

"When my oldest boy was 7, we took a family vacation to Nags Head," his sergeant stated as his eyes watered and his head lowered.

Jack found his heart pounding, feeling anxious for what he was about to hear.

"We were out swimming; I turned away for just a moment and he was gone. I dove down searching for him, screaming for him, but he was gone," his sergeant's voice was weak; he no longer sounded like the in control man that Jack had always known him to be.

"I let him down; I let my wife down, oh who am I kidding, I let everyone down," he stated as he quickly wiped his eyes.

"Sarge, I'm so sorry. I had no idea," Jack stated; his voice was soft and compassionate. "But sir that was an accident."

"I certainly didn't mean for it to happen, but it did, and as a result of my actions, my son drowned. It's hard for people to forgive that," he stated.

Assuming that Sergeant Patterson's wife had left him as a result he stated, "I guess forgiveness is difficult, especially when you're hurting so much. I'm sorry about your divorce."

"Jack, I killed my marriage; my wife tried, but I was hurting inside. I know she was too, but she kept pushing for me to let her in, to talk to her, to let her know how I was feeling, but I refused to let her in. The fact is I didn't let anyone in. When I said that it was hard to forgive, my wife did, but I couldn't get passed it, I couldn't forgive myself," his sergeant rambled as if he were in a counseling session revealing this information for the first time.

He glanced around the room; his eyes stopped momentarily on a table across the way where Jack had numerous frames containing pictures of those important to him. "My inability to accept that I don't need to be everything to everybody killed our marriage. I now know that I just need to be me, faults and all. Jack, whether you realize it or not being just you is truly enough for the right person."

Jack glanced down as he appeared to be taking everything in. He'd heard those words before and it was almost as if his father was standing before him.

"I've been where you are, Jack," Sergeant Patterson continued. "About 12 years ago I was shot. Nothing like what you experienced, but the pain was nonetheless real. You know, I'm not proud of it but somehow if I could make those around me sadder than I was, I seemed to feel better. Well, that of course was until I realized how hurtful I was being to the people I cared the most about," his sergeant remarked on his way to the door. "Of course by that time, Perri and I were already done. I had pushed so many people away. I only had a few who stayed with me, and I put them through hell."

He stopped, picked up a frame from the table that contained a picture of Jack and Elizabeth smiling, and he turned around, "Jack, I didn't know you were dating Elizabeth."

"You know Elizabeth?" Jack asked as he approached the table of frames.

"She's one of the ones in my life who pushed me to fight. She and my son, Ritchie are good friends, have been for many years. She would come by the house a couple times a week fixing us meals, talking to me, and making me get up and do something, go places with her and Ritchie," he stated as a smile returned to his face.

"Jack, I learned early on that my officers need to be responsible for their own love lives, but I'm making an exception here. I think the world of you as a man and as one of my officers. Is Elizabeth who you just broke up with?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

The sergeant laughed softly, "I'm telling you this, but I'll deny it if you tell anyone… When Maxx treated her poorly, I contemplated taking care of him myself. But then I'd heard through the grapevine that she was happy in another relationship, and that's really all I ever wanted for her."

"I guess I have something to discuss with Ritchie at dinner tomorrow night. He'll want to know that she's available," he stated.

"Why? So he can date her?" Jack asked.

"Jack, jealousy isn't becoming on you. If you want her, I'd suggest you fight for her, because from what I know of Elizabeth Thatcher, she is well worth the effort. Oh, and no, Ritchie does not want to date her. He thinks of her as his little sister, and he likes to be around to protect her," the sergeant stated.

The idea of someone other than him protecting her somewhat scared Jack. He assumed that it would always be him in that role, and he wasn't certain that he felt comfortable relinquishing it to someone else. However, he'd pushed her away, so he knew that he couldn't have it both ways.

"Jack, don't spend your life thinking that you aren't worthy of them just because you're going through a rough patch. You're a good man; if I had a daughter, you're the kind of guy I'd want her with, and that's saying a lot!"

He held up the picture, "If she's the woman you love, put that smile back on her face. I, for one, know how beautiful it is. Trust me, you don't want to wake up one day completely alone and realize that you let the best thing you ever had slip through your fingers," he stated as he sat the picture frame back down on the table.

"I think it's too late. I said some things and I pushed her so far away. I don't know if we can ever get back to where we were," Jack stated, as the disappointment in his tone was quite evident. "Sarge, things just started spiraling out of control."

"Jack, you don't want to just get back to where you were. You need to learn from this; you need to grow as a result of this," he stated. "But you need to talk to her."

Jack took a deep breath before looking down at the floor, and scuffing his feet on the vinyl. "I said some things that I just don't think she'll forget."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jack. But you know you aren't the man I thought you were if she's who you want and you just let her walk away. Besides, she may not forget what was said, but she certainly can't forgive you if you don't talk to her."

Jack said nothing, but it wasn't because he didn't believe him. He had truly been left with quite a bit to think about.

Before closing the door, his sergeant turned back toward him, "Oh, and take your medication; if you take it as prescribed, you'll be fine."

With those words of wisdom, the door closed, leaving Jack to ponder what he truly wanted, and how he could apologize for the hurt he knew he had caused.

"Mom," he called out when she answered her phone.

"Hi honey. How are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

"Sarge came by to see me," he stated, wondering if she already knew.

"He did? And did he have any pearls of wisdom to offer?" she asked.

"Mom…"

"Yes…"

"Did you send him…?"

"I may have asked him to stop by. But Jack, I meant no har…"

"Thank you mom…"

He sat down on the sofa; "I have been so self absorbed. I forgot that there were other people dealing with this besides me. All I could think about was my pain, my frustration, like no one else shared in that. I'm so sorry mom."

She released a cleansing breath, "I appreciate the apology, but there is someone else who deserves it more than I do."

Jack felt his heart pounding in his chest as his thoughts drifted as always to Elizabeth.

" Jack…" Charlotte called out.

"Yes ma'am…"

"If you let her get away then you are nowhere near the man I thought you'd become…"

"Mom, I've pushed her so far away. I've said some hurtful things, and I don't know if I can turn it around. I'm not so sure that I deserve to…"

"I asked you this before; I'm asking again, do you love her? I mean the mind blowing, can't live without her kind of love…?"

"Mom…"

"Answer me, Jack…"

He temporarily pulled his cell phone away from his ear, took a deep breath, closed his eyes as a few tears slipped down his cheeks and then responded, "I love her. I love her more than any woman I have ever met."

Jack was unaware, but Charlotte was smiling broadly on the other end of the phone.

"I knew it. Now you have to prove it to her…"

"How…?"

"Why are men so dense? Jack, she fell in love with you. She doesn't need grand gestures. What she needs is you," Charlotte reminded him. "But the more time you let slip away the less likely she is to listen to you."

Jack put his phone down on the table, picked up his full medicine bottle and pulled out one Percocet. The pill went down his throat easily and within 10 minutes, he swore that the pain had diminished. However, his desire for Elizabeth was stronger than ever.

Elizabeth pulled into her apartment complex parking lot and quickly settled in her assigned space. She sat for a moment trying to catch her breath, but realized that without Jack, her life, as she had come to enjoy, was forever changed.

She thought back, realizing that she hadn't told him how much she enjoyed having him staying there with her, or that she was proud of him for selflessly putting his life on the line to protect others. She couldn't even remember having told him in the recent days before he left how much she loved him.

She headed for her building. The fact that he wanted to be as far away from her as possible was hurtful. Part of her never wanted to see him or hear from him again. The other part of her wished that he would be greeting her at the door when she entered her apartment. The latter of which was very unlikely as he had left her key on the table as he left.

Elizabeth put her tote bag down, hugged Snitch, changed into leggings and a sweatshirt and then they headed for the door. She snapped on Snitch's leash and they both took off running.

Snitch wasn't certain that she enjoyed this "Depressed Elizabeth," as it generally meant that their time together consisted of formal running as opposed to Dog Park playing. However, Snitch was faithful, and willing to do whatever Elizabeth needed.

They found themselves running along the boardwalk. The breeze coming off the water was quite chilly and Elizabeth felt the sting as they ran head first into the wind. They ran hard for eight blocks, stopping on 25th Street in front of the Norwegian Lady statue.

Elizabeth rested on the boardwalk railing, feeling out of breath, but no less in love, yet angry with Jack. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Pulling it from her pocket she noticed that it was a text from him...

"Elizabeth, I can't do this…"

"I know, you've already told me that. It's apparently y u left me…"

"I need to talk 2 u…2 c u. May I call u? Or come over or can we meet some place 2 talk…? It's really important…"

"I don't think so…" her chest tightened and she fought with her fingers which wanted to type out "YES…"

"Please? I don't want things 2 end like this. I don't want things 2 end…"

"U should have thought about that b4 you ended it…"

"I thought I was doing what U needed…"

"Jack, u can't push me away and then yank me back n. It doesn't work like that…"

"Please? I have some things I need 2 say 2 u…"

"I don't know…"

"Elizabeth, I'm seeing somebody…"

The last statement knocked the wind from her lungs. She was thankful to be holding on to the boardwalk railing, as there was no doubt that she would have fallen into a crumpled heap otherwise."Is that what u wanted 2 talk 2 me about?"

"That's the main thing…"

"U don't need my permission to c some1…"

"I kno but I wanted 2 tell u. I thought u might like 2 kno…"

"OK, u have told me. Thx…"

Her heart was pounding; how dare he profess his love for her and within a week of breaking up, he's already dating someone else. Her fingers began to fly across the keyboard…

"And 2 think I was worried about u. I can't believe u. All ready seeing some1? Damn u, Jack…"

"What…? No, not like that. I'm c ing a psychiatrist…"

"Oh…well that's good. I wish u well…" she felt the air re-enter her lungs.

"So u r worried about me…?"

"Not anymore. U have a psychiatrist 2 do that…"

"I like having u worry about me…"

"Stop flirting w/ me. U broke us up. U can't have it both ways…"

"Please meet me somewhere, or talk to me. I miss u so much…I'm so sorry, Elizabeth…"

"I'll think about it. No promises. Good nite Jack…"

"I'll b waiting 2 hear from u. Good nite Elizabeth. I love u…"

"Please don't say that…"

"It's true…"

"U don't love someone when u treat them like u wish they weren't around…"

"I'm sorry. I need to ask 4 ur forgiveness…"

"I need time Jack. Good nite…"

"Good nite…" he sadly punched out the words. " _ **Please give me a chance to explain!"**_ He whispered.

In their respective places, they each wiped tears away from their eyes, felt somewhat nauseous at the unknown possibilities, but thankful that they were still communicating, even if it was only through text.

Elizabeth stuffed her phone back in her pocket before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she exhaled. She and Snitch headed for home, meeting up with a dear friend in the parking lot of her apartment complex.

"Elizabeth Thatcher, I haven't seen you for months. How are you?" he asked.

Elizabeth dropped Snitch's leash and rushed to hug his neck. "Sgt. Patterson, how are you?"

"I asked you first," he laughed.

"I'm okay. Are you having dinner with Ritchie tonight?" she asked.

"Sure am; would you like to join us?" he asked. "I'd love to get the chance to catch up with you."

"Thank you, but I have some things to do at home, so I think I'll stay here," she replied. "Besides, you and Ritchie need your father-son time."

"I saw someone you know today…" he remarked.

"You did? Who?" she asked.

"Jack…"

She initially seemed surprised when she interrupted, "You know Jack?"

He raised his eyebrows, and she suddenly realized the connection, "Oh, I didn't know that he was in your command. You aren't going to break your rule and get involved, are you?"

"I guess so. I already interfered with Jack. Why stop now?"

"Because it doesn't make any difference," she stated.

"Elizabeth, you were one of the most understanding people when I had my issues. Don't you think it's worth giving him the chance to explain?" he suggested. "I told him about Benjamin and Perri, and although our situations are different, the way we pushed people away is the same."

Elizabeth turned away to grab Snitch's leash.

"He still loves you," Sgt. Patterson stated as if she were unaware. "Just think about it…"

"Please, I know he's part of your brother's in blue, but…"

"Elizabeth, I personally think the world of both of you. I want you to be happy, and if that means being with Jack, well I just don't want your chance to slip away," he admitted. "Just think about it."

"Hi Ritchie," she stated with a smile as he wrapped her in a hug.

"How are things going with your guy?" he asked.

"We broke up," she stated, her tone was noticeably depressed.

"Well, good riddance. He's not good enough for you," Ritchie remarked.

"Don't say that. Jack is a good man. He's just having a rough time right now. He'll figure it all out," she stated as she glanced over at Sgt. Patterson and caught him smiling.

They bid good night, but before leaving for dinner, both men walked her to her door to make certain that she arrived safely.

Once inside, Elizabeth sat on her sofa, bent her knees and drew her legs up beside her. She pulled the comforter from the back of her sofa and covered her body, suddenly feeling the desire to simply withdraw from the world.

Unable to calm her overactive brain, she pulled out her phone and attempted to take her mind off of Jack by checking out her Face book account. She stared at the first entry, a video of panda bears playing in their new zoo enclosure in Washington, DC. She laughed at their antics, unaware that this was the first time she had smiled in quite some time. She scrolled down the page and observed several people celebrating birthdays.

"How did I miss these? Hmm…distracted I guess," she humphed, before going to each individual page and wishing them a happy birthday, complete with celebratory emojis.

Just below the birthday announcements, she saw a picture of a college friend and her boyfriend, announcing their engagement. She observed the picture, seeing them both standing proud and obviously so in love. However, she also recalled the difficult times they'd had staying together, let alone getting engaged.

Elizabeth remembered her friend sitting by his bedside for almost six months, during which part of the time he was in a coma, with numerous broken bones and internal injuries following a head on collision. Due to swelling on his spine, he was unable to walk, and did his best to push her away, feeling that he would always be a burden to her.

Elizabeth recalled thinking that her friend was so strong; fighting hard to stand by the man she loved. However, she also remembered feeling how she would be doing the very same thing for the man she loved and the relationship that was important to her. That was then… _**"So what's changed?"**_ She asked herself.

Elizabeth clicked on to comment under their picture and stated, "CONGRATULATIONS. If anyone could make it, it is you two. Best wishes…"

She closed her eyes, but her mind was spinning and pictures and life videos continued to play. She glanced over at the coffee table and observed her journal, looking much like Elizabeth felt, alone. She sat up and pulled the book to her chest. She didn't have the emotional strength to haphazardly review her prior postings, unwilling to take the chance that she would unwittingly land on a dark day. She quickly flipped from the back forward, stopping on a blank page in the middle of her book.

With emotions flooding her mind, she did her best to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **We enter into relationships with the best of intentions, the highest of hopes, but the cloudiest of heads. We want to believe that our relationship will be the one that survives; that nothing could tear us apart, and that we can withstand anything. That is until it's over and you have absolutely no idea why. Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong? Or am I just wrong altogether?**_

 _ **Relationships, whether platonic or romantic, can place a strain on one's heart. Most people never tire of that magical sweep you off your feet kind of feeling. However, people do tire of being hurt, taken advantage of, disappointed and left alone.**_

 _ **Promises not to disappoint are made regularly by most. Some people are well intentioned while others make the proclamation in an attempt to obtain something desired from the other person. Whatever the catalyst, it is safe to say that disappointment is a part of life and intentional or not, those promises made will most likely fall by the wayside.**_

 _ **Relationships crumble because one or both of those involved shut out the other. In order for relationships to work, both parties must be willing to sacrifice for each other, compromise with each other, but most definitely fight for each other. The actions of one person to hold everything together during difficult times will have no long lasting benefits, as the glue they alone provide is not strong enough to weather the storms of the couple as a whole. Each party must work together, realizing that 100% effort is necessary, but rarely provided by each person. Therefore, pulling up the slack from the other when needed, or taking additional from the other when necessary, will usually bring you to the mathematically required 100%. This will hopefully keep each person content, and with a much needed desire to move forward. However, being in a relationship where one person is constantly tasked with giving while the other takes, will eventually lead to resentment and an overwhelming desire to walk away.**_

' _ **Please forgive me' is a short statement, but one with a powerful meaning. As we face trials and tribulations, we realize how difficult it is to release the pain and hurt that settles within our hearts. True inner peace cannot be reached until you make the choice to let go of the hurt, disappointment, anger and possible loss. Hanging on to residual negative feelings takes up the space in one's heart needed for hope, compassion, love and happiness. However, should we choose to forgive, we must also learn from the mistakes of the past, realizing that a mistake is only made once. After the first time, it then becomes a choice, of which we are quite capable of correcting before it happens.**_

 _ **This relationship was important to me…is important to me. However, the fact that you so quickly cast me aside, as you alone deal with your demons, has me questioning your devotion to it, and to me. I cannot force you to feel a particular way, but I do demand the truth, as I am at least worthy of the honesty that you always promised. If you no longer want me in your life, I will accept that and do my best to move on. But know that you alone are making that decision, as I was not the one wanting to separate. Whatever the case, I need to know…I deserve to know. Should you continue to push me away, our adjoining doors will effectively close, and the love I may feel for you will slowly disappear."**_

She sat for a moment; it was peaceful in her apartment…too peaceful.

She wiped several tears as they fell down her cheeks. "I'm a Thatcher. I'm not a quitter; I don't give up…not on life, and certainly not on you!" she whispered.

She clicked on the text icon…

"Jack, I'm ready to talk…"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14- Apology Accepted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 14- Apology Accepted  
**_

"Jack, I'm ready to talk…" she typed out on her phone, stopping momentarily before pushing send.

Once her finger hit the button, there was no turning back. Glancing around the room as she awaited his response, her eyes settled on the wall clock, 10:20pm…

"10:20, what was I thinking?" she blurted out.

"YES, I want to talk. I can b over in 15…" he quickly responded.

"I'm sorry Jack. Didn't realize the x. It's a school nite. After work 2morrow…?"

"U won't change ur mind…?"

"No, we need 2 talk. I won't change my mind…"

"TY Elizabeth…"

"Good nite, Jack…"

"Good nite…"

Elizabeth took Snitch out one final time, hoping that the brisk air would somehow tire her…Elizabeth, not Snitch.

"Hey, you're out late. Everything okay?" she heard a voice coming from the picnic tables in the courtyard.

"Oh hi, I didn't see you two. Did you have a nice dinner?" she responded to Sgt. Patterson as she approached him and Richie.

"You missed a wonderful meal, Elizabeth. We went to Red Lobster…All you can eat shrimp," Richie stated.

"Hmm, I love shrimp. Do you guys go out every week?" she asked.

Sgt. Patterson responded, "I'll spend time with him whenever he's available. I guess it isn't as much fun to hang out with your old man, when you have gorgeous women to spend time with."

"Gorgeous women? Okay Ritchie, who has your heart? Who do I need to have a sit down with to make sure she treats you right?" Elizabeth laughed, thankful that this conversation was taking her mind off of Jack.

"Stop Elizabeth; I can handle my own love life," Ritchie reminded both of them.

"Then why do you feel the need to watch over me with the guys I date?" she asked, a question that both of them answered in unison.

"Because we're guys…"

Ritchie continued, "Elizabeth, you're special, and I love you. But I also know what guys are like, and I don't want anyone trying to take advantage of you."

"I appreciate that Ritchie…actually, both of you. You two are the best, and since my dad isn't right here, and I don't have any brothers, your watchful eyes are much appreciated," she replied.

Before they could speak again, she continued, "You know how I am and what I believe in. No one is going to take advantage of me in that way,"

"What about that guy you were just dating?" Ritchie asked.

"I know him; Jack is a good guy, Ritchie. He knows how to treat a woman with respect," Sgt. Patterson stated with certainty. "I can tell you that if you had a sister, I wouldn't mind her dating him."

"But he hurt my girl," Ritchie remarked.

Sgt Patterson felt the need to stick up for one of his men, "But in Jack's defense, he had been shot and was in a lot of pain. Emotionally, he's been dealing with a lot."

"Excuse me," Elizabeth blurted out. "I'm standing right here, and I can take care of myself."

"We know you can, but we worry about you. Sorry, that's just how it is," Sgt. Patterson replied as he walked over and hugged her.

"Ritchie," Sgt. Patterson called out, "See to it that Elizabeth gets inside safely. I need to head home."

"Again, I'm standing right here. I can get myself inside," she insisted. "Besides, I'm not ready to go in. I need to take Snitch for a walk."

Elizabeth walked with Sgt. Patterson out into the parking lot. They stopped at his car, and he reached inside, pulling out an item and handing it to her.

"Okay, if you insist on taking care of yourself, take this in case you need it," he stated as he handed her a pepper spray canister with a snap for hooking onto clothing.

Elizabeth smiled, leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a wonderful man, and if I didn't already have my dad, I would have adopted you in a heartbeat into that role. But, as you can see, I am prepared," she stated as she pulled the clip from her waistband and showed him a small object that looked much like a flashlight, but when turned on emitted an excruciatingly loud siren.

"Okay, I just want you to be safe," he added.

"I will be. I do take precautions. Oh, and I'm meeting with Jack tomorrow to talk," she responded.

"That's the Elizabeth I know. Don't give up on him; he's one of the good ones," Sgt. Patterson stated as he slipped behind the wheel of his truck and Elizabeth and Snitch took off jogging around the complex.

Thirty minutes later she and Snitch returned and headed for her apartment. She stepped inside, locked the door behind her, and headed for the bedroom.

Elizabeth grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and headed for the bathroom. She turned on the shower, but sat on the side of the tub allowing the water to get hot.

Before she knew it, she became hypnotized by the small dark square in the tile design that covered her floor. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt anxious, nervous and apprehensive about her meeting with Jack.

She'd been nervous before when they first started seeing each other, but now, what would occur during their talk? Would they be able to put this behind them and move on? After everything was out in the open, would they even want to move on together?

By the time she stepped into the shower, the water went from cold to hot and had now settled on lukewarm. Therefore, her shower was quite short. She combed out her wet hair, pulled it into a ponytail, and slipped into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, two Tylenol for the stress headache she felt coming on and headed to bed. She tossed and turned, unable to settle her mind or body, worried about what she'd say to him and him to her.

Elizabeth sat up in bed, turned on her lamp, and pulled her journal from her bedside table. She reached in the drawer and dug out her favorite writing pen; flipped to the next blank page and did her best to release her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **When thinking of relationships, these come to mind: honesty, trust, respect, faith, acceptance, and tolerance. Each carries their own special glue, doing their part to hold the relationship together. Are any more important than the other? Is it possible for the relationship to survive if any of these values are absent? And once broken is it possible to regain what was previously lost?**_

 _ **Hmm, was there a word missing above? Could it have been love? 'I love you' spoken with a true heart incorporates respect, faith, acceptance, tolerance, honesty and trust; for there is no way that any relationship can flourish without the complete package of emotions and values. Can your relationship survive if you have no trust, honesty or mutual respect? Without faith, what keeps you fighting during the hard times, when in reality it's just easier to walk away? Though the love remains, once damaged is it possible to open your heart again to the one who broke you? You want what you had, but in reality was it broken before it truly started? What was missing that allowed it to explode before your very eyes?**_

Elizabeth closed her eyes momentarily as she attempted to calm her breathing and stop her tears. Her mind was spinning, but what seemed to settle before her was the memory of him taking hold of her hand the very first time. She felt the butterflies flutter again as she had on that occasion. She took a deep breath and with thoughts and emotions continuing to fill her head, her pen again began to flow across the page…

 _ **As a young girl I dreamed of my "Knight in Shining Armor" riding in and sweeping me off my feet. At that time, all I was concerned about was how handsome he was and the fact that he had a horse; a white horse to be specific. Was that realistic? As a young girl, it probably was, but as a woman seeking a life partner, most definitely not. Now my "Knight in Shining Armor" is someone who will make decisions with me in mind, respect me as an equal partner, have faith in us as a couple and love me with his whole heart.**_

 _ **At the tender age of seven, I knew very little about tolerance and acceptance. At that time I tolerated the brisk temperatures without my coat, simply because I didn't want to wear one. As a result, I accepted that I would be cold. My sheltered existence left little to my young imagination. It wasn't until many years later when I observed bullying of others who were unlike the majority that I truly understood the need to accept and tolerate our many differences.**_

 _ **Trust as a small child meant believing that my mom would have dinner ready every evening at 6pm; my dad would pick me up on Tuesday afternoons at 5:30 from my ballet class, and both parents would sit by my bed as they took turns reading me bedtime stories, never leaving before I fell asleep. Trust became an important virtue to me as I contemplated who I could depend on in my life. It is no less important to me now.**_

 _ **Saying yes sir, no sir, yes ma'am, no ma'am, please and thank you were not simply words; they were a way of expressing my respect for others, a lesson taught early. As a child, I may have had to think before expressing those polite greetings, but as an adult, they flow from my lips without thought. My concept of respect has grown immensely since my earlier years, developing into a great regard for the feelings, wishes and rights of others.**_

 _ **Is it possible to forget the importance of honesty? I seriously think not. However, we cannot expect the truth if we do not provide it ourselves. Some things are hard to discuss, simply hard to say. But in order for relationships to grow, both parties must feel comfortable that the truth will be spoken, no matter how difficult at times it may be.**_

 _ **As we mature and move into what we hope to be meaningful relationships, it takes a great deal of courage to dig deep within, moving past those difficult things we have been through. It takes even more trust in that someone new who promises not to put you through the pain again. However, intentional or not, we inadvertently hurt the ones we care for the most. Shouldn't it be a part of our unselfish love that we forgive them?**_

 _ **A relationship cannot survive on the emotion of love alone. There must also be trust, honesty, respect, faith, tolerance and acceptance. We enter into relationships to be happy, to laugh, to smile, to grow emotionally with another person, and to make wonderful memories. If we are not getting what we need, fighting for it or walking away may be required. The choice of which way to go is totally up to you."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal, sat it on the table with her pen on top, shut out the light and closed her eyes. Although sleep came slowly, the next thing she knew her alarm was blaring. She dragged herself out of bed, took Snitch for a walk, and then returned home to prepare for school.

Though tired, she pulled into the school parking lot at 7:45am, fifteen minutes ahead of her required sign in time, and forty-five minutes before her students arrived.

Back at Jack's apartment, the phone rang, "I was going out to get something to eat and thought I'd check with you, maybe bring you something?" Lee asked.

"I appreciate it but I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon, and I'm meeting Elizabeth after that," he replied.

"Good, let's go get some lunch and I'll take you to your doctor's appointment," Lee suggested.

"I appreciate the offer; I'd like to do lunch, but I can drive myself to the doctor," Jack remarked.

"How quickly can you get to Olive Garden?" Lee asked.

"I'll leave in about 10 minutes. I'll be there by 12:30, okay?" Jack asked.

"Sounds great; see you soon," Lee stated before hanging up.

Jack released a harsh breath, "People mean well, but I can get myself to the doctor."

Jack walked into Olive Garden and observed Lee sitting on a bench along the wall. They were taken to their seat and left alone to peruse the menu.

"Hmm, what looks good?" Jack stated softly, a casual statement, not really intended for a reply.

"I'll tell you who looks good…Ms. Thatcher looked really good this morning," Lee stated, causing Jack's attention to be diverted from the menu.

"Where did you see Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"I had to drive Matthew to school this morning to help him carry in a project," Lee stated. "She greeted us at the door. So what's this meeting about; you two getting back together? Please tell me you're getting back together," Lee asked.

"I don't know," he stated. "I don't know how she feels, but I do know that I hurt her. I didn't mean to, but I did."

"What do you want, Jack?" Lee asked.

Jack drank down some of his ice water before replying, "As much as I know that I shouldn't want things just to be like they were, I really do want things back…I want her back. I feel like we've been apart forever. I want her to trust me; to feel safe with me, but I don't know if she'll ever forgive me."

"Well, you know what you have to do, right?" Lee asked with a smile.

"You know Lee, I've dated other women, and I've done alright in that area. But that isn't…"

"That isn't what?"

"I mean, you know I've never been a player. I don't like games, never played them and I never will. I don't have any regrets about the women I've dated or the way the relationships ended. But the truth is, when I was dating someone, not that I was looking toward moving on, but I never felt what I needed to make me want to stay. That is until Elizabeth…"

Jack looked away, and started tugging at the collar of his shirt. "Lee, I don't know how I let it happen. Things got out of control, and before I knew it she was leaving and I just stood there and let her go. How can she ever forgive me? I think I'm just hoping for something that won't happen."

"Why did you let her go, Jack?" Lee asked.

Jack looked down at the table, focusing in on the small vase of flowers in the center, "I believed that there was something wrong with me. That she deserved better than me."

Jack glanced at the table next to them observing the man take hold of the woman's hand, bringing it to his lips. He looked back at Lee, "I knew as she walked out the door that I was going to regret it."

Lee sat quietly as Jack fiddled with the napkin on his lap, "I love her, but I hurt her. I'm no different than the last guy she saw…Maxx, we both hurt her and I don't know if she will ever forgive me." Jack continued rambling, "I guess I can't expect her to forgive me when I have a hard time forgiving myself."

"Jack, don't sell yourself short. From what you told me about that Maxx guy, his only concern was himself. Although misguided; at least you were thinking about her," Lee remarked.

"I don't know that that will make any difference right now. No matter how you look at it, the pain is still there," Jack replied.

"Have you called her to talk?" Lee asked.

"No, I had texted her before about getting together to talk, and she wasn't ready. I don't know what happened on her end, but she sent me a message and said that she was ready to talk. So what do you think that means?" Jack asked Lee's opinion.

"WOW, I don't know, but I would think that it's a good thing. Think about it, if Elizabeth didn't want to have anything to do with you, she could simply delete your number and never contact you again. She has your number; she contacted you, so she must want to see you," Lee surmised. "Don't screw it up man!"

With lunch finished and their conversation completed, the guys went their separate ways, with Lee returning to work, and Jack heading to the doctor.

The day moved slowly as Elizabeth's nervousness reached an all time fevered pitch.

"Hey, I called out to you three times. What's going on with you?" Freja asked as she followed Elizabeth back into her classroom after taking their students to the bus ramp.

"I'm meeting with Jack later today to talk," she replied. "Needless to say, I'm nervous."

"Good, you can get this straightened out and move forward. I'm sorry Elizabeth, but you've been a mess since you two broke up," Freja admitted, much to Elizabeth's chagrin.

"I'm not so certain that everything will be resolved, but I guess we do need to talk and see where we stand," Elizabeth remarked. "I do care about him…"

"Care about him? Is that all?" Freja asked.

"You know what I mean. I do love him, but I can't hold the relationship together alone. I'm not sure where his head is at right now, and if he doesn't want me around, I can't fight all by myself," Elizabeth stated as she gathered her bag, phone and keys and they headed out together to the parking lot.

"Hey," Freja stated as they stopped at Elizabeth's car, "Just remember, nobody's perfect, but there are people who are perfect for us." Freja could see water pooling in her eyes, "You're already crying, what's wrong?"

"I'm scared," she turned away from her window as several other teachers walked past her vehicle.

"Scared of what? You already know that you love him," Freja stated as she rested her elbows on the frame of Elizabeth's open window, doing her best to keep their conversation quiet from those passing by.

"I do love him, but don't you think it takes more than just love to hold a relationship together?" she asked.

"Well, do you trust him?" Freja asked.

"I thought I did," Elizabeth stated as she lowered her head. "I don't know anymore."

"Elizabeth, I'm going to be totally honest with you; Hank and I have been married going on 8 years, and I love him with all my heart," Freja stated.

"That's evident. You two are perfect for each other," Elizabeth remarked.

"Well, we weren't always, or at least it didn't feel like it," Freja admitted.

Elizabeth looked around and seeing that they were finally alone she asked, "What happened?"

"Well, you knew I was raised by my grandparents, right?" she asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, but you never said why."

"Car accident. My father was driving and lost control in a rain storm and they hit a telephone pole. I was told that they died instantly…"

"I'm so sorry. I really had no idea," Elizabeth stated.

"My grandfather was my mom's dad, so needless to say, he was very angry with my dad for not being more careful. As a result, no man I dated was ever good enough. That was actually okay, because I didn't feel anything special for the guys I dated until Hank."

Freja stood back up and stepped to the side allowing another teacher to get into her vehicle. Once she left, Freja continued. "Hank was different. He meant everything to me."

"I know what you mean," Elizabeth agreed.

"We were still pretty young, but that didn't matter to me. I was prepared to spend my life with him…whatever that life was meant to be," Freja stated.

Freja continued, "Well, my grandfather didn't think that Hank was good enough for me. So he had a talk with him, and the next thing I knew, Hank was telling me that we had jumped into this too fast and that he didn't love me in the way that I needed in a husband," now Freja was tearing up.

Elizabeth twisted in her seat and took Freja's hand, squeezing it slightly. "I had no idea. What happened?"

"We broke up. I had no idea why. I thought I had done something wrong. The truth is, I was miserable; he was miserable, and as a result, my grandparents were miserable."

"So how did you two work it out?" Elizabeth asked.

"We talked and got our feelings out in the open…"

"So you two just talked and jumped back into a relationship again?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not exactly, we were apart for a long time and I have to admit that I was a bit leery at first…"

"Why because he had hurt you; broken your trust; wasn't honest with you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I guess all of those things, but I was most upset because he made a decision that affected my life without discussing it with me. He meant well and thought he was doing what was in my best interest, but in actuality it was in my grandfather's best interest." Freja looked into Elizabeth's eyes and stated, "Don't say something that you'll regret; don't make a decision about the future without discussing it with him, but most importantly, realize that everyone makes mistakes and don't walk away if you don't want to," Freja explained as she now felt the car holding her up.

"Elizabeth, I had a very wise woman once tell me, "Sweetheart, no one is perfect. If we were, there would be no need for erasers." Freja stated with a smile.

"Who was this woman?" Elizabeth asked.

"My grandma," Freja stated with a warm smile. "She's the one who told me what my grandfather did, and if I didn't go after that fella, I would regret it."

"Elizabeth, I know you're scared, but I believe that what Jack did, though certainly not right, he did it because he loves you. If you two can get past this, you'll grow, and trust me; you'll be so glad that you fought for him. I thank my lucky stars, and my grandma every evening for Hank." She leaned in the window and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek. "Don't let foolish pride get in your way."

Elizabeth watched Freja as she walked to her own vehicle. She sat in her car, pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jack before heading home.

She arrived home, changed into a pair of leggings, and a loose fitting sweatshirt before hooking a leash onto Snitch's collar and heading out for a walk.

An hour later, Elizabeth and Snitch stepped off the elevator and headed for their apartment. Elizabeth's hands were full as she was carrying a bag containing subs from the local Subway, chips and drinks that she planned to carry with her to meet Jack.

Elizabeth's eyes were cast upon Snitch, "Come on girl, let's get home. Mommy's going to meet Jack…"

"RUFF, RUFF…" Snitch frightened Elizabeth with the sharpness of her tone before breaking away and running down the hall.

"Snitch…" Elizabeth called out before observing her standing at their apartment door; tail wagging as she licked Jack profusely.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she watched Jack, squatting with both knees on the ground hugging Snitch, while a bouquet of wildflowers, her favorite, was knocked from his hands and scattered across the carpeted hallway floor.

As she approached, he stood, "Well, at least one Thatcher girl is glad to see me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she replied.

"Her tail is wagging; she seems happy," Jack replied as he continued to pet Snitch but his eyes never left Elizabeth.

"I'm glad to see you too Jack. But what are you doing here?" she asked as she watched him pick up the now destroyed bouquet.

"We never said where we would meet, so I came here after my doctor's appointment," he replied.

"Jack, check your phone," Elizabeth suggested.

Jack pulled out his phone and checked for any new text messages…

" _ **Jack, want to meet at Lake Smith, say around 6? I'll bring dinner…"**_

"I'm sorry; I was in with the doctor and didn't know this had come through," he stated.

Elizabeth opened her door and invited him inside.

"Are you sure it's okay?" he asked.

"Well, you can come in, wait outside or meet me at Lake Smith. I'll be good with whatever you pick," she offered. She moved away from the door as she stepped inside.

Both of them were nervous, as if they were afraid of what truths would be told and the impact it would provide.

"Well, if you're sure it's okay," he stated as he stepped inside and the door closed behind him.

"These were for you," he stated as he held up the bouquet of wildflowers that Snitch had sent violently to the floor.

Stems were broken, and petals were missing, but the sentiment was very much appreciated. "Thank you, Jack. Wildflowers are my favorites," she stated as she took the flowers and headed for the kitchen.

When she returned, she had salvaged most of the flowers, and those with missing petals were strategically placed in the middle of the bunch.

She placed the vase on the table along with the subs, "Would you like something to drink?" Without thinking and assuming that both of them may need the courage that alcohol is known to provide she asked, "Maybe a glass of wine?"

Before he could answer, she nervously replied to her own question, "I'm sorry; you're on medication. You are taking the medication, right?"

Jack shook his head up and down before responding, "Yes, I'm on the medication, and no, I don't need anything."

"How did your doctor's appointment go?" she asked. Suddenly feeling as though she didn't have the right to know the answer, she quickly responded, "I'm sorry, is that too personal?"

Jack smiled at her concern, "I'm doing well. According to Dr. Galloway I'm healing nicely and may be able to go back to light desk duty soon."

"That's great news Jack. I'm glad to hear it," she smiled as she took his jacket and hung it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

"Will you excuse me? I need to go change; I'll be back in a few minutes," she stated as she turned on the TV to the local news station before heading down the hall.

He watched her disappear into the darkness of the hallway, hearing her door close before turning back toward the TV and settling into the sofa.

She stood in the doorway of her closet trying to decide what to slip into. She couldn't help it, but she wanted to look good; the "missing what I had" kind of good.

The fact was that she didn't need to try very hard, because he already missed her and had promised himself that he was going to fight with everything he had. He just hoped that the words he wanted to say would not escape him.

She settled on a pair of jeans, which were torn at the knees and an emerald plaid flannel shirt covering a white lacey camisole. She combed out her hair, pulled it into a loose ponytail, and secured it with a clip before heading for the door. As she passed her dresser, she grabbed her Flowerbomb perfume, gave herself a spritz and nervously headed back to the den.

She walked down the hall and observed Jack carrying on a conversation, albeit alone, with Snitch who had climbed up on the sofa…

"I've missed you guys…"

"I got kind of used to being around here, being around you two…"

"Do you think your mom will…oh, who am I kidding? I hurt her, and I'm so sorry Snitch. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't mean to hurt either of you…"

As she entered the room, he stood, taking her all in. He was closer in distance than he had been to her in what seemed like forever, yet emotionally he feared that they may have been worlds apart.

She looked beautiful, and he provided just the reaction she was subconsciously hoping for, as his mouth gaped open and his eyes took her all in. "Are you sure you don't want anything? Maybe a cup of coffee?"

"I don't want to be a bother. I just want to talk; maybe spend some time with you," he responded.

She sat in a chair across the room from the sofa. The distance was only measured in feet, but emotionally, they felt much like she was in America to his placement in Australia. They both swallowed hard, each one wanting to talk, but neither one knowing where to start.

"Nice weather…" he stated.

"Yes, and the cold temperatures make Snitch happier when we go out running," she replied.

Then there was silence.

"How are your parents doing?" he asked.

"Fine…" she responded.

"And your sisters, how are they doing?"

"Fine," she replied. "How is your mom doing?"

"She's fine…"

"That's good. I miss her…"

"She misses you too…" _**but nowhere near as much as I miss you,**_ he thought.

"How's Tom?" she asked.

"He broke his arm playing basketball," he responded.

"That's good," she replied.

"Excuse me?" he asked, surprised at her comment.

"What? I'm sorry, what did you say?" she replied.

"Tom, you asked about Tom, and I told you that he broke his arm," Jack reiterated.

Elizabeth gasped, "Oh Jack, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't really paying attention. I hope he's going to be okay."

"He'll be fine," Jack replied.

"Well, that's good," she stated.

Again there was silence.

"How is school going?" he asked.

"It's going well," she replied with a weak smile.

And again there was an awkward silence.

"Jack…"

"Elizabeth…"

They both spoke in unison, as they each laughed softly, easing the awkwardness that they sadly felt.

"Go ahead," he offered.

"Jack, as much as I love carrying on small talk with you, I think we have some more important things to discuss."

She looked away, trying desperately to conceal the tears that were beginning to pool in her eyes.

"Elizabeth," he spoke softly. Had the TV not been turned off when she reentered the room, his voice would not have been audible.

She closed her eyes, and folded her hands as if she were praying, then she rested her chin in the bend between her thumbs and forefingers.

"Elizabeth," he whispered again, "Please look at me."

She opened her eyes and looked in his direction. Fear of what he was going to say to her was all it took to start the tears spilling over.

"Please don't cry. I hate that I've caused this," he stated as he started to stand, wanting to comfort her.

She wiped her eyes and held up her hand, "It's not your fault, Jack. I'm fine," she stated. She appeared to outwardly compose herself, but inwardly felt as though she was dying.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what to say…"

"Jack, just say what you feel. Hurtful or not, it needs to be said, and if we're not meant to be, then hopefully we can part as friends," she stated, doing her best not to allow any more tears to fall.

 _ **Friends? No, that is nowhere near what I want,**_ he thought as his heart began to pound louder and in time with Snitch's tail which wagged incessantly. His senses were confused as her perfume wafted through the room. He could barely think as it was and her scent intoxicated him. He swallowed several times trying desperately to wet his extremely dry mouth. Finding that unsuccessful, he began anyway…

"Elizabeth, from the time I was young, I've felt the need to take care of everyone, but especially those closest to me," his eyes diverted away from her to the floor. He took a deep breath, returned his eyes to hers and continued, "I was just out of high school when my dad passed away."

He stared off into the distance, staring at the wall, but not really seeing it, "I remember feeling like I needed to be the man of the house, watching over everyone, protecting everyone. Appropriate or not, my mom and Tom seemed to settle into the idea of me taking care of things, and I felt like my dad would be proud of me for watching over them."

Elizabeth sat patiently, listening, allowing him to unburden himself, as he told her things he had only spoken recently about with Sgt. Patterson, Lee and his psychiatrist.

He returned his gaze to her, "When I was shot, I lost control. The pain was excruciating, and everyone waited on me like I was an invalid, I felt useless."

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to do that. I was just trying to help…"

"Elizabeth, everybody meant well, and it was no one's fault. It was just how I felt and I didn't know how to tell you. But the more you did for me, the less I felt I could do for myself. In my eyes I was really no good to anyone," he explained.

"I wish you'd told me. I could have corrected it if I'd known. So all I can say right not is that I'm really sorry," she responded.

"Elizabeth, you have no idea how much I loved being here with you; how close I felt to you, and those mornings when I'd wake up and find you lying next to me in bed just felt perfect. But then, I was worried about work; I was trying to get my life back to where it was before the shooting, and I felt so powerless."

He ran his hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head before continuing, "Then I turned a beautiful moment with you lying next to me, wanting to comfort me and take care for me, and in my mind I was feeling like you felt the need to watch over me. It was as if even you didn't think I could take care of myself."

Jack took a frustrated breath, "I felt the need to take care of everyone, but I really couldn't even take care of myself. I didn't want to fight with you and my mom, so all of my energy went into fighting the pain."

She felt the air entering her nose, but somehow it felt as though it was diverted, never reaching her lungs. She felt slightly lightheaded, opening her mouth, and taking in several deep breaths, finally feeling her chest rise with the air that entered in. "You fought the pain? Why not just take your medication, Jack?" she asked.

"I was scared of what the pills would do to me. Being in the hospital, they would give me the medication, and you remember I would lose hours. I was scared of becoming addicted; scared of giving up control over my life; scared of being nothing," he stated as his eyes again diverted from hers and he wiped a few tears that slipped down his cheeks.

"Scared of being nothing? Jack Thornton, don't you know that you were everything to me? My feelings for you wouldn't have changed if you couldn't return to your job. Did you have such little regard for us? For me?" She did her best to hold it together, but the tears broke free and began to fall unrestricted.

He approached her, but she quickly put her hands up and he backed away.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I know I was wrong, but that's how I felt then; it's not how I feel now," he stated. "I've done a lot of talking to Lee, Sgt. Patterson, and the department psychiatrist. I think it's helped."

He looked across the room as if he were searching for something, and although it was weak, he smiled, "Elizabeth, before my dad passed away he talked with me. He told me that I didn't have to take care of everyone else, but I did need to take care of myself."

He walked around the room, resting his hands on the back of the sofa as he continued. "He passed away and I forgot his words."

Her anger was tempered as she observed the emotional pain he was in. "Jack, you don't need to say anymore."

"I have to; I need to tell you this," he stated as he continued. "I promised him, and I let him down. I've let everyone down."

"Jack, you didn't let people down. But I think by pushing people away, you let yourself down. Everyone was worried about you; we just wanted to help. Whether you meant to or not, you basically told us that you didn't need us; you didn't need anybody," she stated as her heart broke all over again for the pain he was experiencing.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I know that I did. I can't take it back, but I'm so sorry."

"Jack, I'm sorry that you didn't have faith in us; you were just so quick to end everything. You know, I do believe that you love me, but that's not always enough, at least it's not for me," she admitted as she tried to wipe her tears before they spilled down her cheeks.

"My dad told me that I needed to find a woman who set my world on fire, like my mom did with him. I found her," he looked up and caught her eyes, "and I pushed her away."

"Jack, I understand you talking to the psychiatrist, and I really hope that's been helpful, but instead of talking to a bunch of other people, did you ever think that maybe you should have called me to talk?" She fluctuated between anger and sadness.

"Elizabeth, I had asked you, but you weren't ready. I didn't want to push you. But you need to know that I dialed your number so many times, but I couldn't bring myself to push the button," he stated.

She couldn't be angry with what he said. He was right; he'd asked her to talk with him and she'd declined, saying that she wasn't ready yet. She had also dialed his number multiple times as well, but never followed through with the calls.

"Elizabeth, I love you; I've never stopped, but I…"

"What Jack?"

"Elizabeth, I love you more than anything in this entire world, and you have to know how much walking away from you killed me inside," he explained as his voice wavered.

"Jack you couldn't love me and cast me aside like you did. We could have worked it out, gotten you some help; we could have stood together," she stated as it was becoming evident that her anger was now coming out. "Jack, I gave you every opportunity to talk to me, to not let me leave, but you did. You watched me walk out; you did nothing to stop me, and then told me I'd understand one day."

"Well, I'm telling you right now that I don't understand. What I do understand is that you didn't believe that we could make it; Jack, you had no faith in us. You just gave up," she cried out. "I love you, Jack but love isn't enough to hold a relationship together. It needs things that we had, but I'm afraid we lost, and I just don't know that we can get them back."

Jack felt his chest tighten, but it had nothing to do with his injury. He knew that he'd started this landslide and was doing his best to turn it around. "Elizabeth, please don't say something that you're going to regret."

"Jack, we had just gotten past the issue with Ben and then this happens. You don't trust me and you have not faith in our relationship," she buried her head in her hands.

She took one deep breath and then raised her head and looked deep into his eyes, "Maybe you were right, Jack."

"Right about what?" he asked, as his eyes searched for any thread of hope that he could hang on to.

"Us…maybe we aren't right together," she sadly admitted.

Jack stood up and carefully walked over to her, "I don't believe that, and I don't believe that you do either," he stated; his voice sounded firm.

It was time for another pain pill, but the pain he was feeling was emotional, not physical. He put his arm around her shoulders, trying to pull her close to him, but she pulled away and stood, breaking his hold.

"Please don't touch me," she stated as she stepped away from him. She was afraid to let him near her, as his simple touch could make her forget all of her concerns.

"Elizabeth, I don't want us…"

She stared at him and blurted out, "It's evident that you don't want us."

"No, you didn't let me finish. That's not what I meant," he snapped back quickly. "Elizabeth, you're everything to me. I didn't give up on us; I gave up on myself."

"Why?"

"Elizabeth, you deserve everything in this world; everything I was afraid that I couldn't give you," Jack was digging deep, trying to get her to understand. "I felt my life spinning out of control. I felt like nothing."

"Jack, you obviously don't know me at all if you think that you being a police officer or not being a police officer has an impact on how I felt about you…feel about you."

Without allowing him to speak, she continued, "You made a decision about my future without talking to me. You pushed us apart; I don't know that we can get back to where we were," she stated.

"Elizabeth, between the pain and my fear about the future, I felt so bad about myself, and I worried about taking you down with me," he admitted. "I'm so sorry, but I didn't even know why I felt so bad. I've realized that I was putting pressure on myself to be what I thought everyone needed."

He stood up and approached her, "It was hard for me to accept that just being me would be enough for the right person. Elizabeth, you are my right person. Please, let me try to make everything good again."

"Jack, you don't have all of the responsibility in pushing us apart or holding us together. Sometimes couples love each other, but just don't have what it takes to stay together. It's no one's fault, it's just how it is," she stated as tears continued to fall.

"I don't believe that. Maybe it happens to other couples, but not us," he stated as he approached her resting his hand on her cheek as his thumb brushed away the tears.

"I told you I loved you. I guess you didn't believe me," she replied, confused by her own anger combined with her desire, as her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch.

"Elizabeth, I love you and I know you love me, too," he stated.

"What do you want, Jack?" she asked.

"I want to apologize for hurting you…"

"You broke my heart Jack…"

"I broke mine too…"

"I owe you an apology too," she stated.

"Apology for what?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Jack, I told myself that I was going to fight for us; but then I let you push me away. I tried to fight, but you didn't want me…"

"I never said that I didn't want you…"

"No, what you said was 'I can't do this…us." She reminded him. "To hear you say that tore me up inside, but I still hoped that you'd want me; that you wouldn't let me leave…"

She continued, "You didn't want to fight. You thought only of yourself, Jack. You didn't want us anymore, or it was too hard, or you said 'I love you' without thinking about the broad picture. I don't know, but you obviously weren't devoted to me, or to us."

"Do you love me?" he whispered.

"Jack, it's not…"

"Elizabeth, do you love me?" His voice was louder.

"It's not that easy Jack. If it was only about love, there would be no question."

"It is that easy. Either you love me or you don't," he felt his respiration increasing and his heart pounding so loud that each thump reverberated in his ears. "Elizabeth, please answer me…do you love me?"

"I do…I do love you, Jack," she replied, almost sounding defeated. "But I can't be in a relationship that seems to crumble at the slightest sign of trouble. I need someone who will hold me up when I need it, but won't push me away when I try to do the same for them," she stated.

"Jack, things happen in life, it's messy, and a relationship needs to grow stronger in times of trouble, not fall apart. At least any relationship I'm in needs to be that way. I'm sorry Jack…"

She walked toward the door, "Okay, we've said our apologies. I guess there isn't anything else left to say."

She placed her hand on the doorknob, but before she could open the door, his hand covered hers…

"I have more to say," he leaned in and whispered as she felt his warm breath tickle the skin on her neck.

"Jack…" she whispered back as her eyes closed.

His lips were so close and her skin tingled as she felt the touch of his hand on her arm.

His hand on her left arm pulled slightly, turning her to face him. Her back was up against the door and they both seemed frozen in time. Having not taken his 6pm pill, he was experiencing some slight discomfort, but nothing like the emotional pain that he feared was on the horizon.

"Please don't Jack…" her skin tingled as his warm breath blew softly across her skin.

He whispered, "Please don't what, Elizabeth? Please don't tell you that I'm sorry? Please don't tell you how much I love you? Elizabeth…I…"

"What Jack? What else can you possibly say?" she whispered back, finding her reasons for asking him to leave becoming overshadowed by her intense desire for him.

"Elizabeth, I have never stopped wanting you…needing you…loving you," he barely managed the breathless whisper as his lips met hers, tasting her, tasting them for the first time in weeks. He remembered them; knowing that he'd never forget them. They were sweet, soft, and fit together with his like the final piece of an intricate puzzle.

In that moment of sheer excitement and desire, the sadness, tension, and disappointment of the previous weeks melted away. It was as if there had been no interruption in their relationship; no anger and no feeling of loss.

Her body was pressed snuggly up against the door frame; she felt his body closer to her than any man had ever been before. Her body stirred with an unfamiliar need, as his lips covered hers again and again, kissing her hard, and each one left her wanting more.

Jack was afraid to release her, fearing that she would somehow slip away from him.

She swore as his lips covered hers that he was somehow sucking the air from her body but never before had she ever felt how overrated breathing was. She didn't need it; she just needed him.

They separated slightly as he gazed upon her, searching for some type of sign. She closed her eyes as his hand slid around her waist and he pulled her tight against him. There was no doubt that their bodies were stirring with new emotions and desires, and although it was unfamiliar to her, she couldn't help wanting more. Jack had not led as sheltered a life; however, he had to admit to himself that he had never felt such a strong pull, such an intense desire for any other woman.

She released a soft moan as his lips met hers again, this time with more fire and passion. She felt her body warm quickly as if she were a candle being burned from both ends.

Elizabeth's arms draped over his shoulders as her hands feathered through his hair. Jack was moved by the sensation of her touch along his neck as his lips met hers again.

As they touched, his lips opened slightly. His tongue slipped through the opening in her mouth and hers happily greeted him. His tongue slid along the inside of her mouth, touching all the spaces that he knew could easily cause her to forget her cares. He moaned softly as the passion of their kisses intensified, each one fueled by the one before.

Elizabeth's back was pressed up against the door; their bodies were so close that even a whisper would have found no space to slip through. Their hearts pounded; their skin tingled, and the butterflies that Elizabeth had feared were lost forever found their way back into her stomach.

They separated, but only slightly as neither one wanted to release the other.

Elizabeth ran her teeth gently over her bottom lip as the heat from his gaze left her feeling as though her clothes were being burned from her body. She tried to remember that she was angry with him. More importantly, she needed to remember the wise words spoken by Freja as they went their separate ways, something about pride and not letting it get in the way. But truly all she could think about was her desire that he take her to bed and show her what she had missed by keeping that special part of herself untouched.

However, the fact was that he was still recuperating from a serious injury, and she was still Elizabeth, with the same values that she had just moments before; just days before; just months before; just years before. Nothing there had changed, except that she felt the desire for him more than she had ever before.

One hand was beside her face as he braced himself against the door, while the fingertips on his other hand slid up and down her arm, over her shoulder and settled along the back of her neck. His fingers twisted through the hair on the back of her head as he pulled her closer to him. "I have never wanted anything more than I want you right now," he whispered as his lips started at the soft exposed skin on her neck. He nibbled gently on her earlobe as his tongue then traced along her jawbone to her chin. He then captured her lips again.

His warm fingers began to work quickly on the buttons on her shirt, tugging at her camisole as he freed it from the waistband of her jeans. His hand slipped under her camisole and moved slowly across her abdomen before she placed her hand on top of his…

"Jack, we can't…I can't."

The wave of desire was so strong, so hot, and so intense that it took them both by surprise. Although he wanted her with every fiber of his being, he would never pressure her; push her into something that she was uncertain about.

He released a frustrated breath as his hand stopped moving, resting on her stomach, and his forehead leaned upon hers. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push you." He took her hand and they walked back to the sofa, taking a seat beside each other.

She leaned back, resting on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Jack. I guess I'm just abnormal in this day and time. I don't even know anyone who hasn't done it…"

"Done what?" he asked with a smile as he turned to catch her expression, enjoying the sight of her cheeks as they turned rosy with embarrassment.

"Jack, you know what I'm talking about…"

"Having sex," she said.

"Making love," he stated at the same time.

"Jack, you know just as well as I do that people jump into physical relationships too quickly. It often has nothing to do with love. They hardly know each other, yet they move their relationship to a level where they can't handle the emotions and expectations. Then it just becomes about sex," she remarked. "It's sad."

Jack thought for a moment, and he suspected that he also didn't know anyone who hadn't had at least one experience. "Seriously, you've never…"

Before he could finish, Elizabeth blurted out, "Jack, I wouldn't lie to you about something like that." She was quiet for a second and then asked, "I assume you have?"

"Why would you assume that?" he asked.

"You haven't?" she replied.

"I didn't say that; I just wondered why you would assume I have," he responded as his finger gently drew little designs on her arm.

"I guess I just assumed that you're a handsome man, and you could have just about anyone you want, and…well the saying goes that guys want to marry virgins, they just don't want to leave any around," she stated as she waited for his response.

"Well, the only woman I want is you," he stated. She had been honest with him; it was time for him to come clean with her. "I have had a few intimate relationships, all well before I knew you."

She released a breath that sounded much like a soft laugh, "You don't need to explain anything to me, Jack. I know you had a life before me."

"Angela and I lived together for about 8 months before I caught her with her ex. I'm a guy, so I have to admit that I have had a few casual relationships. But I have to say that there is a big difference in simply sleeping with someone, and being in love with the person you sleep with," he admitted.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Elizabeth, is it okay if we talk about this another time? I know that it's important, but I just want to sit here with you."

"Of course Jack. I'm sorry. Would you like some dinner?" she asked.

His finger under her chin turned her head slightly as her lips met his perfectly. As they slowly separated, he commented, "No need to be sorry, and I think we've already had dinner."

"Technically, what we had was dessert," she replied.

"Well, I'm a kid at heart and I'm all for having sweets before my meal," he laughed softly before gently pulling her in for another kiss.

As they separated, Elizabeth rested her head back on Jack's shoulder as his arm wrapped around her and pulled her close.

They sat there quietly, taking in everything that had recently happened. He inhaled, taking in a combination of her perfume and the honey vanilla shampoo that she'd washed her hair with that morning. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "I love you Elizabeth," he whispered before wiping away a tear that slipped down his cheek.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15- We All Have Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **Chapter 15- We All Have Choices  
**_

 _ **Several months have passed. Jack and Elizabeth have continued to grow closer. It is springtime, but more importantly, it's the weekend before Easter break…**_

"I appreciate you inviting me," Elizabeth stated as she and Rosie headed down the interstate toward Williamsburg.

Rosie glanced over and smiled, "Elizabeth, I know that we haven't spent as much time together as we should, and it may seem weird because you're Matthew's teacher, but my husband and your boyfriend are best friends. I think that means that we really should get to know each other better."

Rosie continued, "I have to say, Elizabeth, I was a little concerned for Jack when you two started seeing each other."

"May I ask why?" Elizabeth responded.

Rosie maneuvered in traffic and as such her eyes remained on the road, "I think the world of Jack and I don't want to see him get hurt."

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat, thinking now that maybe spending time alone with Rosie wasn't the best idea. "Do you think I'm going to hurt him?"

"Elizabeth, I think you and Jack are great together, but I have to say that after Angela hurt him, I was a little concerned," Rosie explained.

Elizabeth wanted to know more about Angela, but didn't feel it appropriate to discuss her with Rosie. She knew that if she wanted to know about their relationship, she'd need to discuss it with Jack.

They pulled into the Yankee Candle flagship store and parked the car. Before getting out, Rosie turned to Elizabeth and stated, "You and Jack seem very close, and I think much closer than he and Angela ever were."

Elizabeth knew that her relationship with Jack was no one's business but theirs. However, there was something about having a girlfriend who knew Jack; who cared about Jack, and who wanted the best for him. And if that wasn't enough, Rosie seemed to have a way of getting people to open up and say things that they never intended to. Before Elizabeth realized it she remarked, "There's one area that we aren't as close as he was with Angela."

Elizabeth's statement peaked Rosie's interest, "What's that mean? Oh my gosh, you and Jack haven't slept together yet. Am I right?"

Rosie's stare was intense; Elizabeth hoped that if she looked away, she wouldn't feel obligated to confirm or deny. But Rosie pushed…

"Come on, girlfriends talk about that stuff," Rosie interjected.

"Rosie, all I will say is that it is important to me to remain a virgin until I'm married. Go ahead and laugh if you want, but it is something that I feel very strong about. Now do you mind if we change the subject?" Elizabeth begged.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I didn't mean to pry. If it means anything, I think you're even more perfect for Jack than I thought you were before," Rosie stated with a smile as she removed the key from the ignition, and opened her car door.

The women shopped for several hours before leaving and heading to the Leaping Lizard for lunch.

Rosie ordered fish and chips and Elizabeth settled on a cheeseburger and sweet potato fries.

While waiting for their food, Elizabeth excused herself and slipped into the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror she was thankful that the room was empty, allowing her a moment to regroup.

As she touched up her makeup, she released a harsh breath, "Why is being a virgin such a big deal to people? My being a virgin should only be important to us."

**Flush**

Elizabeth's eyes bulged when she realized that the bathroom stalls wrapped around the other side of the room. As she headed for a stall to hide, a tall, gorgeous brunette with strikingly bold green eyes walked around the corner toward the sinks.

She smiled, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your little rant. I have to say that I admire you but it isn't very realistic in this day and age." She sounded rather condescending, "Maybe you should have been born back in the early 1900's when no sex before marriage was expected. I hate to tell you but not that many men are willing to wait. I wish you luck finding that perfect man, because every single one that I've dated expected me to sleep with him after a few dates. Well, maybe not everyone," she stated as she looked away, appearing to be in deep thought.

The woman walked toward the door but before exiting she stated, "Good luck to you."

"Thank you; you too," Elizabeth responded without thought. _**What am I wishing her good luck for? That she finds a man as good as Jack? Not likely. I know he's one of a kind,**_ she thought. She put her makeup back in her purse and headed back toward their table.

As she approached, she observed Rosie talking with the same woman.

Appearing somewhat nervous, Rosie began with the introductions, "Oh this is…"

"Angela and we sort of met in the restroom," she stated as she stretched out her arm to shake Elizabeth's hand.

"Hi An-ge-la," Elizabeth seemed to stretch out her name, glancing over to Rosie for clarification. As Rosie shook her head up and down, Elizabeth realized that standing before her was the infamous woman who broke Jack's heart.

"I…I'm Elizabeth, and sorry about that in the bathroom. I thought I was alone," Elizabeth stated.

"Don't worry about it; I thought it was funny, and I needed a laugh today," she stated in her condescending tone.

"Well," Elizabeth took her seat, "I'm glad that I could provide you with a little humor."

Angela immediately returned her attention toward Rosie, "How is he?"

"He's fine, actually better than fine," Rosie responded, remembering why she never really cared for Angela.

"I heard that he was dating someone…"

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm assuming that you are referring to Jack, and that someone would be me."

"WOW, it sure is a small world. How long have you two been dating?" Angela asked.

Though her stomach was churning, Elizabeth smiled, "Long enough to know how lucky I am that you two are no longer together."

Without being invited, Angela took a seat. She leaned over near Elizabeth and whispered, "Make no mistake, it will take much more than your goody two shoes act to keep him."

Angela stood, scooted her chair back up to the table but before leaving she turned to Rosie, "Tell Lee I said Hi." She turned to Elizabeth, "If you're not worried about Jack, feel free to tell him that you saw me. We had quite a close relationship."

"I'm well aware of your relationship; Jack and I are very close…"

Angela laughed softly, "Well, if the conversation you just had with yourself in the bathroom is any indication, you aren't as close as we were."

"Rosie, I'll see you soon and we can catch up," she stated.

"When pigs fly," Rosie stated as they both watched Angela walk out the restaurant. "I told Jack when he started seeing her that she wasn't his type. I never liked her, and although I hate that she hurt him, he needed to see what she was really like. I wonder what she meant about seeing me soon."

Their meals were delivered to the table and Rosie watched as Elizabeth removed the lettuce and tomato from her burger and proceeded to only eat that.

"Are you okay?" Rosie asked.

"Did you see how beautiful she is?" Elizabeth asked. "I think in my mind I liked thinking that she had a humped back, scraggly hair and warts," Elizabeth replied. "I know, I know, not realistic, but it worked for me."

After lunch they headed back toward Virginia Beach, hoping to miss the late afternoon traffic. Unfortunately it didn't work out and they were stuck just outside the tunnel to the south side.

"I forgot to ask you, are you excited about this weekend?" Rosie asked.

"This weekend? Well, I'm always excited about the weekend, but is this weekend something special?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack didn't say anything to you?" Rosie asked, obviously surprised that Elizabeth was unaware of this special weekend.

Elizabeth thought back, "Well, it's Easter; other than the obvious, what special significance does it have to Jack and you guys?" Before Rosie could answer, Elizabeth blurted out, "And no, Jack hasn't mentioned it."

"I'm sorry. I just assumed that he would have said something to you. I guess I should let him bring it up," Rosie replied as she attempted to change the subject, "Can you believe that beach weather is right around the corner?"

"Nice try…what is this weekend?" Elizabeth asked.

"For the past ten years or so a group of us from college always go to Smith Mountain Lake for a nice three day weekend. We always have the best time. The water is still cold, but you can go out in boats, and they have a bonfire, and the hiking is amazing," Rosie stated remembering back to her many trips there with Lee.

"I wonder why he didn't say anything." Elizabeth asked.

Rosie glanced over in Elizabeth's direction, "Maybe he didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with the couples and the sleeping arrangements. But you know when Lee and I went, we weren't sleeping together and Lee just got us a two bedroom cabin."

Rosie pulled up to a traffic light and stopped. She glanced in Elizabeth's direction and giggled, "I'm not going to confirm or deny that the second bedroom was always used."

Elizabeth smiled, "You don't need to. It's no one's business but yours and Lee's.

 _ **Back in Virginia Beach…**_

"Hey Jack," Lee greeted him as they ran into each other at the local Starbucks.

"Hey, how have you been? I haven't seen you and Rosie is weeks," Jack replied.

"Actually, it's been months," Lee corrected him.

They each got their coffee and took a seat at one of the tables outside.

"We're good. I didn't contact you because we assumed that you and Elizabeth needed some alone time. Are you two okay now?" Lee asked.

"It was rough, but I think we're okay now. Man," Jack shook his head as he released a quick breath that escaped through his nose, "I can't believe that I almost let her get away. I know what you mean now when you'd tell me that Rosie and Matthew are your life. I had never felt that way before I met her."

"Rosie sure is excited about next weekend. Have you made your reservations?"

"Reservations for what?" Before Lee could answer, Jack blurted out, "Smith Mountain Lake weekend."

"How could you forget? We've been doing this for…wait, isn't this our tenth year?" Lee asked.

"Yes, but I don't think I can go this year," Jack sadly admitted.

"Why not? You're healed, right?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine, it's just I'm not sure that Elizabeth would feel comfortable," Jack mentioned as both men were drawn to the sound of Lee's phone ringing.

"Hey Babe, are you already home? Lee asked as he listened patiently on the phone while Rosie spoke.

"Really? WOW, I'm sure you weren't expecting that. Is she okay?" Lee asked as Jack was now concerned about what had happened.

"What's wrong?" Jack whispered.

Lee held up his hand signifying that he would tell him in a minute.

"Are you serious? Poor Elizabeth; I'm sure that was embarrassing for her," Lee mentioned as he held his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone and whispered to Jack…

"Elizabeth is fine. Stop worrying."

Once the call ended, Jack was pushing for information.

"You will never guess who Rosie and Elizabeth saw today in Williamsburg," Lee teased.

"Who?" Jack asked, getting a bit perturbed with Lee.

"Angela…" Lee replied.

"Angela? Oh WOW, what happened?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. Apparently Elizabeth met Angela in the bathroom, but didn't know her name or the connection to you. Then when she came out of the bathroom and returned to the table, Angela was standing there talking with Rosie," Lee explained.

Jack's elbows rested on the table as he released a harsh breath into his hands which covered his face.

"Okay, so now let's get back to the issue of our Smith Mountain Lake weekend. You have to go; it's tradition," Lee demanded. "You and Elizabeth have been dating for quite a while now. She's met all of the people who would be going, so what's the problem?"

"I just don't want her to be uncomfortable," Jack replied. "I just don't want to discuss it."

"Could it be because you two aren't sleeping together?" Lee asked.

"Did you want to maybe stand out in the parking lot and yell it? I believe there are a few people over at the Verizon store that didn't hear you," Jack whispered as if he was embarrassed by the proclamation.

Lee's voice softened, "Sorry, Rosie just told me. Why didn't you say something?"

"Probably because it's none of your business," Jack responded curtly.

"But I'm your best friend," Lee reminded him.

"Sorry man, but some things are just between me and Elizabeth," Jack advised.

As for the trip next weekend, I'll see how Elizabeth feels about it, but no guarantees," Jack remarked. "Are a lot of couples coming?"

"As far as I know everyone is coming. Mason hasn't been is several years," Lee stated.

"WOW, I haven't seen him since I graduated from the police academy. What's he up to?" Jack asked.

"He's vice president of a Wells Fargo Bank in Fredericksburg. He texted me something about a new girlfriend that he's bringing," Lee advised.

"I always thought that he and Laura would have been married by now," Jack replied.

"Apparently they did, but it only lasted a few years. Their divorced now and he's bringing someone new," Lee remarked.

"That's going to feel weird seeing him without Laura," Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"Probably no weirder that you without Angela," Lee stated. "Don't get me wrong, I think Elizabeth is perfect for you, and you know, if you hadn't caught Angela in bed with her ex, you might not be where you are now."

"You're right. I guess I owe Angela a big 'thank you,'" Jack stated as both men laughed.

Once he left Lee, he sat in the parking lot and pulled out his phone. He immediately texted Elizabeth…

"I miss u…"

"I miss u 2. Who is this…?"

'What? Oh funny…"

"I do miss u Jack. I'll show u how much 2nite…"

"What does that mean…?"

"U will have 2 wait and c…"

"Did u have fun with Rosie…?"

"We did until I met Angela…"

"I'm sorry…"

His phone rang…

"Hi honey; I'm sorry about the whole Angela thing," he stated apologetically.

"Jack, it's not your fault. She just got me thinking," Elizabeth replied.

"Oh no, that could be dangerous," he teased.

"Funny, but I think you'll be pleased. What time will you be here?" she asked.

"How about 6? And I'll bring the wine," he stated before they said "I love you" and their call ended.

Later that evening, Elizabeth was fixing dinner when she heard her doorbell. She checked her watch and rushed to the door, knowing that it had to be Jack. She wasn't disappointed, and neither was he.

She opened the door, and before he could even take a breath, her arms were around his neck and her lips met his. He backed her into her apartment, hastily sat the bottle of wine on the entry table, spun her around and as he leaned her against the door, it closed, removing them from the outside world.

Jack leaned in, pressing his body firmly against hers. "I missed you today," he whispered as he pressed his lips behind her ear, trailing soft, tender kisses down the side of her neck.

Her head tilted slightly making certain that her entire neck was available to his lips. She moaned softly which stroked the fire that was already burning within him.

His lips traced up the side of her neck, along her jaw line until he reached her lips. By this time they were both on fire, each one not certain what was safe to want, but knowing that they wanted more.

Her lips separated slightly and her tongue gently welcomed his. Although each of them attempted to control the passion that was burning between them, they easily became lost in the moment.

"I love you," he whispered, as the soft warmth of his voice melted her. He kissed her deep and slow as her heart began to pound and her legs buckled. His fingers traced up her arm, and over her shoulder, cradling the back of her neck before again meeting her lips with his. He pressed himself closer to her as his other arm slipped around her waist, holding her tight to his body.

He could feel her fingers loosening his belt and pulling his shirt from his waistband. In his mind he knew that he should deter her advances, that they should stop before they were unable to, but the passion between them clouded his judgment.

Every part of him wanted her as he felt the warmth of her body swallowing him, easily taking him away from what he knew was right.

He put his hands on top of hers and pulled them away from his body, "I am probably going to regret this one day, but what are you doing, Elizabeth?"

"If I have to tell you then I must not be doing a very good job. In my mind you were already carrying me back to bed," Elizabeth stated as she lowered her head, and rested it on his chest, trying her best to hide her embarrassment.

"Elizabeth, you don't need to be something else for me," Jack assured her.

"You don't like it," her hands on his chest pushed him back slightly.

"I certainly didn't say that, but Elizabeth, these aren't the actions of a woman who wants to remain a virgin until she's married," he stated as he followed her into the kitchen. "Stop…talk to me…"

She stopped but was too embarrassed to turn around and face him. He walked up behind her, took her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Why the tears?" he asked.

"I'm a poor excuse for a woman. I can't even seduce a man, and you love me," she remarked with a frustrated tone.

"Before you say anymore, does this have to do with meeting Angela today?" he asked.

"Jack, she's beautiful," Elizabeth quickly responded. "I can't compete with that."

"Do you really feel that you have to compete for me? Honey, you should know, I'm already yours," Jack stated as he pulled her into an embrace.

Her voice was slightly mumbled as she spoke into his chest, "Maybe a little."

"Elizabeth, there is no competition. Even if you weren't in the picture, I would not be with Angela." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'd still be waiting to find you…"

Her eyes softened and she smiled, causing his heart to melt just a little bit more.

His hands gently rubbed up and down her arms. "Elizabeth, I love you…I love you more than any other woman I have ever known. I don't want to talk with you about Angela because that time period means nothing to me now, but if it helps you to understand where I'm coming from then I will."

She looked up into his eyes, pleading for him to help her understand.

"Is dinner okay to wait for awhile?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is done. Do you want to eat while we talk?" she replied.

"No, I think I'd rather sit on the sofa and talk. Is that okay?" he responded as he took her hand and waited for her to walk with him back to the den.

"Elizabeth, I thought that Angela was someone I could spend my life with…" he started out as he observed Elizabeth slowly moving away from him. "Okay, if we talk, are you going to get upset with me? I can handle a lot of things, but you being upset with me is not one of them."

"I'm sorry. I want to know, but more than that I think I need to know; to understand why everyone assumes I'm a freak for the way I feel. I don't know; maybe I am a freak," she stated as she released a frustrated breath.

"You are not a freak; you are the woman I love, and until you are comfortable, and I mean y-o-u are comfortable, I will patiently wait for that next step," he assured her.

"So, are we ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Not so fast. You didn't tell me about Angela," Elizabeth reminded him.

"Oh yea," he replied. "Elizabeth, I've told you about Angela before. I don't know what happened today or what she said or implied, but there is a big difference in having sex and making love."

"I understand that, Jack. Having sex simply satisfies a physical need whereas making love fills your soul. I believe that when you simply have sex with no true emotions tied to it, you are at some point ashamed of the actions. However, when you make love to that person who means the world to you, you feel proud; you remember it with excitement and joy," Elizabeth stated as they easily maintained eye contact.

"To be totally honest with you, this right here is more intimate than I've ever felt with any other woman," he stated as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "We are sitting here talking about a subject that doesn't come easily to most people, and you are comfortable with it."

"Jack, I'm not really comfortable with the topic, but I'm very comfortable with you," she stated as her fingers slipped through the hair on the side of his face.

"There," he whispered, "That's intimate to me. Feeling your touch, kissing your lips, or just holding your hand will be enough for me until you're truly ready for more. But you need to be ready Elizabeth."

"I appreciate what you're saying Jack, but I just don't know that I'm being fair to you. I mean, I understand that you have needs too," Elizabeth stated.

His finger under her chin lifted her face as her eyes met his, "What I need is you; the real you, not who you think I want you to be."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. This was what he needed…her. He would keep the desire he had for her under wraps for now. He knew that anytime he saw her, he wanted her; anytime she touched him, he wanted her, and for that matter, anytime he thought about her, he wanted her. But he would never let her know how difficult it was for him to be with her, without being with her. He would wait until she was ready, because she was truly worth it.

"I love you, Jack Thornton," she stated.

"I love you too," he replied.

They enjoyed dinner as they sat across the table from each other, but not so far apart that they couldn't hold hands. Following dinner, Jack cleared the table while she loaded the dishwasher and put the leftovers away. They stood in the kitchen feeling much like a married couple.

Jack took her hand and led her out into the den, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"I don't know if you can, but you may," she stated with a giggle.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but next weekend several couples are going to Smith Mountain Lake for our traditional getaway. We've been going for… well, this will be our tenth year," he began to explain.

As she opened her mouth to reply he cut in, "Don't worry, I can get us a cabin with two bedrooms; so do you want to go?"

She smiled, "I'd love to go."

Tuesday morning arrived and Elizabeth jumped out of bed, changed into her leggings and a lightweight sweatshirt, grabbed Snitch's leash and out the door they went.

The air was crisp but comfortable, and Elizabeth and Snitch easily ran 2 miles before taking a break.

"Momma's going out of town with Jack this weekend…don't look at me like that; he's getting two bedrooms," Elizabeth laughed as she explained her upcoming trip to Snitch. "Do you want to go to Four Paws for the weekend?" she asked noticing that when the kennel name was mentioned that Snitch's tail wagged none stop.

She heard her phone 'ding' signifying a text. She pulled out her phone and smiled…

"G'mornin' beautiful. Just wanted to tell u that I love u…"

Elizabeth's eyes caught the sender's number. Not recognizing it she responded…

"Sorry, I think u have the wrong number…"

"Elizabeth, it's me…Jack…"

"Whose phone are u using…?"

"Steve's. My battery is dead…"

"U better delete that text. If his wife sees it, that'll b 1 couple not there this wkend…"

"Oh Jack, I love u too…"

"I'm wking a few extra shifts so I can b off the whole wkend. Call u later…?"

"YES, please do…"

Later that night, Elizabeth changed for bed. She curled up under the covers with the News playing on the TV and her journal awaiting her next entry sitting on her bedside table.

She pulled her journal from the table, opened it and flipped to the next blank page. She clicked her pen and thought momentarily as her feelings fell into place…

" _ **As I sit and reflect on my childhood, I realize how simple life was during that time. My greatest worry was whether or not Johnny Prentiss liked me, learning how to appropriately fold my bus monitor's badge with the bright orange strapping, or how early I had to make it to the bus stop in order to be the first one onboard. When any of those things went wrong, I was certain that my life was coming to an end.**_

 _ **Once in high school, many of the girls worried about who would ask them to the prom; stories they could come up with to stay out past curfew, and whether the boys were truthful when they said that you couldn't get pregnant the first time you had sex.**_

 _ **Maybe that is where my thought process became skewed. My worries were the 'B' I received on my first Chemistry test; the fact that I didn't get 1600 on my SAT's, and what universities to apply to. Oh don't get me wrong, I enjoyed spending time with the boys, and I was interested in romance and finding that special someone. However, romance was a foreign word to the high school boys, and the concept of moving around the bases was what they focused in on. Unfortunately, that was not sports terminology in their minds.**_

 _ **Jumping on to college, frat parties and lover's lane seemed to be the weekend ritual, one that I had very little use for. I was not a complete prude; I dated, attended a few parties but casual sex to me was gross. It gifted the girls who gave it up names that they were not too proud of, but the guys were praised for putting those extra notches in their bed posts.**_

 _ **I never understood why the rules for men and women in the game of love were so different. Women have to be so careful, yet men, many but not all, say whatever is needed to get what they want. My stomach churns when I think back to the Spring Formal in my junior year. How is it that such a nice guy can flip so quickly? I remember hearing him say, 'you have to put out before you get out.' Whether the woman leads him on or not, it is always assumed that she is to blame.**_

 _ **No means no; stop means stop, and keep your hands off of me means exactly that. Treat a woman with respect, learn some manners, and realize that there is more to making love than just the physical act. For without the emotions that accompany the actions, it is simply sex, and although I have never experienced it, I truly believe that if done for the wrong reasons, you will truly be missing out on a great deal."**_

Elizabeth closed her journal just as her phone rang. She smiled when observing that the call was from Jack.

"Hi Sweetheart, are you home?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm really exhausted so I'm going to shower and hit the pillows, okay?" he replied, his voice sounded soft and weak.

"Are you okay?" she responded.

"I'm fine. I love you; I'm just tired…"

Before Elizabeth could respond, Jack spoke up again, "I made the reservations for this weekend. Don't worry; I got us a 2 bedroom cabin."

"Jack, I'm not worried. I trust you completely. Get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you too," Elizabeth stated before the call ended.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. On Jack's scheduled days off, he worked the night shift for other officers in order to be off for the entire upcoming weekend. Elizabeth waited up for his call or text, refusing to doze off until she knew that he was home safely.

By the time Friday arrived, Jack and Elizabeth hadn't actually seen each other since the previous Sunday and both were looking forward to spending time alone together.

Elizabeth called Jack, "Hey are you at my place yet?"

"I just pulled into the parking lot. Is something wrong?" he asked as he observed that her vehicle was not parked in her spot.

"No, I just had to run Snitch up to Four Paws for boarding. I'm passing by Starbucks; would you like anything?" she asked.

"I already stopped. I have a grande caramel macchiato for you," he advised.

"You're too good to me," she remarked. "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

She pulled into the parking lot and glanced around but didn't see his truck. As she pulled into her parking spot, she noticed a fairly new Ford Explorer parked next to her with Jack sitting behind the wheel.

"What's this?" she rolled down her window to ask.

"Don't get too excited; I just rented it for the weekend," he replied.

"Why, is something wrong with your truck?" she inquired.

"No, but I wanted the weekend to be special," he stated as he got out and placed their coffees on the hood.

Elizabeth walked around to his side of the vehicle, wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips with hers, "I have missed you. Jack, don't you know that it's the person you're with, not the vehicle you're in that makes the trip special?"

"I know but please indulge me this once," he asked.

She smiled, "I'm all packed," she stated as she walked to the back of her vehicle and pulled her bag from the trunk.

Several hours later they pulled onto the road leading to Smith Mountain Lake.

"Thank you for deciding to come with me," he stated as he reached over and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss.

"I understand that part of the weekend is going to be spent catching up with everyone, but there will be some alone time for us, right?" she asked.

"I will make the time," he stated. "In case you weren't aware, you are very important to me."

His words brought tears to her eyes, "You let me know all the time. Don't get me wrong, I love hearing it, but you never leave me wondering."

Lee and Rosie pulled in while Jack was grabbing their bags from the vehicle. The men went inside while Rosie and Elizabeth walked around, finding themselves standing in the gazebo by the lake.

"This is absolutely beautiful; just like I remember," Elizabeth stated.

"You've been here before?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, a group of us came from college as a present to ourselves for graduation. We had a wonderful time," she remarked.

"Well, it won't even compare to this weekend. There is nothing like spending time alone with the man you love," Rosie remarked. "And in a place like this…" Rosie spun around in the gazebo taking in the scenery in all its glory.

"Hopefully we'll have some time alone. I know that everyone wants to get together and catch up…"

"Elizabeth, we can catch up all we need to at dinner. The rest of the time we'll have the guys to ourselves," Rosie advised.

Lee and Jack were standing at the counter waiting to check in when Mason walked in the door.

"Hey man, I haven't seen you in forever; how have you been?" Jack stated as he approached to shake Mason's hand.

"I tried to call you Jack; I wanted to talk to you before today," Mason pulled him in for a man hug.

"I'm so sorry to hear about you and Laura," Jack replied.

"No sorrier than I am. I lost her; it was my fault, but I guess you make your bed, and then you have to lie in it, right?" Mason responded as the clerk called them back up to the counter.

There were 7 couples in all but Jack, Lee and Mason managed to get cabins side by side with Jack and Elizabeth being in the middle.

The three men started toward the door, "Oh Jack, I need to tell you something," Mason spoke up as they stopped just inside the office.

"What is it…?" Jack asked.

The door opened, "Did you check in already sweetie?"

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Jack barely managed to get the words out.

"I'm with…"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Angela and I are dating," Mason stated as everyone waited for Jack's reaction.

Realizing now that Angela may have had something to do with Mason and Laura's crumbling marriage, he simply smiled and stated, "Welcome Angela. Come on Lee, let's go get our girls and start having some fun."

As Jack and Lee approached the gazebo, they observed Elizabeth and Rosie leaning on the railing watching the ducks on the water.

"Jack, I'm sorry; I didn't know he was bringing her," Lee stated.

"It doesn't really matter. I just hope she doesn't ruin Elizabeth's time here," Jack stated as he stepped up into the gazebo, swept his arms around Elizabeth and pulled her into his body.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Jack asked as he offered his hand.

"I'd love to," she stated as he put her hand in his and started out around the lake.

They walked quietly for a while. Elizabeth wondered what was bothering him, but decided that if he needed to remain silent that she would allow him that.

Once they reached the opposite side of the lake they walked over to a bench and took a seat.

"I need to tell you something," Jack stated as his fingers gently rubbed the skin on the top of her hand.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Angela is here," he replied.

"Does she work here?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, apparently she is now dating my friend, Mason, so he brought her," Jack explained.

"Are you okay with that?" She asked. "I mean, do you want to leave?"

"I'm concerned about you. Do you want to stay?" he replied.

She turned and caught his gaze, "If you wanted her, you'd still be with her. She doesn't threaten me, so I'd love to stay."

His hand cradled her neck as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. "I love you so much," he whispered as he leaned in and captured her lips. His hand slipped behind her head, holding her close, deepening their connection.

"Are you ready to get this weekend started?" he asked.

"I sure am; let's go," she replied.

They continued walking hand in hand around the lake, back toward their vehicle.

"I think you're going to have a great time. They have so many things to offer," Jack advised.

"Oh I know. I came here with a group of college friends for graduation. We had such fun," she responded. "As a matter of fact, we went skinny dipping in that little cove around the corner," her admission stopped him in his tracks. "What a beautiful day," she stated as her forward motion was stopped suddenly.

"You went skinny dipping?" he asked.

"Sure did. So what do you want to do first?" she asked.

"Is there another definition for skinny dipping? I mean, you weren't wearing clothes?" he asked.

"Yep, that's the only definition I'm aware of," she replied with a soft giggle. "So what are you up for?"

"Skinny dipping; you really went skinny dipping? Man, I wish I went to college with you," he responded with a sly grin.

They were still laughing when they came around the corner and ran into Mason and Angela who were on their own walk. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice Jack's eyes as he glanced over catching Angela as she took hold of Mason's hand.

"The view from the other side of the lake is beautiful," Elizabeth commented. "Enjoy your walk."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he replied.

"I'm fine Jack, but if you need to talk with her alone sometime, it's okay," Elizabeth offered.

"I said everything I needed to say to her when I moved out. Please, let's not talk about her, okay?" he asked softly, almost as if he was begging.

They walked to their vehicle, drove around to their cabin and once inside it felt as if they were home. Jack took her suitcase to the master bedroom, complete with her own bathroom, and he took the smaller room down the hall.

Once situated, they snuggled on the sofa enjoying the quiet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close as she rested her head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Inhaling, he caught the vanilla coconut scent of her shampoo.

She leaned forward and turned her head slightly as he caught her lips, tasting her strawberry lip gloss. She moaned softly as she felt his hold tighten around her. Her fingers feathered through the hair behind his ear and her lips happily opened as a sign of surrender.

The passion of each kiss built on the one before. He leaned her body back on the sofa as he rose over her. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he whispered as his lips urgently met hers. The kiss was sweet, yet passionate, and he easily would have sold his soul to the devil for more moments like this with her.

Their desire for more escalated. The warmth of her lips flooded him, spreading out to his limbs as their respiration quickened. Every part of his body wanted her, needed her, and the passion between them quickly consumed all thoughts.

"I'm sorry…" she breathlessly whispered. "I'm so sorry," her hands on his chest pushed him away.

"It was my fault, Elizabeth. I tell you that I will wait, and then…I don't know what happens to me. I want to make love to you, and I'm sorry, but that's all I can think about," he sat up and frustratingly ran his hands up and down his face.

"Don't apologize for that Jack. But I guess we only have a few options here… learn to control our desires, get married or break up!"

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16- Just Between Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Heat Alert… This chapter is a bit steamy, so check back later is that's not what you want to read!**

 _ **Chapter 16- Just Between Us  
**_

Elizabeth caught the surprise in Jack's eyes as he pondered her unintentional ultimatum.

"Stop looking at me like that. I was only kidding. I'm not proposing, and I love you too much to break up," she remarked. "So, maybe from now on just a peck on the cheek to say good night," she laughed, knowing how preposterous that sounded.

"It's really not that crazy of an idea," he commented with a dimpled grin.

"What? A peck on the cheek to say good night?" she seemed surprised.

"No, getting married," Jack clarified.

"Jack, I love you and I hope that marriage is in our future, but to get married to shut some woman up…that's not a good reason," she replied.

"But I can think of several good reasons to consider it," he added.

He took Elizabeth's hand and led her to the sofa where they took a seat. "Have you ever thought about us getting married?"

"I love you, Jack; of course I've thought about it…" she stated before a knock on the door broke through the quiet of the room.

Jack walked to the door and found Lee, Adam, Matt, Jonathan and Steve standing on the porch. "What's up?"

"We're heading over to the basketball court, come on," Adam stated.

Jack turned back toward Elizabeth as if he were asking her permission.

Lee jumped in, "Don't worry about her. Rosie just made spa appointments for all the women."

Seeing the smile cover Elizabeth's face, Jack cocked his head slightly and raised his eyebrows.

"Go ahead Jack. The spa sounds wonderful and I'll meet you back here later," she stated.

Jack grabbed his tennis shoes and stopped at the sofa to kiss her on his way out. Before closing the door he turned back toward Elizabeth, "We haven't finished this conversation."

She smiled, leaned her back against the sofa and released a cleansing breath. **Is it crazy to be thinking about marriage? Is he just thinking about it now because seeing his old girlfriend may have brought up some memories? After all, he hasn't discussed marriage with me before,** she thought.

As she contemplated his reasons, Rosie knocked twice before opening the door. "I hope everyone is decent. Oh who am I kidding; of course you are."

Seeing Elizabeth's scowl, she immediately apologized, "I didn't mean it the way that came out."

"It's okay. I truly have a thick skin when it comes to my choices," Elizabeth remarked as she grabbed her purse and cell phone. "So, what are we getting done at the spa?"

"The works…massage, facial, hair, makeup. Manicure, and pedicure," Rosie stated as she opened the door to hurry Elizabeth outside. "We need to look stunning for the guys tonight. They're taking us to the Boathouse for dinner. Have you been there before?"

"No, the time I was here, we just ate in the restaurant on site, or we cooked out," Elizabeth stated as she thought back to a wonderful memory from her college days.

"It's a very special place. People get engaged there," Rosie commented.

"Jack and I haven't discussed marriage, so I don't think he'll be proposing. However, weirder things have been known to happen, so we'll see," Elizabeth replied.

"What would you say if he did?" Rosie prodded her for an answer.

"That's between Jack and me," Elizabeth giggled, "But between you and me, I'd say a resounding YES!"

Seeing no one else outside, Elizabeth turned to Rosie, "Are the other girls coming with us?"

"Don't worry, Angela's not coming. She made a point to tell me that she and Mason wanted some alone time," Rosie replied.

"I don't know and it really isn't any of my business, but I've always thought that if you're talking about sex all the time, you really aren't getting any," Elizabeth giggled as they began walking the short distance down the street and around the corner to Rosie and Lee's cabin. "Besides, I know Jack's heart, and if he truly wanted to be with her, I wouldn't be in the picture."

Each cabin sat on a large yard with grills, picnic tables and beautiful gardens that sprung a colorful array of flowers at just this time of year. Sitting outside Lee and Rosie's cabin was Dana, Adam's fiancé, Felicia, Matt's girlfriend, Emma, Jonathan's girlfriend, and Sherry, Steve's wife.

The women piled into Rosie and Lee's vehicle and made the short drive down the hill to the spa.

"I've always wanted to do this, but I have to admit, I never have. This is so exciting," Sherry stated as they entered the spa and were assigned to staff for their various services.

The women were taken back to the massage and facial rooms. Half of the women started out with massages while the others began with facials. Once completed, they transferred to the other room.

Having enjoyed the massages and facials, the women were led to the chairs with the foot baths. They were each handed glasses of wine and the "girl talk" including much laughter filled the room.

The spa was run like a well oiled machine with each woman finishing all services within minutes of each other. They grabbed another glass of wine and headed out to the porch where they took seats overlooking the mountains and their conversations continued.

Dana looked around at the five other women on the porch before opening her mouth, "Elizabeth, I'm so glad that you were able to join us."

"I appreciate being included," Elizabeth replied.

"You and Jack make the cutest couple," Felicia commented. "I'm so glad to see him happy. "I mean after he broke up with…"

"Can you believe Angela?" Emma interrupted. "I mean really, is she still after him?"

"Emma, why would you say something like that?" Sherry asked as she glanced in Elizabeth's direction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. It's a shame that you're first time out with all of us has to be ruined by her. Truly none of us ever cared for her," Emma admitted. "I'm just going to say one more thing and then I'll leave it alone."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Watch her Elizabeth. She's sneaky and I'd hate to see her cause you and Jack any problems. I bet she doesn't even care about Mason…poor guy," Emma shook her head in disgust.

Elizabeth smiled; "Don't worry about it Emma. I'm secure in my relationship with Jack. Besides, if he wanted her, he'd still be with her, right?"

The other women had an advantage over Elizabeth; they had dealt with Angela for years; they knew what she was like, and what she was capable of. Elizabeth, on the other hand, assumed that what was meant to be would be, but was it really necessary to fight another woman for him? That simply wasn't her style. Besides, if he really wanted Angela, she would sadly step out of the picture.

The women piled back into Rosie's vehicle and they headed back to the cabins. Rosie dropped off Dana, Felicia and Emma at the first row of cabins, and Sherry was taken directly to her door one street over.

Rosie pulled into their driveway after being assured by Elizabeth that she would like to walk the short distance back to her cabin.

Elizabeth thanked Rosie for including her in the spa date, "I had the best time." After saying her goodbyes, she headed behind Rosie's cabin toward the cottage she was sharing with Jack, enjoying the colorful wildflower gardens along the way.

*Knock…knock…knock*

Jack jump up from the sofa, "Did I forget to give you a key honey?" he asked assuming that it was Elizabeth.

"Hey baby. No, I don't have a key, but since little Miss Innocent isn't here, why don't we get this private party started," Angela remarked as she backed him into the cabin.

Elizabeth made her way through the field, walking into their back yard and coming up from the side of the cabin.

Hearing voices she stopped suddenly; knowing immediately who they belonged to, she leaned up against the wall of the cabin and willed her legs to hold her up.

Jack immediately walked back outside, "Angela, Elizabeth will be back soon. You need to leave."

"Let's go somewhere," Angela suggested.

"Where is Mason?" Jack asked.

"He had a headache, so he's resting," she replied. "Jack, I need you back…I want you back," she stated as her hand on his arm caused him to pull away.

"Stop that Angela, I'm with Elizabeth…I love Elizabeth," he quickly replied.

"Jack, there were plenty of times that you told me that you loved me," she reminded him.

She approached him again, putting her hands on his arms, trying to pull him close, "Stop it Angela. If we were meant to be together, you wouldn't have slept with someone else. Besides, I owe you a debt of gratitude, because leaving you led me to Elizabeth."

Elizabeth wanted to show herself, but her legs felt as though they were cemented into the ground. Her ears were hypersensitive, and although she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but listen intently, trying her best to hear every word.

"Really Jack? She's a baby, I'm a woman. I'm what you need; I'm what you really want. You aren't going to be satisfied waiting around for her…"

"I hate to break it to you, but a relationship isn't solely physical…"

"It's a good thing since she isn't woman enough you give you what you need," Angela quickly replied.

Her statement about Elizabeth angered him, "How would you know what I need? You didn't care back then, and I'm sure you don't care now. You're just upset because I've moved on and I'm happy."

"Baby, you know that isn't true. We were so good together; you were the best lover I've ever had…"

Ordinarily, that was a statement that would have thrilled most men. Jack, however, was upset by her display, but thankful that Elizabeth was still away with the other women and nowhere in sight…or so had he thought.

"Angela, don't call me baby. You lost that right a long time ago," Jack snapped back. "We aren't together; I don't love you, and the truth is I don't believe that I ever did."

"Don't say that Jack. You told me many times that you loved me. Or did you lie just to get me into bed?" Angela asked as she fought her tears brought about by anger.

"I thought I loved you, but I'm sorry, it's nowhere near what I feel for Elizabeth." He admitted. "Please leave us alone. I wish you well, and I hope it works out with you and Mason, but you being here doesn't make that seem like a possibility."

He shook his head and released a frustrated breath, "You need to move on, Angela. You and I… (He floated his finger between the two of them) were never meant to be.

"Jack, you're going to regret this," she yelled. "While you wait for her to become a woman, you're going to lie in bed and remember those times that we made love."

Although she knew that Jack had no feelings for Angela, hearing her speak of their intimate times together caused her stomach to churn. Her back slid down the side of the cabin, as her knees drew into her chest, and her head rested in the opening of her folded arms.

"I don't regret anything in my life, even the time I spent with you," he remarked.

Angela interrupted Jack before he could finish, "I knew it. Ditch the sweet one and we can really get this party started."

"No, you misunderstood me. I am a firm believer in things happening for a reason. If we hadn't had our time together, I may not have met Elizabeth," he glanced away feeling his heart swell and his eyes water.

"What's this, Jack? Has she made you soft?" Angela laughed. "You're much more emotional than I remember."

"Maybe so," he released a breath, looked away and smiled. Appearing to be somewhere else he continued, "She's opened my world, and I feel so much more now than I ever did before."

He continued, "All I know is that I love her with everything I am. She is the woman I will marry one day, but make no mistake, I will wait a lifetime for her if I need to."

Jack didn't want to be ugly, but he had long since lost his temper, "I'm sorry Angela, but what we had was sex; there was no love between us. And as for Elizabeth, she's a lady and more of a woman than you will ever be."

Jack stood on the porch and watched as Angela stormed off, hopeful that he had set her straight and praying that she would cause them no further problems.

Jack heard his phone ring and he stepped back inside the cabin, "Hey Rosie. Did Elizabeth have a nice time?"

"She isn't home yet?" Rosie asked.

"No why? Did you drop her off? I haven't seen her," he stated as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"She wanted to walk and enjoy all of the flowers, but she should have been back by now," Rosie stated.

Jack ran outside and toward the driveway. He glanced down the side of the cabin and saw her sitting on the ground.

He ran up to her, "Elizabeth, are you okay?" he asked as he bent down in front of her.

She lifted her head; her eyes met his and she smiled, "I love you Jack Thornton."

"I love you too," he replied as his hand cupped her cheek while his thumb brushed away a few tears. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

"Don't be, Jack. I heard everything you said. I knew it before, but hearing you tell it to Angela just made it all seem so much more real," she stated as she took his hand and he helped her to her feet.

He pulled her into his chest, and held his arms firmly around her body. "There is no one in this entire world that is more important to me than you. I hope you know that," he whispered.

She felt her tears coming again, only this time they were completely happy ones. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You're patient, and kind, and I know that you love me, the real me."

She smiled as she observed a tear slip down his cheek. Her lips captured it as they brushed across his skin.

"My only regret…" he began.

"Please Jack, I don't want to hear about regrets," she pleaded.

He cradled her face in his hands, leaned in and gently kissed her forehead, "My only regret is that I didn't meet you a long time ago. I feel like you have truly brought me to life, but I've missed out on so much time with you."

"Do you really believe that things happen for a reason?" she asked.

"I certainly do," he replied.

"Well then, we met when we were supposed to. Had we met sooner, it may not have been the right time, and we may have gone in different directions. Jack…?"

"What is it sweetheart?" he whispered back.

Elizabeth felt much like a summer storm, feeling the rain fall through the sunny skies. Her tears were flowing, but on the inside she felt warm, happy and complete.

"Thank you for loving me. You are so honest, and your emotions are so pure. I trust you with my mind, body and soul," she stated through her tears.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I don't know, Jack," she replied. "I have so many thoughts and feelings going through my head right now." She looked around before capturing his lips with hers, "When we're finally together, it will be like magic. Until them, thank you for being the kind of man you are. I really do feel so safe with you."

"We're supposed to go to dinner with everyone tonight. If you'd rather, we can do something else and I can just send our regrets," Jack offered.

"Absolutely not. She isn't going to run me off," Elizabeth was adamant and firm in her resolve. "I want her to see that we are solid, and her name calling does nothing but make me feel stronger in my beliefs."

Elizabeth excused herself to freshen up and change for dinner. Twenty minutes later she stepped back out of her bedroom wearing a little black dress, with a lace neckline and sleeve detail. She had her hair pulled up and secured on the sides by black pearl embellished clips. She carried her black flats in her hand and stood next to Jack, holding onto his shoulder while she slipped them on.

"You are absolutely breathtaking. Are you sure that you want to go out?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm not sure but I think if we stay home we may get into trouble," Elizabeth admitted.

Jack closed his eyes and released a harsh breath, "You're right."

Lee and Rosie pulled up outside to pick up Jack and Elizabeth. The other couples car-pooled for the 45 minute drive to the Boathouse Restaurant.

The restaurant was beautiful, sitting right on the water with a boardwalk, pier and docks which allowed its patrons to also arrive by boat.

It was a beautiful evening and as the couples arrived, they gathered on the boardwalk. Once all the couples were present, they stepped inside and were directed to a long table that took up the length of the window overlooking the water.

Jack made certain that he and Elizabeth were seated nowhere near Angela. On the occasion where Elizabeth excused herself to visit the ladies room, Jack quietly asked Rosie to accompany her, not wanting Angela to take the opportunity to confront her again.

Jack held Elizabeth's hand in plain view of everyone at the table, not doing so for any reason other than he enjoyed feeling her skin against his.

Once dinner was over and the couples had polished off several bottles of wine, with Angela consuming one all by herself, the check was paid, and Jack and Elizabeth headed out for a walk along the water.

They were walking along the dock passing several boats when Jack realized that he'd left his cell phone on the table.

"Do you want to come back inside with me?" he asked.

Elizabeth was watching the lights off in the distance move across the water. "I'll be fine. I'll wait for you on the pier."

"Okay, I'll be right back," he stated as he kissed her and ran toward the restaurant.

She walked to the end of the pier, resting her lower arms on the railing. It was very peaceful as she felt the warm breeze flow past her cheeks.

"You know, when he lays in bed at night he thinks about me," a voice in the soft light caught Elizabeth off guard.

"Angela, please…I have no desire to get into it with you this evening. Why can't you just go back to your date and leave us alone?" Elizabeth asked calmly.

"Because he was mine first. I've had that part of him that you only dream of," Angela snapped back.

"I'm well aware of your prior relationship with Jack, and if he wanted you, he wouldn't be with me right now," Elizabeth replied.

Angela's voice was loud, drawing attention from the many patrons in their direction. "The no sex game is going to get old. He'll get tired of waiting and will rush back to me. You just wait and see." Angela approached Elizabeth; her words were biting as Elizabeth found it difficult to remain composed.

Elizabeth stood tall, took a deep breath and fought back, "Jack is his own person. If sex was all he wanted, maybe you're right, he might be with you. Truth is, if that was all he wanted, I wouldn't be seeing him."

Before Angela could open her mouth, Elizabeth continued, "I feel so sorry for you. A woman is much more that simply someone to enjoy in bed. However, you seem to feel that in order to hold on to a man you have to give that part of yourself, whether you want to or not. Tell me Angela, how has that plan been working out for you? I see no ring on your finger, and I see no man on your arm. So maybe you need to reevaluate what's important in a relationship."

"You bitch, don't you dare talk down to me," she yelled as Mason walked up from behind and took her arm to pull her away.

"Let go of me," Angela stated as her eyes seemed to burn right through him.

"Angela, you're choices are your own. I would never pass judgment for the things you've done in the past. Just like you should never pass judgment on me for mine," Elizabeth yelled back.

Angela rushed her but just before pushing her over the railing, Elizabeth slipped to the side.

Elizabeth grabbed for Angela as she sailed by, and before anyone knew what had happened, there was a splash below. Knowing that Angela was intoxicated, she looked at Mason…

"I can't swim," he called out.

Elizabeth removed her shoes, climbed up on the railing and hoping that she wasn't making a big mistake; she jumped feet first into the chilly water below.

Elizabeth dove down several times before getting her hand on Angela's arm. She pulled her above water and began swimming for shore.

Jack passed Mason on the pier, "Where are you going?" he called out as Mason continued running.

"They went over the pier…"

"They went over the WHAT? WHO?" Jack yelled as he turned back hoping to see Elizabeth in the distance. Not seeing her, he ran to the railing and looked at the water below.

Elizabeth was wearing black; therefore she would be impossible to see. Jack ran toward the shore, easily passing Mason, and jumping to the ground below once he reached the end of the pier.

"ELIZABETH…" he yelled several times before observing her pulling Angela from the water.

Though intoxicated, Angela appeared to be more embarrassed than physically hurt.

Jack removed his jacket and wrapped it around Elizabeth's shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked as his hands cradled her face.

"I'm fine. Is she okay?" Elizabeth asked, clearly more concerned about the woman who attempted to do her harm than she was for herself.

Jack pressed his lips to hers, "You scared me. I don't know how I could go on without you."

Elizabeth glanced over and observed the sadness in Angela's face. She leaned her head on Jack's shoulder and they started walking toward the parking lot, and the crowd of people waiting to greet them.

"Oh wait…my shoes," Elizabeth mentioned as she pulled Jack back toward the pier.

"I have them," Dana stated as she ran up to them. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I feel like a drowned rat. So much for the spa day today; I guess I looked presentable for a few hours."

"Spa day or not, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever known," Jack assured her as he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly.

Jack directed his attention toward Mason, "You take care of her or so help me, I will."

Jack and Elizabeth took their places in the back seat of Lee and Rosie's car. Although Rosie was rather vocal, Elizabeth and the others remained quiet.

Lee dropped Jack and Elizabeth off at their cabin. Elizabeth hadn't said a word the entire ride home, continuing her silence as she entered the cabin.

She put her purse on the counter, took off her shoes and held them in her hand as she headed for her room. Before disappearing behind the door, she turned back and faced Jack, "I'm so sorry Jack. I ruined your dinner with your friends. I shouldn't have come this weekend."

Jack walked over to her door and took her hand, "None of this is your fault. From what I heard Angela fell in when she tried to push you over the railing. You jumped in to save her when her own boyfriend wouldn't."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well in Mason's defense, he can't swim."

"Who told you he couldn't swim?" Jack asked.

"He did…" Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth, he was Captain of the college swim team. He most certainly can swim," Jack responded.

"WOW, that's cold," Elizabeth remarked. "I'm going to take a shower; I need to get out of these wet clothes."

"Would you like some coffee or hot chocolate?" he asked.

"With marshmallows?" she responded.

"Of course…"

"I'll be out in 10 minutes," she stated as she brushed her lips across his, slipped into her bedroom and as her door closed, he went into his room and changed into his pajamas.

He slipped out into the main area, found his jacket resting on a kitchen chair, and removed an item from the pocket.

Once they were in dry, warm clothes, they sat on the sofa, enjoying the cocoa and each other's company. "Is it okay if we discuss our earlier topic again? He asked.

Pretending not to know what he was talking about she responded, "What were we talking about?"

"Marriage," he reminded her.

"Jack, I love you, and I do hope that marriage is in our future, but is it okay if we discuss this again when we get back home?" she asked.

"Yes, but just know that the discussion is not over," he pulled her into his chest and held her tightly. He stuck the item back in his pocket, hoping for a better time to broach the subject.

Within minutes her body gave up and she was fast asleep. He held her as he watched the flame flicker on the gas fireplace. He inhaled and was flooded by the soft gentle scent of her floral perfume. Her breathing was slow and calm and his mind couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to actually make love to her.

He picked her up and carried her to her room. He carefully laid her on the bed covering her with the beautiful comforter that was draped over the footboard. He bent down and kissed her forehead, "I love you so much," he whispered.

She reached out and took his hand, "Please lay with me. I don't want to be alone."

Jack slipped under the comforter and cuddled up to her body. He took a deep breath, quickly realizing that sleep would not come easily to him tonight. Elizabeth took his hand and pulled it around her body, holding it tightly with hers against her chest.

"I love you Jack," she stated before slowly drifting off to sleep.

He rose up on his elbow as his head rested on his hand while watching her sleep. "Nothing would make me happier than to make you my wife. I hope you know that," he whispered, thinking about the small box that was now tucked in a pocket of his jacket.

As the morning sun peeked in through the window blinds, Elizabeth sat straight up in bed as if she's been shot from a cannon.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He had only been asleep for a few hours and was trying desperately to focus his eyes.

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it was very important," she remarked as she pulled the comforter away and slipped out of bed.

"Don't leave; I love feeling your body next to mine," he pleaded softly as he reached for her to pull her back in.

"Go back to sleep. I just want some quiet, alone time, okay?" she asked.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She bent down and kissed him, "I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

Several hours later, Jack emerged from Elizabeth's room and found her already dressed, sitting at the kitchen table deep in thought, nursing a cup of coffee. Her journal was open in front of her, but the page remained blank.

"You look beautiful this morning." He received no response so he asked," Are you okay?"

"Would you like to take a drive? I just need to get out of here," she responded.

"Of course; give me a few minutes to get dressed," he stated as he brushed his lips across her cheek before heading into his room.

Ten minutes later he emerged, "Let's go," he took her hand and led her outside to their vehicle.

Jack pulled out his phone and dialed Lee's number. "Hey Lee; Elizabeth and I are going out today. I'm not sure when we'll be back," he stated as he listened to Lee's comment. "No, I'm not discussing that with you now. We'll talk later…Goodbye!"

Elizabeth slipped into the passenger seat, but immediately took his hand once he was behind the wheel.

"Where to my dear?" he asked.

"Just drive; I don't know, I guess we'll know when we get there," she smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips.

They drove for what seemed like hours. There was very little conversation, which he did not push. She'd had an emotional 24 hours, so if she needed to be quiet, he would simply hold her hand, brush his fingers across her skin and silently let her know that he would always be there.

He made one quick stop for coffee, Danish, and several pieces of gum that he obtained from the penny machine outside of Starbucks.

Later that afternoon they returned to their cabin. They sat silently in the Explorer, "You barely said two words today. Are you sure you're okay with everything?"

"Actually I'm better than okay. I'm sorry that I've been so quiet. I've made, well we actually made decisions today about our relationship. Jack, we are together; no one is going to tear us apart, right? Don't answer that, of course I'm right," she stated confidently.

Elizabeth laughed nervously, "I feel very comfortable with you Jack. I love you totally, and I'm ready to love you completely."

His heart began to pound; could it possibly be what he thought? Although he would wait for her if necessary, could she be ready to make his Christmas wishes, and birthday dreams come true all in one fell swoop?

"What are you saying?" he asked, hoping that he wasn't misreading her intentions.

She raised her eyebrows and smirked, "I think I was pretty clear," she replied as her lips met his unexpectedly.

He took her hand and he enthusiastically headed for the cabin.

"May I ask you a favor?" Elizabeth added hesitantly as they stood outside.

"Anything for you," he replied.

"Can we just keep everything to ourselves for right now?" she asked.

"Everything?" he responded.

"Well, it's no one's business what we do. I'd just like to enjoy everything between us for awhile," she explained.

"Whatever you wish," he replied as he picked her up and carried her inside.

"Jack, what are you doing? People are going to assume that we just got married, and are in here doing…you know," she responded as her cheeks turned crimson and she pressed for him to release her.

"I love you and people can assume what they want. Before we go any further, I need to ask you something," he remarked as he patted the pocket of his jacket and smiled.

"You know Jack, I never thought about protection. I'm not on the pill. Do you have a condom in your wallet?" she asked.

"Excuse me, why would you assume that I have a condom in my wallet?"

"I've always heard that men carry one there just in case. So, do you have one?"

"Well, actually I do, but that isn't the question I wanted to ask you," he suddenly felt nervous.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" he asked.

"Bring the bottle," she joked.

He sat down beside her on the sofa and pulled her close. "Elizabeth, I love you with everything I am, I don't know how, but with each breath I seem to love you more. I'm thankful that God saw fit to place you in my path…over and over again," he released a nervous laugh. "You are my best friend, my love, and I hope it's now, but when you're ready, my lover."

"Jack, I am ready to take that step with you," she stated, an acknowledgement that solidified his prior assumption.

Jack's finger under her chin turned her head slightly. Her lips met his perfectly, as they had many times before, but this felt different. He felt more lost in her than ever before, and the truth was, he didn't want to find his way out.

Her skin tingled as he traced his fingers down her arm and then back up again. His fingers continued across her collarbone before his hand slipped behind her neck, cradling her head. He leaned in to kiss her when…

*Knock…knock…knock…*

"Jack, don't answer it…" she pleaded.

"You sit right here and I'll get rid of them," Jack stated with a quick kiss to her lips.

He took his jacket off, patted the pocket before laying it across a kitchen chair. He opened the door and found an excited Lee on the other side. "Did you do it yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," he whispered. "I was just getting ready to; now if you will just leave us alone…" Jack anxiously replied as he attempted to close the door.

Elizabeth jumped up from her seat, straightening her rumpled shirt and rushed to enter the conversation. "Not yet… really Jack? Not likely is more like it," she stated as she grabbed her jacket and pushed passed Lee.

"Thanks man; I was this close," he stated as he held up his thumb and first finger that were barely separated.

He moved Lee from his path and started down the porch steps, stopping halfway down to return to the cabin for his jacket.

Once back outside, he lost sight of her but observed Angela making her way up the driveway. "Not looking too good there Jack."

"Angela, I don't have time for this," Jack stated as he glanced all around trying to obtain a visual on Elizabeth.

"She went down the path toward the lake," Angela stated as she motioned with a shake of her head behind her.

"Why are you helping me?" Jack asked, wondering if she was simply sending him on a wild goose chase.

"Jack, several people told me what she did for me last night, and that was apparently after I tried to push her off the pier," Angela stated with an apologetic tone. "My own date was willing to let me drown. I'm looking for a way home now. Needless to say, Mason and I aren't dating anymore."

"I'm sorry, but thank you for the information," Jack stated as he started to run past her toward the path to a portion of the lake hidden by the trees.

"Jack…" she called out.

He stopped and turned around but his expression showed that he was in a hurry.

"I'm sorry about everything. And you were right…"

"About what?" he asked.

"You and I aren't right for each other. I only wanted you because you didn't want me. You found someone else and replaced me. I was trying to prove to myself that I could win you back," she looked down, embarrassed by her actions.

She quickly continued, needing to finish before he ran off, "I see the way you look at her. She's a lucky girl, and after what happened last night, you're lucky to have her as well. Good luck Jack…"

He ran down the path and found Elizabeth sitting by the water crying and his heart sank. He had such wonderful plans for the weekend, and until ten minutes ago things were going much better than he had ever dreamed.

"Elizabeth, please look at me," he begged as she continued to stare out onto the water.

"How could I have been such a fool; you're no different from the others. And to tell your friend that you were going to 'do it' this weekend? Jack, that's so crass," she barely managed to say through her tears. "I can take care of everything. I'm just glad we didn't 'do it' as you so grotesquely put it.

"Honey…"

"Don't call me that. I just want to go home. This weekend went from horrible to something beautiful, and you ruined it. Well, at least I now know who you are…"

If it weren't for the fact that he was afraid that she would leave and refuse to ever see him again, he would be laughing. However, his entire body was in knots, just moments earlier they were about to make love, and now he was trying not to ruin what they had already accomplished.

"Elizabeth, it's not what you think; I promise you."

"Not what I think? Jack, I may be a virgin but I certainly know what 'do it' means. I hate you Jack Thornton. I'm just glad that I didn't give up everything," she stated as she started to stand and walk away.

Jack took her arm, "Please listen to me. It isn't what you think."

"Don't touch me; you have no right to touch me," she turned away trying to hide the tears that continued to fall in a steady stream. Suddenly she felt more angry than hurt; her eyes dried and she turned back around to face him, "Jack, how could you…"

There before her on bended knee was Jack, a diamond engagement ring was firmly held in a velvet covered box in his hand and there were tears in his eyes.

"This is not how I wanted to do this, but the thought of you thinking badly of me and walking out of my life is devastating to me," he stated without taking a breath.

Without letting her jump in, he continued, "Elizabeth, you are my life; my reason for getting up in the morning; you are actually the reason that I breathe," his statement was quite ironic considering his breath was ragged.

His heart felt as though each pounding beat could be viewed through his clothing. He couldn't tell what she was thinking by her expression, and was afraid to stop; afraid to give her a reason to tell him "No."

"Without you, my life means nothing. I love you with everything I am or will ever hope to be. I want to make a home for us, and raise children with you. Elizabeth…will…you marry me?" he asked, not so certain now that she would accept.

Her heart melted; the smile returned to her face, and although the tears flowed, this time they were happy ones. "That's what this was all about, a proposal? You told Lee that you were going to propose to me?"

He stood up and pulled her in to his chest as they both laughed softly. She leaned back, showing him the bright smile that had returned to her face.

Jack initially breathed a sigh of relief, "I have always wanted to marry you; I have never been uncertain about that. Initially my plan was to propose last night, but then everything happened and well, we got ahead of ourselves."

"Can we keep it quiet for now? She asked. "I want to enjoy everything with you for a little while."

"Did you actually say 'Yes'? If so I missed it," he stated as he momentarily held his breath.

"Yes, Yes, Yes…" she smothered his face with kisses. "I would marry you every single day, Jack Thornton."

He kissed her forehead, "Well, once I think is enough to be legal, but if you prefer it will be our little secret."

She took his arm and started leading him back through the path.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't think we were finished what we were doing earlier. That is if you're still in the mood," she responded.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

She laughed, "Well we are engaged, and Jack, I feel like I've missed out on so much with you. Since getting to know you, I've had all of these new emotions and desires that I've fought. I'm tired of fighting, and the fact is, I don't have to anymore."

Jack's step quickened and they barely made it inside the cabin before clothes began to fly. He picked her up and carried her into the master bedroom.

"I will ask you one more time; are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

Maybe it was desire that completely consumed them, or that she was tired of waiting, or possibly that it had become abundantly clear that he was the only man for her. Whatever the reason, it was evident that she was no longer a little girl in a grown up body. Emerging was a grown woman with needs and desires and she was more than ready to share them with Jack.

"This is right, Jack. It's the way everything was meant to be. I love you," she whispered.

He cradled her head, urging her face closer to his. How could it be that he was more nervous than her? He wanted her first time to be very special; to be an experience that she would happily remember forever.

She moaned softly as his tongue slipped through the slight opening in her lips, sliding along the inside of her mouth he could taste her as he felt her body softening, melting into him.

His lips never left hers as he backed her toward the bed. Although a trail of their outer clothing began at the front door and continued into the bedroom, their undergarments remained.

His fingers on her skin should have tickled as he slid them under her camisole. However, they felt warm, and gentle. As he touched her body she felt herself coming alive even as her mind began to shut down. She gave herself permission to feel his touch without hesitation, or regret.

He rolled the hem of her camisole between his fingers as he gently pulled it over her head. Even the many dreams of her that he experienced were nowhere near as vivid or perfect as this.

There she stood, as perfect as perfect could be, suddenly shy as he held her hands and pulled them away from her body.

"Please don't cover yourself. You are absolutely beautiful," he stated as he pulled her into him. His hand easily unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor in a pile with some of their other clothing. His fingers slipped along the edge of her panties, rolling them down her long, slender legs, and there she stood before him, completely naked. He knew without a doubt that he was about to lose his mind.

He laid her back on the bed before joining her, "This will be at your pace, okay?"

"I trust you completely Jack," she responded and she initially watched as his hands began to explore her body. Sensations of warmth swept over her as his fingers slid over her breast, across her stomach, along her hip and down her leg. As her body began to stir, she leaned her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. The gentle moans that passed through her lips let Jack know that she was enjoying his touch.

Like a kid in a candy store, he didn't want to settle on one thing. He wanted all of her. The fact is, he had wanted her forever, but now he needed to calm himself, to keep from rushing. He wanted to savor every kiss, every touch, every emotion and every feeling.

He rested beside her on one elbow as his free hand brushed the loose curls from her face. He met her eyes; they were a deeper blue than he had ever seen, almost piercing, as they seemed to look deep inside of him. As she touched his body, hesitantly at first, he encouraged her to explore him. He felt his blood warming with each gentle touch as the sensation flowed out to his limbs.

As a single tear slipped from the outer corner of his eye, he whispered, "I love you so much, Elizabeth."

"I was meant to wait for you. I love you too," she responded as she brushed the tear away.

He straddled her hips, leaned down, slipped his arms around her waist and drew her solidly against his body as he pressed his lips firmly down upon hers. Their tongues moved together as if it were some form of a ritual dance, each one wanting, needing more. Their bodies ached to give and receive what they had only previously been able to dream about.

She felt the heat from his body swallowing her. Her heart pounded and her breathing was rapid. If she had been a runner, she would have sworn that she had just finished a marathon.

Her chest heaved with each breath. His lips met hers with the fire of a thousand torches, as the flames consumed them. The passion grew as each kiss fed off of the one before.

He remembered telling her many times that he would not pressure her, but his physical need and emotional desire for her was taking over. "Do you want to stop?" he leaned down and whispered in her ear, knowing that he would back away at any point she felt uncomfortable.

She was breathless, barely able to speak, but "No" was easily heard.

"I'll go slowly," he promised. "If it's uncomfortable, I'll stop."

As he drew her knees up and slowly entered her, she gasped…

"Are you okay?" he asked as he remained still.

"Please don't stop," she whispered.

As they gained a rhythm, the pain she initially felt disappeared and was replaced with enjoyable sensations that she had never experienced before.

His arms rested on either side of her upper body and his gentle confident movements elicited a spontaneous response from her body as her hips rose to meet him fully. His muscles strained as he worked to control his passion, wanting this experience to be about her…for her.

His hands found hers as he raised her arms above her head. His lips gently pressed against her neck as he moved up to nibble on the lobe of her ear. His tongue traced along her jaw line until he captured her lips. She moaned softly into his mouth and he was lost in her. The truth was he wasn't certain that he ever wanted to find his way out.

Jack had admitted to having had sex before with a few other women, but this was the first time in his 29 years that he had ever made love. He now truly understood as the lyrics in the Tim McGraw song so profoundly stated, "Know the difference between sleeping with someone, and sleeping with someone you love." She was his difference.

He collapsed beside her, each one out of breath, but feeling complete and more loved than either of them had ever felt before. They held each other tightly, not wanting to let go, but as he looked into her eyes and saw a few tears, he needed to ask…

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled, "I'm more than okay. I love you so much."

"Why the tears? Did I hurt you?" he asked as the concern in his voice was evident.

"These are happy tears," she assured him.

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head before pulling her over onto his chest, and covering them with a blanket.

They quickly fell asleep but continued to hold each other as if they were one person. The fact is, in that moment of togetherness, they were.

Several hours later she woke, grabbed Jack's white button down shirt from off the floor and slipped it on. She walked over to the desk and grabbed her journal from her bag. She glanced back at Jack sleeping, memorizing his soft, slow breathing, and observing how his arm was lying where she had been, as if he were still covering her body.

She walked out into the main area, put on a pot of coffee and took a seat on the sofa. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and did her best to convey the mass of jumbled up feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Like buds on the trees, why can't life and life's choices be simple? The buds grow, blossoming into fruits and flowers as they provide food and nectar. They needn't think, or justify their position. There is no need for them to do anything special, or anything out of the ordinary, as they take care of others simply by what they are.**_

 _ **I've been teased, bashed, and often humiliated for my decision to remain a virgin. Before meeting you, that decision was easy and without any regret. However, as I got to know you, feel comfortable around you, and fall in love with you, I must say that remaining pure has been a struggle. I have done my best to remain true to myself.**_

 _ **There was never a doubt that my first experience would be with you. Even before I knew you, I knew the kind of man that I would want; the warm, gentle, caring man that would love me as deeply as I loved him. You were…are that man and I am truly blessed to have our lives and bodies forever tied to one another.**_

 _ **Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would find someone so utterly and completely perfect. I never dreamed that this person could so deeply touch me in such a profound way, actually giving me a new reason to breathe. But then you came into my life and everything I dreamed you would be comes nowhere close to what and who you really are.**_

 _ **My life is forever changed and for that I want to thank you…"**_

Elizabeth stood by the window with a cup of coffee in her hand watching as the warm sun began to burn away the dew from the night before.

Jack quietly stepped out of the bedroom and stood mesmerized…the sight of her, naked underneath his dress shirt was intoxicating. He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled, turning her face to meet his, their lips gently touching. "Last night was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. I love you, Jack. I am thankful for you, and that you love me enough to want to marry me."

From behind her, his arm lifted her left hand into the air as they both smiled. There on her left ring finger was a symbol of their love, "I'm thankful for many things, but I think right here, right now, I am thankful that the two words you said while on our drive yesterday were 'I do' to the Justice of the Peace."

"When we get back home, I'll take you to the jewelry store for a real wedding band," he promised.

"Will you wear one too?" she asked.

"Absolutely…"

"I guess we're lucky that along with the bubble gum you pulled from the machine outside Starbuck's that this wonderful ring fell too," she commented as he pulled her hand to his lips.

"I love you Mr. Thornton…"

"I believe that I love you more, Mrs. Thornton…"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17- Impulsive Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 _ **NOTE: It has been a while since I have updated this story, but keep in mind that they are technically on their honeymoon, so there is a STEAM ALERT attached.**_

 _ **Chapter 17- Impulsive Decisions**_

 _ **Recap:**_

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled, "I'm more than okay. I love you so much."

"Why the tears? Did I hurt you?" he asked as the concern in his voice was evident.

"These are happy tears," she assured him.

"I love you too," he kissed the top of her head before pulling her over onto his chest, and covering them with a blanket.

They quickly fell asleep but continued to hold each other as if they were one person. The fact is, in that moment of togetherness, they were.

Several hours later she woke, grabbed Jack's white button down shirt from off the floor and slipped it on. She walked over to the desk and grabbed her journal from her bag. She glanced back at Jack sleeping, memorizing his soft, slow breathing, and observing how his arm was lying where she had been, as if he were still covering her body.

She walked out into the main area, put on a pot of coffee and took a seat on the sofa. She opened her journal, flipped to the next blank page and did her best to convey the mass of jumbled up feelings onto the paper…

" _ **Like buds on the trees, why can't life and life's choices be simple? The buds grow, blossoming into fruits and flowers as they provide food and nectar. They needn't think, or justify their position. There is no need for them to do anything special, or anything out of the ordinary, as they take care of others simply by what they are.**_

 _ **I've been teased, bashed, and often humiliated for my decision to remain a virgin. Before meeting you, that decision was easy and without any regret. However, as I got to know you, feel comfortable around you, and fall in love with you, I must say that remaining pure has been a struggle. I have done my best to remain true to myself.**_

 _ **There was never a doubt that my first experience would be with you. Even before I knew you, I knew the kind of man that I would want; the warm, gentle, caring man that would love me as deeply as I loved him. You were…are that man and I am truly blessed to have our lives and bodies forever tied to one another.**_

 _ **Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would find someone so utterly and completely perfect. I never dreamed that this person could so deeply touch me in such a profound way, actually giving me a new reason to breathe. But then you came into my life and everything I dreamed you would be comes nowhere close to what and who you really are.**_

 _ **My life is forever changed and for that I want to thank you…"**_

Elizabeth stood by the window with a cup of coffee in her hand watching as the warm sun began to burn away the dew from the night before.

Jack quietly stepped out of the bedroom and stood mesmerized…the sight of her, naked underneath his dress shirt was intoxicating. He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled, turning her face to meet his, their lips gently touching. "Last night was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. I love you, Jack. I am thankful for you, and that you love me enough to want to marry me."

From behind her, his arm lifted her left hand into the air as they both smiled. There on her left ring finger was a symbol of their love, "I'm thankful for many things, but I think right here, right now, I am thankful that the two words you said while on our drive yesterday were 'I do' to the Justice of the Peace."

"When we get back home, I'll take you to the jewelry store for a real wedding band," he promised.

"Will you wear one too?" she asked.

"Absolutely…"

"I guess we're lucky that along with the bubble gum you pulled from the machine outside Starbuck's that this wonderful ring fell too," she commented as he pulled her hand to his lips.

"I love you Mr. Thornton…"

"I believe that I love you more, Mrs. Thornton…"

"Is this going to be our first fight as a married couple, who loves who more?" she giggled.

"No fights, no arguments, just loving each other for the rest of our lives."

"I like that thought, Mr. Thornton," she stated as she felt his hands touching her body through his shirt.

"I have another good thought…" he stated as his hands on her arms turned her to face him.

"And what would that be?"

He leaned in and pulled the collar of his shirt away from her neck as his lips met the soft skin just below her left ear. "I think that we…"

"Mm-huh…"

"Should go back to bed."

She moaned as he felt her body soften against him, "You do have the best ideas."

Her hands worked their way up his arms and over his shoulders, as her fingers began to play with the hair on the back of his head. His arm swept behind her legs as he carried her toward the master bedroom.

They only made it a short distance when Jack's feet became entangled with several articles of clothing which had been discarded the night before and down to the floor they went.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he fell on top of her.

Initially he was concerned because she said nothing, and then her giggling started. He loved to hear her soft, sweet, innocent laugh.

"Are you okay?" he asked again.

She rolled him over on the floor, their faces were only inches apart as their eyes met and each one smiled. His hand reached up and cradled the back of her head, bringing her closer until their lips touched, softly at first. By the second kiss they each felt the warmth spreading throughout their bodies.

Without any words, his fingers began to work to release the buttons that held her in his shirt, never before realizing how beautiful a woman could look in man's clothes…his clothes. But she wasn't just any woman. She was his woman…his wife.

As each button was release, the air had barely reached the area as his lips met her skin. His tongue tasted the saltiness as it brushed across her shoulder to her chest, up her neck, and over her chin. He hungrily met her lips as her want for him grew.

The last button was finally released as his lips started at her abdomen and moved upward.

Her hands cradled his face as they looked eye to eye, her lips begging for his touch. As she gently swept her teeth across her lower lip, his mouth wasted no time as it pressed firmly against hers. The kiss was hot and demanding as his tongue gently pushed through the slight break between her lips.

Her moans fed the fire that was burning inside him as his hands continued to explore her body. His soft, gentle touches drove her passions to a level he had yet to experience with her before, but something that he truly enjoyed and would not soon forget.

He straddled her hips as he pulled her upper body up to meet him. His fingers slipped under her open shirt, dropping it behind her on the floor. He laid her back as his lips met her pillow like, rosy colored lips.

The heat from her body swallowed him. A sense of excitement washed over his body, so strong that he felt unable to control it. As her fingers traced along his torso, his arms, placed on either side of her body, held him over her.

His body pressed firmly against her as her knees separated and his body slipped in between them. He was pressed firmly against her, knowing in his heart that she was the only woman in the world for him; the only woman in the world who could make him feel such raw emotion, and the only woman in the world that he was willingly give up everything for.

She felt his full weight against her as the butterflies, which seemed to appear whenever he touched her, boldly settled in her stomach. It actually had become a welcome feeling as her breath became shorter and quicker, easily rivaling his.

Her body rose to meet his as their world became smaller. At that particular moment, nothing but how they felt and how their bodies were reacting to the touch of the other seemed to mean anything. The cloud of passion on which each one was floating easily drowned out their prior worries and concerns.

Jack rested beside her, thankful for many things, with the top on his list being the beautiful woman lying beside him.

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Jack… Jack, are you in there?" Lee called out from the front porch.

Elizabeth jumped up and grabbed Jack's shirt before running into the bedroom. Jack found the pair of pants that he had discarded the night before on the floor and slipped them on, "I'll be right there. Hold your horses."

Jack opened the door as Lee rushed inside.

"I need to talk to you. I'm sorry about yesterday. Rosie won't talk to me, which might be viewed as a good thing, but I'm sorry that I caused a problem for you and Elizabeth…"

"Lee, it's O…"

"Jack, no one has seen Elizabeth since she ran out of here. I'm worried about her. Why aren't you out looking for her? I feel so ba…d," Lee stopped mid sentence as he observed clothes on the floor.

"WOW, is she here?" he looked over at Jack. "Oh no, Jack, you didn't; you and Angela?"

"Lee stop…"

"No one has seen Angela either. Man I can't believe this. We need to get Angela out of here, and then neither one of us will speak about this ever again."

"Lee, it's not what…"

"We have to go find Elizabeth. Jack, you have really screwed up here, and okay, it's my fault," Lee was disgusted as he bent down and started to pick up articles of clothing.

"Lee, stop. It's not what you think."

"Wait, this is what Elizabeth was wearing. WOW, you told me that she wanted to wait. How could you?"

"Lee, would you just shut up and let me talk," Jack's voice was firm.

The bedroom door suddenly opened and Elizabeth, fully dressed, stepped out.

Lee turned and headed for the door, a rush of breath quickly passed through his lips. "I'm not sure what's going on here, but obviously it isn't any of my business."

"Lee stop…Elizabeth and I are married," Jack blurted out as Elizabeth crossed the floor and wrapped her arms around him.

"What? Really? WOW, for someone who likes to plan things out, this was certainly unexpected," Lee remarked. "I can't believe it. Jack you aren't an impulsive guy, but WOW, this will certainly crush Matthew." Lee dropped the clothing in his hands on the arm of the sofa, "I'm really happy for you, but WOW, what a shocker."

Lee kept glancing back and forth between Jack and Elizabeth, "WOW, I'm sorry, that's all I seem to be saying. I just can't believe it. You came here just to propose, what happened?" Lee asked.

"We just decided that we didn't want to wait any longer," Jack remarked as Lee approached with his arm extended to shake hands. "I am so happy for you. I need to go tell Rosie; maybe she'll talk to me again. But then again the quiet is kind of nice."

"Lee, Jack and I would like to make the announcement," Elizabeth commented as her hand gently rubbed up and down Jack's bare arm. "I know that everyone is meeting for lunch before we head home, will you let us share the news?"

"Of course, but can I at least tell Rosie? I mean the quiet is nice, but she is really mad," Lee asked.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, "Okay, but tell her not to spill the beans. After all, it is our news to tell."

Lee took Elizabeth's hand and pulled her away from Jack slightly. "May I?" he asked as he held open his arms.

Elizabeth smiled and stepped into his embrace. "Jack is a very lucky guy. But I will say that there will be some disappointed ladies when we get back in town." Lee released her and took a few steps toward the door, "But Jack, not nearly as many as there will be disappointed men."

As he stepped out onto the porch, Lee turned back around, "Congratulations; I wish the best for both of you. Oh and mum's the word."

Jack took her hand and pulled her back into him. His lips met hers, pulling back slightly as he kissed her quickly two more times. "Mrs. Thornton, would you take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to, but…" she looked him up and down, "You might want to get dressed first."

* * *

Ten minutes later they were walking out the door with fresh cups of coffee in one hand, and her other arm draped through his.

"Hey are you going down to the lake?" Dorothy, one of the facilities employees asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "Are we?"

Jack turned to Dorothy, "Yes we are. Did you need help with something?"

"Oh, no sir; I have some feed for the ducks if you'd like a baggie full," she offered.

Jack took a baggie from her and he and Elizabeth headed toward the path. "No sir? What am I, my father?"

"Well, I guess to her, we're old," she replied with a soft laugh.

"I'll take old and married to you any day of the week. I love you," he pulled her hand up to his lips for a kiss.

Sitting on the bench by the lake, Jack and Elizabeth tossed feed to the ducks when they chose to come near.

Having had a little while to digest the innocently made comments by Lee, Elizabeth remained deep in thought.

Noticing that she had been rather quiet since leaving the cabin, he pulled her near and kissed her forehead. "A penny for your thoughts…"

"May I ask you something?" she broke her own silence.

"Is something wrong?"

"I hope not."

"What's bothering you?"

"Jack, I'm happier than I have ever been, but…"

"But what sweetheart…?"

"Do you think maybe we jumped into this marriage?"

"You aren't regretting it, are you?"

She placed her hand along his jaw line as her thumb stroked his cheek, "You are a wonderful man, Jack Thornton, and I would marry you again and again. But…"

"But? Elizabeth, I don't like the sound of this. Does this have anything to do with Lee's comments?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm just wondering…"

"So what's the problem?"

"Jack, were we too impulsive, like Lee suggested? I mean, where are we going to live? There are so many things that we haven't fully discussed, like our careers and children, and what about our families? How are our parents going to handle this? I'm afraid that we didn't think this through."

"Elizabeth, I don't care where we stay. We'll live at your place, or my place, or if you want we'll get a new place. Home will be wherever we are together, and I know my mother loves you, so please don't worry."

"But Jack, Lee may have a point. If we were engaged, we could take time to learn more about each other."

"Elizabeth, in case you haven't noticed, we have skipped right on passed the engagement and we are married."

"Jack, I know that, but I don't want you to feel that I trapped you here. Being engaged and having 6 months or so to get used to the idea is one thing. Going away for the weekend and coming home with someone attached to you for life may be something else."

Jack turned in his seat and with his hands on her upper arms he spun her slightly to face him. "I'm going to ask you something very important, and I want you to answer me honestly, okay?"

"Of course…"

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Jack, that's a stupid question. Of course I love you."

"Do you love me enough to marry me?"

"Yes, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

"Then why all of the second thoughts now?"

"Jack, when Lee was talking, I guess it made me wonder…in 3 months are you going to look at me and say 'WOW, I wish I'd never given her that ring. Marrying her for life isn't what I want. That's okay; I'll just break the engagement."

Her respiration began to increase as she started to ramble, "I don't know, but by that time it's too late because, guess what, we're already married and you can't just walk away. Oh, I guess you could, but you aren't that kind of man, so there we sit, married and you don't want me anymore…" her tears started.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her body into his. "Shh, please don't cry." He held her tightly as he felt her body calm against his. "That will never happen. I was excited about the prospect of coming home engaged to you…" he pressed his lips to the top of her head, "but to be married to you? For me sweetheart, it's a dream come true."

She lifted her head from his chest, "So you don't regret it? You don't think we acted impulsively?"

"Baby, I've wanted to marry you for a long time. The actual date of the ceremony doesn't matter to me."

"And everything else we'll just work out as we go along?

"Absolutely."

"Like where we'll live, careers, kids, families…"

"Sweetheart relax, we have plenty of time to discuss all of those things. Besides, we're better off than many couples. We actually have two places to live," his smile finally brought one to her face as well.

"So, we'll stay at my place until we figure something out?" she asked.

"Sure, or we can stay at my place," he replied.

"Does it matter to you?"

"Well, I guess not."

"You guess not? Jack, what have we done? We love each other, there's no denying that, but are we really prepared to be married?" she asked as she released his hand and walked toward the water.

Elizabeth removed some food from the baggie and threw it to the ducks. Jack walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her into his body and he could feel her relax against him.

"Are you scared?" he whispered.

"Of you? No…" she stated as she stepped away before turning back to face him.

"What's bothering you?"

"Jack, I've wanted you for a long time. To be with you, but not totally with you has been difficult…"

"Elizabeth, did you marry me so we could sleep together?" He looked in her direction, but bit his lip in an attempt to keep from showing how amusing this conversation had become.

She looked him in the eyes and burst out laughing, "WOW, it really does sound silly when you say it."

She stepped back toward him, "I know you asked me to marry you, but Jack, I'm the one who suggested we get married now. I didn't even ask if you were ready."

"Well ask me then…"

"Jack, are you really ready to be married? I mean, not engaged to get married, but are you ready to be completely tied to me, and give up your opportunity to be with any other woman for the rest of your life?"

She continued, "You have to admit that we got somewhat caught up in things; the idea of being together physically was a big pull to go ahead and get married.

Jack took her hand and walked back to the bench where they both sat down.

"Elizabeth, I felt drawn to you the first time I laid eyes on you. From that point on, you were the only woman for me. I couldn't get you out of my mind. You've got to know, you're the one; you're the only one for me," he stated as his fingers swept a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

A finger under her chin lifted her face up as her eyes met his, "I planned to propose to you this weekend, but whether we married yesterday, 6 months from now, or 2 years down the road, my desire to be your husband will never change."

"As for Lee, do you have any idea what he said that night after I first met you?"

"No, what?"

"I was in shock that I'd met you. I'd seen you for months in various places around the city, but I had no idea who you were. When you pulled out of the school parking lot, Rosie walked up and asked what was wrong with me."

Jack turned her to face him, "I was a mess that night. Part of me was in shock that I'd finally met you, and the other part couldn't believe that I'd just let you drive away."

"But I did give you my number…"

"Elizabeth, I believe that I was already in love with you. I know it sounds crazy, but since that first meeting my feelings have done nothing but grow deeper."

"So what did Lee say?"

"Oh, so Rosie walked up and asked what was wrong with me and Lee said that I had just met the woman that I was going to marry."

"I love you, but Jack, I know how you like to plan things. This certainly wasn't planned. I mean, I suggested marriage, before you even proposed."

"But I planned to propose before you suggested that we get married…"

"But I win, because it was my suggestion that we did first," she teased as she began to feel more relaxed about the impulsivity of their decision.

Jack held up his left hand, "Sweetheart, I won. Do you see this ring? It may come from a gumball machine, but until we get proper bands, I will proudly wear it."

A smile covered her face, "And I will proudly wear mine."

"Don't worry about what other people say; as long as we're happy, that should be all that counts. Are you happy?" he asked as he cradled her head in his hands.

His thumbs brushed a few tears from her cheeks, "Jack, I have never been happier. I was just afraid that, maybe having done this without really thinking and given a day to let it sink in, you'd feel trapped. I don't want that."

"Elizabeth, I feel far from trapped; I feel blessed. So, are we okay?"

"I love you, Jack. Yes, we're okay. You are the kindest man I have ever met, and without a doubt I would marry you again and again."

"I love you too. So, what do you say we go back and make our announcement?"

* * *

As they walked into the onsite restaurant, Jack and Elizabeth looked around and found each of the couples, including Angela and Mason sitting at a table along the window.

Rosie jumped up and rushed Elizabeth, hugging her tightly. "Welcome to the family," she whispered. Observing Elizabeth's surprised expression, she continued, "We aren't really family, but I think of Jack as my brother."

"What's the deal with Rosie?" Angela asked.

The other women at the table were equally intrigued, but kept their mouths shut.

Jack, Elizabeth and Rosie took their seats and began chatting with others at the table when Dana observed the diamond on Elizabeth's finger and squealed, "You're engaged. Elizabeth's engaged."

"Well actually," Elizabeth took Jack's hand and smiled before attempting to continue. "Jack and I wanted to say what a great weekend this has been for us. We do have some news that we'd like to share…"

Felicia blurted out, "You are engaged…"

Before Elizabeth could respond, Rosie jumped up and blurted out "They're married!"

Jack, Elizabeth and Lee immediately turned to Rosie. Their expressions showed that they were not happy with her outburst. "So much for it being our news to tell," Elizabeth whispered to Jack before she was inundated with well wishes.

Jack was pulled aside by his male friends and the comments varied from "Congratulations" to "Another good one bites the dust."

Jack walked back to his seat, but not seeing Elizabeth, he glanced around. Standing outside he observed her talking with Angela, and he immediately headed for the patio.

"Elizabeth, I'm very sorry for everything. I owe you a profound apology for the things I said and the way I treated you and Jack. I also need to thank you for saving my life. It's ironic, I tried to push you off the pier and you ended up jumping in to save me," Angela stated as she stuck out her arm to shake Elizabeth's hand.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I'm sorry if anything I said hurt you; that wasn't my intent," Elizabeth replied as she shook her recent nemesis' hand.

"I admire you Elizabeth. I'm embarrassed to say this but I threw myself at Jack and he flat out turned me down. He wanted nothing to do with me. His only concern was for you," Angela confessed to the interaction that Elizabeth actually overheard.

Angela continued, "I was too stupid and selfish to see what I had when Jack and I were together and I threw it all away. He loves you; I saw it in his eyes, and I think that's what hurt the most. It's not that I wanted him, but that he didn't want me."

Jack stepped outside, "What's going on?"

"No need to worry, Jack. I'm just apologizing to Elizabeth. Who knows, maybe my near drowning experience has opened my eyes."

"I hope so. I do wish you the best," Jack stated as he stood beside Elizabeth and put his arm around her waist. "Sweetheart, we need to get back inside. Our lunch is on the table."

Elizabeth turned and headed for the door. Angela grabbed Jack's arm, "She's a keeper Jack. Don't let her get away."

"I don't intend to," he replied.

As he held the door open, Angela walked out the patio gate that led to the parking lot.

"Aren't you coming back inside?" he asked.

"No, please tell Mason that I'll meet him back at the cabin. Goodbye Jack."

"Goodbye Angela."

* * *

Following lunch, the women gathered around their vehicles while the men checked out. Elizabeth realized that although she had arrived as a virtual unknown in the group, that she was leaving as a valued member.

Jack loaded their bags into the back of his Jeep and opened the door for Elizabeth to slip inside. He went through the group and said his goodbyes before joining Elizabeth and starting for home.

Elizabeth grabbed her bag from the back seat, pulled her journal and pen out and sat quietly for a moment as she contemplated the weekend and the many changes that had taken place.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he glanced over and caught her deep in thought.

"Just trying to capture all of the emotions of this weekend in my journal," she replied.

" _ **Throughout our lives we are given choices. Whether to have a banana or an apple may seem trivial to a teenager, but to a child the wrong selection is enough to ruin their entire day. So the choices made during each stage of life are equally important to those involved.**_

 _ **In life everything changes. Day by day we act unconcerned, noticing nothing. Then a month, six months, a year passes by and we glance behind us, recognizing how so many things are different. There are people we thought would be around for a lifetime, and they are nowhere in sight. There are still others we never dreamed we'd speak to again, who are intent on calming the raging seas between us.**_

 _ **Life provides a myriad of choices, all day, every day. Some are inane, others are important only to those who make them. However, still others affect many, and thought must to be given to how the things that we do end up impacting those we love.**_

 _ **Deep inside I believe that everybody wants to be 'the one' to somebody. Until now, I can't say that I have ever been that special person to anyone. But I can honestly say that you make me feel special, wanted and loved. I do believe that I am your special somebody and you are most definitely that special someone to me. For you, my dear husband will always be my true one and only."**_

Jack and Elizabeth returned to Virginia Beach. Sitting at a crossroad, halfway between their individual apartments, they looked at each other.

"So, your place or mine?" he asked.

"Well, tonight I think it has to be mine, because Ritchie is taking care of Snitch and I need to get her back."

"Okay, for tonight, your place, it is. But we need to make a 'pros' and 'cons' list for each apartment, and maybe someplace new. Is that agreeable?"

"That's fine with me, but Jack, our apartments are almost identical."

"Not exactly. Elizabeth, mine has two bedrooms, and yours only has one."

"Jack, Snitch sleeps at the foot of the bed, or in front of the fireplace, so what do we need a second bedroom for?"

He pulled her hand up to his lips, "A baby?"

"WOW, that's one conversation we should have finished…"

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18- Are You Satisfied?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this story. All rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Brian Bird, Michael Landon, Jr., the actors, creators, and writers of the show "When Calls the Heart."**

 **Note: Jack and Elizabeth are on their honeymoon, so this chapter may seem too steamy for some, just right for others, and not nearly hot enough by a few. If the steam turns you off, you may want to step away and come back in a chapter or two. Oh, who am I kidding...they are married now; steam is likely to occur from now on!**

 _ **Chapter 18- Are You Satisfied?  
**_

 _ **Recap of Chapter 17…**_

When we last left this story, Elizabeth and Jack went away for a special weekend with some of his long time friends. His plan was to propose to Elizabeth, but situations occurred which thwarted his efforts. Instead of a proposal from Jack, Elizabeth suggested marriage, and off to the Justice of the Peace they went.

The final part of the last chapter goes as follows…

" _ **Throughout our lives we are given choices. Whether to have a banana or an apple may seem trivial to a teenager, but to a child the wrong selection is enough to ruin their entire day. So the choices made during each stage of life are equally important to those involved.**_

 _ **In life everything changes. Day by day we act unconcerned, noticing nothing. Then a month, six months, a year passes by and we glance behind us, recognizing how so many things are different. There are people we thought would be around for a lifetime, and they are nowhere in sight. There are still others we never dreamed we'd speak to again, who are intent on calming the raging seas between us.**_

 _ **Life provides a myriad of choices, all day, every day. Some are inane, others are important only to those who make them. However, still others affect many, and thought must to be given to how the things that we do end up impacting those we love.**_

 _ **Deep inside I believe that everybody wants to be 'the one' to somebody. Until now, I can't say that I have ever been that special person to anyone. But I can honestly say that you make me feel special, wanted and loved. I do believe that I am your special somebody and you are most definitely that special someone to me. For you, my dear husband will always be my true one and only."**_

Jack and Elizabeth returned to Virginia Beach. Sitting at a crossroad, halfway between their individual apartments, they looked at each other.

"So, your place or mine?" he asked.

"Well, tonight I think it has to be mine, because Ritchie is taking care of Snitch and I need to get her back."

"Okay, for tonight, your place, it is. But we need to make a 'pros' and 'cons' list for each apartment, and maybe someplace new. Is that agreeable?"

"That's fine with me, but Jack, our apartments are almost identical."

"Not exactly. Elizabeth, mine has two bedrooms, and yours only has one."

"Jack, Snitch sleeps at the foot of the bed, or in front of the fireplace, so what do we need a second bedroom for?"

He pulled her hand up to his lips, "A baby?"

"WOW, that's one conversation we should have finished…"

 _ **Now on with our story…**_

As they pulled into a parking space at Elizabeth's apartment complex, she observed Ritchie and Snitch returning from a walk.

"Snitchy," she called out before rushing from the vehicle to hug her four-legged best friend.

"Was she a good girl?" she asked.

"Snitch is always perfect," he remarked. Glancing out into the parking lot he observed Jack pulling their bags from the vehicle, "Did you have a good time?" he asked.

Elizabeth's eyes caught Jack's and she smiled uncontrollably, "I had the absolute best time ever."

"Do you want me to take the bags upstairs, or should I wait for you and Snitch?" Jack asked.

"If you don't mind, just take them to our place. Snitch and I will be up in a minute," she offered.

"Our place? Is he moving in with you?" Ritchie asked. "Elizabeth, it must have been a great weekend for you to have him move in with you. That's not like you; what happened?"

"Well Ritchie…we got married," she surprised him with the words as well as the bubblegum jewelry that she sported on her ring finger.

"Elizabeth, are you…"

"Yes, I'm sure Ritchie. Please be happy for me," she stated as he opened his arms and she moved into his embrace.

Jack stood in the entryway on her apartment building and watched the exchange through the window. Ordinarily he may have had jealous pangs, but he knew her, and was quite comfortable with how she felt about him.

Jack quickly dropped off their bags and then rejoined Elizabeth and Ritchie downstairs.

"I understand that congratulations are in order," Ritchie stated as he stuck out his arm to shake hands.

Jack's hand boldly met Richie's as they continued to size up each other. Ritchie had no romantic feelings for Elizabeth, but he did feel somewhat responsible for her.

Elizabeth walked with Snitch toward the shrubbery line, giving Jack and Ritchie time alone to get more acquainted.

They were both quiet until Ritchie spoke up first, "She's very special; you know that, right?"

Jack glanced over in Elizabeth's direction, "You aren't telling me anything I don't already know."

"I just know that you guys had some problems before, and I want to make certain that…"

"Look Ritchie, I love her; I've always loved her. I made a mistake by pushing her away before, and I'll never do that again. You don't have to worry about her anymore; I'll take care of her, I promise," Jack stuck out his arm again. This handshake was not simply a courtesy, but was one of mutual respect and understanding.

As Elizabeth walked back, Ritchie hugged her again, "I'm really happy for you. How did your parents take the news?"

The question stunned Elizabeth, "My parents…our parents, we haven't told them yet."

Ritchie laughed, "Elizabeth, don't worry; your parents just want you to be happy. Clearly you are happier than I've seen you in a long while, so I wouldn't worry, but I would tell them soon."

Jack took hold of Elizabeth's hand, "Why don't we go inside and make some calls."

Elizabeth released a worried breath before replying, "Good idea."

Ritchie stood in the courtyard and watched Jack, Elizabeth and Snitch enter into the apartment building as a family before pulling out his phone and making a call of his own. "Dad, you aren't going to believe this…"

Jack pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the apartment door. As Elizabeth stepped forward he stated, "Where are you going?"

"Inside, why…?"

Without answering verbally, Jack scooped her up into his arms and walked inside. Once Snitch was inside as well, Jack pushed the door closed with his foot and carried her down the hall toward the bedroom.

"Jack, aren't we suppose to be calling our parents?" she asked, certainly knowing their plan from moments ago, but truly enjoying his idea more.

Jack laid her on the bed; he was excitedly breathless but managed to say, "Elizabeth, when we used to lie in this bed together, you have no idea how many times I was desperate to make love to you," he fell beside her as his lips met hers. The passion experienced in that first kiss left them both feeling as though they were candles burning at both ends.

"Phone calls can wait," she whispered back.

Elizabeth felt her skin tingle as his hand slipped under her shirt. His fingers grazed across her abdomen, as butterflies pooled in her stomach. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, dropping it to the floor as his lips trailed kisses along her collarbone, across her neck and down onto her chest.

His arms slipped around her waist as his hands moved up her back. With the delicate precision of a surgeon, his steady hands unsnapped her bra and had it quickly dropping to the floor.

She tugged at his shirt, trying desperately to get her fingers to work releasing the numerous buttons. However, the urgency he felt had Jack jumping off the bed, pulling his clothes off and tossing the various items across the room. She giggled as the zipper on his pants became stuck and she watched him dance about, struggling to remove them without unzipping them.

He stood over her on the side of the bed as his fingers unsnapped her jeans. As he tugged gently on the waistband, she lifted her hips, allowing him to pull her jeans down her long, shapely legs. He slipped his finger through the side of her bikini panties, tickling her thigh as he worked them down her legs, quickly tossing them on the floor along with their other articles of clothing.

Elizabeth patted the side of the bed, "Hey handsome, are you going to join me? It's cold here without you."

Before Elizabeth had even finished her question, Jack had slid in beside her. Her skin was on heightened sexual alert as his fingertips began to run up and down her body. As his hands began to touch and explore every inch of her, she closed her eyes and immediately wondered why she waited so long to experience this.

Then, with great emotion, Jack whispered, "I love you so much. Thank you for waiting for me." In that very moment, it was quite apparent to her what he meant. She immediately realized how important her decision had been. She knew that their wedding night, tonight, and any other time that they are together, her decision to save that part of herself for him was special.

They were lying in bed, so close, yet even as their bodies touched they were each still desperate to be closer. He gently touched her, wanting her, but still feeling the need to take things slowly. His hand brushed across her chest and down her arm where he took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips.

He released her hand as his finger slid across her plump, soft lips. She gently nibbled on his finger as it moved across from one side of her smile to the other. His hand slipped behind her head as he lowered his lips to hers, pulling her closer, deepening their connection.

Her lips opened slightly as his tongue slipped through and ran gently along the soft skin on the inside of her mouth. Her moans excited him as the passion in his kisses intensified.

He rolled over as he carefully carried her body with him. She landed on top as her legs straddled his hips. She giggled as she leaned down and her hair tickled his skin, causing him to playfully roll her over on her back.

With their bodies pressed together, skin to skin from their shoulders to their toes, each one felt gratefully swallowed by the passion that burned right through them. Her back arched and her body rose to meet his with a rhythm that was slow but quickly built to a fiery frenzy, with each one simultaneously experiencing the warmth that passed between them.

Jack fell beside her as each one fought to gain control of their breathing. He slipped his arm behind her back and pulled her across his chest and she happily rested there listening to the strong pounding of his heart. One hand rested on her lower back while the fingers of his other hand strummed up and down her upper arm. As their breathing slowly calmed, they again melted into one another. Jack pulled the blanket over them and within minutes they were each fast asleep.

Several hours later, Elizabeth woke to Jack's arms still securely around her body as she remained resting on his chest. She gently moved out from his hold, slipped on his white button down shirt and disappeared into the bathroom.

A few minutes later she stepped back into the bedroom and smiled at him curled up in bed hugging her pillow. She thought about her life, his love, and their many blessings together. She took a seat at her desk, pulled her journal from the drawer, opened it to the next blank page and began to convey her feelings onto the paper…

" _ **As my mom used to tell me, 'each level of your life will require a new version of you.' There were times when I didn't understand, but no truer words have ever been spoken. As infants and toddlers we aren't expected to do for ourselves. Due to our inability to contain our dissatisfaction, our loud proclamations generally have every need and many of our wants provided for quickly and without hesitation.**_

 _ **We step into the childhood phase with a few responsibilities being afforded to us. Parents still find it easier to do for the little ones, keeping the messes to a minimum. However, we begin to fight for some independence, but the freedom we receive is only beneficial when we choose to use it. Whether or not we want the privacy to dress ourselves or choose to hang off the bed as our parents attempt to wrangle us into our pretty little dresses or jeans and pullover top is simply dependent on how we feel at that given moment.**_

 _ **We now move into pre-teen and teen years where privacy and our friends become the most important things in our lives. We juggle what we want for ourselves with what others expect us to be. We fight internally with what we believe to be right, while our peers push us to do what is popular.**_

 _ **As I hit my teens and early twenties, the new version I had for myself did not seem to mesh with what was the going trend. Many of those I considered previously to be my good friends dated, believed in free love, and slept around as if it was expected, teasing me because I held tight and precious to that part of myself. "Just do it and get it over with," they'd say, as if I was a shiny new car needing a hammer taken to me to provide the first dent in my otherwise pristine armor.**_

 _ **As a result of my beliefs and the version of myself that is most comfortable to me, I have experienced men who have come and gone without getting past their own selfish wants, needs and desires. That is until you so boldly entered my life."**_

Elizabeth temporarily placed her pen down on her desk and turned to watch him sleep. She smiled as he hugged her pillow tightly to his chest and inhaled deeply, and she could only assume what he was dreaming of as a broad smile covered his face.

She picked up her pen and returned to her journal…

" _ **I believe this is most definitely where blessings come into play. Although I was blessed with a wonderful family, I didn't truly understand the meaning of love until you entered into my life. Oh, of course I loved my family and friends, but never before had a man put my needs before his own.**_

 _ **Before you, my life was captured in the endless seconds that seemed to tick away slowly, never ending, with nothing seemingly changing along the way. Then you came along and I now cherish every second that ticks away as my life feels less like a trickle of water down a clogged stream and more like an exciting, energetic waterfall.**_

 _ **To those who have loved and encouraged me along life's journey, just know that the pieces of me have remained the same from birth until now. The only difference is that on several occasions they have been put back together differently."**_

Elizabeth slipped her journal back into her desk drawer before stepping out onto her balcony where the morning sun was barely beginning to peek over the horizon.

She rested her elbows on the railing, thankful for everything, good and bad, that had happened in her life. She was smart enough to know that any alteration in her or Jack's life plan could have sent them in entirely different directions. Should that have happened, the man lying in her bed, her husband, the love of her life and the person that dreams are made of, could possibly be experiencing this emotional tie with someone else.

Jack opened his eyes, feeling a slight chill from the opened balcony door. As his eyes focused, he observed her standing outside in his shirt leaning against the railing.

Jack slipped out of bed, wrapped the sheet around him and walked out onto the balcony.

He slipped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into his body, surprising her as she inhaled quickly. "Mmm, do you have any idea how sexy you look in my shirt?" he whispered his question in her ear.

"I'm glad that you approve…"

He turned her around to face him. Smiling, he quickly added, "I more than approve."

"May I ask you something?"

"Is something wrong Elizabeth?"

"No, nothing like that. I just…"

He took her hand and led her back inside, "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Jack…" she looked downward, somewhat embarrassed to broach the subject.

Jack's finger under her chin lifted her eyes to meet his, "What's bothering you?"

"Do I satisfy you?"

He was shocked at the question, and his lack of response had her feeling like she needed to clarify.

"I mean in bed, sexually…do I satisfy you?"

"I knew what you meant."

"So, do I? I mean, I know I'm new to this and I'm sure I'm not as skilled as other women that…" she stopped her thought quickly. "Never mind, forget I even asked."

"Elizabeth, you knew I wasn't a virgin, but I haven't slept around either. But I can tell you without any doubt, you definitely satisfy me."

"But Jack, will you be satisfied with making love to me and only me for the rest of your life?"

It was not a crazy question to her, and he would never have laughed, but he was shocked that she could ever think that she would not be enough for him.

Jack's palm rested along her jaw line as his thumb gently stroked her cheek, "Why would you even think that? You're everything to me." He released a hard breath that came across as a soft laugh, and whispered, "If I were physically able, I would make love to you every day for the rest of our lives, and I believe in my heart that each time with you would feel just as exciting as the first time. I love you, Elizabeth. You will always be enough for me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, and she released a thankful breath.

He pulled back slightly, arched his eyebrows and smiled, "You know, I'd be glad to show you right now just how enough you are for me."

"Jack, have you forgotten that we need to get back to work this morning," she replied.

He slumped back on the bed, obviously disappointed.

"I do need to take a shower; would you care to join me?" she asked.

Jack was taken aback by her boldness, but quickly and excitedly asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well, I'm all for water conservation…" she laughed as she took off running for the bathroom with Jack close behind.

To be continued…


End file.
